


A Devil in the City of Angels

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Series: Spider, Slayer, Vampires and Avengers [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 02, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 A New Napkin, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale, Post-Season/Series Finale, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 90,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: When a man victimized by Wolfram and Hart shows up at the doorstep of 'Nelson, Murdock and Page', the three go to the City of Angels to help him out, and there they find out the city is stranger than what they have heard. Spin-off to 'The Spider, The Slayer and The Key'.
Relationships: Angel & Cordelia Chase & Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Matt Murdock & Angel, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Cordelia Chase, Past Matt Murdock/Lilah Morgan
Series: Spider, Slayer, Vampires and Avengers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110944
Comments: 39
Kudos: 9





	1. Someone in need

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So this is a little spin-off to my Avengers/Buffy story, and this will be a Daredevil/Angel crossover taking place during Angel Season 2 and after Daredevil Season 3 has ended.
> 
> Right now, I only have a basic idea on how to do this, so updates will be very irregular, but I will figure it all out like I did with my Avengers/Buffy fic, so I hope all enjoy this preview chapter really.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt is living his usual life as both lawyer and vigilante when a man victimized by Wolfram and Hart knocks on his firm's doorstep for help.

New York City, Hell's Kitchen

The Gnucci Crime Family were sitting in their hideout, playing cards. The members were Ma Gnucci, her brothers- Tony and Dino, and her sons- Eddie, Bobby and Carlo. They were all playing when suddenly the lights went out.

"What the hell is going on?" said Ma.

"Someone turn on the lights", said Tony.

The lights then came back on and a figure stood there. He was wearing a red mask to cover his head with two protrusions that resembled horns, making him look like the Devil himself. He wore a dark red suit of armor, which was for protection. He had a Billy club in his hand which could very easily detach itself into two shorter sticks.

It was Daredevil!

The family quickly raised their guns to kill him.

"Why the hell are you here, Daredevil?" Dino asked.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Eddie asked too.

"It doesn't matter", Ma said with a smirk. "Because we're going to shoot you, you son of a bitch!"

As Dino tried to shoot him, he threw the Billy club and disarmed him as it returned to him and then he flipped and ran off, disappearing into the shadows. The Gnuccis spread out in the room, guns raised to look for him. Then all of a sudden, Dino was struck in the face by a Billy club and fell down, unconscious. Eddie tried to fire but the man sidestepped, grabbed his hand and elbowed him, making him stagger. Bobby and Carlo raised their guns but he tripped the former with his Billy club before smacking the latter hard in a spun motion, taking him down too. He then kicked Bobby on the face and he was out. Eddie tried to attack again but was struck on the face and was down too.

Ma and Tony tried to fire but he ran off, avoiding the bullets. He then disarmed Tony with his Billy club and it returned to him as he disappeared into the shadows once more. As the two tried to look for him, Ma felt something behind her head and as she turned, Daredevil flipped and kicked Tony out while striking her hard in a spin motion, disarming her as well.

"You!" She snarled angrily as she tried to punch him but he just flipped back to avoid all of her blows. She was pretty strong, but slow in her movement, which meant she was no threat to him at all. As long as he kept a good distance that is. "You ruined it all, you!"

"Your days of preying on the week to rise up in this life are over, Ma!" Daredevil snarled at her. "You all shall be put in prison, and your family's empire shall crumble very soon, then this city shall be better off."

"You think this city will be better without is?" Ma asked incredulously. "We maintain an order here, an order of power. Without it, the crime will be uncontrolled and the chaos will be worse, we are the law here!"

"Really, I don't think you're wearing lawyer robes", Daredevil quipped as police sirens were heard nearby, making Daredevil smirk as she glared at him, and then he flipped, the Billy club hitting a wall and then hitting Ma Gnucci on the face, knocking the Gnucci matriarch out finally while Daredevil caught his club and turning around, walked off.

"These criminals and their justifications", he muttered to himself as he ran to the window and leapt out of it, flipping in the air as he hurled the Billy club and it elongated, attaching to a pole as he used that to swing away.

* * *

Next morning- Nelson, Murdock and Page

Matt Murdock walked to the office, feeling a little tired, but that was what happened when someone was a hardworking lawyer by day and then a brutal but non-fatal vigilante by night. He had his cane in hand too, that he used to help in walking and detecting stuff, though for walking, it was pretty much unneeded, since while blind, his other senses were so enhanced that he didn't need to see anything at all. Though that did not mean he didn't miss his sight, seeing people was still a boon.

But so were his senses, and he wouldn't give them up for anything in the world. He walked in to a meeting Foggy and Karen were having with some middle-aged man.

"This is Matthew Murdock", Foggy introduced Matt as soon as he was in, and the man got up. Matt could hear his heart beating fast, he was clearly scared for some reason, why that was, Matt had no idea at all, though he knew he was going to find out very soon.

"Matt, this is Donald Smith, he is here to ask us for a little representation", Foggy said as Donald dripped Matt's hand tightly, his entire demeanor making it clear he needed help.

"What's the matter, Mr. Smith?" Matt asked him gently.

"They said they'd kill my children if I didn't sign their contract!" Donald said in terror. "The contract required me to give up all of my assets to them for their benefit, and I would be left with less than half of it, how will I provide for them then?"

"Who said they'd kill your children?" Matt asked, grasping his shoulders.

"Wolfram and Hart!" Donald blurted out as Matt felt a chill run up his spine at the name, since he had heard of them and their reputation before.

"Yeah, Wolfram and Hart threatened him", Karen popped up dryly.

"I'm not surprised", Foggy said to him.

"Please, I know you can help. You all defended the Punisher and took down Wilson Fisk, please, help me!" Donald said in a begging voice as Matt had his head down, considering what to do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the start of this. In case you don't remember, in Angel 2x1 'Judgment', Lilah talked to some guy called Donald on phone and said he had every right to review some contract they'd given him but they'd kill his children if he didn't sign, before saying it was a joke and cut the call but knowing Wolfram and Hart, it could be a legitimate threat too.
> 
> Anyway, whenever I post next chapter, which will most likely take place in Angel 2x4, we shall continue this. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	2. Creatures of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt, Foggy and Karen arrive in LA as Matt ends up on the tail of some weird people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos and hits.

Los Angeles, night

Matt, Foggy and Karen got out of a bus, having paid the ticket online already as Matt asked Foggy. "So, you booked a place, right?"

"Yeah, it's pretty shabby though, but the only place I could afford with the money I have on me right now", Foggy said.

"Wishing that you never left Hogarth's firm now?" Matt asked with a smirk as they started walking off.

"Nah, I love this", Foggy told him.

"Liar", Karen muttered.

"Okay, a little", Foggy said. "But I still love this more."

Karen raised her hand, stopping a cab, and they got in, Foggy and Karen taking the back seat as Matt took the front one, and the driver started once more.

"Mr. Smith was really shaken up back there, wasn't he?" Foggy asked Matt.

"Well, with someone threatening you like that, can you blame him?" Karen asked.

"You remember the offer we got from them after quitting Landman and Zack all those years ago?" Foggy reminded Matt as the two chuckled.

"Yeah, from Lilah Morgan", Matt said with a chuckle and smirked. "If we had taken it, we would have basically started working for people who make Landman and Zack seem like, well, us in comparison."

"So Wolfram and Hart gave you two an offer?" Karen asked, surprised.

"Not one, many", Matt shrugged. "All of them by Lilah."

"Why was she so interested in offering you two jobs after repeated 'no's?" Karen asked out of curiosity.

"Well", Foggy trailed off, and Matt could feel him looking nervously at the back of his head. "You mind if I say this, Matt?"

"I'll lose some more reputation with Karen, but other than that, no problem", Matt shrugged.

"She and Matt used to date for a bit in college", Foggy revealed to Karen, who seemed shocked.

"So, you dated an evil bitch from Hell?" Karen asked Matt in surprise.

"She was better back then", Matt told her. "And then she joined Wolfram and Hart, and then she kept asking us to join, but we weren't interested."

"Just another person selling their soul to a corporation for their livelihood, though Lilah has embraced it all now", Foggy said, remembering her cruel smirk as she had verbally degraded their working condition and mocked their idealism last time they had met.

* * *

The cab stopped near the little hotel they were staying at as Matt paid the driver some money, and they got out and started walking towards the hotel.

"Looks pretty low key, but it'll do for a while", Karen commented about it.

As they were walking inside, Matt heard some hurried footsteps behind, but what shocked him was that he wasn't hearing any heartbeats, and he wasn't feeling the body heat at all, just footsteps. The footsteps were hurrying into a direction as he heard one of those people whisper to the other. "Guy thinks he's the boss of the streets."

"We're gonna show him of course", one of the other ones said to him. "He's nothing compared to the real boss."

Something wasn't right, and Matt knew it. These people didn't even have heartbeats (or were hiding them like The Hand did), but then they didn't have body heat either, what was up with that now? No one could hide that, and he detected it much better than he used to back in the day.

Foggy and Karen had just entered the hotel as Foggy started. "So, the three of us boo-"

"Three?" The man at the reception asked, and then Foggy and Karen turned to see Matt was gone.

"There he goes pulling these stunts again", Karen rolled her eyes.

* * *

Daredevil crouched over a rooftop of a small building, following the three people, only by the sound of their footsteps as they walked, as well as their talking, which was in hushed whispers, plus their breathe too, though it seemed pretty light and almost non-existent in comparison to normal human breaths.

There was definitely something different about these people, what it was, he couldn't tell yet.

He then heard sounds of a party coming from some house, with rap music playing, and then he heard a strange kind of sound coming from those three people, right from their faces, and then felt an awful stench that made him cover his nose.

The stench was coming right from their faces. How did their faces suddenly get this bad?

Then the three ran to the house and broke the glass, running inside as Matt heard girls scream, and leapt off of the building, doing a flip as he landed on the ground and rushed after them.

People were screaming, and he could hear a man grunting as he was punched by one of those three people, while the other two were restraining him.

A woman tried to strike one of them with an ax but was batted aside easily.

That was when Matt made his entrance, as he ran in and doing a flip, threw his Billy club right at the one punching the man, sending him staggering away and then catching his Billy club on return, he rushed the other two and doing a flip, kicked another one away while the woman smashed a bowl of popcorn on the remaining one's head.

The three turned to face Matt, growling angrily, while the rest were watching in fear as well as shock now, surprised Daredevil was here.

One tried to punch Matt but he ducked just in time, getting behind him and kicked him away, when the other grabbed him from behind and tossed him to the ground, and then kicked him hard, sending him flying off to the wall, cracking it as Matt grunted in a little pain. So these people were strong too.

As they moved to him, the man they were beating on grabbed one of them from behind and pushed him back, punching his face and then ducking, punched his abdomen, engaging him in battle.

Matt did a flip and got back up, flipping behind one of the men to avoid being struck, and as they turned, struck with his Billy club, hitting one hard, and in a spin and flip motion, kicked the other back before dividing his Billy club into two, and in a spin motion, hit one in the abdomen before the other grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up.

Matt snarled, feeling a little suffocated, before he kicked the man hard right between the legs, making him let go as Matt dropped to the ground.

The two turned to see the man they had tried to beat had started winning against the one he was fighting, and did a growl that actually sounded animalistic.

That one turned to them and they ran off together, jumping out through a window as a car was heard squealing, and before anyone else could react, Matt ran after them, and hurled his Billy club, elongating the cord as it attached to a pole and he swung to a building, chasing the car.

* * *

Matt stood at a nearby building, crouching down. These people had gone inside what was a car garage. Before he could go in, a pickup truck arrived, and Matt recognized the heartbeats.

One was the man the people with no heartbeats had been beating up, the other was the woman who had tried to help with an ax and then a popcorn bowl.

They quickly went inside as Matt leapt inside, deciding he needed to go in when the time was right, so he could help out properly.

The man and woman were talking now.

"There is a god! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He heard the woman say in relief.

"Great. You drive it out of here I follow you home", the man said to her.

"Just as soon as I find the keys", the woman said.

"You don't have the keys?" The guy asked, annoyed.

"Well, I-I kind of left them in the car when I went in to save you. I thought you were in danger. Every second counted", the woman said.

"You know, I got to tell you, you are one high-maintenance chick", the man told her.

"The keys are here", the woman said hopefully as Matt heard her look inside what was clearly a car. "Somewhere."

"You are killing me!" The man snapped.

"Can't you - you know - hot wire it?" The woman asked him.

"Just because I know some car thieves don't mean I am one", the man told her.

"Hey instead of being high-moral-ground boy, why don't you help me find them?" The woman asked, and then Matt heard footsteps, of the people with no hearts, and also some very giant and heavy footsteps, and a pungent odor once more which irritated his nose badly.

Someone rattled some keys. "Looking for these?"

"Go", the man said to the woman.

"Not a chance."

"Go!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"How touching. A woman willing to die with her man", the one with the giant footsteps said.

"Oh, no. He's not my man. He-he's just a friend. And - about the 'willing to die' part..." the woman trailed off.

"You must be Deevak. They told me you was ugly but - damn", the man said to the one with the big footsteps.

"And you're the big bad Gunn", Deevak said to the man. "Heard you were looking for me."

Deevak grabbed Gunn by the throat and lifted him up.

"Hey!" The woman yelled.

"You found me."

Matt heard the woman pull out her axe and hit Deevak, but he caught her wrist in his other hand. "How does it feel to finally meet up with someone even nastier than you? Uh, not good by the sound of it."

"Stop it! You're killing him!" The woman begged.

Matt then heard some strange kind of sound and the pungent odor was gone as a lighter voice in place of Deevak's said. "Survival of the fittest, bro, and right now you're not looking too fit."

Then Matt sniffed mace in the air and the sound of it being sprayed as this Deevak groaned, and Matt realized the woman had sprayed it into Deevak's eyes.

"Gunn."

Matt heard the strange sound again as the pungent odor returned.

"Oh my god", the woman said.

With that, Matt rushed in and slid on the ground, tripping the first person his feet hit, who also did not have a heartbeat as Gunn and the woman turned to look at him, and so did Deevak.

"The Devil of Hell's Kitchen?" Deevak growled.

Matt and the one he had hit got back up at the same time as Matt brandished his Billy club and struck his face in a spin motion before punching him and kicked him back too, and then leaping up, kicked him away with both feet as he also fell down but got back up with a flip.

Then Matt heard the screeching of tires and leapt out of the way as a bike slid in sideways under the garage door, and on it were two people.

One of them was normal with heartbeat, body heat and all that, but the other one, he too lacked a heartbeat and body heat, Matt noted.

The two men got up and taking off their helmets, started engaging the other people who had no heartbeats while Gunn started fighting Deevak, though he was beaten down mostly.

Matt rushed one heartless creature that was battling the one with a heartbeat who had arrived, leaping and punching him hard from behind as the man brandished what was a stake and hit the heartless thing in the chest, and then Matt heard a weird sound followed by sniffing dust.

How did that happen?

The woman was pinned to the car by her ax by one of the heartless things, and Matt hurled his Billy club, wrapping it around the thing's neck and pulling it off as it fell down, and the man with the stake hit that one in the chest too, which was followed by the same sound and some dust sniffing.

Matt now started wondering. He had heard stories of Vampires back when he was younger. Their hearts didn't beat, they were always cold due to basically being dead bodies, and they turned to dust when staked in the heart.

These creatures had no heartbeats, no body heat, and clearly turned to dust when staked, plus when those weird sounds happened, their faces gave off bad smells, like decayed corpses.

Vampires were real? How could that be?

Matt was brought out of his musings as he heard the man with the stake pulling the woman out of the way of another, well, Vampire trying to bash her head with a crowbar.

Matt did a spin motion and threw his club, which hit a wall and then the Vamp before returning to him as the man used the distraction to stake him too.

During this time, the good Vamp who had arrived with the stake guy threw the Vamp he was fighting the other way.

Deevak managed to knock Gunn down as the good Vamp ran and yelled. "Cordy, Axe!"

The woman, Cordy, threw him the axe and he caught it as he jumped off a car's hood into a summersault, burying the axe in Deevak's forehead on the way down.

Matt heard Deevak drop like a tree trunk next to Gunn. The good Vamp reached out a hand and pulled Gunn to his feet.

"You okay?" He asked Gunn.

"Yeah, thanks man", Gunn said to him before turning to see Daredevil was gone. "Where did he go?"

"He was just here", the other man said too.

"What is Daredevil doing here, Angel? You have any idea?" Cordy, or as her full name was, Cordelia, asked Angel.

"No idea, just saw him", Angel shrugged.

"He was at the party too", Gunn told them.

"You have any idea, Wesley?" Cordelia asked the other man.

"I'm afraid not", Wesley said to her.

"Why would Daredevil be here?" Angel muttered to himself as they looked out into the dark of the night.

"You guys heard the news report of Spider-Man being spotted in Sunnydale a week ago?" Cordelia asked randomly.

"Yeah, why?" Angel asked.

"Well, Spider-Man showed up in Sunnydale, now Daredevil showed up in Los Angeles, you think there's a connection?" Cordelia asked.

"Maybe, or perhaps its just a coincidence", Wesley said.

"Still, I feel there is more to it", Angel said. "We'll look into it tomorrow. Now my car-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Matt, Foggy and Karen are in LA now, and yes, Matt and Lilah used to be a thing back in the day. I know Lilah is an evil, cruel bitch (which is why I love her) but she wouldn't have always been like that, right?
> 
> And yes, I know Lilah is said to have graduated from Mortonson University of Law, while Matt and Foggy graduated from Columbia University, but I mean, changing Lilah's university isn't going to be a a big deal really, is it? Plus, I wanted Lilah to have a connection with Matt, and this way worked best.
> 
> So Matt has encountered Vampires as well as Team Angel, though no talking yet.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	3. Helping a confused soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt comes across a scared girl in need of help. Problem is she has telekinetic powers and has no idea how to control them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos and hits.
> 
> And thanks a lot to both Brainstorm Sorcerer as well as Bl4ckHunter for their help with this chapter.

Next morning

Foggy and Karen walked into the dining area to see Matt already sitting down there, looking tired, and they knew why.

As they sat near him, Foggy said. "Dude, one day in LA and you're already pulling the disappearing act."

"Yeah, sorry about that", Matt said lamely. "But what I heard needed investigating."

"What did you hear that made you leave like that?" Karen asked Matt.

"A group of people with no heartbeats and no body heat", Matt told them, and they were surprised.

"Ninjas again?" Foggy asked.

"No, even ninjas have body heat, they can't hide it", Matt said. "This was…..well, I don't know how to explain it."

"We've seen a lot of strange stuff", Karen reminded.

"Well, I heard a strange sound coming from their faces, and then their faces gave off the stench of a dead body", Matt told them. "And when they were staked by a wooden stake, I sniffed dust in the air.'

"Staked…dust…wait what?" Foggy gasped, and so did Karen, their eyes wide. "Is this what I think this is?"

"Yeah", Matt nodded.

Karen mouthed the word 'Vampires' while whispering it, and Matt nodded.

"Yup, they were what I faced last night", Matt said. "It is a given."

"And you staked them?" Foggy asked.

"No, some other people did, I had no idea what they were up until that point", Matt told them. "And I was pretty shocked."

"And then?" Karen asked.

"I remembered that aliens, robots, Gods and resurrection is real too, so I got over it", Matt shrugged, and the two couldn't deny that. If all of those were real, then it wasn't that surprising that Vampires were too. If anything, they were less shocking than the rest of the stuff Matt had just mentioned.

"So, Vampires are real, and they can be staked like in the stories, and we're not getting a single appointment with Wolfram and Hart", Foggy summed up their situation.

"Typical", Matt sighed.

"So, we're stuck here till we get any kind of appointment, right?" Karen asked.

"Looks like it", Matt groaned. "But we can make it count for sure, don't worry."

With that, he got up.

"Where are you going?" Foggy asked Matt.

"Well, I don't have equipment required to take down a Vampire on me, so I'll be getting it", Matt said as he walked off while Foggy and Karen exchanged a look.

Life just kept getting crazier and crazier every day.

* * *

Night time

Matt, now just in his normal suit, was walking around in the night. He decided not to be Daredevil too much here, since someone could try to look into the matter and figure out that he and Daredevil were the same.

Especially the people working at Wolfram and Hart, as Matt had heard rumors that they kept files on a lot of strange stuff. Knowing them, it could be true as well.

Plus, he needed to get more familiar with this city before deciding to do anymore. Vampires had caught him off guard. Sure, he had managed to take them on, but it was still something completely new.

He had also gotten wooden batons earlier in the day and sharpened their edges, in case he encountered any Vamps again.

Sure, he didn't kill at all, but Vampires were already dead, he reasoned to himself, taking them down would basically be disposing of the remains of an already dead person.

He just hoped it didn't bug him too much if it came to it. Not if, when.

That was when he sniffed some blood in the air and heard the sound of a girl crying in a nearby alley as she was running, and two pairs of heavier footsteps were chasing her.

He immediately sprinted to the area, as he heard the girl being thrown to the ground, and managed to reach just in time as two guys stood over a girl who had fallen on her face and was crying and bleeding.

"What you making us run around for?" One guy asked.

The other guy, who happened to be bald headed towards the downed girl but bearded guy stopped him. "Hey, I get it first. Think I want your seconds? You pig. "

He turned to the girl. "Guy's a pig." He pulled out a knife.

"Stop!" Matt called out as the two turned to face him, chucking that he was blind.

"Or what? You're gonna take those off and kill us with your laser eyes?" The guy with the knife asked as the girl got up shakily, seeing that Matt was blind.

"Let her go", Matt snarled, twisting his cane angrily as the two walked to him with smirks. Matt didn't want to reveal himself right now, but he had no suit, and these would-be rapists were leaving him with no choice. Maybe he could explain it away somehow, he'd think of it later.

Suddenly, Matt heard the trash container shifting by itself, and hit the two men as they were sent into the wall. Matt heard the sound of bones crushing and the sickening sound of flesh and organs being squished against the wall.

The girl fell to her knees, crying again, as Matt realized she had something to do with the trash container hitting the two people. She had superpowers!

Matt cautiously approached her as she crawled on the ground, backing off. "No, please! Leave me alone! You don't want to be involved with me! Please!"

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you", Matt assured.

"I might", the girl said fearfully as Matt raised a hand to gently help her up, but he heard her heart accelerate, her anxiety spiking up, so he immediately lowered it.

"We don't need to stay here, we can go somewhere else. I'm staying in a hotel, maybe we can go there", Matt said but her heart rate was still spiking. "You will get your own room. I'll pay for you, don't worry."

The girl was still hesitant, but her heart rate seemed to get to normal as she slowly staggered up, and walked to Matt's side. "Oh-okay."

"Come on", Matt said as the two walked away from the area. "What's your name?"

"I'm Bethany", the girl introduced herself.

"I'm Matt Murdock, Bethany, it's nice to meet you", Matt said to her with a genuine smile as they walked off.

* * *

Later, hotel

Bethany, a towel wrapped around her, was sipping some soup, still shivering, as Karen gently stroked her hair from behind. Since she was a woman too, Bethany was a bit more relaxed around her, while Foggy was sitting nearby, silent.

"Hey, you're gonna be all right here, okay?" Karen assured her as she and Foggy exchanged a look.

Matt then arrived as Foggy got up. "Hey man."

"Can I talk to her alone?" Matt asked them and exchanging a look, they nodded and walked off as Matt sat down, and Bethany felt a little nervous again.

"Hey, I know you're nervous and scared, but you don't need to be, none of us here are going to hurt you, we just want to help you", Matt assured Bethany, but she still seemed very reluctant and scared, breathing erratically.

Matt sighed, knowing he needed to get her to relax somehow, and the best way to do that was to not be a mysterious blind stranger.

Taking a deep breath, Matt started. "Bethany, you see me right now, and probably think I'm just a stupid little blind man who has it all, and doesn't know what it's really like to have it the hard way, and you'd be right, but it wasn't always that way."

Now Matt realized he had her attention and said. "When I was born, my mom, she couldn't do much, and left. My dad, he struggled to make ends meet", her heart rate fastened at the word 'dad' and Matt decided to use it or any variation less. "Life was hard, but we still managed to just work it out. Then, I had an accident and this happened."

He gestured to his glasses as he said that. "And then, he, he made the wrong people angry, they didn't like it, and I lost him too."

Bethany seemed to calm a little now, listening to what Matt was saying. "I had nightmares too for a long time, and I couldn't bear it, it was hard. Then I met a man, who said he would help me 'see' with my other senses, and he did. He helped me, a lot. I thought he was going to be there for me, always, I began to think of him as someone I could count on, someone who would be there for me, but then he left me too. And I was angry, very angry. It took me a lot of years to learn a way to control all of it, it was hard, but I just managed. And now, now I have friends I would go to Hell for. See Bethany? You're not alone in feeling how you do, but know that there is always a light at the end of the tunnel. I found it, and I can't even see."

Bethany put her spoon down and took a few deep breaths, and Matt could sense she was less nervous than before, her heart rate was normal.

"I'm, I'm not alone in this city", Bethany finally revealed to him. "I'm staying with someone."

"Who is it? Maybe we can call them and let them know you're safe", Matt suggested.

"Her name is Lilah", Bethany said and Matt felt a certain uneasiness. "Lilah Morgan."

"Lilah Morgan?" Matt asked and she nodded.

"You know her?" Bethany asked from the tone of his voice.

"I do", Matt said before gently nearing his face to hers. "Bethany, I know we've just met, and I don't want to cross any boundaries or anything, but Lilah Morgan is not a good person."

"Why're you saying that? She's letting someone like me stay with her without asking anything in return", Bethany said to him.

"That's the thing, I know Lilah, and I know who she works for, she won't let you stay unless she was getting something in return from you", Matt said to her. "I don't think you understand what's going on fully."

"And you do? How do I know you're not lying to me?" Bethany asked him in an accusing tone as her heart rate spiked a little again.

"Like I said, I know Lilah and those she works for, plus, why would I lie to you? I have no reason at all", Matt pointed out, and Bethany calmed herself, realizing that was right. "I'm just trying to help."

* * *

Same time, Angel Investigations

"So a few witnesses said they saw an injured girl leaving with a blind man", Angel told Wesley and Cordelia, the latter trying to search stuff on her computer.

"Well, that narrows it down", Cordelia said sarcastically as she typed a bit more.

"Traffic cameras might have some sort of footage regarding that", Wesley pointed out.

"What do you think I'm looking for?" Cordelia asked in a snippy tone as Wesley sighed while she continued hammering away, and eventually managed to pull up a traffic cam image of a blind man leading the girl away. The picture was blurry so she couldn't make them out properly, but the girl seemed to be the same one from the vision.

"Can you run this blind guy's photo through any databases?" Angel asked as he and Wesley walked up behind her.

"Gonna do just that", Cordelia said as she cropped the image to focus on just the blind guy, and ran it through some databases, and then the name 'Matthew Murdock' popped up, which she clicked on.

"Guy's a lawyer, graduated from Columbia University", Cordelia read as Angel and Wesley started reading too, and she went on a rant. "I'm getting sick of lawyers! They're just bloodsuckers, and not the nice kind either! They bleed you dry until you have nothing left while spewing nonsensical legal jabber. And that blind thing, so not buying it, now what is it that this guy can-can...oh" She saw a picture of Matt "...I wouldn't mind some legal counsel from him."

Angel and Wesley both shot her odd looks as she gave a silly grin.

"It says he's a pro-bono lawyer", Angel said while reading. "And he seems to have quite an interesting life."

"Blinded in an accident as a child", Wesley noted. "And he was part of the Punisher trial case too, he defended the vigilante."

"A lawyer defending a vigilante? Has hell frozen over?" Cordelia asked. "Maybe we can ask him to be our lawyer too, we don't even have to give him a fee!"

"It says he and his co-workers Franklin Nelson and Karen Page also took down Wilson Fisk", Angel read. "And Matthew was presumed dead after that building collapse in Midland Circle."

"Well, he seems to be much better than the lawyers we know", Wesley said with a shrug.

"If he took the girl, I guess she's safe for now", Angel said. "Though the trash can, she couldn't have pushed it hard enough to squish those guys, and neither could have Matt."

"Maybe she has powers", Cordelia shrugged. "I mean, it's possible, right?"

"Let's look into it", Angel said, getting up, as Gunn walked in.

"You call, I come. Loaded for bear, ready for battle, and something else that starts with B", Gunn said.

"What is that?" Wesley asked as Gunn held up an axe which looked like its blade might at one time have been a hubcap.

"Ah, isn't that thing? Some of the kids at my camp put it together for me. Thought I might get the chance to stick it in something now", Gunn said.

"Men are all alike", Cordelia commented.

"Fair Cordelia - you still saving my life?" Gunn asked.

Cordelia without looking up from her screen said. "Every minute."

"How's that working out?" Gunn asked her.

Cordelia looked at him. "You're alive, aren't you?"

Gunn then asked. "So, what kind of scaly Pus-monster you all want me to slay this time?"

Angel suggested. "Actually we were hoping you could do some leg-work for us."

Gunn was surprised. "Leg-work? That kind of leaves me high and dry with my cool new ax."

Angel started. "I'm trying to find a girl." Cordelia slapped his arm and rubbed her fingers together as if she was counting money. Angel pushed her hand down and kept right on talking. "She smashed a couple of would-be rapists with a dumpster, then left with a blind guy."

"Must have been a hefty kind of girl", Gunn commented.

"We think she did it with some sort of power", Angel said.

"So, what you all need me to do?" Gunn asked.

"I'm interested in the guys. They got..."

"Smushed?" Cordelia suggested a word.

Angel said. "Not far from your neighborhood, around Hollywood and Wilcox. You think you could find out who they are?"

Gunn assured. "You got it." He started to leave. "But if I come back here on the end of a spatula, I'm expecting some serious workman's comp!"

Cordelia hit Angel's arm. "See? Workman's comp - he wants to get paid!"

Angel started. "Cordelia..."

"The poor man can't even afford a real ax!" She said.

"Okay. Okay. I'll bring it up", Cordelia grinned at him and Angel walked towards the stairs. "I'm going to bed. - It's been a long day."

* * *

Same time, hotel

Bethany lay in her bed with her eyes wide open, then they slowly drifted shut. Soon, things on the nightstand began to rattle around as she whimpered in her sleep, and then the lamp flew and hit the door, shattering it as Bethany woke up just as Matt opened the door.

"Oh my God!" Bethany said in horror as she covered her mouth.

"Hey, it's no issue, we can handle it", Matt said gently but Bethany got up and wearing her shoes ran off, past Matt. "I'm sorry!"

"Hey wait!" Karen stopped her as Bethany froze. "We're not angry with you."

"You're not? I could have hurt Matt", Bethany said, still afraid.

"People hurt him all the time, he doesn't mind much", Foggy quipped as Matt chuckled.

"Go back to your room, try to get some sleep", Matt offered to her. "We're trying to help you."

Bethany was still nervous, but still listened and went back inside.

"What are you gonna do?" Foggy asked Matt.

"Go meet a bunch of would-be rapists", Matt said in a growl.

* * *

Hospital

One of the two rapists was still alive and just barely awake. He was the moustache guy who had pulled out the knife on Bethany. The room was dark and he was alone, an IV drip attached to him, and a lot of bandages all over him, as well as plaster. He needed tubes to help get oxygen into his body as well.

Then he suddenly heard the sound of footsteps, and in front of him was Daredevil, in his suit, cracking his knuckles, and the man gulped as Daredevil now stood over.

"Last night, you tried to rape a girl, and it got you here", Daredevil snarled as the man was too horrified and scared to respond in any way. "Tell me, why did you go after her specifically?"

The man said in a hoarse voice. "No….we just…we just liked her….in the club…"

"Really? Because I have a feeling this girl wasn't just picked randomly by two creeps", Daredevil snarled. "I know there is more to this, now talk."

When the guy didn't talk, Daredevil angrily squeezed the IV drip in his hand, and now the guy was terrified as he said. "My friend, he lives in a house downtown. 323 752-9494 1264 E 84th St."

Before Daredevil could ask him anything else, he was passed out already as Daredevil growled in frustration. Well, time to check out this other house then.

* * *

Next day

Matt sat down with a sigh as Foggy and Karen sat by him.

"So, you find anything?" Foggy asked him.

"No, the guy passed out before I could get much, but I did get an address, I'll be checking it out today", Matt told the two as Bethany arrived.

"I-I called Lilah", she said as Matt got up, surprised.

"What did you say?" Karen asked.

"Nothing, I just told her I was fine, she was worried about me", Bethany said as Matt nodded. "How do you explain... She'd just think I'm crazy."

"Are you?" Matt asked.

"What?"

Matt said. "Well, if you are, you know, crazy, I just think that things will go - smoother if I know up front."

Bethany gave a laugh. "I probably am." She sighed and walked closer to him. "I - I don't wanna - I don't wanna talk about me and share, or whatever. We-we can talk about stuff, but... I don't know. You're the expert, right?"

Matt sighed. "I wouldn't exactly say that. I just - have some experience in dealing with the kind of power - that needs to be controlled."

Bethany told him. "I don't want to control it. I want it gone."

* * *

Few minutes later

Matt and Bethany sat down on a garden bench outside the hotel's veranda.

"Does it hurt?" Matt asked.

"Yes. No - It's just for a second, then I'm back", Bethany said.

"And you only feel it when you make things move", Matt explained to her.

"I don't make them move. I go into this and when I come back things aren't where I left them", Bethany said.

"You've never done it on purpose?" Matt asked her.

"Of course not."

"You never thought 'man, the remote is too far away and I'd have to get up'", Matt commented as Bethany got up off the bench.

"It's not a parlor trick! It's - It's a disease!"

Matt started. "Look. We don't know what it is yet. We're just getting started. I just want to know about you."

Bethany said. "Well, don't start asking me a bunch of stupid questions. Like when were you potty trained and name all your pets... - Do you like hide-n-seek."

Matt shrugged. "None of those were on my list."

Bethany snapped. "You don't even know what I'm going through! I shouldn't even be here!"

"Bethany, I do know, to some extent", Matt said as he got up slowly. "My eyes are gone, but you know, my ears, well, they hear better than most other people. And for a time, I heard a bit too much."

"Like what?" Bethany asked.

"It never stopped, I wanted it gone too, until I realized it wasn't a disease", Matt explained.

"But this is!" Bethany snapped.

"That is up to you to decide", Matt told her. "Look, tonight, I'm going out to find something. If it pans out, you'll be free to go."

"And if it doesn't?" Bethany asked.

"You'll still be free to go, whatever happens, you're getting a good deal out of this", Matt informed her and she nodded.

* * *

Night time

Matt, in his Daredevil suit, crouched over the house, and he heard two people breaking inside. He recognized one of their heartbeats. It was that Gunn guy from that other night with Deevak, and the other guy was the good Vampire.

"Knock, knock. See, this works great. You break and I enter", Gunn said.

"As long as this guy is still alive I can't enter", the other one said.

Can't enter as long as the owner was alive? Another Vampire ability.

"The guy is on the critical list. Your girl must be pretty scary. You see what I'm seeing here?" Gunn asked.

"Doesn't exactly fit the thug-in-the-alley profile", the Vamp said.

"No, word on this guy was muscle-for-hire. Not cheap neither", Gunn told him.

"So he was sent after her", the Vamp said.

"Somebody wanted her hurt", Gunn agreed.

"Or wanted to know what would happen if somebody tried', the Vamp said.

So his own deduction had been right, Matt realized. Now he was wondering if it was Lilah who had hired these people, or someone else. Anything could be the case.

"Hey, look for an address book. You know, checks, statements", the Vamp said.

"I'm still dealing with this man's ugly-ass living room-set. Some people just shouldn't have money", Gunn told him.

"On the subject of money. How would you feel, maybe, you know, on a - case by case basis?" The Vamp suggested.

"Are you offering to pay me for helping you?" Gunn asked.

"Yeah", the Vamp nodded.

"Cool."

Well, this Vampire seemed to be a pretty good guy, Matt realized. Matt decided he should go now, only to hear a thud as the Vamp guy fell.

"You're a very graceful man, have I ever mentioned that?" Gunn asked.

"I guess someone is off the critical list", Matt heard the Vamp say as he got up, and put two and two together. One of the two rapists was dead, and it wasn't the one he had interrogated.

"Rapist-for-hire, see me crying?" Gunn asked.

Matt then heard the Vamp hit the redial button, and after the second ring it was picked up.

"Wolfram and Hart - how may I direct your call?"

Matt growled, his suspicions proven right, and leapt off the roof.

A minute later, the good Vamp arrived, having sensed a presence, but found no one.

"Guess we have a stalker", Angel commented to himself.

* * *

At an old fashioned carousel, Karen and Bethany were holding drinks.

"You're right. This is great!" Bethany said.

"It's the vanilla that makes the mocha less latte-y", Karen quipped as they chuckled.

"Yeah. Where I'm from, you know, they still just have coffee. Everything else is that L.A. stuff", Bethany said.

"Yeah. Don't scold my boss", Karen then said.

"What?" Bethany asked.

"I heard a little earlier, you got a bit angry at Matt", Karen said. "It's understandable, but we're trying to help, okay? Even though it's a bit dangerous.

"W-why are you... I never..." Bethany trailed off.

"I think you're a bit dangerous. - I'm not being mean. I like you. I do. But - you come on all helpless and... I mean, people that have thought that you were helpless before - have died", Karen pointed out.

Bethany said. "Those men in the alley - that was the only... They were gonna hurt me."

"You could have floated them away - or-or spun them until they puked. I don't know. You squashed them", Karen said. "There's always a better way."

Bethany sat down on a little wall. "You don't know how scary it was."

Karen sat down beside her. "You're right, I don't. But still, in a panic, we make panic-y decisions, you know? And those guys were better off squashed, but I don't want you to end up doing that to me or Foggy or Matt by accident."

"I get it. You don't have to worry", Bethany assured.

"Good."

They got up and started walking again.

"So, are you and Matt...?"

"Oh, no! We looked down that road and said 'no thank you'. Or I looked down while he just felt it", Karen replied.

Bethany started. "He is kind of earnest. He always seems to..."

A man pushed between them, injecting something into Bethany's neck as he passed.

"Hey! Watch where you go!" Bethany was swaying and Karen rescued her cup of coffee. "You're about to drop your..."

Two men grabbed Bethany's arms and pulled her along between them.

"Hey! Stop! Police!"

As the guys turned back towards her she threw a cup of coffee into each of their faces. They let go of Bethany, blinded by the hot coffee and Karen caught her around the waist and lead her away. "Stay with me. Stay with me. Oh god."

They almost got hit by a van as they crossed the street. "Bethany. Come on!"

The back doors of the van popped open and men dressed all in white jumped out, pushing Karen aside and dragged Bethany into the van.

"No! Bethany! No!"

The back doors of the van got pulled closed and the van sped away - just as Matt stopped behind Karen.

"Karen."

Karen pointed. "That van, I know you can hear it."

Matt went to a corner and taking out his old black mask, which he kept on him just in case, put it on while taking off his glasses and putting his cane down.

He then leapt onto a dumpster and leapt high onto a building, running off from there and jumping off a rooftop, right onto another as he followed the van.

Leaping around, he jumped onto a lower rooftop, and then right at the top of the van. He then jumped behind it, grabbing a hold of its top rack. He pulled one of the back doors open and reached in. The white-clad men watched as Matt punched one hard right in the throat, making him gasp before spinning and elbowing the other one on the face, dazing him, and then grabbing them both threw them out of the van.

* * *

Later, hotel

Bethany burst into the upstairs corner room of the hotel, followed by Matt.

"Bethany!"

"It's not true! It's someone else."

"Bethany, I'm sorry. I know Lilah, she's not what she pretends to be. And now it's confirmed."

"She's my friend!"

The open balcony doors slammed shut.

"Matt….." Karen trailed off in concern.

"It's not her! You're making it up. You're playing with me! Why does everyone wanna play with me?" Bethany huddled down. "I don't wanna play!"

Matt crouched down in front of her. "Bethany, you have to control yourself."

"Don't touch me!"

The door behind Karen slammed shut.

"Maybe we should leave her alone for a bit till she cools down", Karen suggested.

"Bethany..."

"I don't have to listen."

"Bethany, stop. You *can* control this."

"NO!"

"Listen to me! Nobody is controlling you", he absently batted a can of paint flying at him away. "You have the power here. You're gonna kill us, you're gonna die?! Then they win. Don't let them. - Don't let them touch you."

Bethany slowly stood up and walked past Matt and Karen towards the door. Just as she reached it, it opened - revealing her father standing there.

"Hello, rabbit."

All the windows of the corner suite blew out as the whole building shook for a moment. Matt was knocked out now.

"Daddy."

"God, Bethany, I've been so worried." Matt stirred a bit. "I wouldn't have known were to find you except... Your friend Lilah and I only wanna help you, sweetheart."

Plaster began to rain from the ceiling and walls and a nail worked itself out of some wood trim and flew to pierce Karen's arm. Karen winced, but didn't scream.

"I know what you can do, Bethany."

Karen pulled the nail out of her arm.

Bethany's father walked around Bethany into the room. "And I know you don't mean to hurt anyone", Matt started staggering up. "You're a good girl. I know that." Bethany stared at him, eyes wide. "No more worries, all right? You're coming back with me, we're gonna be a family again." More plaster shook lose, but the father stood untouched. "Wouldn't you like that? To stop running all the time? To come back to where people know you, love you?" The walls shook harder. "I promise it'll be just like it was before. - I've missed you so much." Bethany looked like she might start to cry. "Shh, rabbit."

Bethany's eyes rolled back in her head for a moment and everything went quiet.

Matt got up. "Bethany..."

He got pinned against the wall, silenced.

"There you go", her father reached a hand towards her. "Now why don't we go downstairs? Just you and me."

Bethany's face hardened and her father slid back from her. Matt came free from the wall. Bethany's father started to float up off the floor. "Bethany, what are you doing? Stop it. Put me down."

He reached for his throat as if he was trying to pull a noose free from around it. "I can't - breathe." He turned to Matt. "Help me. Please. Stop her."

"Bethany. You got the power. Use it. Finish it", Matt said.

Her father still clutching at his throat. "Hurts. Make it stop."

"Good-bye."

The father flew backwards out of the window with a scream. Matt stood, listening to Bethany's heart, which was slowing down. The father plummeted, then slowed, and stopped to hang a few feet above the sidewalk. Matt smiled. The father dropped the rest of the way and Bethany blinked, shaking herself and looked from Matt over at Karen.

* * *

Half an hour later

Bethany's father woke up with a groan, still near the hotel, and saw Daredevil standing over him, and his heart almost stopped as Daredevil grabbed him by the collar.

"You are a monster to do that to your own daughter", Daredevil snarled at her.

"Please, forgive me, I won't do it again!" He said.

"No you won't."

Daredevil head-butted him hard, breaking his nose as he groaned in pain while Daredevil threw him down, and raising his fist, brought it down on his face as he screamed, with blood being drawn. Daredevil continued like that, pounding him till his jaw was broken.

* * *

Later, Lilah's apartment

"You-you think that's it? Poof, you're cured and all you're nightmares are gone?" Lilah Morgan asked.

Bethany was packing her things. "I'm not an idiot, Lilah, and I'm not a child."

"Yes you are, and you need us. Sooner or later your powers are gonna get out of control, and you're gonna need a friend", Lilah said.

Bethany sneered. "My friends don't hire men to rape or kidnap me - at least not my close one's anyway."

Lilah justified herself. "I was trying to make you stronger."

Bethany looked Lilah in the eye then stretched a hand out behind her. Lilah stared as the suit case on the bed closed itself and flew into Bethany's hand. "Good job."

Bethany walked past Lilah. "Look, Bethany. Bethany, wait! You could have been someone important!"

Bethany opened the door and Matt stood there, wearing his red glasses, his cane in hand, and a shit-eating grin on his face which Lilah would have loved to punch off of him.

"Hey Lilah, long time no see, well, for you anyway, it's hearing in my case, give us a kiss", Matt quipped with a smirk.

He then said to Bethany. "You can wait in the cab while we catch up."

Bethany nodded and walked off as Lilah sneered at Matt. "You have some nerve showing up in my house like this. It's unprofessional, you know? I expected better from you."

"Well, compared to threatening to kill a client's kids, not much, is it?" Matt asked with a shrug as Lilah glared.

"You think you can really beat us?" Lilah asked.

"I think your friend just disowned you and went with me instead, so I think I already beat you a little", Matt said to her.

"So much potential and you waste it all", Lilah said with a cruel smirk.

"Hear who's talking", Matt said to her as he walked off. "Meet you in court."

"I'll see you", Lilah muttered.

As Matt walked off, he heard the good Vamp walk past him, and Angel then turned to look at him, knowing exactly who he was.

Angel walked past Matt, watching as he left, and then looked at Lilah.

"You're not invited in, you know?" Lilah reminded him.

"I know, but I know what you were doing, Lilah", Angel said before turning to see Matt open the outside door at the bottom to the steps for Bethany. "And since I saw that girl leave with a packed bag, I guess you couldn't do it."

"So, you came to taunt me about it?" Lilah asked.

"No, I came here because I had no idea that a lawyer who was still a human being already did my job for me", Angel said as he and Lilah glared into each other's eyes, and then he walked off. "Maybe you should find someone else's brain to play with."

Lilah smiled. "Yeah, we have someone in mind."

"Good night, Lilah", Angel said as he walked off.

Lilah stepped out into the hall to watch Angel open the outside door at the bottom to the steps to walk out. "Sweet dreams."

She went back in slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

Later, hotel

The place was being cleaned up due to what had happened as Bethany muttered. "I did all this, it's bad."

"Yeah, but you controlled it too", Matt said before hearing a familiar heartbeat. "And I know someone who can help you control it better."

Bethany turned to see a dark-skinned woman with white hair, wearing robes of some kind walk in, a kind smile on her face.

"Mr. Murdock", she greeted Matt with a smile.

"Miss Munroe", Matt greeted back. "Bethany, this is Ororo Munroe. She has a school for people like you."

"Really?" Bethany asked and Ororo nodded. "Wow!"

"The cab's waiting outside, you can pack up and we leave", Ororo told her.

She turned to Matt with a grateful smile. "Thank you, for everything. Karen and Foggy too."

"Not a problem, Bethany", Matt said with a smile as she actually hugged him, which Matt hadn't expected even with his enhanced senses, but then he returned it.

They parted as she walked off to get her packed stuff.

"So, how's the school going now?" Matt asked her.

"Just like before", Ororo shrugged. "And then there's also the mutant right arguments we do in courts at times."

"I remember those, wasn't that how we met?" Matt reminded with a smirk and she nodded.

"Yeah, though now we have to stay at a low due to the Sokovia Accords", Ororo told him. "Thanks again for saving those mutant kids from the Watch Dogs back in New York by the way."

"No problem, I don't like innocents getting hurt", Matt said, remembering she had arrived to save those kids too, and there she had found out his identity, though she would keep it a secret of course.

Bethany then came downstairs with packed bags as Ororo gestured outside. "Come on."

The two women waved at Matt as he waved back and they walked out while Matt smiled in satisfaction, having helped someone who needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this ends. Bet you didn't see Ororo coming, did you? Thank you to Bl4ckHunter for his help with that bit.
> 
> Anyway, this episode turned AU since Angel, Cordelia and Wesley got replaced with Matt, Foggy and Karen, but I hope it made sense here, and that you liked it all.
> 
> Once again, thank you to Brainstorm Sorcerer and Bl4ckHunter for their help with this one.
> 
> Hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	4. When a Vampire has a lawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt overhears a conspiracy involving Angel as well as Wolfram and Hart, and involves himself in it to help out Team Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

Los Angeles, night

Matt was still trying to get a feel of the city, and so far, Daredevil hadn't been seen around by more than a handful of people, so no one was going to connect the dots yet.

Right now, he was walking down a promenade, where there was a juggler whom he could hear throwing things in the air and catching with perfect precision. Matt could do it even better due to his senses.

Then he heard some footsteps but no heartbeat or body heat, but the faint breath pattern was enough for him to recognize it as the good Vamp, since he had kept that in mind.

His footsteps suddenly got hurried, and Matt realized that could only mean he was following someone, but then the Vamp stopped, and Matt realized he had lost the person, whoever it was.

The Vamp then started moving away by himself to somewhere else, and Matt decided this could be a good time to find out more about him without trying to tip him off.

As the Vamp made his way away, Matt ran to an alley and making sure no one was watching, leapt onto the top, following the Vamp till he walked into one building, which seemed almost ancient from the smell it was giving off.

From inside, he heard the voices of that 'Cordy' woman and the guy who'd been on the bike with the good Vamp.

So this was their base, Matt realized to himself, and with that, he jumped off that rooftop and landed onto another one, disappearing in the dark of the night.

* * *

Next day, Franklin Hotel

Donald had invited Matt, Foggy and Karen to this hotel for lunch as well as to discuss the details of the case.

"From what we have so far, we can have Lilah's license suspended for a good long while if this ends up flying", Foggy told Donald. "For such unprofessional behavior of course. Threatening or pressuring a client in any way makes you liable to lose your license."

"The problem is, they can stretch out the court date for a good long while, and will have many ways to counterclaim, even though you are telling the truth", Matt said to him.

"I know, which is why I reached out to you, I know you lot can take them on", Donald said confidently.

"We appreciate the confidence, but this is still going to be hard", Karen warned him.

During that time, Matt heard Cordy's heartbeat in the vicinity again, as well as the man on the bike, who seemed to be snapping pictures via a small camera of a man and a woman talking, and the woman was joking about aliens abducting her, and could tell the woman was cheating on her husband with this guy.

So the good Vamp and his team was spying on the cheating woman, guess they had a job outside of fighting other Vamps.

Then the Vamp suddenly passed by his friend with the camera, taking it from him, and walked to the cheating couple. "Claire, hold on."

The woman, Claire stopped, startled. "Do I - know you?"

Cordy came to stand behind the camera guy staring at the Vamp. "I've been listening. I'm over here behind some plant with this machine", he took his earwig out, "recording you two, while my associates here", he gestured towards them. Cordy waved at them, while camera guy retreated behind his newspaper, "been tailing you around all day taking pictures. I don't like doing this. It's crass. Your husband knows. Go home. Tell him the truth. Work it out or - leave. I don't care. But this..." He threw the camera at them and the guy caught it. After a short look at each other he and Claire left in opposite directions.

Matt then heard some other men walking around, as one said to the other on an earpiece. "He's got the bait."

"I see him", another man responded to him, and he was dressed as a waiter. He walked to a blonde woman sitting on a table and spoke. "Darla, your cue."

The woman, Darla, started packing up her things and got off the table, walking off, and bumped right into the good Vamp.

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"I guess you didn't take that whole "dust to dust" thing to heart, huh?" The Vamp grabbed her wallet and flipped it open to reveal several credit cards stuck in its pockets. "What are you trying to do - pass as human?"

Darla grabbed the wallet and stuffed it into her purse. "Excuse me."

"I know your voice, Darla. I can smell you", he said to her.

"Uh-oh", Cordy said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now just leave me alone?" Darla tried to pass him but he grabbed a hold of her arm.

"I don't know what kind of game you're trying to play, but you're not gonna win", he said to her.

The camera guy started. "Angel, I really think..."

The hotel security guy arrived. "Is everything all right?"

Darla said. "No. This man, he's trying to - my name is DeEtta Kramer. My husband is outside right now getting our car right now. I don't know anyone named Darla."

While her voice sounded panicked, Matt noted her heartbeat was stable, it wasn't beating faster like it would in a situation like this. Plus, the waiter had called her 'Darla' and said this was her cue, something was very off.

The good Vamp, Angel said to Darla. "I know it's you. And I know you're not going out into that sun anytime soon."

The security guard tried to pull Angel away, but Angel threw him off. Darla ran screaming away from him. "Stephen! Stephen!"

The commotion caused Donald, Foggy and Karen to look in the direction as well.

The bike guy put a hand on Angel's arm. "Angel..."

Angel shook off his hand, never taking his eyes of Darla as she ran towards the sunny patch in front of the doors.

Matt then heard a guy telling another guy outside. "That's your cue."

The other guy came running and caught Darla in his arms. "Are you okay?"

Darla nodded, looking back towards Angel, who stared at Darla standing there, unaffected by the sun shining in on her.

Matt then heard the guy who'd told Stephen to play his art whispering to himself. "That's what you get for messing with Wolfram and Hart, Vamp."

Vamp! So it was 100% confirmed now, these were Vampires, and this good Vamp that was Angel had also done something to make Wolfram and Hart angry, which is why they were after him, using this Darla woman, whom Angel seemed to know. Plus, Darla's heartbeat was pretty calm in spite of the situation, and both she and her 'husband' were playing a role.

Matt got up as Foggy asked. "Where's re you going?"

"I have a meeting with the dead", Matt said cryptically to Foggy and Karen as he walked off, the two and Donald staring after him weirdly.

"Oh don't worry, he's getting right into this case", Karen assured Donald.

* * *

Later, Hyperion Hotel

Angel was about to go out as Cordelia commented. "With all this commotion, you're making, we're probably gonna be declared criminals in a day or two."

Angel and Wesley shot her weird looks as Cordelia said. "I think we need a lawyer, a very handsome, courageous lawyer who we don't have to pay, and is said to be single".

"I'm not sure on the not paying part."

The three turned to see Matt Murdock standing right there, surprised at his sudden appearance as Cordelia looked like she was struggling not to scream in excitement.

"My name is Matthew Murdock, I am a lawyer from Nelson, Murdock and Page", Matt introduced himself as he held out his hand, and Angel shook it hesitantly.

"Angel", he introduced himself.

"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce", Wesley introduced himself too.

"Cordelia Chase", Cordelia said excitedly as she waved before realizing he couldn't see it so she put her hand down with a nervous chuckle.

As Matt and Angel dropped hands, Angel asked him. "What are you doing here?"

"Angel!" Cordelia snapped at him, making him sigh.

"I am here in LA for a case against Wolfram and Hart", Matt explained to him. "And I heard you lot at the hotel."

"Oh don't worry about that, he embarrasses us all the time", Cordelia said about Angel as he was groaning at this point while Wesley rolled his eyes.

"No, it's not about him", Matt said as Cordelia sighed in relief. "When I was there, the woman you encountered, I heard the waiter call her 'Darla' and say 'that's your cue' before she bumped into you."

Angel now gave Cordelia and Wesley a look as Cordelia raised her hands while he turned back to Matt.

"And, while she was running out, I heard another guy say to her husband 'that's your cue', and then he came in for Darla, while I heard that guy who'd sent him in mention Wolfram and Hart", Matt explained it all the best he could without raising any reed flags. "I am against Wolfram and Hart, and now I'm thinking, why do they have a woman working for them whose sole job is to get in your head?"

"How did you hear all of that?" Wesley asked Matt.

"I was nearby when the commotion happened, and I have good hearing", Matt responded to him.

"And great ears", Cordelia added before laughing embarrassingly as her two friends shot her a look.

Angel pulled Cordelia to the side. "Something's off about this. I know he's not a bad guy, but why does some chatter make him come here?"

Matt heard him but decided not to respond.

"Oh come on, Angel, he showed up like a knight in a shiny suit to help us out!" Cordelia told him before turning to Matt. "You have a great suit."

"Thank you", Matt smiled at the compliment. He then reached into his pocket and took out a card, handing it to Wesley. "If you need my services, call on this number. Thank you for your time."

He then turned around and walked off, hearing Cordelia take the card off of Wesley's hand, earning her more confused looks from the two as she called out to him. "You'll be hearing from us soon."

"Good to know", Matt said before waving in their direction as he walked out.

When he off of the place, Cordelia asked Angel and Wesley. "How long should I wait before calling him so it doesn't seem weird?"

* * *

Later, hotel

Matt returned, pulling out his suitcase as Foggy asked. "Hey man, where did you go at the time?"

"Donald is a good paying client, we should try to help him out better, you know?" Karen pointed out to Matt.

"I know, and what I'm doing involves Wolfram and Hart, I'm investigating something they're doing", Matt explained to them, and they nodded.

"Maybe I can help out", Karen suggested.

"No, right now I'm just getting into it, you two can help out when I am sure of exactly what's going on", Matt said.

"Good luck then", Foggy said.

"Thanks", Matt said as he opened it to reveal his Daredevil suit.

* * *

Night time, Hyperion Hotel

Matt, in his Daredevil suit, crouched over the Hyperion Hotel, listening in to the conversation that was going on between Cordelia and Wesley.

He heard the phone ring as Cordelia picked it up. "Angel Investigations, we solve big problems for small prices."

" _It's me. Did you get an address_?" Angel's voice came from the phone.

Cordelia said to Wesley. "It's him", she said into the phone. "Angel, Wesley and I think you really need to..."

 _"Cordelia, address, now_." Angel's voice said.

Cordelia gave the address. "DeEtta and Stephen Kramer own a home at fourteen oh nine Galloway in Studio City."

Angel's voice said. " _Got it."_

Matt had got it too, and with that, he leapt off the roof and hurled his Billy club, the wire stretching and wrapping around a pole as he swung away.

* * *

Later

Now Matt crouched at the back of the roof of the house which was at the address that Cordelia had given Angel. Speaking of which, he could hear Angel coming closer to the house as well, which was to be expected, since Cordelia had given him the address.

He heard sounds from the dining room as Stephen pulled Darla's chair for her to sit down.

"Thank you", he heard Darla say.

Stephen said. "Of course, sweetheart", he sat too. "Was that too much? I mean we're supposed to be married, would I still be holding your chair for you if we were married?"

Darla said. "That was fine. Now just eat."

Matt also heard another man's breath pattern coming from inside, and he too had no heartbeat or body heat, another Vampire. And this one seemed to be in on this charade.

Stephen was telling Darla. "When I was at the actor's studio we always struggled to find truth in the moment. -Truthfully I don't think I'd be holding your chair - mmm, this linguini smells so, you know, true. I'm just gonna mime eating it, gotta watch the figure." He stopped speaking for a bit. "So is he, you know, watching us right now?"

Darla told him. "Just nod and smile pleasantly, Stephen."

Stephen then asked. "What'd this guy do to you anyway? You're going to an awful lot of trouble to teach him a lesson - not that I mind, work is work, last year I was this puppet theatre of the absurd believe me..."

Then Matt heard Darla pressing Stephen's crotch and cringed a little as he heard Stephen say. "Ow-oh!"

"If you don't shut up I'm going to kill you", Darla said.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Then Matt heard Darla say. "Lindsey, can you hear me?"

A voice from an earpiece spoke to Darla. " _I can hear you. How's the linguini_?"

Lindsey McDonald? Matt recognized the voice easily. He had met Lindsey once when he had approached them with Lilah, and while as condescending as her, he seemed even more full of himself, and so Matt disliked him more.

Now that Lindsey was speaking to Darla, it was pretty clear that the whole of Wolfram and Hart seemed to be on the warpath against Angel, since Lindsey was their golden boy from what he knew.

"He's here, I can feel him", Darla said, and Matt had a feeling she wasn't talking about him.

" _We know. - I need a few more minutes to set things in motion_ ", Lindsey's voice said.

"Hurry up", Darla told him.

"Who're you talking to?" Stephen asked and then said. "I'm shutting up."

They soon finished their food as Matt heard the two walk into the kitchen with Darla dropping her plate in the trash. "Lindsey, I'm waiting."

" _You're on, have fun_ ", Lindsey's voice said.

Matt then heard Darla pick up a phone and dial. "My name is DeEtta Kramer, I at fourteen oh nine Galloway - there's a man outside. I told to go away - oh my god, he's breaking in, he's going to kill us - Help me! HELP ME!"

If Matt didn't have his enhanced hearing using which he could hear her calm heartbeat, he would have bought her act, but now Stephen's heartbeat was racing.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah, what was that? I didn't sign up for..."

"Do it, and make it look real", Darla said.

"That was illegal", Matt heard Stephen say before he heard the strange morphing sound and was hit with the pungent odour of a dead body. Stephen stumbled back with a scream as Matt heard the Vamp back handing Darla hard.

Matt heard sounds of assault and dishes breaking as he crashed in through a window while he heard a door smash open, and Darla was still screaming.

Matt was in a dimly lit hallway when he heard rushed footsteps of the other Vamp who had been in the house coming at him, and flipped out of the way to narrowly avoid the Vamp before flip kicking his face, sending him back.

The Vamp snarled and tried to punch but Matt and spin kicked him back. He then flipped away as the Vamp tried to flip kick him and threw his club, hitting the Vamp on the face and staggering him a little and running up, jumped while catching the club and punched the Vamp hard on the face again, staggering him back.

The Vamp then morphed into Vamp face and picking Matt up, hurled him away into a wall, shattering part of it as Matt fell down with a groan while hearing sirens, and the Vamp hovered over him, snarling at him. Suddenly, Matt took out his sharpened wooden baton that he had made and staked the Vamp right in the heart with a growl, before sniffing dust.

This thing was already dead, Matt then reasoned to himself, he hadn't taken any life.

Matt heard two cops walk in before hearing Angel whisper. "You'll pay for this."

And then he heard Angel run off as the cops fired at him, and hearing more sirens, Matt ran back to the window from which he had jumped inside, and jumped back out from it.

He then ran to a tree and leaping up, hid between its leaves, as more cops arrived at the scene, and soon Darla was led out, another female cop talking to her and Matt heard her introduce herself as 'Kate Lockley' to Darla.

"I don't understand. They shot him… how'd he get away?" Darla asked.

"Adrenaline. They chased him for sixteen blocks. - Don't worry, he's long gone, he can't hurt you now. - One of my officers told me you recognized this man, that his name was Angel..." Kate trailed off.

Darla informed. "That-that's what he called himself. He-he started following me a few weeks ago. He-he said he helped the helpless. I told him I didn't need any help. He-he kept calling me - Darla. - He-he said he knew me - or this Darla - from a long time ago. Today we were having lunch at the Franklin Hotel and he showed up again. He came here. I told him to j-just stay out - that I was calling the police, but he j-just broke in! And - this is gonna sound crazy, but there is something wrong with his face. And he-he-he was - was biting..."

Kate assured Darla. "It is not crazy. And I want you to know: I will find him and he will pay for what he did."

Matt smelt salt as he realized Darla had tearful eyes. The woman was one hell of an actress, but he wasn't fooled. "Thank you, Detective."

Kate took a few steps to the cops nearby. "I want you to get in touch with Security at the Franklin Hotel", Matt then heard a hand clamping down on Darla and an arm wrapping around her waist as she was lifted up into the tree above, "see if they have any tape on the incident with Mrs. Kramer there today. And I want you to make sure that the coroner treads lightly in there. I want this scene preserved."

Matt knew it was Angel who had taken Darla and made to follow when he heard Kate say to the other cops. "Suspect would be in Hyperion Hotel, let's go and search the place."

Matt leapt off the tree and sprinted to the direction of Hyperion, flipping around as he did so, knowing he needed to change before he got there.

* * *

A little later, Hyperion Hotel

The door burst open. Gunn pulled out a stake, but it was a swat team and Kate, and Gunn stuck his stake into his back pocket.

"Where is he?" Kate asked.

"He's not here." Cordelia said.

Kate said to the other cops. "Basement, attic, every room. He's extremely dangerous, bullets won't necessarily do the trick. Everyone's on channel two, you see him, you call me."

Several cops ran up both sides of the stairs. A couple headed into the garden, a couple headed for the cellar stairs.

Wesley asked. "I don't suppose you have a warrant to go along with this little search?"

Kate sneered. "Seeing as how he just murdered Stephen Kramer - and kidnapped his wife, I think I've got probable cause."

Cordelia was in disbelief. "He wouldn't… Angel could never do a thing like..."

Wesley agreed. "He's not the type of person who'd..."

Kate asked. "In fact he's not a person at all, is he? - You guys want to help yourselves out here - or go down with the boss?"

Cordelia's and Wesley's only reaction was to fold their arms up in front of them.

"So be it", Kate looked at Gunn. "New player?"

Cordelia said. "He's a friend."

"What's your friend's name?" Kate asked.

"Charles Gunn", he introduced himself.

"Let's see some I.D., Charles", Kate ordered. He handed her his drivers' license as she asked. "Got any priors?"

Gunn said. "I forget."

Kate held the license up. "Montgomery, run the sheet."

"No, don't."

They turned to see Matt walk in as he said. "You don't have any reason right now to run the sheet on him, other than the fact that he seems to be in your way, so I suggest you return whatever ID he gave you."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Kate asked. "This is a police investigation, I am Detective Kate Lockley, you cannot interfere here."

"I am Matthew Murdock of Nelson, Murdock and Page", Matt introduced himself.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked.

Cordelia then spoke up. "He's our lawyer! That's right, we have a lawyer!"

The other cops were moving from room to room as Matt called out. "Officers, I suggest you all stop moving through this building right now."

Kate then started saying to Matt. "You may be a lawyer, but this is a murder case, and I have every right to search this pro-"

"Detective Lockley!" Matt said loudly, cutting her off and getting everyone's attention. "You are here without a warrant, and hence, no legal right to search the premises, which may I remind you is private property. I don't care what you THINK you know about my clients, but you can be sure if that unless you and your men leave right now for conducting an ILLEGAL raid, then I will have your rank and your badge removed. Permanently."

He stepped closer to Kate, so he could speak softly and only her, Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn could hear him. "My advice to you, Detective Lockley, as both a lawyer and person, is to leave. If you try to harass my clients again, then I will make good on my promise. Now," he gestured to the door, "you can show yourselves out."

Even without his eyes, he could feel Kate's glare at him, but he knew she couldn't do a thing. She shoved Gunn's driver's license back into his hand and walked out. "Come on!"

The other cops all walked out after her as Matt just stood there.

"I'm in love", Cordelia gasped as Matt smirked.

"I think I am too", Wesley said, staring at Matt with wide and grateful eyes.

Gunn looked at the other two oddly, before looking at Matt. "…You're cool, man."

Matt turned to them as Wesley said. "Thank you for what you did here, Mr. Murdock."

"You still have my card, you can call if she comes again", Matt told him.

"Oh we don't need that, we will just call!" Cordelia said and was shot weird looks again as Matt walked off.

* * *

Later, hotel

Matt put his suit down as Foggy asked. "So how did it go?"

"From what I've found out, Wolfram and Hart seems to be on the warpath with our latest clients", Matt told him.

"Clients? We have more than Donald?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, it's a PI team operating from Hyperion Hotel, and one of them is a Vampire", Matt shrugged, making them gasp.

"Are you crazy? You made a Vampire our client?" Foggy asked Matt.

"He's a good Vampire", Matt told them.

"And how do you know that?" Karen asked.

"If he was bad, then why would Wolfram and Hart go after him?" Matt pointed out and they conceded.

"Dude, ever since we've come here, you're playing a dangerous game again", Foggy said with a sigh. "Promise you won't get hurt."

"Can't make that promise, Foggy, you know that", Matt told him.

"Guess we're all in this together", Karen said, sighing herself.

This was just the beginning, and all three of them could feel it inside of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Brainstorm Sorcerer once again for his help with this chapter, especially the scene with Matt telling off Kate. I liked Kate up until 1x15, after that, while I did feel bad for her since she lost her dad, her blaming everything supernatural on Angel got annoying way too quick, and she just became obnoxious and unlikable in general, before being fixed again in her departure in 2x16.
> 
> So Matt and Team Angel have met now, but they still don't know everything about the other. Hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	5. Murdock v. McDonald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legal battle between Nelson, Murdock and Page and Wolfram and Hart finally reaches to a head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

LA, Wolfram and Hart

Matt and Foggy walked into the place, Foggy commenting. "Can you believe we finally got an appointment here?"

"Well, even they couldn't lock us out of the case forever, since there are no technicalities to do that for them", Matt pointed out to Foggy as they walked to the receptionist.

"Umm, can you tell us where Lindsey McDonald's office would be?" Foggy asked her.

"Second floor", the receptionist informed and the two walked there together. To their not-surprise, Lindsey was the one representing Lilah in this case, which made sense since he hated both of them with a passion.

Going up via elevator, they walked to Lindsey's office, Matt knocking as Lindsey said. "Come in."

The two walked in, Foggy closing the door as Lindsey and Lilah looked up at them from where they were sitting, and Matt and Foggy sat down there as well.

"Murdock, how nice it is to see you again", Lindsey greeted him, though the bitterness in the tone wasn't missed by Matt or even Foggy.

"Lindsey McDonald, Wolfram & Hart's golden boy. I'd shake your hand, but you seem to be missing it", Matt said to him, and felt satisfaction on hearing Lindsey's heart beat faster in anger due to the insult, and they decided to get to business.

"So you two are here because Donald decided he didn't want to sign a contract, and so he committed slander by saying Lilah here threatened him and his family", Lindsey started trying to sell his side of the case. "I think we all know that slander can be harmful for the person who's the victim, and the one doing it can get punishment as well if it goes too bad."

"So, if he was making it up, why do you think he had to run all the way from here to New York to get to us? He could have asked any other firm in this city to help out if he just wanted to get out of a contract, since your firm is hated by all the others in LA, and that won't be too hard", Matt pointed out to Lindsey.

"To sell it, to make it look real, since he wants a jury to buy his act", Lilah spoke up for herself.

"Didn't you have the right to remain silent?" Foggy asked her cheekily so she decided to stay silent.

"Here is a copy of the contract we wanted him to sign", Lindsey said as he took it out and put it on the table for them, and Foggy read it, frowning, as he then took out the contract Donald had shown them from the bag.

"Matt, these contracts are different", Foggy told Matt, who frowned as well. "The one Donald showed us, that one has pretty much unreasonable conditions that require signing off most of his assets, while this one is more sharing joint ownership of a few of them."

"See? This is our proof? The contract he showed you was fake", Lindsey said to Matt and Foggy. "This is all a plan by him to drop us due to our reputation, and make himself out to be a saint and hero, we all know it, so the contract you have is a fake, and Donald is committing slander as well as trying to commit breach of contract, so this will have consequences for him."

"And what is your proof that this contract you made is not fake?" Matt asked pointedly, as he touched the contract Lindsey had provided them with, and the print was pretty fresh compared to the print on the one they had, so it was clear the one Lindsey had was a fake one to make them win the case. "And breach of contract happens once the signature has been done already, Mr. Donald never made any signatures, so he has every right to pull out of a contract that he finds unfair."

"So you're going to pull the reverse on us? Hmmmm", Lindsey gave a half-smirk, half-frown, impressed by how they were playing the game. "He may not have made a signature on the contract, but he is a client of ours, what we advise him is for his own well-being, and so not listening to us and getting other lawyers to fight us is suspicious, and can very easily work against him as well."

"I don't think we're going to reach much of a conclusion here, are we?" Foggy asked.

"You think you are going to believe us about the fake contract Donald gave you to help buy his story?" Lindsey asked, though he already knew the answer he would be getting.

"No, I don't think we are", Matt shook his head.

"Well then, we'll be meeting each other at court", Lindsey said in a sneer.

"I look forward to it", Foggy said with a shrug.

That moment, Matt heard the elevator door opening and closing again and again, and recognized the heartbeats of Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn, as well as the breath pattern of Angel. Now why were they here? Was it because of their war against the firm or something? It seemed like it.

"No, no. I need to do this. I have to find her... where they have her..." Angel was saying when Cordelia pushed open.

"Still with the Darla of it?" She asked.

He then heard Wesley ask. "Did you encourage this?"

Gunn was the one to respond. "I'm just going along for the ride."

He then heard Angel push a button up, but Cordelia pushed a button open. "Gonna be a pretty short ride. They have vampire detectors!"

Wait! This place had Vampire detectors too? They really were on all-out war if this was happening.

He then heard Gunn say. "We know. It's cool. He's got a plan."

Wesley asked. "A plan?"

He heard Angel respond. "Yeah." Angel pushed up. "I get to the offices before they stop me."

"See?" Gunn said before Matt heard his heart beat a little faster. "What? That's the plan? Walking real quick was the "plan"?"

Cordelia pushed open. "Angel, this is crazy. Listen to yourself. You're all insane and angry and", Angel pushed up, "insane! You need help!"

Angel told her. "I'm not insane and I'm not angry."

Cordelia pushed open, and Matt heard another heartbeat close to them now, a security guard possible as Matt heard him trigger a stake concealed in his nightstick.

He then heard Angel grab a hold of it and stabbing him through the foot with it.

"Euugh!" Wesley groaned.

"Man, that's nasty", Gunn agreed.

The guard was trying to pull out the stick but it went all the way through his shoe and was wedged tightly into the crack between the elevator and hallway.

He heard Angel walking past the guard. "Maybe I'm a little angry."

Then he heard the others walk out behind him too as Cordelia asked. "Maybe?"

"What is it?" Lindsey then asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about how to end all this", Matt said as he and Foggy finally got up. "We'll meet at court."

"I sure hope so", Lindsey said smirking as the two walked out.

* * *

Night, Hyperion Hotel

Cordelia walked into the hotel lobby and was grabbed around the neck by a guy from behind.

"Where is Angel?" The guy asked her in a threatening tone.

Cordelia immediately said. "He's not here."

"You're lying. Give me Angel", the guy snarled.

Cordelia tugged on his arm. "I-I can't. Let go!"

He did and Cordelia turned to face him. "It's about time you..."

The guy pulled out a gun and pointed it at her. "My boss needs your boss. So I can not leave here without him. So you are gonna get him for me now, or I'm gonna blow your head off."

Cordelia panicked. "No! I-I - I-I can't...I-I-I don't know where he is. I swear."

The guy now just cocked his gun. "Too bad."

_WHACK!_

The guy was on the ground, his head having a little cut as he groaned, his gun now out of his reach as Matt stood behind him, panting a little, having whacked him out with his cane.

"How did you do that?" Cordelia asked him.

"Well, he wasn't exactly quiet, plus", Matt sniffed and then winced, covering his nose. "He really likes that cologne on him."

Cordelia ran to him and kissed his cheek before hugging him. "You saved my life."

Matt grinned. "I try."

The guy was groaning now, trying to get up, and so Cordelia grabbed Matt's cane, taking it from his hand and whacked the guy hard on the head again, knocking him out, and picked up his gun too.

Then Wesley came in as he asked. "What was this man trying to do?"

"Kill me", Cordelia said as Wesley nodded. "What are you waiting for? Let's tie him up."

* * *

Later

The guy came to, and saw Matt, Cordelia and Wesley having surrounded him, with Cordelia pointing his gun at him now.

"Not a nice feeling now, is it?" Cordelia asked tauntingly with a smirk.

"You pulled out a gun on a person and threatened to kill them, you have any idea how much time you can get for that?" Matt asked him with a snarl.

"And what about tying me up?" The guy asked.

"Self-defense, and you weren't grievously wounded, so you have no case", Matt said with a smirk that actually made a chill run up his spine.

"Who are you?" Wesley asked him. "Tell us why you're here, and perhaps we will not press charges."

"My name is Benny", the guy introduced himself, deciding that having charges pressed on him would just make this worse than it already was. "I'm looking for Angel. My boss' daughter needs protection from some enemies of his, that's why I'm here."

Benny then groaned in pain, shutting his eyes. "What hit me?"

"The blind guy and the woman with the gun", Matt said with a shrug as Cordelia gave him a vindictive smirk, making him gulp as she had the gun pointed at him.

Wesley began thinking. His clumsiness had driven a client away, and Angel was now in a funk due to Darla, and had gone to meet the Swami, plus they really did need the money for the work they did.

"You want Angel?" Wesley asked and Benny nodded. "You're looking right at him."

Cordelia's jaw dropped as Wesley walked into a room, and then walked out wearing one of Angel's trench coats. "I will help out your boss, just tell him to ask nicely next time."

"Oh, oh, okay", Benny nodded.

Cordelia started speaking up when Matt whispered to her. "Play along."

She actually shivered in pleasure at his closeness and his breath in her ear.

"Cordelia, the gun", Wesley said, holding out his hand as Cordelia gave it to him. "Untie him."

"Sure, boss", Cordelia said in a sarcastic tone as she untied Benny, who shot out of his chair but Wesley had the gun on him.

"Aa-aa", Wesley said, shaking his head. "I'm coming with you, but on my terms."

"All right", Benny said, raising his hands as he turned around and Wesley walked out behind him.

"Angel, good luck", Matt said to him.

"Thank you", Wesley said with a nod as he walked out, holding Benny at gunpoint now.

"You think Wesley will be able to play as Angel?" Cordelia asked Matt.

"I have no idea, I barely know either of them", Matt told her. "Though I hope he is, he does seem to be doing it on his own terms now."

"Why are you here by the way?" Cordelia asked.

"The case against Wolfram and Hart is going to court tomorrow", Matt told her. "I wanted to ask if you know anything about them that can help out?"

"We do, but I don't think it can help out in the case, sorry", Cordelia said with a sad sigh.

"No worries, I was just trying, there are other avenues with which we can get our info", Matt said as he started walking out.

"Thanks for coming, Matt, you're my hero", Cordelia said to him genuinely.

"I suppose I am, thanks", Matt said as he walked out. "You have my number if you need me."

"Yeah, I might call on it soon", Cordelia said as Matt waved to her and she waved back.

* * *

Next day, LA, court room

The entire Jury was assembled in the court, being presided over by the Judge. Lilah was sitting in the defendant's stand, with Lindsey sitting on the defence's side, while Matt, Foggy and Karen sat on the prosecution's side, with Donald as well.

Lindsey got up to give his statement. "Ladies and gentlemen of the Jury, we are assembled here for court case 'Lilah Morgan V. Donald Sullivan'. And I'm here as the defence lawyer for Miss Morgan, to defend her for this slander that is being done against her character so that Mr. Sullivan can get out of a perfectly reasonable contract simply because some think that we are not good."

Matt then got up to give his own statement. "Ladies and gentlemen of the Jury, respectful greetings to you all. I am here as Mr. Sullivan's attorney, representing him here. I am usually a defendant, but this time, I am not, because it won't be the right thing to do. Miss Morgan has threatened an innocent man to make him give up his assets, and is now trying every way she can to defend herself, but what will the law do if not protect the innocent and punish the guilty? I believe we shall find that out today."

The Judge gave a nod.

Lindsey gave a very low growl that only Matt could hear. His more respectful address to the Jury and his little speech about law and him usually being a defendant had clearly had an effect on the Jury, a positive one.

"May I ask Mr. Sullivan to come to the stand?" Lindsey asked and the Judge gave a nod as Donald came onto the stand, taking his oath.

"So tell me, Mr. Sullivan, what exactly did your conversation with Miss Morgan entail?" Lindsey asked him.

"We were talking about the contract she had given me, and it's terms were unreasonable, it required me to sign over almost all of my assets to the firm, so I told her I wouldn't sign it, she said I had every right to review what was on it, and then said if I didn't sign she would have my children killed", Donald said, looking at Lilah.

Lindsey produced his fake contract and handed it to Donald. "Was this the contract that she had given you?"

Donald read it and shook his head. "No, this wasn't the one, this is different, this one says that I am only supposed to share a few of my assets with the firm."

"This isn't different, this is what was given to you", Lindsey said to him.

"May I, Your Honor?" Matt asked.

"You may", the Judge said as Karen got up and walked to her, handing her the contract that Donald had shown them, and the Judge gave it a read.

"Your Honor, this is the contract that Miss Morgan shared with Mr. Sullivan, not the other one that we are seeing now", Foggy said to her. "And as you can see, no reasonable man would sign any contract like that."

"If it is true, if that is the contract that was shared with him, he should have negotiated with us about it", Lindsey said to Foggy.

"Considering he got threatened while trying to, I don't think he had a reason to", Foggy told Lindsey.

"Your Honor, even if Miss Morgan did say what Mr. Sullivan says she said, then perhaps he just took it the wrong way", Lindsey said. "She might have made a joke, and he decided to use it as an excuse to come at her and the whole firm as well in turn."

"Mr. Smith flew almost three thousand miles for our legal services, and I severely doubt it was because of a joke or an "alleged" threat. If Mr McDonald will not take the matter seriously, then perhaps he should leave", Matt pointed out.

"Objection, Your Honor", Lindsey said. "Remark passed against the defense."

"Sustained, Mr. Murdock, please refrain from passing comments on your opposition", the Judge said to him.

"Apologies, Your Honor", Matt said, giving a little bow of apology as he sighed, and Foggy did too.

"The contract that Mr. Sullivan has is not the real one, it is one that was manufactured by him to help out the case against our firm, nothing more and nothing less", Lindsey lied through his teeth about it.

"Any questions from the defense side?" The Judge asked.

"Your Honor, I'd like to summon Mr. Pearson, a former client of Miss Morgan to the stand", Matt said, and then Donald walked off as Pearson walked in, taking his oath as well.

"So Mr. Pearson, you used to be a client of Miss Morgan in Wolfram and Hart, isn't that right?" Matt asked.

"I was", Mr. Pearson said.

"Then why did you leave them eventually?" Matt asked him.

"Miss Morgan threatened my father to make me sign a contract, and I ended up doing it, but after that, I could no longer continue being a partner of the firm", Pearson told Matt.

"So as you can see, respected ladies and gentlemen of the Jury, we have another former client here testifying against Miss Morgan, and accusing her of similar behavior", Matt pointed out to them all. "One may be a joke, but with more than one, I doubt it, there is a pattern here, a pattern of threats and intimidation, which allows Miss Morgan to make deals benefitting herself."

"Cross-questioning, Your Honor?" Lindsey asked and she nodded.

"You are a former client, am I right?" Lindsey asked.

"Yes, I am", he nodded.

Lindsey then said. "What's to say you aren't doing this just for some name, since beating a firm like ours will get you that, and you want vengeance against us over a contract whose terms you could have had changed if you actually talked to us."

"I did talk, and what I got was a threat", Mr. Pearson said.

"No more questions, Your Honor", Lindsey said as he walked off.

"My associate and I", Foggy said, gesturing to Karen then himself. "Made contact with a few other past clients of Miss Morgan too, and they too claimed that she has made threats of a similar nature, though they did not want to come to court, unfortunately."

"In that case, the testimony isn't admissible", Lindsey said.

"I know, which is why my associate Miss Page found something that is admissible in the court", Foggy said as Karen handed him a file, and he handed it to Matt, who walked to the Judge, handing it to her.

Foggy then said. "We have a list of what the regular Wolfram & Hart attorney is paid, all reasonable given the high-class nature of the firm's clients, however, I noticed some irregularities in Ms. Morgan's salary. She has earned herself almost double the amount of what Wolfram & Hart's hardest working lawyer is paid."

Matt then took it over from Foggy. "Based on the threats on our client and the others that Miss Morgan has worked as a legal representative for, no doubt her intimidation has also aided in giving herself a bigger pay check than she reasonably should earn."

Lindsey was angry at Lilah now. There was no love lost between the two, but he had taken her case to stick it to Matt and Foggy, now what she had done was working against him.

"Your Honor, an employee's salary is private, it is not admissible in a court of law", Lindsey pointed out to the Judge, not to defend Lilah but just so he could do anything to win.

"Except, it was someone from the firm itself who gave us this information", Matt said, and now Lindsey was even angrier. "And you will also find information about Miss Morgan's offshore accounts, which has her income being much higher than what she should reasonable earn."

Lilah was glaring at Matt herself now, not that he was affected, as the Judge said. "The Court shall take a break before coming to a decision."

* * *

Few minutes later

"You think this is going to work?" Donald asked Matt.

"One former client did testify, and the salary issue is admissible because of how we got it", Matt told him.

"Don't worry, it will all work out", Foggy assured as he put a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Later

Everyone was assembled again, ready for it, as the Judge then started giving the verdict.

"On account of illegal money laundering, the court has found the defendant….guilty!"

Lilah looked down, and if looks could burn, the ground would have been burnt to a crisp by now, while Lindsey clutched his fists in a rage.

"On account of unprofessional behavior, the court has found the defendant…guilty!"

Foggy and Karen exchanged a smile as the Judge continued.

"On account of harassment and threat to life, the court has found the defendant…."

All took deep breaths, wondering what would happen.

"Guilty!"

Lilah was now clutching her fists as the Judge said. "Miss Morgan's license to practice law will be revoked, and she will not be allowed to get it again."

She banged the gavel.

"All rise."

Matt, Foggy and Karen got up as Donald shook all three of their hands happily. "Thank you, thank you. You saved me and my family! I can't thank you enough."

"A reasonable fee would be enough, Mr. Sullivan", Karen assured and he nodded, actually giving all 3 hugs which they returned as he started walking out.

"You will get it by the end of the day", he assured as he walked out. "I will deliver it myself."

"Dude, we took on Wolfram and Hart and won, can you believe it?" Foggy asked in disbelief.

"Yes, looks like it, though it seemed a bit easy", Matt said with a sigh.

"Guess it's because of our source", Karen pointed out and he nodded as the two walked out, while Matt heard Lilah walk up to him.

"Happy now? You've gotten back at me for all the times I insulted you and your practice. Now you've beaten us of all people", Lilah sneered at him.

"I am happy, but only because I saved an innocent from you", Matt sneered back. "Instead of blaming me, maybe take a look at yourself. You were a little selfish then, but you wanted to help people genuinely. The Lilah I used to know would be ashamed of what you've become."

He then turned around and walked off as Lilah snarled. "No she won't be."

Matt shook his head with a sigh.

* * *

Later, Wolfram and Hart

"Mr. Manners, please, I know you can get this done, I have nothing to do without this!" Lilah said to Holland Manners, her boss, as he sat, listening calmly.

"You are right, we can use our power to get your license back, and you will get it", Holland said as she smirked. "When I say so."

"What?" Lilah asked, the color draining from her face.

"Lilah, we do things a certain way here. Sure, threatening is a part of it, but not directly, it should be subtle, with no way out, which you gave to all the clients we lost. This is something I would have expected of Lee, not you", Holland shook his head. "Because of your actions, we have lost valuable clients. So you will only get your license back when I say you will. Use the time to sit and think about where you went wrong. If you can learn from it, only then will you be the asset to us you used to be."

He then returned to some paperwork as Lilah was frowning.

Holland looked back up at her. "Frowning won't bring your license back. Going and thinking might."

Lilah turned around and stormed off as Holland got to work.

* * *

Lindsey was walking around when he spotted the one he was looking for.

"Gavin", he called out as Gavin Park turned to him.

"What's the matter, Lindsey?" Gavin asked, when Lindsey grabbed him by the collar and shoved him into the wall, making others look in the direction.

"Don't you interfere in my case again, you little bastard", Lindsey snarled.

"I didn't interfere because it was your case, I interfered because it involved Lilah", Gavin said with a smirk as Lindsey let go. "I have nothing against you, this was just business."

"You dare to give our info to our rivals?" Lindsey asked.

"If it saved any clients that were being driven away by Lilah's behavior, then I don't regret it", Gavin said as he walked off while Lindsey glared at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, the legal battle ends, because I suck at law stuff, and this was the best I could do, and thanks to Brainstorm Sorcerer for help with the chapter as well, especially the court scene.
> 
> I didn't have Matt help out with the Virginia stuff because it helped Wesley grow as a character, and decided to focus on the legal matter instead.
> 
> So because of Gavin, Lindsey and Lilah lost the case, and Holland suspended her temporarily because her actions made the firm lose clients, which Holland doesn't like.
> 
> Hope it all made sense.
> 
> Now with this storyline done, Matt will get more involved in the Season's plot line, so hope all look forward to it.
> 
> Hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	6. Getting over weirdness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt, Foggy and Karen are more properly introduced to the supernatural world of Team Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.
> 
> And thanks a lot to Brainstorm Sorcerer for the help with this chapter.

Los Angeles, church, night

Matt Murdock walked into the church, sensing a holy water font, as he turned his head to it, and heard a heartbeat too.

"You want something from the holy water, son?" The nun asked him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, sister", Matt said to her.

"Trust me son, I know many things, like the Demons of the night who feed on blood", she said, surprising Matt that she actually knew about Vampires.

"You know about them?" Matt asked.

"I do, even met one", the nun said. "Though he seemed to be a good one. The only good one. So if you want this holy water to battle those creatures, you can take some of it."

"Thank you, sister", Matt nodded gratefully as she walked off, and he took out his Billy club, and stretched it to reveal the cable, and dipped that into the holy water.

* * *

Later

Daredevil was out on patrol, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, hearing for any kind of danger, normal or supernatural. While the case against Wolfram and Hart had been won, he had a feeling this wasn't over, since they would try to go after them again. Now having gotten a feel of this city, he had no problem going out as Daredevil either.

He then heard 3 thugs nearby, beating on a young man, and jumped down, kicking a thug right on the back of the head, taking him down easily. As the other two attacked, Matt grabbed one's hand, twisting it, while leaping and kicking the other away.

Then he flipped down the one whose arm he had twisted before ducking to avoid the punch of the one behind him, and did a flip, kicking that one on the chin, and the one he had flipped on the face, knocking him out.

Then turning around in a spin motion, he kicked the remaining one on the throat, knocking him out as well.

The man they had been beating up was staggering up painfully as Matt leapt onto a trash can and then onto a rooftop again, swinging with his Billy club.

As he swung around for 5 minutes, he then sniffed the decaying smell of Vamps, and realized from the very light breath patterns than 3 Vamps were trying to feed on a woman.

Daredevil walked to the edge of the building, crouching down, and then leapt down, flipping as he landed a good distance away from them, and taking out a wooden baton, threw it at one of the Vamps from behind. It went through the back right to where the Vamp's heart was supposed to be, dusting it.

The other two turned to him as one rushed him but Daredevil slid underneath him and getting up, hurled his other baton, hitting its heart from the back and taking that one down too.

The last one charged him but Daredevil took out his Billy club, smacking that one's face before smacking him hard again in a spin motion and flipping behind the Vamp, kicked him on the back of the head while landing, making him stagger forward, and turning to him, kicked him hard again, sending him falling forwards.

He then picked up his baton, aiming it at the Vamp who turned around and stared in horror, before getting up and just rushing off, as Daredevil lowered the baton, smirking. He hadn't spared the Vamp.

* * *

15 minutes later

Daredevil crouched down near a building, from where he could smell that pungent odor of decaying corpses, and there were multiple like it. This was a Vampire nest.

Inside the nest, the escaped Vamp was telling the leader. "Mitch and Don are dead, I barely escaped with my life!"

"You ran back here, you coward?" The leader growled, making the Vamp back off in fear, when suddenly a piece of wood protruded from the leader's chest where his heart was supposed to be, and he stared down in shock and horror as he dusted, revealing Daredevil standing behind him, lowering his hand, and he gave a grin that actually terrified the Vamps.

Then one roared and charged him as Daredevil ducked to avoid his blow and punched him on the face, making him back off, holding his face which was burning, and Daredevil cracked his knuckles, revealing he had stitched crosses on the knuckles of his suit, making the Vamp's eyes widen in horror.

The Vamp charged again as Daredevil, in a spin motion, went behind him and taking out his Billy Club, extended the cable, wrapping it around the Vamp's throat as the holy water burnt his neck, making him scream in pain, and eventually he was decapitated, the body dusting.

Daredevil then turned to the other Vamps, who were all growling in anger.

* * *

If anyone walked near the building at the time, they would hear animalistic growls and snarls, as well as sounds of punching and kicking and dusting.

About 15 more minutes later, Daredevil staggered out, tired from the fight, but not very harmed due to the new features on his suit and Billy club.

Running to a corner alley, he hurled his Billy club and used the cable to swing away from the area.

* * *

Next day, Hyperion Hotel

"The Vamps are all freaked", Gunn said, shaking his head as Angel, Wesley and Cordelia listened to what he was saying.

"What do they say? Are they afraid of us?" Cordelia asked hopefully.

"Nope, not us", Gunn told them. "I heard some say- "The Devil is in the City of Angels, and he's brought Hell with him."

"You sound right to me, Gunn, I did ask Merl about the same a few hours ago, and got matching information", Wesley confirmed what Gunn was telling him.

"Devil, huh? Has to be Daredevil", Cordelia said, turning to Angel. "You know anything about him?"

"Not much, and well, New York isn't a place I'm at luxury to visit", Angel told her.

"Any specific reason? Like, you didn't even go there as Angelus? I'm sure someone like Angelus would have a party there", Cordelia said.

"Yeah, as Angelus I could, but I heard rumors of some ancient organization", Angel revealed. "They call themselves The Hand. And many years ago, they lead an undertaking in New York that killed very Demon in the city. Now all you find there are the odd Vamp nightclubs or whorehouses here and there."

"Damn, they killed all the Demons?" Gunn asked and Angel nodded. "Sound like hardcore people."

"Yeah, but not good", Angel informed him.

"And about Daredevil?" Wesley asked.

"I heard he took on The Hand and beat them", Angel revealed, getting more shocked looks. "So rumors are he's a powerful Demon himself if he could take down the organization that cleansed them all from New York. So now Demons don't go there because they're scared of him. The Avengers, when they were not disbanded due to those stupid Accords, won't pay much attention to low Demonic activity, he would."

"Well, I hope he drives the bad Demons out of this place as well", Cordelia shrugged hopefully.

That was when they heard a knock and turned to see Matt walk in, Angel sighing as Cordelia asked. "So, what brings you here today?"

"We won the case against Wolfram and Hart, specifically against Lindsey McDonald, their poster boy", Matt informed.

"That's great!" Cordelia said, leaping at him for a hug as Matt chuckled and returned it. "That ought to teach those soulless, bloodsucking, psychotic-"

"They're Wolfram and Hart, Cordelia, we know what they're like", Wesley piped up, before looking at Matt. "But what you did is very impressive. Justice truly is blind."

Cordelia let Matt go as he said. "When the one serving it is blind, I suppose."

"You're not bad for a lawyer", Gunn said, remembering how Kate had shoved his ID back into his hand after Matt had told her off. "You're pretty good actually."

He held out his hand. "I'm Charles Gunn, by the way."

Matt held out his own hand. "Good to meet you, Charles."

Then Gunn realized he was half a foot away from Matt (Matt knew it too, but wasn't going to act like it or he'd raise suspicions), and walked closer. "Oh, right."

He shook Matt's hand. "Sorry."

Matt waved him off. "Happens more often than you think."

Angel hadn't said a word till now, and was just observing Matt so far.

"I am celebrating with Foggy and Karen", Matt then said.

"Who's Karen?" Cordelia suddenly asked.

"Just a friend and associate to our firm", Matt assured her with a smile as she sighed in relief, while Wesley shook his head in amusement.

"Anyway, you all want to come? It'll be nice for them to meet our other LA clients", Matt pointed out to them.

"We'll be there!" Cordelia piped up.

"We will?" Angel, Wesley and Gunn asked simultaneously.

Cordelia turned to the guys with a scary look that made them gulp, and said with gritted teeth. "Yes, we will."

The three all nodded, realizing their mistake.

Cordelia turned to Matt. "They nodded."

Matt chuckled, finding the situation humorous, and said. "Well then, we'll be meeting at Neon Nights tomorrow at 8 at night, we'll meet you all there."

"You will", Cordelia assured as Matt waved his hand and they waved back with 'bye-bye' or 'see you tomorrow' while he walked out.

"What will you do till then?" Gunn asked.

"Me and my friends are going sightseeing", Matt said. "Or well, they are going sightseeing and I'll be listening to them."

Cordelia let out a laugh as Matt walked out before turning to the guys. "I was supposed to laugh at that, right? Please tell me my laughing wasn't inappropriate."

"Considering he made the joke, I don't think you are in any trouble", Wesley assured as Cordelia sighed in relief.

* * *

That night

Matt was once again suited up as Daredevil on patrol, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, and stood on one, the city of Los Angeles underneath him, when he heard a van driving really fast, as if it was trying to get to somewhere really quick.

He could have shaken that feeling off, but then he heard a familiar heartbeat coming from the back of the van.

Darla!

And she was groaning in pain as well, while her heart rate was fast, as if she was in stress, and very scared too. From what he was sensing, she felt like a very different woman from the one who was manipulating Angel two weeks ago.

And so he followed the van, knowing something was off, and about half an hour later, they lead him to an abandoned bank.

He heard Darla say from the back of the van hoarsely. "Are you with me, Angel? Why aren't you with me?"

She sounded like she was in pain. Now Matt wondered if she was being used by Wolfram and Hart as well, because it sounded like she was.

Then he heard 3 other guys open the back of the van and toss her out as one pulled out a gun. "Sorry lady, it's just us."

That was when Matt hurled his Billy club, hitting the gun hand of the guy, making him drop it as he leapt down while catching his club, and punched the guy on the head, knocking him away.

The other two attacked him as he deflected one's punch with his club and as the other tried to punch, he punched back faster, sending him back before doing a spin flip and kicked the previous one back into the van, making him hit his head as he was knocked out.

Then he heard a convertible pull up and knew it was Angel as he stopped and leapt out, grabbing the man Matt had punched back and threw him into a corner, knocking him out, while Matt grabbed the man he had disarmed of his gun and punched his face a few times, before slamming his head on the van's back, knocking him out too.

Angel then ran up to the weakened Darla. She was dying, Matt realized from what he could detect of her.

Angel looked at Matt for a second before turning to Darla. "Darla?"

He then turned again but Matt was gone, and he turned back to Darla in concern.

* * *

Next morning, Hyperion Hotel

Darla was lying with her eyes closed on a sofa in the hotel lobby with Angel crouched in front of it and Wesley, Cordy and Gunn standing around it.

"She's gonna be okay", Angel said.

"Maybe we should get her a doctor", Cordelia suggested.

Darla opened her eyes. "No. No doctors", she looked at Angel and smiled. "Angelus."

Cordelia told her. "Uhm. Sorry, I know you're concussion girl and all, but around here it's Angel - just Angel, okay?"

"Guys, do you mind? - Just give us a minute?" Angel requested.

Wesley left. "Yeah, of course."

Gunn left too. "No problem."

Cordelia followed them with a last look at Darla and Angel.

"I thought I was dead", Darla said.

Angel told her. "You're not dead."

Darla responded. "I'm not sure how I feel about that."

Angel gave her a small smile. "I know what you mean."

Darla put her hand on his. "I'm so lucky - to have someone who understands - who knows. It's something you never had, is it?"

Angel assured her. "It wasn't your fault."

Darla pulled herself up into a sitting position. "No. No, but there is so much that is."

Angel assured again. "It's gonna be okay."

Darla gave him a smile. "I knew you'd help me. Now if I could only get to you. - Funny. That's why they brought me back - to get to you. - Now I find I need you, just as I've always needed you. - You'll make the pain stop, won't you?"

Angel advised her. "Takes time."

Darla instead said. "Takes moments." She shook her hair back and exposed her throat. "Do it - now."

Angel stared at her throat, stood up and backed away from her. "What?"

Darla followed him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Make me what I was again!"

"Darla..."

"You said you'd help me!"

Angel backed away but she won't let go of him. "I will. - I want to - but - not like this."

Darla snapped. "Turn me back. God! I can't bear this pounding in my chest for another instant!"

Angel quietly said to her. "It's gift. - Too feel that heart beat - to know, really and for once, that you're alive. - You're human again, Darla. You know what that means?"

Darla looked at the negative side of things. "Of course I do. It means pain and suffering - and disease and death. - Look, I released you from this world once, I gave you eternal life. Now it's time for you to return the favor."

Angel backed away a step, just looking at her. "Favor - is that what you think? - You think you did me a favor? - You damned me."

Darla said after a beat. "Fine. Fine then, if it's such a punishment, take out your revenge, pay me back!" Angel just looked at her. "- Please."

Angel swallowed and shook his head ever so slightly. "I can't."

Darla closed her eyes. "What do you mean you can't? You won't!"

Angel said. "I can't, I'm sorry."

Darla shook her head ever so slightly. "You disgust me."

She ran away from Angel.

"Darla, wait!" Angel begged.

Darla stopped in front of the doors and spun around to face him. "No! Don't look for me again."

She turned and rushed out the door and he made no move to stop her. He was worried about her, yes, but there were other worries too, like what would Wolfram and Hart do now, and also the question of Daredevil.

The others returned as Gunn said. "That didn't go so well."

Angel turned to Cordelia. "Cordy, we're meeting your lawyer friend tonight, aren't we?"

"Yeah", she nodded.

"I want you to talk to him about Daredevil", Angel told her, shocking her. "I need information about him."

"Okay, I get it, Darla is a problem you can't handle, so you're looking for one you can, but I'm not grilling our lawyer for information! Besides, how would he know of Daredevil?" Cordelia asked.

"Lately, I'm getting a feeling of being followed, and Daredevil did show up to save Darla", Angel revealed to them. "Plus, isn't it convenient that Matt came here at the same time Kate arrived to search the property."

"And he kicked her out!" Cordelia reminded.

"I know, and he deserves a thank you for that, but isn't it convenient?" Angel asked, and Cordelia sighed, realizing he had her there.

"But he's blind, how can he be Daredevil, if that's what you're implying?" Gunn asked. "Also, why couldn't it be Luke Cage instead?"

"Perhaps because he runs a criminal nightclub now instead", Wesley pointed out as Gunn nodded with a sigh. "And blind people can be something more too."

"Vanessa Brewer", Angel reminded and Cordelia nodded.

"All right, I get it, but I'm not grilling him! You want info? Grill him yourself!" Cordelia said, getting annoyed, not that anyone could blame her as she walked off with a sigh.

* * *

Night time, Neon Lights

Matt, Foggy and Karen were walking to the bar when Matt heard familiar heartbeats and his shoulder was tapped from behind. "Hey lawyer."

"Cordelia", he greeted with a smile as he turned around.

"The rest of us are here too", Wesley piped up.

"Yeah, we are", Angel said in a very gloomy tone, and Matt knew it had something to do with what had happened with Darla the previous night.

"So you guys are our clients then", Foggy noted as he held out his hand. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Franklin Nelson, avocado at law, but you can call me Foggy."

Cordelia shook his hand. "Cordelia Chase."

Karen held out her hand too as more introductions were made, with everyone knowing each other's names now.

They all then went inside and ordered drinks as Wesley asked Karen. "So how long have you been an investigative reporter?"

"Over 2 years now", Karen told him as the drinks were served soon.

"Maybe we can ask you for tips or something", Cordelia said as they all sipped their drinks, and none of them liked them.

"Okay, I'm not a very good taster, but these don't taste that good", Angel said to the rest, still gloomy.

"Couldn't agree more", Gunn nodded.

"Well, this is disappointing", Foggy sighed.

"Sorry guys, we invited you and this ended up being a bust", Matt apologized.

"Hey, it's not your fault, though yeah, the drinks suck", Cordelia said before her eyes lit up. "But we do know a place where can have better drinks. Much better."

The other three guys exchanged a look, realizing what she was talking about.

"We'd love to go there", Karen accepted the offer.

Wesley then leaned in closer and cautioned them. "It's a good place but things could be…..weird, over there."

Foggy went. "We survived the Chitauri Invasion, I think we can handle weird."

* * *

Later, Caritas

"But this is pushing it", Foggy said, he and Karen staring around with dropped jaws at what they were seeing. Demons, of all kinds, going about their normal activities in the bar. It felt like any other bar, only it had Demons inside as well as humans.

"Whoa!" Karen went. "Okay, this I didn't expect."

Matt was stone-faced, since he couldn't see, but he felt the various sensations the Demons were giving out- Rapid heartbeats, blazing body heat, slimy odor, it was almost overwhelming.

"It's not…..dangerous, right?" Foggy asked Team Angel. "I mean, you lot are fine, but they are…actual Demons, like seriously? And why did you need to reveal this secret to us?"

"You are our lawyers now, so we thought best to put out all cards on the table so there are little secrets", Wesley made his point.

"Okay, that makes sense", Foggy said.

"Still, you sure they won't hurt us or anything?" Karen asked, mostly out of concern really.

"Look, Demons are like regular people. You have good ones, you have bad ones, but they're just trying to live their lives, like we humans, or well, be miserable in their lives to be more accurate", Cordelia explained to them all.

Foggy and Karen exchanged a look as they looked around. Some Demons were doing pretty disgusting stuff, but all seemed to mind their own business, and others were drinking, laughing and chatting. If they were humans instead of demons, it would feel like a completely normal bar.

So they looked at each other and shrugged.

"I'm from New York, it takes all sorts to make a world", Foggy declared, finally getting over his shock.

"And if you can make it there, you can make it anywhere", Karen added, getting over her shock as well.

"Let's move along then", Gunn said as Cordelia ended up next to Matt.

"May I?" Matt asked, holding out his arm.

"Like you have to ask", Cordelia smiled as she let him take his arm, and they walked off, her leading him around.

"Besides, I've heard of weirder", Matt called out to the rest as he and Cordelia walked forwards.

Angel, Wesley and Gunn looked at Foggy and Karen, who shook their heads in the 'don't ask' sort of sense.

* * *

Few minutes later

Matt, Foggy, Karen and Team Angel sat on a table, now drinking some really nice-tasting drinks they'd been served with.

"So we were like- "Nah, it's best to quit, because we don't sell our souls!"" Foggy said to them all as they smiled, chuckled and nodded.

"And then Wolfram and Hart tried to recruit us, but they make Landman and Zack look like us in comparison", Matt joked as Team Angel, other than Angel himself, laughed, knowing that was true.

"So, Matt", Angel said as Matt turned his head to where Angel's voice was coming from. "New York, the city of heroes, isn't it?"

"It was, till the Avengers disbanded", Matt said.

"Yeah, but there are others, like Spider-Man", Angel started as Cordelia shot him a look but he didn't care. "Swings around, saves people."

"I heard he's seen in Sunnydale instead of New York now", Matt said with a shrug.

"And there's Luke Cage too", Angel said.

"I've met him once", Matt said.

"What's he like?" Gunn asked excitedly.

"Big", Matt simply said.

"You know anything about Daredevil?" Angel asked in a low voice. "He's pretty much the big name when it comes to street level crimes."

Cordelia just hung off Matt's arm, shooting Angel a glare as Matt said. "I do get what Daredevil's trying to do, but he's crazy."

"He saved my life twice, remember?" Karen asked with a smile, knowing Matt was just putting an act.

"Did he?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, it was actually my first case with this firm", Karen said. "And another time it was some cult-like organization, he was, well, something else."

"So, can you tell us more?" Angel asked when the Demon on the karaoke sang really loudly, irritating their ears. He was pretty bad, though when he was done, all clapped half-heartedly.

"Matt, maybe you should try out", Foggy suggested to him.

"No", Matt shook his head.

"Wait what, you can sing?" Karen asked, surprised, never having known that.

"No-" Matt started.

"Oh he's really good", Foggy said, Matt groaning.

"I wanna hear it!" Cordelia said.

"Yeah, after the previous one, a balm for the ears is needed", Wesley agreed as Angel sighed.

"Guys-" Matt started but Foggy was already off, and a minute later, returned. "After this one, you're next."

"Why do you hate me so much?" Matt asked him as all chuckled.

"Aww come on, even if it's bad, I'm sure I've heard worse", Cordelia said, looking at Angel alongside Wesley who groaned, hiding his face.

After this Demon, who was a little better than the previous one, was done, Matt got up with a sigh as all clapped for him, and he walked to the Host, a green-skinned cheerful Demon, telling him the song.

"How's he gonna sing karaoke if he can't read lyrics off the screen?" Gunn suddenly asked.

"Good point", Angel muttered.

Then they noticed that the lyrics weren't being displayed on-screen as a tune was played, which they slowly started recognizing.

"Oh my God! It's that song!" Cordelia said happily. "Please don't ruin it."

"He won't", Foggy assured. "He won't tell you this, but it's his favorite."

"The older version or the newer one?" Karen asked.

"Both actually, since both are really well done", Foggy said.

"Which is a rarity, but true in this case", Wesley agreed.

And then Matt took a deep breath before starting-

" _Hello darkness, my old friend_

_I've come to talk with you again_

_Because a vision softly creeping  
_

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping_."

"Oh my God! This is amazing", Cordelia said, her ears already happy.

"Okay, I had no idea he had this talent", Karen said, smiling herself.

"There's a lot he doesn't tell people, but he's good at it", Foggy smirked.

"Damn! He knows the lyrics by heart!" Gunn said, impressed.

"Foggy did say it was his favorite", Wesley reminded him.

" _When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light_

_That split the night_

_And touched the sound of silence_."

At this point, all were applauding, since his voice was really good, other than Angel, who just sighed.

Within a few more minutes, it was over.

" _And the sign said, "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls_

_And tenement halls"_

_And whispered in the sound of silence_."

As that ended, all applauded for Matt, some even getting off their chairs to do so as Cordelia said. "That was amazing!"

"Sure was", Karen agreed.

"Told ya!" Foggy smirked.

"Thank you", Matt said on the mic.

"He wasn't that good", Angel waved them off with a scoff.

"Are you sure you don't feel…..inadequate?" Wesley asked as all chuckled while Angel just groaned.

Matt then heard the Host walk up to him. "All right, wasn't this performance enough to light up the place, the city, the whole night?"

All clapped and applauded as the Host said. "Now I'll be talking to our handsome friend with a handsome voice, while Gibson will come and grace us all."

All clapped as the Host lead Matt to the side. "So, must be an interesting life, lawyer by day, Devil by night."

Matt's jaw dropped. "How do you-"

"It's a gift, when you sing, I can tell stuff", the Host told him. "But don't worry, secret-spilling ain't my thing, Devillish. What we talk about, is between you and me."

Matt could sense from his heartbeat that he was telling the truth and nodded, sighing in relief.

Pointing at Matt's head, the Host said. "Plus, imitation is the highest form of flattery."

The Host then started saying. "Anyway, so-"

"Whatever you're going to tell me, I don't think I want to know", Matt said honestly.

"You sure, Devillish?" The Host asked him.

Matt considered, there was stuff he didn't want to know, and stuff that could be useful.

"What's gonna happen in LA?" Matt asked, having a gut feeling it was about to get worse.

With a grim expression, the Host said. "When the city's Angel falls, it'll take the Devil to save us all."

Matt lowered his head, deep in thought as the Host patted his shoulder. "I'd tell your two friends to get out of Dodge while they still can."

With that, he walked off as Matt lowered his head in consideration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end. 2x7 happened mostly the same, but hope all enjoyed the teams getting to know each other.
> 
> As much as I like Foggy and Karen (mostly in DD Season 3, and Punisher too in Karen's case), they aren't characters I can write for long-term, so I write them out without killing 'em off most of the time.
> 
> "The Sound of Silence", both the original 'Simon and Garfunkel' version as well as the 'Disturbed' cover are favorites of mine, so I had Matt sing 'em. I think I'll have Matt sing one more time, and it will be 'I Want It That Way' by Backstreet Boys.
> 
> The nun was the same one from 'I've Got You Under My Skin'.
> 
> Thanks a lot to Brainstorm Sorcerer again for the help with this chapter.
> 
> Anyway, I think reveal comes next chapter. Hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	7. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel tries to figure out if Matt and Daredevil are the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks. 
> 
> And thanks a lot to Brainstorm Sorcerer once more for the help in this one.

"So you think we should leave because the green host said something?" Foggy asked, him and Karen surprised by what Matt was saying.

"He has a special kind of power, Foggy, after I sang, he knew I was Daredevil", Matt said to the two, surprising them even more.

"And, he won't tell anyone?" Karen asked, just to be sure.

"No, he won't, I can tell that much", Matt said.

"So, the city is about to go to Hell, and its up to you to save it, why you though?" Foggy wondered.

"Probably because there is no one else who can do it right now", Matt sighed. "So, what do you say?"

"Well, all three of us can't stay away from our office for too long either, so the two of us heading back seems like a good idea", Karen agreed with Matt. "But if Daredevil doesn't show up much, criminals might get too bold."

"Call up Colleen, she can patrol the place for a while", Matt said and she nodded, knowing that would work.

"Guess this is goodbye for now", Foggy sighed.

"Yeah, looks like it", Matt nodded as the two shared a hug, and Matt and Karen shared one too.

"Be careful, Matt", Karen advised him.

"I will", Matt nodded.

"Yeah, can't afford to lose you to Hollywood", Foggy quipped and the three chuckled.

"Except Hollywood is worse than Hell's Kitchen, so I won't be going there", Matt said as his two friends started packing to leave.

* * *

Later, Hyperion Hotel

Angel was sitting and brooding while Cordelia was on her laptop and Wesley was reading a book, with Gunn standing with folded arms when the door opened and Matt walked in.

"Matthew", Wesley greeted, getting up as Cordelia ran to him and hugged him, and he returned it.

"Anything you wanna tell us?" Gunn asked.

"Yeah, Foggy and Karen will be leaving today", Matt told them.

"Oh!" Cordelia said, sounding disappointed.

"But I'm not", Matt then said, and Cordelia smiled so bright it could light up a night without a moon, not that Matt could see it.

"Really?" Cordelia asked before noticing the other guys looking at her. "But, but why?"

"Since we have clients in LA now, those being the four of you, I'm staying here to help with your business", Matt shrugged. "Besides, given your history with the police, you will need a lawyer."

"Man's got a point there, Angel", Gunn agreed with Matt, since both he and Angel had been on the police's bad side for quite a while.

"Where are you staying though?" Wesley asked Matt.

"Donald is making arrangements for me to stay", Matt informed him.

"You can stay with me!" Cordelia popped up as the guys shot her looks. "If you want to, that is."

"No, I don't want to impose on you, but thanks a lot for the offer", Matt said to her with a smile as Cordelia sighed, and from her heartbeat Matt could tell she was disappointed.

"Have you ever been to LA before this, Matt?" Angel suddenly asked him.

"No", Matt shook his head.

"Does a relative or friend of yours live here?" Angel then asked.

"No, none", Matt said again.

"Then why are you staying here? You have no attachment to this city", Angel said to him, clearly suspicious.

"Angel!" Cordelia snapped.

"Like I said, you are our clients now, so you need a lawyer on hand", Matt repeated. "And based on your history with the police, you might need it more than most."

"Yes, we do", Gunn nodded.

"Huh?" Angel said, getting up as he walked to Matt.

"Angel", Wesley said in a forced polite tone, not liking this.

"He is clearly staying for us, lay off", Cordelia said.

"I will", Angel shrugged before suddenly grabbing Matt by his suit's jacket, forcefully pulling. Matt, on instinct, head-butted Angel, and then boxed his face, sending him back as Angel was off of him now.

"Angel!" Cordelia said angrily, grabbing him and shoving him back. "What was that?"

Angel rubbed his face and said. "That punch was too good for a blind guy."

"His dad used to be a boxer, of course he'd know how to punch", Cordelia told Angel.

Angel looked at Matt. "She found that out when she was doodling her name as "Mrs. Cordelia Murdock"."

"You are out of line, Angel", Wesley said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What is up with you, man?" Gunn asked too.

"It's all right, you can't win everyone over just like that", Matt said, straightening himself. "It's all good, Angel, hopefully our next meeting can go better."

He then waved and walked off as Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn all glared at Angel with folded arms.

"I'll apologize next time we meet", Angel said lamely and all three nodded, Cordelia nodding twice to emphasize her side.

He then turned to Gunn. "You said Daredevil was clearing Vampire nests near your place, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Gunn asked.

"I'm thinking we can get two birds with one stone", Angel shrugged.

* * *

Few hours later, night time

Angel drove on his convertible near Gunn's neighborhood, looking around as he steered here and there. He could tell when a person was a Vampire, but trying to find them, even in a nest, was a different matter altogether.

Fortunately, Gunn had told him of a Vampire nest nearby so he was making his way to it, and was already there.

Then suddenly he saw the door of the broken down building that was the nest break as a Vampire, in Vamp face already fell out, rolling on the ground.

Angel steered his convertible and as the Vamp staggered up, Angel rammed into him, sending him flying off again. He then leapt off the convertible and doing a flip, rammed a stake onto the Vamp's heart, dusting him finally.

Angel then turned to the place where the door had broken and ran in, noticing most Vampires were gone and Daredevil was already moving to the shadows as he threw a pointed baton that ricocheted off the wall into the heart of a Vampire that had been approaching Angel, the dust falling through Angel's hands while the baton returned to Daredevil's hand who disappeared into the shadows.

Angel looked around in the darkness, trying to get a sniff, though for some reason, he wasn't getting any smell off of this Daredevil.

"You've been following me", Daredevil's voice came.

"Well thought it was fair, you've been doing the same with me", Angel shrugged.

"I was never following you", Daredevil's voice shot back as Angel looked around, his voice seemed to be coming from nowhere and everywhere.

"Damn well felt like it", Angel retorted.

"I'm surprised you can feel. You seem to be the only good one of them", Daredevil's voice said.

"Don't worry, I can go bad when I need to", Angel coolly threatened.

"Why should I worry?" Daredevil's voice asked.

"What are you?"

"I'm Daredevil."

"Why are you in L.A.?" Angel asked, wanting the answer.

"I'm not obligated to only one city", Daredevil's voice responded.

"New York is the city of heroes, figured you would be at home there", Angel said in a cynical tone.

"It's the places without the heroes that deserve more attention", Daredevil's voice responded. And then the voice stopped as Angel knew he was gone at that point.

* * *

Later, Hyperion Hotel

Angel sat, his coat a little away as he told Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn. "It was like he was right next to me and nowhere close at the same time. I couldn't get a read on him."

"Why are we even focusing on Daredevil though?" Cordelia asked. "I mean, your suspicious of our lawyer aside, Daredevil is clearly a hero, he's making Demons AND criminals scared to run out of their homes at any time."

"Yeah, some crews I know are too scared to take one step out at night now", Gunn said in support.

"Ever since the whole Darla issue was a bust, you have been displacing your frustration onto Matthew and this Daredevil case in general", Wesley pointed out to Angel, who didn't respond, even though it was true.

"You and your brooding", Cordelia groaned, obviously annoyed by his behavior.

"He could be a Demon or a Vampire, you know?" Angel asked.

"Well, in that case he's a good one, I mean, you of all people know there are good ones", Gunn told him.

"Maybe he could be the actual Devil", Angel muttered.

"I don't see the true Devil beating up street criminals and Vampire nests, it is a good thing, and also too low key for him", Wesley pointed out to him.

"He's just in broody mode, when its done he will stop obsessing about this", Cordelia told the other two.

* * *

Next day

Cordelia was on her way to the hotel Matt said he was staying at, only to see him standing outside his hotel's premises, in the sun.

"Good to see you out in the sun, I was half-afraid you were actually a Vampire", Cordelia said as the two laughed at the irony of the comment.

" _At least it puts Angel's fears about him being a Vampire or Devil to rest"_ , Cordelia thought to herself. " _Or at least Vampire."_

"If you wouldn't mind?" Matt asked Cordelia, gesturing to his arm.

"Of course", Cordelia happily replied, as she put her arm around his, and the two walked around.

"So, walking blind in a big city, nothing new for you, right?" Cordelia asked.

"No, I've been walking like this in New York for years", Matt told her.

"I don't want to pry but what was it like? Before and after", Cordelia asked in wonder.

"Not very different, life was hard before, life was hard after, I just started hearing it instead of seeing it at that point", Matt said to her as she sighed.

"I had it pretty easy, up until it turned out my father had a little mistake on his taxes, for the last 12 years", Cordelia said. "And so we lost everything."

"I'm sorry to hear that", Matt said in sympathy.

"It did help me though, since it showed who my true friends were. I knew Angel before coming here. Since I haven't gotten my big break yet, he is letting me work with him", Cordelia told Matt.

"That's good, and I know you will get your big break soon enough", Matt said to her as she smiled.

"Thank you", she said, the two continuing to walk around.

Then Cordelia noticed the place where she got her coffee and said. "Let's go sit inside there."

"Sure", Matt said as they walked in, getting a seat where Cordelia gave orders for both of them, and Matt didn't mind.

"Your boss doesn't seem to like me", Matt then said.

Cordelia responded after thinking how to respond. "Angel does like you, he just has a problem with trusting new people. You were a surprise, a happy one, believe me, when you showed up on our door. It takes time before Angel can really trust anyone."

Matt nodded, understanding. "Rest assured, I don't hold it against you."

Cordelia breathed a sigh of relief, muttering. "Thank God."

Their coffee then arrived as Matt asked. "Milk please."

As he got it, Matt sniffed it and said. "Not this, it's expired."

"How did you do that?" Cordelia asked in surprise.

Matt responded. "Foggy once told me that I put a Bloodhound to shame...and then he started going on about how I should get a dog, again."

"I like dogs", Cordelia then replied while laughing.

"I do like them, despite what Foggy claims", Matt said, then he started chuckling when he thought more on the expired milk. "It's funny, Fog and I were in a coffee shop once, and when my head was turned, to get payback for I joke I made on his butcher story, he poured mustard into my coffee."

"Eewwww! Your best friend did that?!"

"Yeah, he never treated me like precious cargo, and I appreciated it. Anyway, I was about to take a sip when I smelled something wrong with it, and I knew he was responsible, and luckily, Foggy's then ex, Marci walked in, and he had to hide under the table. I then used that chance to switch our cups."

"Noooo!" Cordelia said while laughing. "I wish I could have seen that."

"So do I", Matt chuckled but it turned slightly bitter, and Cordelia noticed.

"Do you miss it?" He tilted his head in confusion. "Seeing?"

Matt took his glasses off so she could see his deep, soft brown eyes. "In trauma recovery, they say I shouldn't, define yourself by what you have, value the differences, make no apologies for what you lack, and it's all true for the most part but...I would give anything to see the sky one more time."

Cordelia then grabbed his hand, and entwine them, smiling at him even if he couldn't see, and Matt smiled back.

"Can I ask you a question?" Cordelia then asked.

"How do I comb my hair?" Matt asked, already having a feeling it would be that.

"Get asked that a lot I take it", Cordelia commented.

Matt smiled in humor. "Honestly, you just hope for the best."

"So that's natural?" Cordelia gestured to his hair, then paused her action when he couldn't see it, but Matt still just shrugged. "Wow."

* * *

Later, night time

Daredevil was beating a decently big gang that consisted not only of Vampires, but also humans and other minor Demons about Vampire level in strength.

This was one was harder than the rest due to the other Demons, but Daredevil held on very well, eventually drop kicking one Demon so hard it was sent flying out of the window to the ground, where Daredevil could hear it groaning, and its hearts (yes, it had more than one) were still beating.

He then turned around and hurled his pointed batons at two Vamps, dusting them, before ducking to avoid a bat swung at him by a human and flipping, kicked him out.

As another Vampire charged him, Daredevil spun to avoid and wrapped the cable of his club around his neck, the holy water burning him as he was decapitated, dusting him.

Then suddenly the door burst open and Angel stood there, Daredevil recognizing him, and sighed.

"I'm not going to stop", Daredevil said to him.

"Neither am I", Angel responded.

At that point, it was clear a fight was gonna happen. Daredevil first tried to punch but Angel instead kicked his knee, making him stagger, and then Angel tried to spin kick him but Daredevil grabbed his foot and pushed him back.

He then gave Angel a right hook, then punched his chest, and then tried to punch two more times but now Angel blocked them both, and tried to punch twice too, but Daredevil ducked to avoid both the blows and punched him on the side.

Angel then smacked Daredevil on his face, making him stagger back again.

Daredevil sighed, feeling a little tired, and knowing he was up against a physically stronger and possibly more experienced foe, so he needed to play it right.

Daredevil pushed his head forward a little to give the impression that he was about to headbutt Angel but then backed to avoid a kick, using the opportunity to punch his abdomen.

He then tried to punch twice but Angel blocked, and then Angel tried to kick twice but Daredevil blocked. He then punched Angel hard on the face, before punching his chest. Angel blocked the next punch and punched his face twice instead.

Daredevil blocked the next punch and the two held each other by the back of their necks, struggling, then Angel kneed Daredevil in the abdomen, pushing him back.

Angel then tried to spin kick Daredevil who put his foot up to avoid, but Angel did another spin kick and hit Daredevil on his mask, staggering him back as he groaned in pain.

And then Angel kicked him on his side, sending him down once more.

Angel stood there as Daredevil was on his knees for a bit, panting, and then he put his face up, grunting as he lifted himself off of the ground once more, listening to Angel's footsteps.

As Angel tried to kick, Daredevil punched his thigh, making him take it back. Then Angel tried to kick but Daredevil kicked his thigh area first, staggering him as he moved back.

Daredevil then deflected a kick before trying to kick, which Angel deflected, then Angel tried to kick again which Daredevil deflected, and then Daredevil gave a spin kick which Angel backed to avoid.

Angel then tried to kick again but Daredevil grabbed his foot and punched his thigh thrice before Angel freed it and punched Daredevil on the face.

Daredevil went down and punched Angel's knee before punching his face again as he staggered a little.

Now Angel stood still, deciding to test his theory and find out if this was actually Matt. If it was Matt, perhaps he had the same abilities as Vanessa Brewer, and the same weakness too.

Daredevil was confused. Why was Angel standing still? Whatever, he decided to take the opportunity.

He punched Angel hard on the face, staggering him back, and Angel clearly looked shocked as Daredevil gave him three more swift punches to the face, staggering him back once more.

Angel then tried to punch but Daredevil ducked and punched his abdomen twice before punching his face, and then punched him there a few more times, and kept punching, before punching his abdomen thrice, and then punched him so hard Angel actually went down, even spitting out a little blood. And he could feel his face and body burning due to the crosses stitched on Daredevil's knuckles, making him groan in pain.

Angel then groaned as he watched Daredevil's retreating back, but managed to get the scent as his eyes widened in horror.

"Murdock?"

* * *

An hour later

Angel had recovered, and was going through the sewers now, managing to follow Matt's scent, and reached the bottom of the hotel where Matt stayed, and got inside, eventually opening the door to Matt's room as he walked in, but no one was there.

Then he felt a presence behind him and turned to see Daredevil standing in the doorway, still in his suit, and could smell some blood coming from his head too, probably from the kick Angel had landed there.

"Daredevil", Angel snarled at him. "Adding your reputation by beating up Vamps and Demons, huh?"

"Can't unhear what they do now, can I?" Daredevil asked back.

"I know the truth", Angel said to him.

"So do I", Daredevil responded back.

Angel sighed. While he wasn't the biggest fan, Daredevil was clearly helping, clearing out neighborhoods, and his reputation was helping too. Plus, Matt was helping out Angel Investigations with his legal skills.

"If I am to believe you, that you are here to help, then there's going to have to be some honesty between us, and the others", Angel then said to Matt.

"That can only work if it extends both ways."

Angel was hesitant, but then nodded. "Well then, meet us at the hotel 2 hours from now." Saying

Then Angel left the room, walking past Matt, but turned around and joked. "I was expecting actual horns."

"Says the one called Angel", Matt quipped back.

The two shared a dry chuckle before Angel walked off.

* * *

2 hours later, Hyperion Hotel

"So you got into a fight with him? Seriously dude?" Gunn asked Angel.

"It was a spontaneous thing", Angel defended himself.

"Looks like he gave as good as he got though", Cordelia said. "So, an actual Demon?"

"No", Angel shook his head.

"Then what is he?" Wesley asked.

"He is human, but a very skilled one", Angel said to them, shocking them all.

"Whoa man! That's kind of….disappointing", Gunn said.

"Yes, but if he can make people think he's a Demon in spite of that, there must be something about him, and he did defeat The Hand, who killed all Demons in New York", Wesley pointed out, and they had to concede.

Suddenly, Daredevil dropped down from the top to the center of the lobby in a crouching position, shocking Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn, while he straightened himself.

"Why is here? Did you do something to piss him off?" Cordelia rambled. "Why are you here?"

"I called him", Angel shrugged.

"Why?" Wesley asked.

Daredevil then put his hands on either side of his mask, and took it off to reveal the face of Matthew Murdock, now shocking the other three even more.

"But…..but you were blind!" Cordelia said.

"So was Vanessa, Cordelia", Angel reminded her.

"So you were right", Wesley said to Angel before turning to Matt. "You were Daredevil all along, and you've been trying to help us."

"Did you get training from an Order of Monks or something?" Cordelia then asked him, not really that hurt since while the two were clearly into each other, they didn't know each other that well either, so he had every right to keep his secret, and she had kept her own too.

"No", Matt shook his head. "After the accident when I was nine, my senses heightened, and they only got stronger. The pain was unbearable, until a man came along and taught me how to use them."

"Among other things", Wesley noted, the three still awed by what he could do.

"He left, and it wasn't until years later that I picked up where he left off."

Gunn muttered to himself. "Still wish it was Luke Cage."

Daredevil then said to them. "I told you mine, now you tell me yours."

Angel looked up at Matt, nodding as he shared looks with the rest of his team. "Well then, where to start-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And 8 chapters in, the reveals have finally been done. Hope they were worth it.
> 
> Now yes, Angel is stronger and faster than Matt due to being superhuman, and obviously more experienced too, but that doesn't necessarily mean more skilled.
> 
> Matt has been trained by Stick, and God knows how old Stick is, plus he has battled Murakami and Bakuto simultaneously, two Fingers of the Hand, each with centuries of experience, and he has also defeated Nobu, Murakami's right hand man, who is also one very skilled dude.
> 
> Then we have Elektra, who is also skilled, and I put her strength as Black Sky at Slayer level, and Matt has held his own against her. Sure she was holding back in the final fight, but not in the ones before that, and Matt still held his own for a bit.
> 
> So I think he can hold his own against Angel too, and Angel made the mistake of thinking Matt had the same weakness as Vanessa, which is why he got knocked on his ass.
> 
> As you can obviously tell, I'm going to be doing Matt/Cordelia, but only as a temporary thing since I don't see it as permanent (and I'm a huge Cangel shipper), but they can still be a very sweet, nice and healthy relationship while they last, and Cordelia does need to be in a relationship with a nice, normal (counting out the Daredevil thing), respectable man who isn't a coward or jerk for once. And Matt also needs to be in a relationship with a nice, normal (counting out the visions), respectable woman who isn't pushed away by his secret like Karen or Claire.
> 
> Anyway, next chapter will be 2x8. Once more, thanks a lot to Brainstorm Sorcerer for the help. Hope all enjoyed and see you next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	8. Helping new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt helps out Team Angel deal with the insanity of the Shroud of Rahmon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.
> 
> And thank you to Brainstorm Sorcerer for help with this chapter.

Los Angeles, police station

"I'm telling you this creep knows what happened. He's playing us", one cop said to another.

"Maybe. He's got mental problems", the other one, who was dark-skinned, replied to him.

"I don't care about that. We got one body already - and if she dies..."

"If she dies, he's all yours."

They walked back into the interrogation room. There was a dark haired man, wearing a dark jacket sitting slumped over at the table, his face buried in one arm lying on the table.

The dark-skinned one opened the conversation. "We can help you. Tell us what you know and we send you back down to holding."

The man didn't move.

"Stay quiet and my partner here will dent your skull", he then said.

The other cop banged his hands on the table. "Hey! You listening?"

The dark-skinned one gave his theory. "My guess is you got yourself involved in something a little bigger than you expected. You got scared, you panicked, and in the end there was an officer on the floor." Still nothing. "Not to mention the body without a head. - Do yourself a favor and..."

The guy finally straightened up and banged a fist on the table. It was Wesley.

"She shouldn't have been there. She didn't know! - I had to warn him. He didn't know what he was getting into. None of them did. If they'd known of them wouldn't..." he looked at the dark-skinned cop. "You didn't bring it here, did you?"

They exchanged looks as he looked to the side, then gave a relieved smile. "No. No, then it'd be too late for all of us."

He looked down at the table. "He grabbed her hard - very hard." He looked at the dark-skinned cop. "I'm quite good with the ladies myself, you know."

"Just tell us what happened."

Wesley explained. "It all went horribly wrong."

Then suddenly the red door opened as Matt Murdock walked in. "Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, stop talking."

He then said to the cops. "Hi, this is over."

The cops glared as the other one snarled at him. "We're asking questions, we'll do whatever it tak-"

"Whatever it takes, huh", Matt said, shaking his head. "I guess that also involves denting his skull."

The cop sweated, as his partner had threatened Wesley that he'd do just that, and Matt smirked, as he'd heard it on his way in.

And now it was time for him to save his friend.

* * *

Hours ago, Hyperion lobby

"What happened to your hair?" Wesley asked Cordelia.

Cordelia touched her now shoulder-length black hair. "Excuse me?"

Wesley commented. "Your hair. It's new... - it's great!"

Cordelia smiled.

"When did this happen?"

Cordelia's smile was gone. "Ten days ago."

Wesley was embarrassed. "Of course! I didn't want to embarrass you by..."

"...noticing? - Nice suit."

"I was just on my way out to..."

"...yet another glamorous, celebrity filled gala with Miss Virginia Bryce?" Cordelia pretended to yawn.

Wesley asked. "Have you seen Angel? I thought I might check on him. He doesn't seem to be doing much with his time lately."

Cordelia agreed. "Au contraire. His day is packed. Brood about Darla. Brood about Darla. Lunch! -followed by a little Darla brooding."

Wesley said. "Right. Enough is enough." He moved towards the stairs. "I'm gonna march up there and tell him just that."

Wesley stopped, staring at the stairs.

"Nice posturing!"

"Thank you!"

Cordelia then informed him. "Anyway he's not there. Gunn's cousin got involved in something pretty big. Big meaning illegal. So Angel and Gunn went to see if they could help."

Wesley said. "That's good! He's getting out. Something I'm gonna do myself right now."

Cordelia nodded. "A-huh, time to traipse off to your shallow, soul-sucking Hollywood party?"

"Party? Last time I attended one was college", Matt said as he walked in.

"Oh, there is the lawyer I wanted to see", Cordelia said with a smile as they hugged and kissed each other on the cheek. They had started going on dates after Matt's revelation of his identity, though the relationship was still in its early stages.

Wesley then started. "Matt, you know Cordelia changed-"

"I know, she changed it more than a week ago", Matt told him, as Wesley gave him a shocked look, and Cordelia gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"You are the best, thank you!" Cordelia said, grabbing him and kissing him again as he chuckled.

Wesley sighed and then said. "Anyway, I'm actually going to a premier. And - I happen to have two extra tickets. One was for Angel but..."

Cordelia smiled. "Who does shallow better than me?"

She looked to Matt with puppy eyes, not that he could see them. "I'm making puppy eyes."

"Well, I'm wearing a suit", Matt said as she chuckled.

"I love a man in a suit", Cordelia smiled as Wesley looked down at himself, remembering when he'd first met Cordelia he nearly always wore suits.

Cordelia put her hand on Matt's arm as they left together, Wesley in front of them.

* * *

Later

The party was in full-force, though at least it wasn't the crazy teenager kind of party, it was more of a formal event, so Matt didn't mind being here as much as he had thought he would.

But then again, it was Hollywood. While the place was pretty dirty, their parties weren't, at least not the ones they advocated.

Cordelia was talking to Chow Yun-Fat. "Mr. Yun-Fat, I am such a huge fan, I've once binged all of your stuff."

Chow was just nodding as he spoke to her. "Pleased to meet a fan."

Matt was just standing, cane in hand, his arm looped around Cordelia's when he heard a woman comment. "I feel like I've met this man before."

"Yeah, he looks familiar", another agreed with a nod as the two moved to them.

"Excuse me", one said as Matt and Cordelia turned to the two.

"Oh my God! Claire Danes and Sienna Miller!" Cordelia said, fangirling as she shook hands with them both. "Hi, huge fan, especially Stardust."

"Pleased to meet you", Claire said before turning to Matt. "Have we met before?"

"No, this is my first time meeting any celebrity", Matt said to her with a sigh. "And it's quite a few of them I'm meeting."

"Pity you got a date", Sienna muttered as Matt shook his head and smirked while Cordelia decided not to say anything, since Sienna was a big actress. "Still, you look familiar."

"I might know how", someone with a thick accent spoke as they turned and now Cordelia's jaw dropped completely, and so did Wesley's, and even Matt was surprised as he knew the voice.

"Arnold Schwarzenegger, I saw you on the news when you defended the Punisher", Arnold said as he shook hands with Matt, who didn't even know how to respond.

"So you're taking up all the attention", Cordelia whispered to Matt.

"Ah, right, that's why he looked so familiar", Claire said in realization.

"I read about you, it's amazing how you built yourself up", Matt said to Arnold respectfully.

"I could say the same about you, Mr. Murdock", Arnold told him.

"So ummm, I know of a very talented actress who could pull off a meaningful role, no matter how minor", Matt then told Arnold, as Cordelia had a delighted smile on her face.

"Hmmm", Arnold muttered before taking out a card and handing it to her. "If you want a job, you can call on this."

He then nodded and walked off as Cordelia hugged and kissed Matt on the cheek again. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Wesley, during the time was going to lean on the table, but then leaned on the tray holding the cocktail sauce that was slightly over the edge, sending himself falling and the sauce flying towards Cordelia, but Matt pulled her to safety in time.

"Nice reflexes", Chow commented.

"You just saved me from embarrassing myself", Cordelia told Matt with a smile. "In front of Chow Yun Fat."

Wesley then got a call and picked it up. "Hello….right, all right, we're coming."

He put the phone down as he looked to Matt and Cordelia. "Angel called."

"Well then, time to leave the best party ever", Cordelia groaned as the three left.

* * *

Later, Hyperion

A blonde walked through Angel's dimly lit suite. Angel walked in, sees her back.

"Darla?"

It was Kate, and she turned around. "You expecting her? Because that would really cut down on my legwork."

Angel asked. "What are you doing here?"

Kate reminded. "Well, there is that little thing about a murder she was involved in? You remember, a few weeks ago a guy got his throat ripped out? I'm sure you're gonna tell me she's innocent."

Angel just walked past her. "I'm pretty sure my lawyer told you that he'd take away your rank and badge if you came here again without a search warrant, which I'm sure you don't have."

"Yeah, those lawyers of yours? I did my research. A poor firm from New York", Kate said with a shake of her head. "What are they, your own Wolfram and Hart? I had no idea the law could protect things like you."

"It has protected worse", Angel told her. "Besides, he's a good guy, surprised you can't see it with your own two eyes."

"Our definition of good and bad is very different", Kate pulled out a wooden cross, the end of its long beam sharpened into a stake. "Well, I knew I forgot something."

Angel told her. "Darla's not here. I don't know where she is."

Kate snarled. "I will find her, Angel, you can be sure of that. And when I do, she's toast."

Angel reminded. "She's human now, remember?"

Kate added. "Toast with life in prison."

"Listen, Kate", he stepped closer, she held her cross up, and he gave a chuckle, "there are forces at work here that you know nothing about."

Kate asked. "Gathering storm, is it?"

Angel confirmed. "Which you don't want to get caught in."

Kate asked. "You afraid I'll get hurt?"

Angel corrected. "No. I'm afraid you'll get killed. - I'm just telling you this so you won't."

Kate taunted. "Me dead. - I guess I'd kind of be like you then, wouldn't I? - You think I'm gonna stand by while you and your playmate finish the game?"

"Lets try this one more time, huh?" Angel sent her cross flying and it stuck to the wall as he grabbed a hold of her. "You get stuck between me and Darla, it'll be the last thing you ever do."

Kate snarled. "Let go of me!"

He did. They looked at each other for a moment then she turned and walked out.

* * *

Later

Matt, Cordelia and Wesley walked in as Angel asked Cordelia. "What happened?"

"We went to a party", she shrugged.

"I mean to your head. Your - your hair", she gave him a look "It looks great." Angel chuckled. "When did this happen?"

Wesley told him. "Ten days ago! Pay attention."

Cordelia groaned. "Even the blind man could see it before you two!"

Matt chuckled as Wesley asked. "So how did it go with Gunn's cousin?"

Angel explained. "A group of thieves is planning to steal something from a local museum. Probably something with mystical power, which means something we really don't want them to have."

Wesley agreed. "Indeed! Do you know which museum they will be targeting?"

Angel shook his head. "No. Gunn's cousin didn't know. He's just the driver."

"So the kid got roped into this?" Matt asked and Angel nodded.

Wesley said. "We should find out which museums in the area have recent acquisitions. This is wonderful!" He gave a big grin. "You're - You're on a case! You're back."

Angel blinked his eyes as Cordelia said. "Yeah! It'll be just like old times, right Angel? Meeting evil, face to face - kicking evil's booty, and now Daredevil will kick it alongside you! Wes and I'll crank up the research machine and you'll... - What will you do again?"

Angel informed them. "They're bringing a vampire in from Las Vegas tonight. His name is Jay-don. He's got a rep. If he's involved it's a big heist."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Matt asked. "The crew will get suspicious if he doesn't show."

Wesley said. "I've heard of him. Isn't he a..."

"...deadly killer?" Cordelia asked.

"Aren't all Vamps? Other than Angel that is", Matt asked.

Wesley said. "Well, that, of course. I was about to say a loud, flashy sort of character."

Angel told them. "Well, he ran with the whole Sinatra rat-pack thing. Never got over it. You know, I think I'll meet his bus."

"Right, you will take his place, it will work, because you're a Vamp too", Matt nodded, liking the plan.

Cordelia clapped him on the shoulder. "Great plan, boss!"

Angel turned to look at her and she stepped back to stand beside Matt. "What better way to get your mind off... things we don't even need to... "She turned to Wesley. "How loud and flashy?"

Wesley said. "I believe he is quite the extrovert."

They turned together to look at Angel.

"Hmm..." Cordelia trailed off.

"What?"

Wesley assured. "Oh, I-I'm sure you can pull it off. You're - colorful."

* * *

Later

Cordelia was surfing the net as Matt and Wesley looked through some books.

"Museums, museums. Okay, we've got the Moca. We've got the Lacma. Uh, the Gene Autry!" Wesley gave her a look. "Well, it could be a magical stuffed horse!"

Wesley shook his head. "Let's assume not, and try Natural History."

Cordelia nodded. "Okay, here we go. Site map - membership - museum shop... don't they have a section like - things you might want to steal?"

"If they did, it would make our job easier", Matt told her.

Wesley told her. "Click on recent acquisitions. Right there. There!"

Cordelia did so. "I got it! Jeez, back seat surfer!"

Wesley told them. "Angel should've been back by now."

Cordelia suggested. "Maybe the meeting ran late." She pointed at the screen. "Could it be a collection of Chelicerate arthropods?"

Wesley told her. "Keep going. - Hold it. 'On the third of this month, museum research department received the Shroud of Rahmon from a tomb recently unearthed by University of New Mexico archeologists.'"

Cordelia muttered. "Okay. Two words I don't like right off the bat: tomb and unearthed. People, you've got to leave your tombs earthed!"

Wesley noted. "Shroud of Rahmon. Have you ever heard of it?"

"I wasn't much into the supernatural till now", Matt shook his head.

Cordelia was the same. "I'm not big on shrouds. They're an after you die outfit."

Wesley told her. "Get everything you can from the museum database, I'll hit the books. Matt, you can help me."

* * *

Few minutes later

Wesley walked into the lobby reading from a book, Matt behind him. "The shroud was woven by the head priest, said to have been driven mad by the demon himself. Once Rahmon was defeated the priest dyed the shroud with the blood of seven virgin women sacrificed on the first full moon. Then laid it upon Rahmon's body in order to prevent his resurrection."

Cordelia wondered. "Why is it always virgin women who have to do the sacrificing?"

Wesley shrugged. "For purity, I suppose."

Cordelia didn't agree. "This has nothing to do with purity. This is all about dominance, buddy. You can bet if someone ordered a male body part for religious sacrifice the world would be atheist", she snapped her fingers, "like that."

"Cordelia."

"What?"

"Matt is Catholic."

Cordelia's brain caught up with her as she realized what she'd just said. "Ummm….sorry?"

"Do not worry, nowadays we do not condone the older views regarding women", Matt told her, and she sighed in relief.

Wesley then explained. "The shroud supposedly absorbed Rahmon's power."

"Which means the shroud can drive anyone in close proximity insane", Matt said in realization.

Wesley read. "Once in 1803 the shroud was removed from its casing."

Cordelia asked. "And yuckiness ensued?"

Wesley nodded. "Well, yes. The entire population of El Encanto went insane, mothers and children hacking one another to pieces, men roaming the streets like rabid dogs..."

He turned the page to continue but Cordelia stopped him. "I get the picture. - So in order to take his mind off the torment that is Darla, we sent Angel after a box that makes you crazy."

Wesley realized. "Worst case scenario, we warn Angel off it before they steal the shroud."

"He still isn't back. I've taken on criminals a lot, they usually do things before scheduled to make it quick", Matt said as he dropped his cane and ran to change. "I think I should go."

Cordelia and Wesley looked at each other, then ran for the door.

* * *

Later

Matt, in his Daredevil suit, hopped around on the rooftops before hearing a gunshot, and it was coming right from the direction he was heading in, so he continued his swinging before reaching the museum, and heard Wesley's heartbeat inside, as well as Cordelia's, and Kate's too, though hers was a bit slowed down, and some other heartbeats as well, clearly cops.

"Stay where you are! Don't move!" One of the cops said to Wesley, but then Matt heard a van drive out, and could hear Gunn's heartbeat inside.

But then, to his shock, he actually SAW a yellowish trail behind the van, in his "world of fire" vision, and he had no idea how. It felt off to him though.

Whatever it was, he realized that he needed to follow the van, then he could come help out Wesley, so he followed the van, swinging with his club, and eventually the van crashed into one of the parked cars in a garage as Angel, Gunn and two other Demons got out, carrying a coffin, and the yellowish trail was leaking out of the coffin.

"You drank her. - Animal! You drank that cop!" He heard Gunn say to Angel.

What? Angel had hurt Kate? Perhaps the shroud had made him do it.

"What now?" The big Demon, Vyasa, asked.

"Open it", the other one, Menlo said.

Angel scoffed. "Oh, that's genius! Good thing we didn't think about that back at the ol' museum and miss out on all this swell heavy lifting!"

"Open it! There is a catch."

Matt knew Menlo was running his hands along the coffin's lid, and he could see the trail adjusting a little because of it.

Then Vyasa just punched his fist through the glass window, ripped the lid right off and threw it aside.

"That works too", Gunn said as Matt now saw the yellowish trail turn into a bigger yellow mist.

Menlo was shaking his hands as he reached out to it. "I got it! I got it!"

Vyasa pushed him away from the coffin. "No! No! You don't know what this means. You have no idea what this is about. It belongs to my people." He hit himself on the chest. "MY people."

Gunn asked. "Your people? I didn't see none of your people when we was hauling this thing!"

Angel then said. "Hey, fellas! Fellas! - Cool your jets, alright? There is plenty here for all of", he hesitated. "me!"

Each of them grabbed a hold of one corner of the shroud and tried to pull it away from the others as Angel asked. "Okay, how does this work, huh? Huh? The person with the biggest piece gets their wish?"

"No!"

"Don't hurt it!"

Angel asked Gunn. "What about you, Lester? All of a sudden you want it too?"

Gunn snarled. "I get this, I'll kill you."

Angel said. "Yeah, too bad, kid. Tell your wishes it won't come true."

Menlo suddenly pulled out a gun and Daredevil flipped, throwing his club as Menlo was disarmed and he leapt down, catching it and in a spin motion, threw it again as Menlo was hit on the face, knocked out, while the club returned to Daredevil.

Angel and Gunn started brawling as Vyasa growled at Daredevil. "The Devil of Hell's Kitchen. Always wanted to see what everyone was so scared of."

"You're about to find out", Daredevil said as he put his club back inside.

And then Daredevil tried to punch but Vyasa dodged and punched him hard, sending him down as he spat out blood.

Vyasa laughed. "I am disap-"

He was cut off when Daredevil got back up and punched him hard, sending him staggering back before flipping to the other side.

Vyasa then charged Daredevil who tried to punch but Vyasa ducked and then deflected some more strikes from Daredevil, who then leaned back to avoid a punch but was then punched by Vyasa's other fist, sending him rolling again as he spat out some more blood while Vyasa laughed and growled.

Daredevil got back up, wiping his face, and then tried to punch as Vyasa held up his hands, blocking one, and Daredevil punched again as Vyasa blocked. Daredevil then kicked Vyasa on the side before punching his abdomen, and then tried to punch his head in a spin motion but he ducked to avoid.

Daredevil tried to punch 3 more times as Vyasa blocked, and then ducked to avoid another before getting hit by a really hard punch that actually threw him down.

"You are not taking the shroud", Daredevil growled as he lifted a finger, and turning around, started walking to where Angel and Gunn were when Vyasa got up and rushed him again.

Daredevil turned and ducked before hitting his abdomen with the Billy club and then struck his face. He tried to hit again but Vyasa grabbed the club and threw it down.

Daredevil tried to punch a few more times as Vyasa blocked and then they grabbed each other as Daredevil kneed him. Vyasa let go and ducked to avoid a spin kick from Daredevil before punching his helmet twice, sending him back as he was dazed.

He tried to punch again but Daredevil ducked and punched his abdomen before kicking his chest. He tried to punch but Vyasa grabbed his arm and head-butted him, making his head bleed as he felt the blows in spite of the helmet and staggered back, falling down.

Vyasa then punched his chest twice, making some more blood drip out of his mouth but then Daredevil deflected some blows and grabbing Vyasa's hand, trapped it, before lifting his legs and trapping Vyasa's neck in between them.

The two struggled like that before Vyasa lifted up Daredevil and slammed him down, the ground cracking as Daredevil groaned, letting go. Vyasa then pulled him by the foot, throwing him to the other side.

Daredevil rolled and flipped before standing back up, now angry.

"What are you going to do?" Vyasa mocked. "Kick me?"

Daredevil suddenly kicked his knee hard, staggering him, and then kicked his chest really hard, sending him back. He then ducked to avoid a punch and getting to the side, kicked Vyasa on the thigh once more.

He then tried to kick twice as Vyasa deflected both and then Daredevil tried to kick in a spin motion as Vyasa grabbed his foot and pushed him back.

He then tried to punch as Daredevil ducked to avoid before getting another hard punch, turning his head the other way.

Daredevil then backed to avoid one more punch before giving Vyasa two hard hooks on his face and in a spin motion, kicked his face hard, breaking his nose.

And then with a roar, kicked Vyasa right on the throat, sending him crashing into the van. Before Vyasa could recover, Daredevil kicked him in a spin motion on the side, and he crashed hard into the ground, hitting his head on the wall, shattering it too, finally knocked out.

Daredevil then smelt alcohol and then smoke, and walked out as he saw the yellowish mist slowly fading into nothingness, and Angel lay on the ground. Daredevil knew he'd burnt it.

Then he fell to his knees, panting, this fight having taken a lot out of him, before remembering Wesley. Well, time to go help him out now, even if he was wounded.

* * *

Now

"So you have no proof that my client did anything, other than finding him over your officer's body, where he was trying to wake her up", Matt said to the cops. "You have no solid evidence to pin the blame on him, so he walks free until you get any."

The cop started. "But-"

"Come on", Matt said to him, while holding and rubbing his abdomen in pain, and Wesley got up.

"If you need me, you can call me, officers", Wesley said and they turned, only for the door to open as Kate stood there.

The two cops looked shocked as Wesley sighed in relief and Matt smirked.

* * *

Later, Hyperion

Matt finished stitching his wounds and put his shirt back on before walking out as Cordelia asked Wesley. "So, on top of everything else we may have reawakened his bloodlust?"

Wesley nodded. "Yes."

Cordelia muttered. "Hmm. - Full days work then."

"I think so", Wesley agreed before looking to Matt. "Thank you for saving me back there."

"No issues, I wasn't going to let them pin it on you", Matt smirked as Wesley nodded.

"So, did the Shroud make you behave weirdly too?" Wesley asked.

"Actually, no", Matt shook his head, shocking the two of them.

"Strange", Wesley said and walked off, while Mat thought about it, and then Cordelia walked to Matt.

He then touched the necklace on her neck. "Nice jewelry. Got it from the museum?"

"Ohhh!" Cordelia said, looking down, now realizing she had it on. "I didn't even-"

"If you like it, you can keep it", Matt told her.

"Awww", Cordelia said with a smile. "You're the best. You even got me Arnold Schwarzenegger's agent's number. Isn't that amazing?"

"You better be careful with that smile", Matt said to her.

"Why's that?" Cordelia asked.

"Even though I'm blind, it's so bright and beautiful, it radiates it's own warmth."

Then Matt took her by the chin and gently kissed her. Cordelia was caught a little off-guard, but she realized she was liking, no, loving it, and she gently kissed back, getting lost into him.

The two then broke the kiss as Cordelia quipped. "You probably say that to all the girls."

They laughed and then kissed each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're finally done. Figured Matt and Cordy could meet some celebrities, plus Claire Danes and Sienna Miller have both worked with Charlie Cox in 'Stardust' before.
> 
> Hope all enjoyed the fight with Vyasa too.
> 
> Now it's the next 3 chapters I'm most excited to do, because it's the amazing Angel/Darla Trilogy, and then *groans* the rise of Dark Angel (or Dick Angel).
> 
> Matt could actually see the evil the shroud was leaking via his "world of fire" sight.
> 
> Anyway, hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	9. A Trial failed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daredevil starts building up a reputation among the Demons of Los Angeles while Angel tries to save Darla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.
> 
> Thanks to Brainstorm Sorcerer once again for the help with the chapter.

Los Angeles, night

An old couple in a shop kept the money they had into the bag laid out in front of them by the two robbers holding guns as one of them threatened. "Hurry up!"

They finished keeping the money and started running out when Daredevil swung down using his Billy club's wire and kicked the one holding the bag right on the face with both feet, sending him flying off as the other was shocked and lifted his gun.

Daredevil heard the click and flipped to avoid one shot before rolling away to avoid another and threw his club, disarming the man as the club returned to him while he rolled and kicked the man with both feet on the knees, sending him down, and getting up, punched him out.

He then heard the other one groaning and walking to him, flipped on his chest, knocking him out as well.

* * *

Caritas

Two Demons talked as one told the other. "He is not a man, he is some kind of creature. My brother saw him building a nest near the Hollywood sign."

The other one, female, said to him. "Oh don't be ridiculous. He is some sort of powerful Demon with how everyone's running scared. A creature with a nest can't do it."

Another one said. "He throws that club, it transforms into a rope, and he swings on it."

"He stinks, and I don't like 'em!" Another Demon said while Lorne sat, listening and chuckling with a shake of his head.

* * *

A Vampire grabbed a girl in an alley, turning Vamp, about to bite her as she cried, when suddenly a Billy club's wire wrapped around his throat, burning his neck due to the holy water on it, and he gasped as he was decapitated and dusted, saving the woman.

* * *

Caritas

A female and very pretty Vampire said to the rest with a smirk. "Guy with horns, sounds hot."

Another female Demon was saying. "He has that red armor and that red b-"

* * *

A thug fell down, knocked out, as the mob boss fired multiple shots at Daredevil, who disappeared into the shadows, and then he was knocked out from behind while Daredevil rushed to the rooftop on hearing police sirens.

As Daredevil prepared to exit from the rooftop, he heard a familiar heartbeat and a gun clicking. "Freeze! Stay where you are!"

Daredevil sighed as Kate walked to him, gun held out, and just as she was close, he grabbed her hands and pushed them away, making her fire off a shot into a random direction, and then flipped her to the ground, disarming her of her gun, before kicking her on the face, knocking her out.

While he usually didn't like hurting cops, especially that were not corrupt, he still found this a bit satisfying, since Kate was just high on her vendetta, and had already broken into the Hyperion twice without a warrant for it.

He then disassembled the gun, letting all the bullets drop near Kate, and dropped the disassembled pieces of the weapon down too before walking to the rooftop and jumping off.

* * *

Hyperion Hotel

Cordelia and Wesley were hovering around the closed door leading down into the Hyperion's basement as Cordelia asked. "Don't you think we should check on him? - He's been in that cellar a long time."

Wesley nodded. "I keep hearing a strange kind of sound. - What's he doing down there?"

Cordelia told him. "How should I know? He barely says 'good morning' and 'get me a glass of blood' anymore."

Wesley agreed. "I know. He's just so distraught about..."

Cordelia snapped. "Don't say Darla! I'm sick and tired hearing about Darla. If I hear the name Darla one more time! And he is not distraught, he is obsessed! And I thought you were gonna be a man and talk to him about this!"

Wesley told her. "I was a man! I said - things."

Cordelia asked. "Like what?"

Wesley trailed off. "Like - did he prefer milk or sugar in his tea? It's how men talk about things in England."

"Maybe we should check", Cordelia suggested.

"Cordelia, I don't think-"

"What if he ends up breaking apart the place?" Cordelia asked.

"I see your point", Wesley said as the two walked down to the cellar and opened it, and what they saw wasn't what they had expected to see.

Matt and Angel were both shirtless, panting a little, and Matt had sweat dripping off of him, both of them circling each other.

"Huh…wow….." Cordelia muttered, looking at Matt shirtless as Wesley realized what was going on.

"So they're training", Wesley said in realization.

"And that's how you beat a Fyarl Demon", Angel finished explaining.

"Had any experience?" Matt asked.

"No, but a friend did", Angel shrugged as the two walked closer to each other.

"Well, with what you're telling me, I can fight Demons better, now maybe you should try to improve that fighting style of yours", Matt suggested, and Angel looked offended. "Not to boast or anything but compared to mine, it feels- dated, for a lack of better word."

"I've been around for nearly three hundred years and I've-" Angel tried to punch but Matt blocked and caught the arm, locked it, then did a flying arm-bar with Angel tapping after a few seconds, and Matt was 'looking' down at him.

"You were saying?"

Angel huffed but took Matt's offered hand.

"There is always room for improvement", Matt said as they put towels around their shoulders.

"Yeah, I am sure you'll improve", Angel said as the two chuckled and walked past Cordelia and Wesley to where their shirts were, putting them on.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Angel then asked Cordelia and Wesley as the four walked out of there.

"So, you were – sparring with Matt?" Cordelia asked him.

Angel nodded. "Yeah, been a while since I fought anyone with that amount of skill."

"Who was the last person with skill you fought?" Matt asked him.

"Buffy and Faith, both Slayers", Angel told him.

"Huh, so you're as skilled as Slayers, crack a smile", Cordelia told him as he smirked.

Wesley was happy. "It's good to see you trying to improve your fighting."

Cordelia said. "Yeah, you seem all calm and homey. - Are you on drugs?"

Angel then said. "I know I've caused you a lot of grief about his whole Darla situation - and I apologize. Darla may never need my help. All I can do is be there for her if and when she decides to come around. - But I can't do it for her, and I know that now."

Wesley smiled at Cordelia. "We had tea."

"And we had a fight", Matt added as they chuckled.

Angel then said. "In the meantime, there is nothing I can do but - let go."

Gunn then burst in holding a file. "I found Darla." Angel walked over to look through what he's got. "It wasn't easy, but you said to keep looking and my wide ranging knowledge of L.A.'s low-rent hotels finally paid off."

Cordelia was angry at Angel. "You lied to us!"

"And because his heart doesn't beat, I couldn't even tell", Matt muttered and groaned.

Angel looked at some pictures. "I did. I know."

Wesley asked. "Why?"

Angel said. "I figured you'd nag." Cordelia and Wesley exchanged a look. "The Royal Viking Motel."

"They would nag because they care about you", Matt said to him.

"Not in the mood to hear that song again", Angel sighed.

Gunn added. "It's conveniently located mere steps from scenic skid row. I guess she's not living off Wolfram and Hart no more."

Angel pointed. "They'll be looking for her, too."

Gunn asked. "What do you think they'll do if they find her?"

Angel said. "Well, let's get there first and not find out."

Angel grabbed his coat and walked towards the door, Gunn following before turning to Matt.

"Hey Matt," the lawyer turned to the direction of the voice. "Thanks for helping out with the guys, I owe you."

"That's what pro-bono is for, you don't owe me anything", Matt assured.

"Never knew watching a lawyer at work could be so satisfying, especially when you got that cop suspended", Gunn said, smirking at the memory.

"Helps when there are enough reports filed against him", Matt told him.

"Again, thanks man. Although, don't expect Andre and Leo to thank you, they're still bitter", Gunn told him.

"Well, community service over jail time for vandalism I think is a fair deal", Matt pointed out.

"True enough", Gunn said as he walked out after Angel.

Cordelia then said. "Listen up, Mister! If you expect us to go with you on some wild goose chase, then guess again!" They both walked out the door. "We're not going to enable you in your addiction!"

Wesley asked. "Didn't we learn anything from the tea?"

"Or the fighting?" Matt wondered.

* * *

Later, night time, Hyperion

Matt and Cordelia returned, arm in arm, having gone on a short date, laughing at something as Wesley gave a polite cough, making them stop.

"Did he come back?" Cordelia asked about Angel.

"No, not yet", Wesley said when Matt heard Angel's footsteps and Darla's heartbeat.

"He is back, with Darla", Matt said as the door opened and Angel walked inside with Darla.

"Hi", Cordelia greeted sarcastically and saw the bag Darla was carrying. "You're - planning on sleeping over?"

Darla put down the bag. "I'm dying."

Cordelia quipped. "So just for the one night then."

Wesley asked. "Dying?"

Darla sighed, gesturing to Angel. "He doesn't believe it."

Wesley asked. "Angel, what's going on?"

Angel told him. "Wolfram and Hart showed her some medical files supposedly proving that she's only got a few months left to live."

Cordelia groaned. "So maybe more than the one night."

Wesley commented. "And you believe it's some kind of trick."

Angel pointed out. "We're talking about Wolfram and Hart! Of course it's a trick. They're trying to play some kind of mind game."

Wesley asked. "To what end?"

Angel sighed. "I don't know, but we're not gonna take the bait."

Darla told him. "No, you just don't wanna believe it, that's all."

Angel said. "I don't wanna believe anything from them."

"She's dying", Matt then spoke up as Angel shot him a look. Matt gestured to a corner so they started walking there.

"You're not a prisoner", Angel assured Darla before he walked to the corner with Matt.

"So, first up - you're a prisoner", Cordelia said to Darla. Even if she was human, Cordelia hadn't forgiven Darla for handing her to that big ass Vampire back at the Bronze in Sunnydale about 4 years ago when Buffy had first arrived in town.

Wesley agreed. "I'd have to concur with that, yes."

Cordelia then told Darla. "See, you've got our friend - all - in knots."

Wesley then added. "Can't say we like you much."

Cordelia then said. "So, sorry about the dying, but if you try to escape - we will hit you."

Wesley told where. "On the head."

Cordelia told what they'd use to do it. "With very large and heavy objects. - Okay?"

"How do you know she's dying?" Angel asked Matt.

"Back when I helped you save her from those men, I felt it", Matt said.

"How are you so sure?" Angel asked.

"It's my senses, when I was a kid I could tell a man had terminal cancer without training", Matt said to Angel. "With training I can tell Darla's last good meal was a sandwich with stale bread, yesterday."

Angel shot Matt a look and turned to see Darla was sitting out in the garden now. Matt heard her say. "  
Hmm, Jasmine. It blooms at night. I remember what that was like."

Angel walked to her and asked. "Uhh, Darla, if you don't mind me asking, what was the last thing you ate?"

"Sandwich, yesterday", Darla told him.

"And….was it good?" Angel asked.

"No, very bad, stale", Darla said and now Angel had a sad look on his face as he looked down. Darla knew what that meant.

"I told you. I told you it was the truth", she said.

Angel started. "Darla..."

"No, I have to go", Darla said. She tried to walk past him, but Angel blocked her way.

"We'll find a cure. We'll do something", Angel said.

Darla snapped. "You'll do something! Now, I've been around long enough to know when something is a lost cause - unless..."

Angel then said. "That's exactly what they want us to do, Darla. We'd be playing right into their hands."

Darla wasn't in the mood. "I don't care. I don't wanna die."

Angel told her. "I can't give you what you want."

Darla said. "It's what I need."

Angel tried to get her to see sense. "No, it's not what you need, Darla. Really it's not. I don't know what you need. I wish I did."

Darla turned away. "I don't know either."

Angel finally said after a moment. "No. You do. You're the only one that could. You just can't see it that's all. You need a little help."

* * *

Few minutes later

"Caritas, huh?" Matt asked and Angel nodded. "I think that place will help her."

"Yeah, that's the hope", Angel said.

"Hope is for children", Darla said with a scoff.

"Come on", Angel assured her as he started walking out, and after a beat, she followed with some hesitation, the two going off.

"I hope this is 'goodbye Darla'", Cordelia said from behind him.

"If it is, I'm good", Wesley shrugged.

"Since Angel is busy helping her, I think I should go out now", Matt said as he dropped his cane and walked off to get changed.

"Good luck", Cordelia said as they exchanged a smile and shared a kiss.

"If you need help, you can call on me", Wesley offered.

"Thanks, and I'll keep that in mind", Matt said as he walked off to his room to change.

* * *

Caritas

"So you brought your evil ex, huh", Lorne quipped as Darla was walking to the stage.

"She's not evil anymore", Angel told him.

"Kind of wish you brought Matt, he's a fun read", Lorne told Angel.

"You knew he was Daredevil when he sang, didn't you?" Angel asked him.

"Yeah, I did, and trust me, you'll be happy to have him around", Lorne shrugged as they sat down. "At least as long as it's him, not his other half."

"What other half?" Angel asked in confusion.

Lorne's expression got grim for a second before he schooled it. "Angrier half."

And then Darla started singing. " _Blow, ill wind, blow away. Let me rest today. You're blowing me no good..."_

"Focus on her now", Angel said.

* * *

Daredevil had dusted another Vampire when he heard a gun click behind him and rolled away to avoid, the shot going off in the air.

"I couldn't have the Shroud because of you!" Menlo roared at Daredevil as he fired again but he flipped to avoid and then cartwheeled near him, kicking the gun out of his hands before kicking his knee in a spin motion, making him fall down.

And then with a flip kick, he hit Menlo on the face, knocking him out.

"Good thing I got out tonight."

* * *

Few hours later

Angel was struggling to stand, having just finished the three trials as the guy dressed like the butler put his hands on the sides of Darla's head and they both closed their eyes as Angel tried to straighten up so he could get a better view.

The butler opened his eyes and let his hands drop. "Oh."

"What?" Darla asked.

"What is it?" Angel asked too.

"This is - very embarrassing", the butler said.

"What is?" Angel asked, close to losing it.

The butler added. "Not to mention unprecedented. She's - she's been given new life once before - by supernatural means, yes?"

Darla nodded slightly. "They brought me back."

Angel asked. "What are you saying?"

The butler said in an emotionless voice. "I can't help you."

Angel reminded. "We had a bargain. She's earned a second chance."

"She's living her second chance", the wall shivered and a set of stairs leading up appeared. "But you played the game magnificently."

Angel gave him a dark look and the butler adjusted his cuffs. "Perhaps you should have told us that she was brought to life - before this all started. I truly am sorry, sir. The fact of the matter is", he stepped back and dissolved. "There is nothing I can do."

Angel didn't move.

Darla called out. "Angel..."

Suddenly Angel over turned the table with the refreshments. A demon guard tried to stop him and Angel hit him hard enough to send him flying into a wall, another guard came up and Angel hit him, making him fall back onto the steps, then picked him up and threw him across the room.

He picked up an urn and smashed it, then swept all the candles and stuff off a side table, then started hitting his fist over and over against a stone pillar. The hits came slower and slower. Darla walked towards him as stone dust puffed out from where he kept hitting the pillar. Angel's knees gave way and he slid down the pillar, resting his head against it.

* * *

Half an hour later

Daredevil leapt down from a rooftop as a Vamp was about to sink his fangs into a woman's neck but on seeing Daredevil, his eyes widened in horror and he suddenly started running off.

Daredevil took out his pointed baton and hurled it at the Vamp, staking it as it dusted and walking forwards, picked it up, putting it back inside before using his club to swing away and stood on a rooftop, trying to listen to sounds of people in help.

And then he heard a voice he had not expected to hear.

"Darla….." He heard Angel speak hoarsely, his voice making it clear he was in pain. Daredevil quickly leapt off of the roof, swinging in the direction of Angel's voice, and eventually, about 15 minutes, later found himself in a dingy motel room.

Angel was lying on the ground, out of it.

"Angel, hey!" Matt said, kneeling close to him, lifting him up by the arm. "Come on! What happened?"

"Darla…they…" Angel trailed off, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"What?" Matt asked as he started helping him away.

"Trial…..failed….." Angel said before losing consciousness.

"Sun's coming up", Matt sighed, and groaned, realizing which pathway he needed to use now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this one, again not any major changes, but like in my Avengers/Buffy story, I'll start changing stuff at the 10th episode, which is the next one.
> 
> But Lorne's words about Matt might give you a hint about what can come in the future *winks*
> 
> I kept the scene of Angel's breakdown because it's one of my favorites.
> 
> The beginning bit was inspired by the first Raimi Spider-Man film. And come on! Kate deserved it.
> 
> Anyway, hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	10. Angel falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daredevil must help Angel take down Darla and Drusilla while also dealing with a bounty put on his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.
> 
> Once more, thanks to Brainstorm Sorcerer for the help.

Hyperion

Matt rose up into the Hyperion, supporting Angel while gasping and panting since he had to go through a sewer to get here, and he hated those since the bad smell in them was harmful to his senses.

"Wesley, Cordelia, Gunn!" He gasped out, sensing all 3 as they arrived, gasping.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Cordelia asked.

"Help him", Matt said as Wesley and Gunn took over from him and helped Angel to a sofa while Matt took off his mask and fell to his knees, gasping, the stench still irritating him a little.

"You okay?" Cordelia asked, stroking his back.

"I'll be fine, he needs us more", Matt said, staggering up as they walked to where Angel was.

"What happened?" Wesley asked.

"I don't know, I just heard him cry out in pain and arrived at the motel, couldn't get the story, he was delirious", Matt explained.

"Motel", Cordelia muttered. "Darla's motel?"

"Should have heard them", Angel muttered.

"I brought him back through the sewers since sun is coming up", Matt said.

"So that's why you are so out of it", Cordelia noted and he nodded.

"He's hurt", Wesley said about Angel.

"Whole place was a wreck. Something went down there, something not good", Matt informed.

Wesley called out. "Angel?"

Angel groaned. "I was just so - so tired."

Cordelia asked. "Where is Darla?"

Matt said. "I don't know. She wasn't there."

Cordelia snapped. "I knew it. She did this to him. I knew she couldn't be trusted!"

"No, she couldn't have, she wasn't in the condition to", Matt told Cordelia.

"She's dead", Angel spoke up.

"What?!" Cordelia asked in shock.

Angel groaned. "I should have stopped them. They made her drink."

Wesley asked again. "Angel?"

Angel deliriously explained. "She didn't want to. You think - that you can resist, but then it's-it's-it's too late."

Wesley asked. "Someone made Darla drink?"

Angel muttered. "It was her."

Cordelia said. "Okay, way too many pronouns here. Who's 'her'?"

Angel pushed himself up off the couch. "Drusilla."

"Drusilla's here?" Cordelia asked in horror as Matt heard both hers and Wesley's hearts beat faster in panic. Whoever this Drusilla was, she clearly wasn't good news.

"Good Lord", Wesley said in horror, only confirming Matt's suspicions. They followed Angel into the office as Gunn asked. "Who's Drusilla?"

"Doesn't sound like good news for sure", Matt told him.

Angel started to look through his desk for something as Wesley asked again. "Angel? - Angel..."

Gunn then asked. "Am I right in guessing this Drusilla got a set of teeth on her?"

Wesley confirmed. "Yes. She's a Vampire."

Gunn nodded. "I think I'm starting to get the picture now."

"So this Drusilla bit Darla", Matt said in realization.

Angel slammed the drawer of his desk shut. Cordelia winced. Matt suggested to Angel. "Perhaps you should sit down."

Angel told him. "I have to find her."

"Drusilla?" Cordelia asked. Angel started to search through a cabinet behind the desk.

Gunn quipped. "She probably ain't in there."

Cordelia told him. "He's delirious."

Angel again said. "I can save her."

"Save whom?" Wesley asked.

"Darla."

Wesley crouched down beside him while Angel continued to frantically search through the cabinet. "Angel, if what you've been saying is so there's no saving Darla. It's too late."

Angel snapped. "It's not too late!"

Wesley put a hand on Angel's shoulder. "It is! She's dead already and come nightfall she will rise again."

"She won't", Angel stood up spinning a big wood stake in his hand. "I can save her from that."

* * *

Gunn was pacing while Wesley was working on the laptop, Matt just standing.

Gunn said. "Okay. I'm still trying to get this family tree straight. - Darla sired Angel."

"Correct", Wesley said.

"And then Angel sired Drusilla", Matt added and Wesley nodded.

"Back when he and Darla were together, yes."

Gunn asked. "But before Angel got his soul back, right?"

Wesley looked up. "Certainly."

Gunn then said. "Now these lawyers, they brought Darla back as human. Now this Drusilla-vamp goes and bites Darla?"

"Seems like it for sure, based on what we've been told", Matt told him.

"Making her a Vampire again", Gunn noted.

Wesley sat back. "That's the cosmological upshot, yes. Darla's human self has died and sometime before dawn, unless Angel can stop it, she will rise again, a soulless demon."

Gunn trailed off. "So that means..."

Wesley went back to typing. "The clock is ticking."

Gunn shook his head. "No, no, what I'm saying is, that means the granddaughter remade the grandmother."

Wesley commented. "Oh... - yes."

Gunn said. "Man, somehow that weirds me out more than the whole bloodsucking thing."

"Didn't think about it that way but now that you say it", Matt cringed at the thought.

Angel walked in, grabbing a clear container of blood out of the small office fridge.

Wesley asked. "How do you feel?"

Angel took a drink. "What do you got?"

Wesley said. "Uhm, sunset is at 5:47 P.M. which is", he looked at his watch, "was six minutes ago, and sunrise is at 6:15 A.M."

Angel had almost finished the blood in the container. "It could happen anytime before then", he turned to Cordelia. "Anything?"

Cordelia got up from behind the desk she had been sitting at and came over. "Lindsey McDonald's assistant says he is in the office, but he's in a meeting. Has been all day."

"Right", Angel set the unfinished container of blood on the table next to Wesley and went to put on his coat, while Gunn looks down at the blood.

Wesley reminded. "Angel, you realize you can't go into those offices undetected."

Angel replied. "And I'm not going to. That's what they want me to do."

Wesley realized. "You don't believe you'd find him there anyway."

Angel said. "I was at the only meeting Lindsey McDonald had today."

Cordelia asked. "So where are you going then?"

Angel turned to go. "To his home."

Gunn offered. "I'll go with you."

Wesley got up. "Yes. We all will."

Angel refused. "No. You're all staying here."

Cordelia pointed out. "You can't go in uninvited, remember? You need us!"

Angel said. "Not this time."

Cordelia asked. "So, what's the plan? Stand outside his door and make remarks?"

"Yeah", Angel said.

"You really think he'd be there?" Matt asked Angel. "Whatever the plan is, Lindsey is part of it, I think he'd be gone by now."

"Doesn't hurt to check", Angel replied and left.

* * *

Later

Matt was on his own laptop with his braille equipment that helped him use it and read stuff, searching for cemeteries as Angel told them what he'd heard.

"Drusilla will want to put the body in the ground", Angel told them.

Wesley asked. "Angel, are you certain about this? A burial isn't necessary for a newly made vampire to..."

Angel retorted. "It would be for Drusilla. She's a classicist."

Cordelia commented. "She's a loony."

Angel told them. "Forget mausoleums. Stick with cemeteries, something with a view of the night sky."

Cordelia realized. "So, just outside cemeteries then."

Angel turned away. "Yeah."

Gunn pointed out. "Doesn't narrow it down much."

Wesley said. "If it's just a burial she's after - one doesn't need a cemetery for that, I'm afraid, just - dirt really."

Cordelia quipped. "Still not narrowing. Whole planet? Pretty much made up of dirt."

Angel then informed. "Maybe I'm looking at this wrong. - Dru doesn't see this thing as a death - but as a birth. She talked about getting the nursery ready."

Wesley told him. "Angel, I fear you may be looking for a logical pattern in the rantings of someone who doesn't think logically."

"There can be logic in what they say too", Matt told him as he continued searching.

Angel thought. "Soil. - Soil near the stars. She said she wanted to be near the stars. She used to - talk to the stars. She spent hours in my garden in Sunnydale, communing with the night sky."

Gunn made a deduction. "Maybe she didn't mean baby nursery. - Well you said she liked the garden. Plant nursery's got the dirt - the view - and it's more of a birthplace than a death place. Maybe if we look for one up high that'll be it."

Cordelia agreed with him. "Maybe look for one that has a relationship with Wolfram and Hart."

Wesley said. "Large firm like theirs, they may do business with a corporate supplier."

"I got it", Matt said as the others looked over his shoulder to look at it.

"Nice job, lawyer", Cordelia said, giving him a kiss as he smiled.

"Let's go", Matt said as he got up to change.

"No, I'm going alone", Angel told him as he walked to get a stake. "This is my fight, I must end it."

"This is not about whose fight this is", Matt told him.

"Then what's it about, huh?" Angel snapped.

"We can fight about this, and we'll just waste time. If we're too late, then at least you won't be outnumbered", Matt pointed out as he then stepped closer to Angel. "I know what it was like, believe me, I do. We can't risk this to chance, not with lives at stake."

Angel looked like he wanted to protest but then sighed and relented, walking away. "All right."

* * *

Later, Drusilla's greenhouse

Daredevil and Angel dropped down onto the roof and walked towards the greenhouse.

Suddenly, many Vamps surrounded them, as did some other Demons.

"What was that about being outnumbered?" Angel asked sarcastically.

"Wolfram and Hart, must have anticipated interference", Daredevil told him as he prepared to fight. "Go, I'll deal with them."

Angel nodded as he made his way inside and when one Demon grabbed Daredevil from behind, he elbowed him, taking him down and then kicked away another rushing at Angel, who made his way in.

As two Vamps charged him from either side, he took out his wooden batons and hurled them at the two on both sides, dusting them.

As another Demon attacked him with a sword, he turned and kicked it out of his hand before kicking his abdomen and tried to kick again but the Demon grabbed his foot, only for Daredevil to leap and kick him away with his other foot.

Angel raised his stake over Darla's body with both hands but hesitated for a moment, then raised his hands over his head and stabbed down - just as Drusilla hit him over the head from behind with a shovel throwing him down across the seed-table. Angel turned to look at who was attacking him and got hit again, dropping him to the ground.

Drusilla said to him. "That's not a fitting gift at all for our newborn grandmummy."

Angel tried to get up and she hit him over the head again, sending him back on all fours groaning. "I saw you coming, my lovely. The moon showed me. It told me to come into the twentieth century."

Angel slowly got up. "It's the Twenty-first century, Dru."

Drusilla muttered. "Hmm, I'm still lagging."

She kicked the shovel up under his chin, throwing him back against the wall, just as Darla woke with a gasp.

Angel and Drusilla fought, and Angel was finally giving as good as he got, while Darla was sitting up behind them, gasping and staring around the room.

Angel broke the shovel handle off in Drusilla's hand, knocked her down and rushed over to the table with the broken wooden handle raised, ready to stake Darla, only to see the empty indentation of her body in the dirt.

He looked around for her, when he was suddenly grabbed by his throat and lifted about a foot off the ground - by Darla. He tried to remove her hand from his throat but couldn't budge it. Drusilla smirked. "Now everybody's home."

One Demon brought down a sword on Daredevil who avoided and kicked his face in a spin motion, sending him down. As he got up, a Vamp kicked his abdomen, then punched his face, but Daredevil grabbed his arm as he tried to hit again and elbowed his face before punching it, burning it due to the cross, and punched his chest too.

As another Demon rose from behind to strike him with a sword, Daredevil grabbed the Vamp while pushing his foot back to kick him off and then flipped the Vamp over his shoulder.

Angel was still dangling in the air as Drusilla said. "Baby's up from her little nap."

Darla looked around at Drusilla and Angel chopped down on her extended elbow, breaking her grip on him, and threw her headfirst into some planters. He quickly picked up his stake and headed for Darla, but Drusilla tackled him and got the stake away from him. He kicked her off and jumped back to his feet.

Drusilla threw him on top of one of the tables and tried to stake him with the broken shovel handle, while he rolled his upper body from side to side to avoid her stabs. Angel kicked Drusilla off and just managed to grab a hold of Darla before she ran out of the greenhouse. He pulled her back, and Darla turned his own motion against him, crashing them both into the table.

The two of them shot up, smashing the glass in the ceiling with their heads, then Darla tossed Angel across the room.

"Grandmum", Drusilla put a hand on Darla's shoulder, but Darla just tossed her away. Darla saw Angel getting back up and ran towards him and tackled him backwards through the glass wall of the greenhouse, landing them both outside on the roof. Drusilla jumped out through the hole and Darla, now in vamp face, tackled her to the ground and shook her while Drusilla just laughed.

Angel pulled Darla off Drusilla and tossed her across the roof, bending to pick up a stake, then went to stake Darla. But he hesitated when he saw her, back in human face, looking around herself in confusion then up at him. "Angel?"

Angel pulled his arm back to stake her, but again Drusilla tackled him, throwing him back against the greenhouse.

Daredevil flipped and rolled to avoid another Demon's punch, kicking another on the chest as he tried to attack. He then swept another's feet from under him, taking him down

Darla got up and ran to the edge of the roof, looked over, got up on the edge and stepped off just as Angel was getting back up. Angel ran to the edge and looked down to the street but there was no sign of Darla anywhere. Angel looked around the roof for Drusilla, but she had vanished as well.

One remaining Demon charged Daredevil with a sword as he dodged and blocked a kick before dodging another swing and grabbing his arm, twisted it, disarming him before punching his chest thrice and throwing him down, punched his throat, taking him out.

As another charged, Daredevil kicked him away in a spin motion. A Vamp made to run at him but turned to dust, revealing Angel behind him.

Daredevil nodded in thanks as Angel nodded back.

"Couldn't get to her in time", Angel muttered grimly.

"I will try to find them", Daredevil said. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm going back to the Hyperion, the rest of us will go to Wolfram and Hart", Angel told him.

"Isn't that stupid?" Daredevil pointed out. "They have Vampire detectors."

"I don't plan on using the door", Angel said and walked off. "Try to find them."

Daredevil sighed, realizing he won't get Angel to see sense right now.

* * *

Half an hour later

So far, Daredevil had little luck finding either of Darla or Drusilla, because he hadn't a chance to analyze Drusilla's very light breath pattern due to being busy with his fight, plus he could have recognized Darla via heartbeat but she was a Vampire now. She would have the scent of soil on her, but it'd be no different from soil anywhere else in the city.

So it wasn't impossible, but it was hard. And what made it harder was that some random Vamps had surrounded him now on a rooftop, why, he had no idea.

Daredevil avoided one's strike before punching him down, then punched two more away before grabbing one rushing him by the feet and flipped him down.

He then grabbed another and managed to toss him away while kicking him too.

Daredevil grabbed the stick another was going to use to attack him and punched him away, before flipping another down behind him and hitting him hard with the stick, and taking out his baton, staked that one.

He rolled away to avoid another and using the stick, gave that one an uppercut on the chin before staking him too.

As another charged him, Daredevil gave him a kick before grabbing the hand of another and punched him twice, then staked him.

As another came at him, Daredevil grabbed him and kicked another one coming at him from behind on the throat before throwing the one he was holding down too, and staked them both.

Another charged him but Daredevil flipped him down and staked him as well.

One more attacked him with a stick but he ducked to avoid and gave him three swift punches, burning his face as he groaned, and then staked him.

The last one charged but Daredevil kicked his face in a spin motion, taking him down too before staking him.

* * *

Wolfram and Hart

Holland walked into Lindsey's darkened office. "Lindsey - my wife wants to know if you're bringing a date - to the party this evening. Something about how many crab cakes to order."

Lindsey shook his head. "No, I don't have a date."

Holland took a step closer to him. "You've been doing stellar work, Lindsey. Don't think the Senior Partners haven't noticed."

Lindsey nodded. "Well, I'm happy to hear that, sir."

Holland told him. "But your hard work isn't all they notice. It's also important to have - healthy attachments - outside of the office. Now I know our roles here don't allow much time to socialize. - Find the time."

Lindsey nodded again. "Yes, sir."

Holland then said. "Now. Don't be late this evening. I'm uncorking a case of 1928 Chateau Latour."

Lindsey smiled. "I wouldn't miss it."

Holland said. "We've all worked very hard. Nothing wrong with appreciating our success."

Holland turned to go but stopped in his tracks when Drusilla stepped out of the shadows, carrying a doll with her. "I drank Chateau Latour once." Holland looked over at Lindsey. "It tasted like lion's blood."

Holland said to her. "Drusilla. I apologize", he looked at Lindsey. "I didn't realize you were here." He said to her. "I trust everything went as well as you hoped."

Drusilla said. "I'm very worried about Grandmum. - The building was quite tall - you know?"

Lindsey assured. "Darla's a survivor."

Drusilla said. "Angelus wasn't happy in the least."

Holland asked. "Angel found you?" He looked at Lindsey. "Well, not unexpected. How did he fare?"

Drusilla had her eyes closed and was swaying in a circle. "Angelus is on his way here now."

Lindsey and Holland looked at each other. Drusilla gasped and smiled. "He's very cross."

Holland assured. "Well, I wouldn't worry too much about that. We've taken precautions." He walked over to Drusilla, who was sitting down, cradling her doll in her lap. "The important thing is that we reunite you with your baby."

Drusilla swayed again and said. "The Devil, he's red eyes turning towards us, fighting the legions with his army of him."

"Daredevil?" Lindsey asked. The phone rang and Lindsey picked it up. "Yes?" He listened and hung the phone back up. "General alert." He headed for the door. "There's an untagged vampire in the building."

Holland suggested. "Perhaps we should take our guest to security."

Lindsey opened the door and Darla was standing in front of it, breathing hard. Lindsey greeted her with a slight smile. "Darla."

Darla stepped up to him, smelt his neck and put her hands on the sides of his face.

Holland advised. "Lindsey, no sudden movement."

"Warm."

Suddenly Darla tossed Lindsey across the room. Drusilla smiled and held out her arms to her. Darla grabbed a hold of her hand and ran back out of the room, dragging Drusilla behind.

Holland said to the phone. "Let them leave the building without incident."

Lindsey picked himself back up, pushing his desk chair off him.

"Healthy attachments, Lindsey", Holland reminded him.

"What about Daredevil?" Lindsey asked.

"Oh I am sure multiple Demons and Vampires are giving him company, the dumb ones at least", Holland said with a shrug before revealing. "There's a bounty of 10 million dollars on him tonight."

Lindsey was confused. "It's just one guy in a suit, how can be causing so much trouble?"

"Careful Lindsey. Daredevil helped annihilate a threat that has plagued the Senior Partners for millennia's. He deserves our caution and respect from us", Holland warned him.

* * *

Holland would have been glad to know the bounty was paying off as well as it could. Daredevil was in battle with a group of Demons again, this time in a restaurant as the fight had been drawn there, with him being smashed into it, making the customers run off as some watched in fear.

One tried to punch him from the side but Daredevil leaned away to avoid, making the Demon shatter a plate instead. The Demon tried to punch again but Daredevil deflected and punching his face, slammed his head on the table.

As he staggered up, Daredevil kicked him away.

Some more charged him as one tried to kick but Daredevil deflected before grabbing his arm and smacking his chest, then in a spin motion grabbed him by the head and flipped him down.

Another came at him but he ducked to avoid the punch and punching his face, kicked him away in a spin motion.

He then backed to avoid another Demon's swing who tried to hit again in a spin motion but he grabbed his hand before kicking another away and pushing his foot backwards, kicked another away, then flipped the Demon whose arm he was holding into another table, shattering it.

One waiter watched with wide eyes as another Demon struck but Daredevil grabbed his arm, twisted it and kneed his chest before smacking his nose, sending him back.

He then smelt metal and turned, one Demon having gotten back up with a knife. He ducked to avoid two swings before being kicked back into a table but he flipped on it and landed on the other side before kicking the table at the Demon, making him fall on it.

Some watching customers gasped in fear while the Demon shattered two bottles, trying to use them as weapons but Daredevil kicked him down in a spin motion and avoided two knife swings from another one.

He then grabbed the hand of the one with the bottles and smacked his face before kicking the back of his thigh and pushing his foot the other side, kicked the other one back too.

The one with the bottles attacked again as Daredevil avoided and in a spin motion, kicked the bottles out of his hands before kneeing his thigh and doing another spin motion, kicked his neck, taking him down.

The one with the knife, now disarmed, attacked again but Daredevil kicked his abdomen and punched his face twice before kicking him down.

One more Demon attacked with a knife but he backed to avoid and in a spin motion, took out his club, smacking his head and kicked his stomach before punching his face and leaping up, kicked him away before spinning and kicking another away too.

One grabbed him and slammed him into a table but Daredevil elbowed his back before kneeing his chest and flipping, threw them both down while twisting the guy's arm.

The previous one with the knife picked up a stool and swung as Daredevil flipped back to avoid but was kicked down. Before the Demon could bring down the stool, Daredevil kicked both his feet, making him fall face first as Daredevil rolled away while the stool dropped too.

Both got up as Daredevil deflected a blow and punched his face before flipping and kicking him down and falling himself in the process.

He then started getting up alongside another one, deflecting one blow before getting punched and kicked back.

He deflected one more blow and blocked a kick before grabbing his arm and punching him a few times and then twisting his arm, kicked his face, taking him down.

Another one got up and wiped his face, charging Daredevil who lifted him up and slammed him onto a table, shattering it.

He turned as one more Demon picked up a table and charged. Daredevil flipped and kicked his table, shattering it and sending him down.

The Demon staggered back up and punched Daredevil's face twice. He tried to do it a third time but Daredevil grabbed his arm and punched his face, then chest and then elbowing his face, made him fall down.

Then he realized these Demons were down, and panting heavily, staggered out as the remaining customers and waiters watched with dropped jaws.

With that, he ran onto a car and used that to jump on the side stairs of a building before leaping to the top, and then smelt blood nearby, somewhere down, and then to his horror, heard mad giggles, and one of them was clearly Darla, which meant the other was Drusilla.

He ran to the edge of the rooftop and leapt off, about to use his club to swing when someone rammed into him, grabbing him, and both crashed through a window into a dark empty building, and he rolled away while hearing someone else also walk up to him.

They were Demons, and Daredevil could feel they had swords, but he also felt some kind of metallic thing in the middle of their heads. Like gems.

Mohra Demons!

Angel had told him about these, and he knew there was only one way to take them down. But why were all these Demons after him all of a sudden?

"The Champion's greatest ally", one Mohra said from behind him.

"We must snuff him out if the End of Days is to come", the other Mohra said, only confusing Daredevil more.

Daredevil was now in the middle, with the two Mohra Demons on either side of him, ready to fight.

The 2 kicked him simultaneously and he ducked to avoid before flip kicking one Mohra away. The other Mohra tried to punch him but he blocked, kneed him and pushed him away before jumping back to avoid a kick from the first one. At that moment, the other Mohra kicked him on the chest and he staggered back.

The two tried to kick simultaneously but he jumped back and kicked the first one who blocked with his elbows. He tried to spin kick the other one but he ducked and kicked him at the first who kicked him back at the other. He then kicked the first on the abdomen and the other on the chest, making them both stagger back.

He then spun around and elbowed the second on the chest before kicking him away. The first leapt at him from behind but Daredevil grabbed him and slammed him on the ground.

The second tried to kick him again but he grabbed his foot and slammed him down. As he tried to get up, Daredevil kicked him down again. The first Mohra leapt over the fallen one and gave Daredevil a flying kick, making him stagger back.

He then blocked 2 kicks from the first who then swept his feet from under him, making him fall down. He grabbed the first's foot and kicked him away. As he got up, the Mohra kicked Daredevil on the chest and he staggered back.

The 2nd Mohra tried to punch him but he ducked, grabbed him by the waist and slammed him down. The second tried to kick him but he blocked and elbowed him on the chest and then on the knee, making him kneel. He then kneed the Mohra on the face and he fell down.

As the 2nd Mohra tried to get up, Daredevil tried to kick him on the face. The Mohra grabbed his foot and slammed him to the ground. As he tried to get up, the Mohra kicked him on the face. He rolled away and got up, flip kicking the Mohra on the face, making him stagger away.

The first Mohra then tried to kick Daredevil who blocked the kick and ducked to avoid a punch. The Mohra tried to punch again and Daredevil blocked. The Mohra spun around and elbowed him, making him stagger back. Daredevil then grabbed the Mohra by the waist and slammed him to the ground. The 2nd Mohra leapt at him and kicked him on the knee, making him kneel. Before the Mohra could kick again, Daredevil kicked him back and got back up.

He then grabbed that Mohra and kneed his face twice before the other one grabbed him from behind, pulling them both down. He elbowed that Mohra on the face and rolled away as the other tried to bring his foot down on him.

He then deflected 2 kicks from that Mohra and getting up, ducked to avoid a punch before punching the Mohra's stomach, then elbow, and then side, and then kicked his knee, making him kneel. As he tried to strike again, the Mohra blocked and kicked his knee, making him fall.

He started getting up and deflected as both Mohras kicked simultaneously. He then grabbed one's foot and flipped him away before punching the other. He tried to spin kick but the Mohra ducked to avoid and tried to kick the other who grabbed his foot and kicked him into the other who kicked him away as well.

Daredevil rolled on the ground and got up, blocking a Mohra's strike and punched his chest before elbowing his face. He then ducked to avoid the other Mohra's spin kick but the Mohra spin kicked again and he was sent back.

But Daredevil didn't give up, elbowing the other Mohra and deflected the previous' kick before kicking the away.

He then ducked twice to avoid a Mohra's two spin kicks and spin kicked him, which he deflected, but he did it again, making the Mohra fall down.

The other Mohra jumped and kicked Daredevil back, then tried to punch but he ducked and deflected, then grabbing his arm, kneed him a few times, but the Mohra lifted him up and kneed him twice. Daredevil elbowed his back and flipped him down.

The other Mohra attacked as Daredevil deflected and dodged before kicking the Mohra's knee, making him kneel, and kicked him down.

The previous Mohra kicked Daredevil's knee from behind, making him kneel, and grabbed his head but he twisted and tried to punch, which the Mohra blocked.

The two got up and as the Mohra tried to kick, Daredevil grabbed his foot and threw him off. He then turned and deflected the other Mohra's strikes before smacking his chest and grabbing him, kneed him before throwing him down.

Daredevil then leapt at the Mohra but the previous one grabbed his foot from behind, making him fall down. The Mohra started pulling Daredevil back by his foot but he kicked the Mohra's chest with the other foot, making him kneel, and tried to spin kick, but the Mohra avoided and lifting Daredevil up, threw him down.

The Mohra picked Daredevil up and tried to punch but he deflected and spinning, kicked his abdomen before sweeping his feet from under him, making him fall.

The other Mohra charged as Daredevil tried to spin kick but the Mohra grabbed his foot and threw him away to the other side.

As he staggered up, the Mohra tried to kick but he grabbed his foot, then spun, grabbing his body, and threw them both down. The two rolled as the Mohra grabbed Daredevil's foot but was kicked away by his other one.

As Daredevil staggered up, the other Mohra grabbed him in a chokehold from behind. Daredevil grunted and grabbed the Mohra's head before flipping and throwing them both down.

The previous Mohra tried to kick as he got up but he deflected, then punched his chest and face before grabbing his foot and elbowing his thigh, then punched him a few more times before trying to kick but the Mohra grabbed his foot and threw him down again.

The other Mohra kicked him but Daredevil then used his foot to kick the previous Mohra on the ground, making him grasp his throat in pain. He then grabbed the other Mohra's foot and threw him down, then spun on him and elbowed his head.

Getting up, Daredevil ducked to avoid the other Mohra's kick but the Mohra spin kicked him over the fallen Mohra, making him fall down again.

Then the fallen Mohra grabbed Daredevil by the throat, trying to choke him, and the one who'd kicked him down grabbed both of his feet, trying to restrain him.

Daredevil then elbowed the head of the one choking him and rolled, freeing his feet, before punching that Mohra. He then kicked the other Mohra back down before getting up.

He then rushed that Mohra but was flipped to the other side. The two got up as the Mohra tried to strike but Daredevil kneed his chest twice. The third time, his foot was grabbed and he was thrown down once more.

The Mohra started picking him up but Daredevil spun and punched his abdomen, making him kneel and then grabbing his throat, slammed him to the wall. The other one threw him down and punched his face thrice. He pushed that one off but the previous Mohra grabbed his head and slammed him into the wall a few times before throwing him off.

The Mohra then picked Daredevil up and punched his abdomen. Daredevil blocked the next blow and punched the Mohra's face before grabbing his face and punching it four times, making him kneel.

The other Mohra grabbed his arm but he spun and punched his face, making him let go, and punched his face twice before ducking to avoid a spin kick and lifting the Mohra, threw him away.

The previous Mohra kicked his face and tried to kick again but he dodged, then grabbed his arm, and flipped him over his shoulder, shattering a hanging tube light over them, throwing him down.

The Mohra finally started reaching for his sword, the fight clearly being a lot more than he or his partner had expected, but Daredevil took out his Billy club and having no other choice, hit the Mohra's gem. The Mohra went up in a flash of light.

The other was staggering up, trying to pull out his sword when Daredevil threw the club, hitting his gem too, and he went up in a flash of light as well while Daredevil caught his club on return, falling to his knees and panting.

He had taken down 2 more soulless Demons, this time not Vampires, but this was clearly taking a toll on him. At this point, he was wondering how he'd stop Darla and Drusilla if he actually confronted them.

Regardless, he had no choice, and with a roar, lifted himself up, and staggered away, the smell of blood from the store still fresh, though Darla's and Drusilla's giggles could no longer be heard.

* * *

Daredevil landed outside the now empty store and made his way in, trying to detect. One woman was dead, her neck snapped. There was another who seemed to be bleeding out, but still had a chance.

Grabbing a dress from nearby, Daredevil ran to her and pressed it against her wound the best he could, trying to slow the bleeding while he also heard police sirens.

Then he heard another heartbeat, a fast one due to panic, coming from one of the fitting rooms, and rushed to those, carefully opening one of the doors to reveal a woman crouching in the corner. She gasped at his sight.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's all over. They're gone now", Daredevil assured.

The woman not looking at Daredevil. "They killed those people."

Daredevil sighed. "I know. The police are here now. They're gonna take care of you. - You were in here the entire time."

The woman nodded slightly. "I needed a new dress for the office party. This one was too expensive, but - I couldn't make up my mind and then... I kept thinking they were gonna come in here to kill me, too."

Daredevil nodded before asking. "I know. - Did you see or hear any of it?"

The woman muttered. "I mostly heard. - I guess I was lucky 'cause of the party."

Daredevil assured. "You'll be okay. You'll make your party."

The woman shook her head. "No. Their party. They were in a hurry to get to it."

Daredevil asked. "They said something about a party?"

The woman nodded slightly. "A tasting."

"Anything else?" Daredevil asked. "Please, it's important."

"Something about lawyers and manners", the woman said with a sigh.

Lawyers and manners. Or maybe it was manners with a capital 'M', which meant Holland Manners. Daredevil realized what that meant.

After a beat he told the woman. "Why don't you just, uhm, go on outside and find an officer. - You'll be okay."

He held out a hand to her and she slowly got up and let him help her past him. "Thank you."

She looked down at the store's dress she was still wearing as she walked past him. "It was just too much."

Unbeknownst to Daredevil, Angel had stealthily arrived at the place too to investigate, and on hearing his conversation with the woman, he had taken off.

* * *

Daredevil was now trying to make his way to Holland's place when a Vampire kicked him on the face, making him fall down. He quickly brandished his wooden batons as the Vamp brought down a sword on him but he rolled away to avoid.

He then blocked the Vamp's sword with his batons, getting up and then tried to strike as the Vamp avoided. He tried to strike again as the Vamp blocked with his sword and spinning, stood in front of Daredevil.

They clashed their weapons again as Daredevil tried to strike the Vamp's feet but the Vamp flipped away to avoid.

The two then faced each other as Daredevil tried to strike but the Vamp blocked with his sword. They clashed a few more times as Daredevil tried to strike his head but he ducked and got on Daredevil's other side, trying to strike with his sword as Daredevil blocked.

The Vamp tried to strike a few more times as Daredevil blocked all of his sword strikes and then dodged some more before they clashed weapons again.

The Vamp managed to grab one of Daredevil's hands and put the sword on his throat but Daredevil struck his arm with his other baton, making him drop the sword, then struck the Vamp's knee with his baton, sending him down, before plunging the baton into Vamp's heart, finally dusting him.

He panted again in exhaustion before continuing on his way to Holland's place, and about 15 minutes later, managed to reach it, and there he heard Angel's faint breath pattern as Angel sat on his convertible and drove away.

He'd have thought Angel had already taken care of Darla and Drusilla but he could hear the two giggling inside the house, and sounds of screaming and fighting.

He immediately rushed in, finding Catherine bleeding on the floor. Finding a cloth, he pressed it to her neck.

"Help…" she trailed off.

"Press it to your neck", Daredevil said and she did. He then walked to the phone and dialed 911.

"Yeah, this is Manners Mansion, we have someone bleeding out, please reach quickly." He cut the call and then rushed downstairs into what was the wine cellar, since he could smell the vine, and found the door locked.

Had Angel locked these lawyers up with Darla and Drusilla? As much as they were evil, Angel had gone too far with this.

So Daredevil unlocked the door, finding Darla biting Holland, though on noticing him she stopped and pushed him away as the two sneered at him.

"Devil is here, come to take us to Hell?" Drusilla sneered at him and hissed.

"You", Darla hissed, sniffing him, and then charged as Daredevil leapt and kicked her back. Then Drusilla charged, trying to punch but he managed to deflect them all and grabbing her arm, flipped her to the ground.

Darla then charged Daredevil with a roar and tackled him into the wall, Daredevil grunting as he dropped elbows on her back and knees to her chest, then threw her against the wall, her body actually denting it.

He then pulled her up and readied his baton, only for Lindsey to jump Daredevil as he grabbed him, trying to pull him off.

Daredevil threw himself down, Lindsey hitting the floor as Daredevil brought his elbow down on him, making Lindsey let go.

Drusilla then picked up Daredevil and threw him into another wall, before picking up Darla. "Come on, grandmum."

The two ran off as Daredevil got up, panting, then turned to the door as Lindsey stood near it, panting. Daredevil walked to the door and gave Lindsey an uppercut as he walked by, knocking him out. When he had made his way to the door, he heard two words he'd never expected from Holland.

"Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you", Daredevil shot back.

"Nevertheless, we owe you. I will see to it that the bounty is called off", Holland said, stunning Daredevil.

"You're the reason, all those demons and Vampires..."

"Yes, there has been an error in judgement lately, which I will correct I assure you. Had it not been for you, we would all be dead."

Daredevil turned and walked out the door, and said over his shoulder. "I called an ambulance for your wife, she needed it."

* * *

Later, Hyperion

Matt was sitting on his chair, bleeding from several points on his face as Cordelia cleaned his wounds, sitting next to him, and Wesley and Gunn sat close by too, Angel sitting on the desk in front of them.

"And you - just walked away?" Wesley asked in shock.

"No, I walked to my car and then I drove away", Angel shrugged.

Gunn asked. "You didn't do anything?"

Wesley pointed out. "You allowed Darla and Drusilla to have free reign. If Matt hadn't been there then-"

"I didn't bring either one of them into this. They did", Angel countered before turning to Matt. "You shouldn't have done that."

"And what? Add a sin to your soul?" Matt asked with gritted teeth, taking the cloth from Cordelia and cleaning his face by himself as Cordelia shot Angel an angry look.

"You could have stopped them", Wesley said to Angel.

"And I will", Angel assured.

Cordelia asked. "When? After they've finished off all the people you don't like?"

"Your plan is what? Let them cause havoc and kill more bad people before you stop them? Because good people will die too", Matt snarled at him, now getting a picture of what Lorne had said to him back at Caritas.

Wesley said. "Angel, while it's certainly true that these lawyers brought this on themselves - what you did is..."

"...is wrong", Cordelia finished.

Gunn agreed. "You went too far."

"You need to stop and think", Matt said to him.

Wesley said after a moment. "We've all been worried about you, and I guess it's fair to say we all share some of the blame. - We should have spoken up sooner."

"And louder", Gunn added.

Cordelia's voice was laced with worry and concern. "You have to change the way you've been doing things. - Don't you see where this is taking you?"

Mat agreed. "Once you let the darkness in, it can't be rejected. You cannot let it consume like I once almost did.

Wesley spoke up too, supporting Matt and Cordelia. "Listen to them! Right now the four of us are all that's standing between you and real darkness."

Gunn nodded. "Best believe that, man."

Angel was quiet, then said after a beat. "I do." And then he added. "You're all fired."

Angel got up and walked away while the other four sat there like frozen statues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, the fall of Angel begins. Next chapter is gonna be something though, since I have a plan for that one.
> 
> So this chapter was basically John Wick: Parabellum, only with Matt instead of Wick, and figured since there are so many rumors about Daredevil, and Holland knows he's teamed up with Angel, a bounty on his head would be the best way to distract him.
> 
> So yeah, first big change, Holland and the other lawyers are saved. Lindsey better watch his ass now, because it's gonna be burnt now.
> 
> As for how Matt held his own against 2 Mohra Demons, we have seen him holding his own against a much stronger opponent in 'The Defenders' using only his skills, and that opponent is Elektra as the Black Sky, whose strength I put at TV Slayer level (comic Slayer level is something else entirely). Plus, he also held back a little against Elektra since it was Elektra.
> 
> Also, Angel did manage to beat the Mohra after a short and decent fight, when it regenerated, its strength grew beyond that of even Buffy, which is why she had trouble against it. Matt managed to take them down before they regenerated, plus it was a hard fight.
> 
> Anyway, hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	11. Shared pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Cordelia grow closer to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.
> 
> Once more, thank you to my very good friend Brainstorm Sorcerer for his help

Angel turned to see Matt still standing there. "You're still here. Didn't you hear me?"

"I heard you loud and clear", Matt said, holding the suitcase in which he carried his suit.

"Then go!" Angel snapped.

"You're blind Angel, this isn't the way", Matt implored him.

"That's rich coming from you. I've never seen clearer, Murdock", Angel sneered at him.

"What do you see then?"

"Darkness responds to darkness." Those words caused Matt to freeze. "That's how this war will be won."

"So that's what you are now. A lonely soldier, who has nothing left to live for", Matt said.

"I'm not alive."

"Then I guess there will be no one at your funeral."

"Get out!" Angel snapped, and Matt sighed, remembering this was exactly what had happened to him, what Stick had wanted him to be.

Angel wouldn't be listening to sense right now, because he himself wasn't, so he'd have to talk to him a bit later.

So Matt turned around and walked outside where Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn were, Cordelia holding his other suitcase for him in which he had his other stuff that he'd moved to the Hyperion after the reveal of his identity so as to not be a burden on Donald anymore.

"Didn't listen to you?" Wesley asked.

"Unfortunately, no", Matt said with a sigh.

"Well then, I'll be seeing ya", Gunn said as he walked off, and Wesley walked off into a different direction.

"Nowhere to go?" Cordelia asked Matt.

"Well, I'd go back to my own hotel, but don't want to be a burden on Donald too much", Matt told her.

"You can come with me", Cordelia offered.

"Don't want to be a burden on you either", Matt said to her.

"Well, you're not!" Cordelia told him. "And if you are, then I'm happy to have you as a burden."

Matt chuckled, Cordelia joining him as he asked. "So, you really don't mind?"

"Nope", Cordelia said, shaking her head, holding out Matt's other suitcase to him, which he took from her.

"Thanks a lot", Matt said as the two walked off to her place.

"Don't mention it", Cordelia quipped.

* * *

Later, Cordelia's apartment

Cordelia tried to open the door but it didn't budge as Matt asked. "Any problem?"

"Dennis, he's not like the last guy I brought, you can open the door", Cordelia said and then the door opened as she sighed in relief and both walked in.

"Who's Dennis?" Matt asked.

"My roommate", Cordelia said.

"I don't hear any-" Matt trailed off when he actually SAW a spectral shape in front of him. "Huh?"

"Yeah, he's a ghost", Cordelia told Matt.

"Really?" Matt asked as he put his suitcases down.

"Really", Cordelia said.

"You learn something new every day", Matt muttered, since Dennis was the first real ghost he'd met.

"He's nice though, best roommate ever", Cordelia told Matt. "Especially since I don't see him."

Dennis then suddenly pushed a chair behind Matt for him to sit on, and he did. "Thanks Dennis."

"Told you, he's nice", Cordelia said with a smile before saying to Dennis. "And remember, he's not like the last guy I brought home."

"Last guy? What did he do?" Matt asked out of curiosity.

Cordelia sighed, looking down, Matt hearing her heart pound in her chest, before she looked back at him. "It might freak you out."

"What is it?" He asked her.

"The last guy I brought home, well, we umm….." Cordelia trailed off and Matt nodded. "Then turned out he and some other guys had made some deal with a Demon and had the Demon's life force infused into them. And when they did it, the girls, well, got pregnant with the Demon's babies."

"What?" Matt said in horror as he shot out of his chair.

"Yeah, and there were multiple of them, but then Angel and Wesley and I destroyed the Demon, and the Demon army he was breeding died away from it", Cordelia told Matt. "I know, it was silly and-"

"The only ones at fault were those guys and that Demon", Matt assured her, giving her a hug and kiss on the forehead. "You were really strong to pull through that."

"Awww, thank you, you're the best", Cordelia said, hugging him back, thinking in her mind that she was finally getting something good, since most other guys would have run off to another country before she finished telling this story.

It was like the time she'd thought Xander went fish and assured him she didn't mind, only this time she was Xander and Matt was her, and no one was going fish, fortunately.

"So, you gonna go out for the night?" Cordelia asked out of curiosity.

"No, I think right now I'm just staying here, I've been out pretty long", Matt reminded and she nodded as they shared a kiss, and she moved away.

* * *

Next morning, Wolfram and Hart

Holland Manners sat in his office, a bandage where Darla had bitten him, and the door opened as he looked up to see Lindsey walk in.

"You called me, sir?" Lindsey asked.

"I did", Holland said to him, glaring at him. "Darla and Drusilla almost killed us all last night."

Lindsey didn't respond as Holland added sternly. "And you almost let them."

"Sir I-" Lindsey said but now Holland wasn't in the mood.

"What? You thought you would be promoted for betraying us again?" Holland asked. "No, at those times, you showed initiative, and while a threat to us, you were only a professional threat. This time, you were more than that. Your actions threatened our lives, all because your attachments outside of work were unhealthy."

"I apologize sir, I wasn't thinking rationally", Lindsey said.

"I could have forgiven this, but almost our entire team died, and my wife almost died too", Holland said to Lindsey, who now gulped and paled. "So you are no longer part of the Special Projects Division from this minute forth."

Lindsey tried to argue. "Give me one more chance, I'll-"

"And the Senior Partners aren't very pleased that your actions got almost our whole team killed", Holland said with a cruel smirk, making Lindsey back off in horror with wide eyes. "They would like to have a word."

And then suddenly, a portal opened directly above Lindsey as he asked lamely. "You think they're really angry?"

And with that, he was sucked into the portal as it closed while Holland smirked. "I think they are."

Then he went back to his work.

* * *

Night, Cordelia's place

Cordelia and Matt were sitting on the opposite sides of her table as the latter said. "I think I should go out tonight."

"But your wounds!" Cordelia pointed out. "They're still not fully healed, I don't think you should go out right now, especially if the bounty is still a thing."

"As much as I don't trust Holland, I think he called it off", Matt told her.

"Still, you're hurt", Cordelia said to him. "Why do you go out, though? If you don't mind me asking."

"When I go out there, I have a purpose. I hurt the people, who want to hurt others, there's more to it but that's the basis. After Midland Circle collapsed on me-"

"What?!" Cordelia asked in shock, not having expected that.

Matt continued like before. "I practically lost my senses, it took months for me to heal, and I lost that purpose. I tried to become something I wasn't, something that was fueled by the anger, the pain, and the hate. Nearly lost everything because of that."

"Nearly? What changed?" Cordelia then asked.

"I had Fisk in my hands, I could have snapped his neck, end the poison threatening my city. But then...I couldn't I stopped, because I saw just what I was doing, this was all because of Fisk. He made this fire, and it burned me, but I could not let it consume me, I wouldn't let him destroy who I am. In the end, I beat him. But Angel, something happened, a part of him has changed, like his own purpose has been warped. He thinks that what he's doing is right, and maybe it is in a way, but how he acts on this new purpose...that could destroy him."

"Which is why you want to help him", Cordelia realized and he nodded. "You think he'll listen to sense right now?"

"Right now, I'm not sure, but in a while, he might", Matt told her.

"Still, I don't want you to go out, tonight, please", Cordelia said to him. "I mean, I kind of don't want to be alone tonight."

"Sure", Matt assured as he held her hand.

"Maybe we should head to Caritas", Cordelia suggested. "Could get our minds off of things."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea", Matt said as they both got up, holding hands, and walked out of her place.

* * *

Later, Caritas

Matt and Cordelia walked in as Matt heard a familiar heartbeat. "Wesley."

"Matt, Cordelia", Wesley said, looking up from where he was sitting. "How odd to see you two here?"

"We're on a date", Cordelia said with a shrug as they sat down in the seats close Wesley. "What about you?"

"I just came here for a drink", Wesley said.

"Date and drink", Matt muttered. "Got it. What about you, Gunn?"

Cordelia and Wesley turned to see Gunn arriving as the former asked. "What are you…what happened to this was just a side gig?"

"Hey, I got a rep to maintain, alright? I can't have you all seeing through my brusque and macho exterior", Gunn told them.

Cordelia sighed. "Oh, heavens forfend!"

Wesley then commented. "So, I'll assume it's not Madonna, but what song were you going to sing?"

Gunn patted Wesley on the shoulder. "You wouldn't know it."

"Hey, maybe Matt should sing instead", Cordelia commented.

Matt started. "Cordy-"

But she got up and went off, getting his name written, before returning.

"Oh come on!" Matt sighed.

"You sing pretty well", Wesley said to him.

"Yeah, last time it made a lot of ears happy", Gunn said with a nod.

"Please", Cordelia begged.

"Fine", Matt said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

At a bar and bite club, a fight was taking place between a green demon and a Vampire, ringed by a crowd of demons watching and cheering. The demon danced around the Vampire, hitting him. Finally he grabbed the Vampire in a choke-hold.

The Vampire slapped the floor with his hand and the demon released him. Rhythmic clapping interrupted the cheers for the winner. The crowd parted to reveal Darla, followed by Drusilla walking into the middle of the circle.

Darla said. "Wow. That was something. But violence without victims, see, that's where you lose me."

The Demon asked. "Who the hell are you?"

Darla introduced the two of them. "My name's Darla and this is Drusilla. We're new in town though some of you know us by reputation."

The Demon said. "I never heard of you before."

Drusilla reached up from behind him and casually ripped off his ears. The demon dropped to the floor with a scream, hands pressed to the sides of his head.

Darla shrugged. "Now you never will." She turned to the rest. "I trust we have everyone's attention?"

They did.

"Good. We've come with a little proposition."

Darla then walked around. "Me and my girl, we're not just the new thing in town - we're the only thing in town. And we're in the market for some... Well, one doesn't really want to use the term 'muscular slaves...' - Actually, one does. Unfortunately for most, we're only looking for the best. Those creatures who not only excel at devastation, but revel in it. Our crusade is one of malevolent joy."

"Don't you keep up?" One Demon roared.

"What?" Darla asked.

"Haven't you heard? The Devil is in town!" Another Demon said. "And last night there was a bounty on him, he's still alive, the Demons that went after him have broken bones."

"And the Vampires are dusted!" The Vampire spoke up.

"Devil! He has to fight! He has to fight! His red eyes watch!" Drusilla suddenly rambled as Darla shot her a look.

"Shut up Dru!" Darla said.

"See! Even the crazy one knows!" One Demon said to her.

"So none of you are brave enough to take on him? Pathetic", Darla scoffed. "Me and my girl did fight him yesterday."

"He is going to fight! They are going to fight!" Drusilla rambled again, making Darla sigh.

"Deacon Frost would have taken on 'em", A Vampire spoke up and all Demons nodded and cheered at Deacon's mention.

"I know Deacon Frost, he is obsessed with rituals", Darla muttered. "Or at least one specific ritual that would summon La-Magra."

"Yeah, heard he's trying to do that this week", One Demon said. "In Sunnydale. The Slayer, Daywalker, Spider-Man and Spike are up against him."

"Spike!" Drusilla hissed. "The Slayer is in his heart now!"

"He is as pathetic as Angel, if not more", Darla said to Drusilla.

"It is unfair that the good guys have a God like Thor on their side and we have none!" Another Demon said. "Frost will even the playing field!"

All Demons cheered once more as Darla and Drusilla shared a look.

"Deacon can take on 'em, and he's smart too, you two are just crazy and stupid", one more Demon said to them.

Drusilla gasped. "Eyes like needles."

Darla said. "Dru, I'm trying to work here?"

"He sees you. Sees what you were." She gasped and took a step closer to Darla. "You'll never be alone again."

Darla snapped. "Stop! - J-just don't."

Drusilla said. "He's watching you, my sweet, right now."

Darla spun around and looked at the crowd of demons. "Angel."

Darla pushed into the crowd as Drusilla rambled. "He wants to punish us. He thinks we've been naughty. - He remembers when you were warm."

Darla spun around to face Drusilla. "Shut up, Drusilla!"

Drusilla turned away and Darla gave herself a little shake. She then spoke to the Demons hurriedly. "Now, as I was saying, if you think you have what it takes to join us, and are brave enough to take on Daredevil, who's not all that, auditions are tonight, here", she pulled a business card out of her cleavage, "at this address. Winners will have the opportunity to foment mass-destruction, losers will be gutted and left for dead. Deacon is an idiot trying to do a ritual which we aren't even sure will work. The two of us are doing something that will work." She dropped the card on the floor. "Have a nice night." She grabbed a hold of Drusilla's arm and hustled her towards the door. "Come on."

* * *

Same time, Caritas

Matt was singing once more, and everyone was clearly liking it. " _But we are two worlds apart, Can't, reach to your heart, When you say, That I want it that way_."

When he was done, he got applause again as he muttered into the mic. "Thank you."

He then walked off and sat with Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn again as Cordelia asked. "You like Backstreet Boys?"

Matt smirked and then shrugged. "What New Yorker doesn't?"

* * *

Few minutes later

Cordelia, her speech slightly slurred said. "But see, that's what I'm saying. If Wesley hadn't been all shaking his finger..."

Wesley said. "No, no, no."

Cordelia finished. "...and no, no, no, this whole Darla-thing would have just, you know, blown over."

"What?!" Gunn asked.

"Blown over?" Wesley asked. "Angel is obsessed with Darla. Obsessions don't just blow over."

"Right", Gunn agreed.

Cordelia told Wesley. "Well, you certainly didn't help by making him feel guilty about it. You shamed him into firing us!"

Wesley asked. "You blaming this on me?"

Cordelia said. "I'm not blaming... - Yes. I'm blaming you. You get the blame."

Gunn shrugged. "I don't know. If I'd had to listen to you two day in day out snipe, snipe, snipe, bitch, bitch, bitch. - I figure you all got of easy, because I would have killed you."

Cordelia countered. "Ha. That's rich coming from Mr. 'I don't take orders - now where do I stick my ax?'"

Gunn asked. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Wesley reminded. "Well, Gunn. You've never been very supportive of Angel's leadership role. I remember a certain shroud."

Gunn asked. "Hold up. Hold on, are you trying to tell me this is my fault?"

Wesley asked back. "Well, how is the man supposed to run a business if his employees won't follow directives?"

"All right, I get it, you're all not pleased with Angel's decisions, but fighting over it isn't going to solve a thing", Matt said. "No need to blame anyone."

"What did you do?" Gunn then randomly asked Matt, making him sigh.

"Well, he did protect us from Kate using his lawyer skills", Cordelia shrugged to Gunn. "You were protected too."

"And he did distract Angel from the Darla business by being Angel's new obsession", Wesley commented.

"That was unintentional", Matt said to him.

"Plus, last night, he had a bounty", Gunn summed up.

"Looks like you're safe", Cordelia said to Matt, stroking his shoulder.

"Yeah, now where were we?" Gunn asked before turning to Wesley. "Was one of his directives 'hire pansy-assed British guys?'"

Matt groaned as Cordelia suppressed a laugh. Wesley said. "My ass is not pansy."

Lorne arrived. "Could I have someone bring you kids another round?"

"Yes", all four said in unison.

Gunn pointed to Cordelia. "What about her? Maybe if she'd had a couple more visions Angel would have been too distracted to think about this Darla-chick, huh?"

Wesley and Gunn clinked drinks.

"I don't think the visions come to her from her choice", Matt pointed out.

Cordelia nodded. "Earth to retards: you have an obsession you pretty much squeeze it into your schedule, no matter what!"

Wesley smirked. "Aha! So you admit it's an obsession."

Cordy realized she had been caught here. "No. - I mean, yes. But no."

Wesley smirked. "Hypocrite."

Cordelia countered. "Ass-pansy."

Wesley snapped. "Don't call me that!"

Gunn said. "You two are driving me buggy. All you talk about is 'this is his fault, this is her fault...' You two wouldn't last ten seconds on the street..."

All three talked at once while Matt groaned.

* * *

Few minutes later

Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn were arm-in-arm on stage, singing 'We Are The Champions' by Queen- " _We are the champions, We are the champions, No time for losers, 'Cause we are the champions of the World_."

Matt was grimacing at the song as Lorne approached him. "Having fun, Devillish?"

"I'm starting to wish I was deaf", Matt said to him.

"Took the words right out of my mouth", Lorne said as he walked off.

* * *

Few more minutes later

Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn sat around the bar with Matt again as Cordelia quipped. "Vampires, sloth demons - you what's really, really evil? - Tequila."

"Considering how you three were singing, yes, it's really evil", Matt agreed.

Wesley pushed some glasses to the side, making a face. "I need to be dead now."

Lorne arrived and quipped. "Well, well, I can see the maudlin segment of tonight's binge is in full swing. Now, don't be blue." He walked around the table. "I was very impressed with your musical recitation of pain earlier. And when I say pain, I mean mine. Although props for singing your little hearts out."

He turned to Matt. "But you lighted this whole place up again."

Matt smirked as Cordelia said. "Yeah. Our hearts were out. You, Mr. Big - Mojo-guy, are supposed to, uhm, give us guidance now."

Wesley nodded. "She's right. We came, we sang, we... fought the urge to regurgitate."

Cordelia said. "So spill already." She turned to Wesley. "Not you. - What are we supposed to do with our lives?" She made a strange face, like she was about to yawn. "Where do we go from here?"

Matt suddenly heard Cordelia's speeding up unnaturally as her body started shaking while Lorne said. "Oh - I'd love to tell you, sweetie. But - when the big guys talk, I shut my yap. And they're about to get real chatty."

Matt immediately caught Cordelia's head as she was hit by a vision, shaking, but then heart rate came back to normal and her shaking stopped.

"Are you all right?" Wesley asked.

"No!" Cordelia said.

Gunn asked. "What'd you see?"

Cordelia explained. "Ooh. Alley. Not too far from here. A demon is dragging a girl... She's hurt - bleeding..."

Matt got up. "Let's go."

He then realized he felt better. "Huh, I feel better now, sore but not like I can't fight."

Lorne put a hand on his shoulder. "I put diluted Mohra blood in your drink. Won't resurrect the dead, but helps the bones and bruises, figured you'd need it, considering what we talked about the last time you were here."

"Right", Matt said with a nod of appreciation. "Thanks."

"No problem, Devillish, now go save us all", Lorne said as the four ran out. "Because we're all gonna need it."

* * *

Later

Matt, Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn hurried down a dark alley as Cordelia asked. "I don't get it? Are we late? We didn't feel late in my head."

Gunn pointed. "Over here."

There were splashes of blood on the ground.

Matt sniffed the blood, and it went up a drain pipe beyond a busted window in the building, and he could hear two heartbeats. One was normal but fast due to fear, the other was abnormal, definitely the Demon.

Matt took off his glasses and handed them to Cordelia. "Take these."

"Huh!" Cordelia wondered, putting them on. "Good thing you're blind or you wouldn't be able to see through these."

Matt chuckled as he took out his spare black mask and put it on. And with that, he leapt on the drainpipe, scaling the building easily.

Cordelia put the glasses down as Wesley wondered. "How does he make it look so easy?"

"Show-off", Gunn shook his head. "Let's climb."

With that, they started climbing too, but much slower.

* * *

Matt jumped into the building as the Demon dropped down from above to fight him with a roar. The Demon charged Matt and tried to punch thrice but Matt backed and ducked to avoid all blows.

He then punched the Demon's chest twice before jumping to the other side while punching its face, staggering it. As the Demon made to move at him again, Matt leapt and in a spin motion, kicked its chest, sending it staggering back again.

The Demon roared and tried to punch again as Matt ducked and spin kicked it right on the face, staggering it back once more.

He then kicked the Demon on the knee before trying to kick him but the Demon grabbed his foot and waist and threw him to the other side, making him fall down as he groaned.

Matt staggered back up as the Demon tried to kick but he jumped to the side to avoid before trying to kick as the Demon raised an arm to block. Matt ducked to avoid another punch and kicked the Demon behind his knee, sending him to the ground.

Matt tried to hit again but the Demon got up with a roar and grabbing him by the waist, lifted him up and charged with a roar while Matt punched the back of its head to make it let go.

The Demon managed to slam Matt to the ground and punched him before Matt raised his arms to defend himself from further punches.

Matt then grabbed the Demon's head between his feet, making the Demon grunt as it rose, lifting Matt up with it, and Matt kept punching it. The Demon tried to throw Matt down but he flipped it over and still having its neck between his feet.

The Demon freed its neck and then Matt trapped it in an arm bar, gritting his teeth before putting his feet over its neck again. The Demon then punched Matt twice, sending him rolling away.

He got back up as the Demon charged with a roar and knocked him down.

That was when Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn climbed into the place as Cordelia muttered. "Oh my God!"

Wesley said to Cordelia. "Get the girl out of here."

He then picked up a 2x4 and knocked the Demon off of Matt as Cordelia ran to the girl. "Come on, we'll get you out of here."

The Demon turned towards her, and Gunn jumped on its back. The Demon threw itself back against the wall, smashing Gunn in between, and Wesley took the chance to hit in the stomach. The Demon retaliated with a hard right to Wesley's jaw, then threw Gunn over its head into the opposite wall. Wesley whacked it across the back, dropping it to the ground. The Demon pulled Wesley's leg out from under him.

Before it could jump on him, Matt kicked it away, having gotten back up. The Demon tried to kick Matt as he deflected with his arm, but the Demon then punched his side and then his face twice, sending him down as he spat out some blood.

Matt grunted and got back up, ready to fight once more. As the Demon charged with a punch, Matt ducked and punched it hard in the chest, hearing its bones break as the Demon gasped. The Demon then grabbed its chest in pain and staggered back before looking back at Matt.

The Demon tried to punch but Matt ducked and punched its side. He then deflected another punch and punched its chest once more, focusing on the area where had had broken bones. He then punched its chest twice again, sending it back.

He then ducked to avoid another swing and punched its chest again, and then again with his other fist. The Demon staggered before trying to punch again but Matt punched its face faster, sending it back again.

Matt then weaved behind the Demon, grabbing it, and lifting it by the waist, threw them both down but rolled away before he could fall, making the Demon take the full impact of the fall.

The Demon staggered back up as Matt leapt at it and kicked its chest twice very fast. The Demon threw another very weak punch but Matt deflected and punched its face.

Then spinning and flipping in the air, he kicked it right on the head, finally sending it down while he rolled back up.

Gunn then picked up Wesley's 2x4 and rammed it into the back of the Demon's head, finally killing it, while Cordelia and Wesley watched Matt in awe.

"Here I thought Buffy and Faith were the big shots in skills", Cordelia muttered. "Or Angel."

Wesley nodded in agreement, Matt was better than Buffy, Faith and Angel on the basis of fighting skills, which said something about his training and skills for sure, because Buffy and Faith were Slayers while Angel was an over 200 year old Vampire and the most infamous one.

"We need to get her to a hospital", Wesley said about the girl.

"Wow, you really sent that thing to town", Gunn said to Matt.

"Couldn't have done it without you all though", Matt said. "And out of everyone here, which one is dead?"

The other three had thoughtful looks on their faces.

* * *

Later

Matt and Cordelia returned to her apartment, with Cordelia cleaning up Matt's wounds, fortunately, this time, it wasn't that bad. Matt was reminded of when Claire used to clean his wounds, speaking of which, it had been quite a while since they'd been in touch.

"Damn, so many scars, all in line of work?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah", Matt said as he pointed at some big slice scars. "These ones I got from Nobu's Kyoketsu-Shoge, he was one of my toughest fights."

Cordelia kissed one of those scars, making Matt smile and chuckle.

With the bandaging done, Cordelia drew circles with her finger on Matt's chiseled chest when she asks,

"What was your first time as a superhero like?" The question made Matt snort at being called a superhero.

"What was your first vision like?"

At her silence, and her heartrate altering to show the question got her emotional, Matt decided to share first. "When my abilities developed, I was able to hear almost all the sirens in the city, how much New York suffered every night. But I promised my dad not to fight, I wanted to make my dad proud, so I blocked it out for years. The sirens, the pain, the fear, all of it. Then, one night, after Foggy and I quit Landman and Zach, I heard it."

"Heard what?" Cordelia asked, interested in the story.

"A little girl. Her father liked to go to her room late at night, when his wife was asleep."

"Oh my God." Cordelia whispered in horror, clinging to Matt.

"I called child services, but the mom wouldn't believe it, and the dad was smart, he made sure what he did, how he did it, didn't leave a mark. The law couldn't help that little girl, but I could."

Cordelia tightened her grip around Matt as she listened to the story. "I knew his routine. Waited until he was alone. It was my first fight since I was a kid, I was sloppy, but by the end, he ate through a straw for a month, and I never slept better."

"And then you started listening again?" Cordelia inquired.

"I did."

Cordelia looked at him from her place on his shoulder, before kissing his collar.

"I imagine a lot of people sleep better because of you", she said.

"Certainly like to think so. Now, your turn, if you want to", Matt decided to prod gently.

Cordelia sighed, deciding he had shared, so she could too. "Before Wesley and Gunn, it was just me, Angel, and a guy called Doyle."

"Doyle", Matt muttered. "You never mentioned him before."

"You're gonna know why", Cordelia told him. "So, he was half-Demon, and he was into me, and he was the one who got the visions."

"So they were his before yours?" Matt asked and she nodded.

"Anyway, there was this group of Demons called Listers who were hunted by the Scourge, a pure-blood Demon army who were all bigoted against half-bloods", Cordelia explained. "Kind of like Demon Nazis."

"As if regular ones weren't bad enough", Matt snarled.

"So the Scourge, they had a bomb to kill all half-Demons. Doyle, he kissed me, then diffused the bomb but it killed him", Cordelia said, her eye getting a little teary as Matt wiped it with his finger. "Then a while later, during an audition, I was hit by my first vision. It was painful, I felt like my head was splitting, and honestly, it kind of was. Doyle's kiss, it passed the visions onto me."

Matt listened as she said. "I considered them a curse at first before realizing they're all I have left of him. So I consider them a gift now, but they're painful, and head splitting."

"I know the feeling", Matt said as they embraced each other over shared pain. Cordelia then looked up at Matt and kissed his lips. Matt wanted to pull back for a second, but didn't, and kissed her back, the two breathing heavily and losing themselves in each other.

Their kissing continued and got hungrier as Cordelia took off her top, and Matt lifted her up, carrying her to the bedroom as they continued kissing.

* * *

Same time

Darla and Drusilla were walking up to an abandoned building as the former said. "I want to make this quick, alright? We get in there, weed out the losers, and get out. I've got precious little patience left, especially after all the Deacon worshipping. If his ritual hasn't failed and your ex along with the Slayer, Daywalker and the bug haven't killed him by next week, stake me."

Drusilla looked at the building. "Oh, it's beautiful! Dank and dark. It reeks of death."

Darla said with a smile. "That's motor oil, Dru."

Drusilla asked. "Can we buy it? It could be our castle."

Darla told her. "There's no view. Plus we're broke."

Drusilla put her hand on the handle of the door. "Ten little soldiers, all in a line. A shot rings out", she slapped her hands together to make the sound of a shot, "down to nine."

Darla commented. "Ten? I'd be happy if we could find three who can hack it."

Darla slid the door open and they walked in to see the floor littered with demon corpses and severed limbs and a pile of dust between them.

Drusilla ranted. "Dead already? Bad soldiers!"

Darla looked around and saw Angel leaning against the hood of a dusty car, smoking a cigarette. She had a slight smile. "I should have known."

Drusilla shook her head. "A shadow."

She lifted her hand as if she was trying to wipe away a cobweb in front of her face, never taking her eyes off Angel.

Darla asked. "Why so far away, my love? Why don't you come over here and... stake me?" No reaction from Angel. "Angel?"

Angel, looking pretty beat up, continued to smoke his cigarette.

"Angelus?"

Angel threw down his cigarette butt. It ignited a trail of gasoline. Darla and Drusilla looked down at the flames, seeing them racing towards them, and ignited the puddle of gasoline they were standing in.

They screamed as they begin to burn. Angel turned around to pick up his bag of weapons, revealing a can of gasoline sitting on the hood behind him, and walked out without looking back.

Darla picked up a sledgehammer, leaning next to the door, ran outside and knocked the top of a fire hydrant off. She and Drusilla stood under the spray of water, letting it extinguish the flames, then sank down to sit on the edge of the sidewalk under it, with Darla holding Drusilla who moaned. "I'm burning. Make it stop, please."

Darla comforted her. "Shh. Shh. That wasn't Angel."

Drusilla moaned. "He's gone. He's all gone. Oh - it hurts! It hurts!"

Darla noted. "Wasn't Angelus either."

Drusilla moaned louder, crying. "Darla, help me. Help me, please! Please. Please."

Darla wondered. "Who was that?"

* * *

Next morning

Matt and Cordelia lay naked in bed together before Matt's talking alarm went off, and he tapped it as it said the time- " _8 A.M_."

Cordelia then rolled on top of Matt, preventing him from moving.

"The judge decrees the defense must sleep. Hammer slam", Cordelia tiredly said, as her voice was muffled by her face snuggled against Matt's neck.

"I think you mean the gavel."

"Don't question the hammer!"

Matt laughed, turning around to give Cordy a kiss before getting up, despite Cordelia's arms trying to pull him back in.

A while later, Matt was making breakfast, shirtless, before turning to Cordelia as he joked. "You could help, you know."

Cordelia was leaning against the wall, wearing Matt's shirt, watching him at work.

"Oh, I'm just enjoying the show", she quipped.

Matt then finished cooking some bacon and eggs, and set the plates down with the cutlery while Cordelia went behind him as he sat down. She hugged him tightly, then kissed his cheek, and then sat on her own chair, the two enjoying their breakfast.

* * *

Wolfram and Hart

Holland sat on his desk as the door opened and Gavin Park walked in, followed by a middle-aged man with greying hair.

"Gavin", Holland greeted the young lawyer, who he considered to be an inferior version of Lindsey, but having said that, outside of Lilah and Lindsey, he was the firm's most hard-working lawyer.

The other man was new here, but based on his previous work, he could easily get a high post here. "Mr. Lee."

"Mr. Manners", Nicholas Lee greeted as he held out his hand and Holland shook it.

"I believe working under Mr. Donovan wasn't working out anymore", Holland said and Lee nodded.

"I think this place is more suited to me", Lee told him.

"Well then", Holland said as the three sat down. "I recently had to suspend Lilah Morgan over unprofessional behavior, and Lindsey, well, he played with fire a little too much, so it burnt him. So that leaves positions open in Special Projects Division, and I believe one of you can even be second-in-command after me. Now Gavin, outside of Lilah and Lindsey, you are the one who did the best work, but Mr. Lee is a reputed person, so I appoint you both under me, until a time I see fit- to narrow it down. So congratulations, this is a big step. The Senior Partners will be watching you both."

With that, he got up and walked off as Nicholas looked at Gavin condescendingly, and Gavin, while trying to look brave, backed away as Nicholas smirked.

* * *

Cordelia's apartment

Matt opened the door as Wesley and Gunn walked in. "So, what have you all decided?"

"We will continue fighting the good fight", Wesley told Matt as he and Gunn sat down. "Just because Angel has abandoned the fight doesn't mean we should too."

"Yeah, if he wants to be all broody, let him be till he sees some sense", Cordelia said with a nod. "There are people who need us."

"So let's talk out the specifics", Gunn said.

"You talk it out, I'm going to tell Angel that we're continuing this, with or without him", Matt said as he wore his coat and picked up his cane. "There are things we need to talk about."

Wesley and Gunn shared a look, then nodded, while Cordelia and Matt shared a kiss as she said. "Good luck."

"Thanks", he said with a nod, then walked out.

* * *

Later, Hyperion

Empty, an accurate word to describe the Hyperion Hotel after Angel had fired Matt, Cordelia, Wesley, and Gunn. Clear of distractions, now Angel could focus on his war. Coming up from the sewer entrance, Angel crossed the lobby and made for his office when suddenly he stopped.

"We're closed."

Angel turned to see Murdock standing there, suited as he usually is, and the cane folded in his hand.

"But you knew that."

"Yes, I did, since you fired people, left, right and center, and there are rumors that you did it literally last night, according to what some Demons at Caritas said."

"Sorry, didn't think superhero morals were necessary for the occasion", Angel scoffed.

"You need to stop", Matt told him.

"Won't happen, not until Wolfram and Hart are finished. That's my mission, no one else's, so I would advise you, councilor, to get out", Angel snarled.

Matt tried to reason. "Angel! I know what you're going through, believe me, I do! Having a mission that you think only you can accomplish, and anyone else would only be a liability or a distraction. You know they won't be able to stomach what you have to do so you cut them out and bear the burden yourself. The exact same thing happened to me, and I nearly lost everything."

"What is this, you trying to be my angel? My Jiminy Cricket? If I wanted help, I'd get it", Angel snarled. "The others can fight the good fight for all I care, someone has to win the war, and that won't happen with them in the way!"

Matt was shocked. "Winning? Who said this was about winning?! This isn't a competition Angel! There are no prizes, these are people's lives! And who are "them"?! Your friends? The people who would have went to Hell with you, trying to help the helpless just like you, the people have saved your ass several times I'm sure, just as you saved theirs! And all that counts for nothing?!"

"What do you know about me, Matt! You're mortal, you have only a small amount of time to make any sort of difference. Not me, I have the time, I have the experience, and I have the will to see things to the end."

"I'm sorry we can't all be on this exclusive list of supernatural Avengers, but you can't do it alone! You go down this path, and there is no return!"

"Who said I needed help?!"

"Look at yourself, Angel! Darla was messing with your head the moment she showed up, and you've changed because of it!"

"No, my eyes are open now, and what I see is someone pestering me about morals, friends, and some sort of justice. Well guess what, lawyer, there is no justice in this world! I've been here for over two hundred years, and every dark deed committed by the monsters of this world are not struck down by some holy being!"

"You only see the fighting! There is more to life than that, most of us have trouble seeing it, but I would have thought that soul of yours would help with that!"

"You know what my soul is telling me?"

"…" Matt's face did not waver away from Angel's own.

"It's telling me you should leave, before I make you." Malice dripped off every word.

The response was not what he expected, or did he hope for it? Matt tossed aside his cane, then pulled his arms out of his suit jacket, pulling off the tie, and finally, slowly taking off his red spectacles, so Angel could see two sightless brown orbs staring back at him.

"Take your shot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was gonna do the fight in this chapter but it was too long already, and the fight is gonna be really long. Plus, what better way to end this chapter?
> 
> Nicholas Lee was a lawyer who worked under Benjamin Donovan, decided to have him and Gavin aka Cheap Lindsey replace Lilah and Lindsey for a bit. And hope all enjoyed what was done to Lindsey, thank you to my very good friend Stand with Ward and Queen for that suggestion.
> 
> Also hope my reference to the Avengers/Buffy crossover from which this fic has spun off was enjoyed, the reference being Deacon Frost's little war with Buffy, Blade, Spider-Man and Spike in the other fic.
> 
> Anyway, hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with the chapter that I've been wanting to do from the start. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	12. Angel vs. Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Angel get into a fight that damages the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.
> 
> Thank you to Brainstorm Sorcerer for all of the fight suggestions.

Hyperion

Angel smirked as he threw off his trench coat and walked to Matt. "Remember, I gave you a chance."

Matt tried to punch a few times as Angel avoided and pushed him back. Matt then tried to spin kick and punch as Angel dodged both, then blocked two more punches before punching Matt back.

Angel then blocked another punch while Matt backed to avoid one from him, then kicked Angel who blocked as well.

Angel then tried to hit in a spin motion as Matt ducked to avoid and Angel tried to kick as Matt blocked before ducking to avoid a spin kick, and tried to kick again as Angel blocked.

The two continued deflecting each other's punches before Matt ducked and got on Angel's other side. Matt then blocked another blow and tried to kick as Angel dodged.

Matt then blocked a few more blows before getting punched, and then he punched a few times as Angel blocked or dodged, and managed to punch again, but then Matt punched him as well, staggering him back.

The two deflected each other's punches once more before Matt was punched twice in the abdomen, and then he punched Angel in the abdomen too before punching his face.

Angel ducked to avoid another punch before backhanding Matt on the face and grabbing his head, kneed his abdomen before pushing him off and punching his face. Matt spin kicked Angel right on the face before deflecting some of Angel's kicks, only for Angel to smack his face, staggering him back.

Matt then kicked as Angel deflected and flipped Matt to the other side, shattering a table as Matt groaned.

He tried to lift Matt up but Matt wrapped his legs around Angel's neck and flipped them both to the ground while Angel rolled away and got back up.

Angel then smirked and tried to punch Matt a few times who backed to avoid, and he lifted his foot to avoid a spin kick too, before leaning back to avoid another spin kick that would have otherwise hit his face.

Matt then avoided another spin kick by Angel and flipped to the other side to avoid another kick. Angel then charged with punches as Matt deflected them before trying to punch and Angel backed to avoid.

Matt then grabbed Angel's arm and kneed his chest twice before trying to flip him over but Angel punched the back of his head, then punched his back thrice, and pushed him away into a wall.

The wall was damaged as Matt leapt away to avoid Angel's kick who then punched him, staggering him back, and then leaping on the wall, Angel spun in the air and kicked Matt on the face, throwing him back again as Matt's head bled.

Matt was still ready to fight as Angel walked to him and kicked but he used his knee to avoid, and then Matt blocked a swing from Angel before trying to punch which Angel ducked to avoid. Angel used his elbow to block another blow before Matt punched his abdomen and grabbing his head, tried to knee him twice but Angel deflected both times.

Angel then freed himself from Matt's grip and punched him really hard, turning him the other way as Matt spat out some blood, staggering to his front.

Matt wiped the blood, then growled, and then tried to spin kick a rushing Angel who barely backed to avoid, but Matt spin kicked his chest again hard, staggering him back.

Angel then deflected two blows from Matt before ducking to avoid his spin kick. Matt leapt and tried to knee Angel but he blocked again. Angel blocked another punch but then Matt gave him a hard left hook, sending him staggering away.

Matt then flipped in the air and spun, trying to kick Angel, but Angel grabbed is foot, making him fall down. Matt pushed his other foot back, kicking Angel on the face as he was pushed away by it.

Matt got back up as he and Angel walked to each other. Angel quickly dodged a blow before punching Matt's face, then smacking it, then kicking his knee as he walked to Matt's other side and Matt staggered away.

Angel then kicked the back of Matt's knee twice, sending him staggering away again. Matt straightened and tried to punch but Angel deflected and punched his face before kicking his knee again, then his other knee too.

Matt tried to punch but Angel grabbed his arm and then punched his face a few times. Matt deflected one blow but Angel punched him a few more times and elbowed his face too before spinning and elbowing his face again, then Angel flipped and spun and kicked Matt hard on the face, making him spit out more blood as he fell down.

Angel then turned to see Matt staggering back up and shook his head in amusement while Matt tried to punch but Angel deflected, then kicked Matt's side and chest, then punched his face twice and kicked his chest, sending him back. Matt tried to move towards Angel but Angel spin kicked him right on the throat, making him fall down again.

Blood was dripping out of Matt's mouth but he wasn't going to give up, and staggered back up, only for Angel to kick his face, sending him back again. Matt then tried to punch as Angel grabbed his arm, then kicked his face and chest before Matt freed himself and ducked to avoid a spin kick.

Angel then flipped and kicked Matt on the back, making him fall down once more. Matt then staggered back up as Angel tried to punch but Matt deflected before being kneed in the abdomen and punched on the face. Matt swung but Angel ducked to avoid, punched his face, then kicked his chest again, followed by a punch to his face, a few to his chest, then one right hook to his face, then a left hook and finally a spin kick that turned Matt around and made him fall down again as he spat out some more blood.

Seeing Matt groaning on the ground, Angel turned around and started walking off, before stopping as he sensed something, and turned around to see Matt had staggered back up, gritting his teeth.

"Bravo", Angel smirked, and started clapping sarcastically, impressed by his resilience, if annoyed. Matt staggered to Angel as he continued clapping and gave him a hard right hook, making him stagger back now.

Angel angrily backhanded Matt, then punched his face, slightly staggering him. Matt then ducked to avoid a swing and in a spin motion, elbowed Angel's abdomen, and then straightening, punched his face hard, sending Angel back from the blow.

Matt then deflected a kick from Angel before leaning back to avoid a spin kick. Angel tried to kick again but Matt kicked faster, hitting his thigh region and making him fall down.

Matt then backed as Angel staggered back up and tried to punch as Matt deflected. He then grabbed Angel's arm as he tried to punch again and kicked his face before flipping him to the ground. Matt then climbed on Angel and punched his face a few times.

Angel tried to roll over and trap Matt's neck under his feet but Matt rolled back up and tried to punch him twice but Angel blocked and pushed him back, freeing himself.

As Angel charged Matt, Matt lifted him by the waist and threw him down again, punching his face and chest a few times. Angel managed to roll him over, trapping Matt underneath, but Matt punched his chest a few times and then punched his jaw hard, sending him falling and freeing himself.

Matt then got up and moved away as Angel got up and kicked his knee but while going down, Matt gave Angel a hard left hook, sending him down as well. On their knees, both punched each other's faces simultaneously and then Angel grabbed Matt by the throat, lifting him up as he got up himself.

Matt punched his face hard once more, this time making him spit out blood. Angel then punched Matt's side, and then Matt gave him another hard left hook, making him stagger back into a chair which shattered as Matt was freed again.

Angel then threw his foot forward, trying to kick Matt's feet but Matt leapt and punched his face, before giving him another right hook. Then he punched Angel's chest twice, followed by his face twice, making him spit out blood again.

He then punched Angel's chest twice again before Angel swung but Matt ducked to avoid and leaping, kicked Angel on the back of the head, sending him staggering away.

As Angel turned to Matt, Matt tried to spin kick which Angel ducked to avoid but Matt spun in the air again and managed to kick him, sending him back once more and turning him around.

Matt stood as Angel turned and roared, with Matt roaring too. Angel tried to spin kick but Matt kicked up, hitting the back of Angel's ankle, making him fall down as he grunted.

* * *

Same time, Cordelia's apartment

Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn were just sitting around her table.

"So, what should we do?" Cordelia asked.

"Discussion's already done", Gunn said with a shrug. "What else can we do?"

And then they shut up again.

Wesley then said. "I hope Matthew's day is more productive."

* * *

Same time, Hyperion Hotel

The fight was up the stairs now. Angel elbowed Matt before trying to spin and backhand but Matt blocked, only for Angel to leap and elbow Matt's back. Matt pushed him off as Angel kicked but Matt blocked. Matt then lifted his arms to block Angel's swift punches.

Angel then swung a few more times as Matt avoided all the blows or blocked before getting elbowed on the back twice again. He then moved away as Angel tried to kick and it shattered a small drawer that had been behind Matt.

Angel tried to spin kick again as Matt ducked and backed while a shelf nearby was toppled by his kick. Matt was about to lift his arm to block one more kick but ended up being hit as it staggered him back a little again.

Angel then jumped on the wall and leapt at Matt, kicking him as Matt again used his arms to block but staggered back still.

Matt continued using his elbows and knee to block Angel's kicks before grabbing his foot and flipped him down, but Angel grabbed his hand and pulled him down while Matt tried to keep Angel pinned down and kneed the side of his head thrice.

Matt then grabbed Angel in an arm bar while trapping his neck under his foot. Angel grunted but managed to free himself, trying to pull Matt away by his foot but was punched hard on the face.

Angel brought multiple fists down on Matt again but Matt used his arms to block once more before wrapping his feet around Angel's waist. Angel struggled so Matt unwrapped his feet and kicked him back with them both.

Angel ran back at him and tried to punch as Matt blocked before grabbing his arm and pulling him down. He then wrapped his feet around Angel's neck before grabbing his head with his hands.

Angel then lifted Matt up and slammed him to the ground before lifting him again and slammed him on the railing of the stairs, making Matt gasp.

Angel then lifted Matt and slammed him on the railing again, before Matt flipped him over himself, sending both of them falling down the stairs with Angel on the bottom, and they managed to shatter another table as the fell down.

The two staggered back up, ready to fight once more. Angel charged with a punch as Matt dodged and tried to kick but Angel blocked and threw some more punches which Matt dodged.

Matt then leapt out of the way as Angel kicked and it hit the wall, denting it. Matt then tried to kick as Angel blocked and tried to punch but Matt blocked too, then threw a punch that Angel blocked but Matt gave him a right hook that hit him, only for Angel to punch back himself and Matt was hit too.

The two continued punching each other and deflecting the punches before Angel tried to spin kick but Matt avoided as a stool behind Matt was shattered. He then leapt and tried to spin kick Matt's face but Matt avoided again as part of a pillar behind Matt was shattered instead.

Matt then ducked to avoid Angel's kick and deflected a punch before grabbing Angel's head and kneeing him twice. Angel freed himself as Matt leapt with a knee but Angel deflected with his elbow. Angel elbowed again as Matt blocked and then tried to kick as Matt avoided, leading to a big vase behind him being shattered instead as the water splattered here and there.

Angel tried to kick again as Matt ducked to avoid, and then ducked to avoid another spin kick. The two then stood a few feet from each other, ready to fight again.

Angel then charged and leapt as Matt gave him a spin kick in the abdomen while Angel elbowed Matt's back. Matt grabbed Angel by the waist and charged but Angel planted his feet in the ground, stopping them both.

Angel then tried knee Matt who let go to block and punched as Angel blocked too. Matt then swung twice as Angel dodged both before spinning and elbowing Matt's head, sending him staggering away again, and then Angel spun and kicked Matt's head again.

After that, he punched Matt twice, sending him back as Matt grunted. Matt charged as Angel then kicked him hard, sending him into a pillar, shattering part of it as Matt fell down. Angel tried to kick again as Matt barely avoided and another pillar behind him was dented.

Angel then tried to elbow but Matt lifted him by the waist and spun him around before flipping him down. The two got up, both struggling against each other before Matt flipped Angel down again.

Then Matt pulled Angel up by the shoulders and threw him to the other side, making him fall on an empty wooden table that shattered.

Angel staggered back up as Matt charged with a kick but Angel blocked. Angel got back up, blocking more punches before Matt kicked his side, and Angel dodged a few more times or blocked before Matt spin kicked his head.

Angel tried to kick too but Matt dodged and kicked him below the knee, then backed to avoid 2 more punches and punched back, which Angel blocked, and he punched Matt on the face again, but Matt managed to punch him too.

Matt then landed a few punches as Angel used his arms to deflect, but one hard hook from Matt sent him staggering away. Matt then leapt and kicked Angel's chest twice before kicking his head, sending him back again.

Angel then charged with some punches and kicks which Matt backed to avoid and throwing himself to the ground, trapped Angel's feet, making him fall. Matt then rolled and grabbed Angel's foot, twisting it a little as Angel grunted, before kicking Matt away.

They got up as Angel tried to punch but Matt ducked and got behind him and lifting him by the waist, slammed them both down, shattering a stool as they rolled away.

Matt got up and running to Angel, grabbed his head between his feet and flipped them both down again. Angel got up and tried to hit but Matt kicked his throat. Angel then tried to elbow but Matt rolled to avoid and grabbed Angel in a chokehold from behind.

Angel managed to free himself but Matt elbowed his head a few times and grabbing him by the arms, flipped him down again, denting the floor.

Angel got up but Matt grabbed him by the collar and punched him many times. Angel eventually raised his arms to block and tried to punch as Matt ducked before punching him back.

Matt then leapt and punched Angel's face hard, then gave him a hard right hook, and then in a spin motion, kicked his chest, sending him falling down and shattering part of another pillar behind.

Both of their faces were bleeding now. Angel then morphed into Vamp face and growled at Matt who gritted his teeth, ready to fight back.

* * *

Same time, Cordelia's apartment

"So, we're just gonna sit here?" Gunn asked Wesley.

"Looks like it", Wesley shrugged.

"And Cordy?" Gunn asked.

"Talking to Willow", Wesley shrugged again.

* * *

Cordelia was in the kitchen, talking to Willow on the phone. "Willow, how are you? Been ages since we talked. Last time we did was when I needed help in hacking."

" _Yeah, you need help in that again or what?"_ Willow asked Cordelia.

"Nah, no one's hacking anything today", Cordelia said with a shrug. "So, Spider-Man, heard he's in Sunnydale, have you met him? How is he?"

* * *

Same time, Sunnydale, Magic Box

The Scooby Gang were all sitting around, Deacon Frost having been defeated a day ago, so they were all relaxing.

"Yeah", Willow said, looking over at Peter with a smirk. "He's great, and sweet too."

Peter blushed as Dawn elbowed him with a smile and chuckled.

"Kids", Buffy muttered.

"Ask about Daredevil", Peter said with puppy eyes and Willow nodded as Tara chuckled.

"So, Daredevil", Willow said. "Heard he's in LA, have you met him? How is he?"

* * *

Same time, Los Angeles, Cordelia's apartment

"Oh yeah! He's the best!" Cordelia said happily. "And badass too. I think he can take Buffy."

* * *

Same time, Sunnydale, Magic Box

"She says Daredevil can take you", Willow said to Buffy.

"Tell her to stop dreaming", Buffy said with gritted teeth as all chuckled at her reaction.

"How in the world can he defeat you?" Giles wondered.

Willow said into the phone. "Buffy says he can't."

" _He knocked Angel on his ass once_ ", Cordelia said with a shrug.

Willow told the rest. "He knocked Angel on his ass."

"I did that too, what's the big deal?" Buffy asked as Willow and Tara shared an amused look and Willow continued talking.

"Are all of us supposed to be here for the talking?" Anya asked randomly. "Because it seems interesting to me."

"Yes, we're all gonna stay here till everyone agrees that I can beat Daredevil", Buffy said firmly.

"We're staying here forever", Xander muttered to Anya.

"I hope not", Tara sighed.

* * *

Same time, Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel

Matt and Angel, who was now in Vamp face, were circling each other. Matt threw a punch as Angel ducked to avoid. Matt tried to punch again as Angel blocked and punched him hard, sending him staggering away.

Matt then tried to knee Angel but was kicked back into a wall. Angel leapt with a roar but Matt barely ducked as the wall was shattered.

Matt then managed to punch Angel on the face but Angel grabbed his arm as he tried to punch again and flipped them both down, throwing Matt off.

The two got up and charged as Angel lifted up Matt and slammed him into the wall again, shattering part of it as Matt groaned while Angel dropped him and punched his abdomen a few times, followed by an uppercut as Matt spat out more blood, before ducking and waving to avoid another uppercut.

Matt then managed to dodge another blow and grabbing Angel's arm, flipped him over his shoulder, throwing him down. He then charged Angel but was kicked away, who punched him a few times on the chest before punching his face as well, and then Matt punched back, staggering Angel.

Angel tried to punch as Matt ducked and elbowed Angel's face in a spin motion. The two then charged each other again as Angel picked Matt up and threw him off onto the railing, breaking some of it as Matt fell down, groaning in pain.

Matt then flexed his muscles and charging Angel, punched his face before ducking to avoid a swing, then gave Angel two fast left hooks before ducking to avoid another punch, and punched his side and face once more.

Angel blocked the next blow and elbowed Matt's face before kneeing his side twice and punched his face, sending him to his knees, and then grabbing him by the back of the hair, punched his face hard before kicking him there, sending Matt flying off and rolling away, right next to his cane.

Angel smirked and shook his head as Matt staggered up, picking his cane as well, then twirling it threw it right at Angel who kicked it away into a glass cupboard, shattering it.

Matt then ran to Angel and kicked as Angel deflected before blocking some more kicks, then Matt kicked his knee and tried to punch a few times as Angel deflected them all before trying to punch as Matt ducked to avoid then punched his side and face.

Angel ducked to avoid another blow and blocked some more before kicking Matt on the side. The two continued deflecting each other's punches and kicks like that before Matt punched his side, then leaping in a spin motion, kicked his back, though Angel was barely affected.

Angel tried to punch but Matt barely deflected a blow, before punching Angel swiftly twice and spin kicking him back again. Angel then deflected a blow from Matt before getting a hard blow on his face, staggering him back a little.

Angel then punched Matt back and he was sent back by a few feet too. Matt then kicked Angel's knee and grabbing him by the waist, tried to push him back, eventually trapping Angel's feet with his own and flipped him down, rolling over him as he punched Angel's face.

Before he could punch again, Angel managed to kick him away by a few feet, Matt shattering another chair as he fell into it. Matt got up and charged at Angel who had also gotten up and sliding, grabbed him by the waist again before flipping him down.

Angel grabbed Matt's hand and threw him off again before Matt staggered up but Angel grabbed his arm and threw him off to the other side again. As he charged Matt with a punch, Matt got up, grabbed his arm and spinning, flipped Angel to the ground.

Angel got up but Matt had still gripped his hand and spinning, flipped Angel to the ground again. Then getting on top of him, Matt punched Angel a few times till Angel threw him off.

Angel then tried to punch but Matt flipped into the air and kicked Angel's chest twice, sending him crashing into a couch which was also broken by his impact.

Angel got back up and glared as Matt tried to punch but Angel again grabbed his fist and flipped him over onto the counter, breaking it as Matt fell down.

Angel then tried to punch Matt but he grabbed him in a chokehold, but Angel grabbed his hands and standing up, spun around before slamming Matt into a wall, breaking it again.

Matt roared and grabbed Angel's neck with his feet, trying to flip him but Angel spun around again, and both were thrown back as Angel crashed into the counter and Matt into a chair, shattering them both.

The two then started staggering up as Matt leapt and kicked Angel's face, both falling down again. As they got up, Matt flipped and grabbed Angel in a chokehold from behind, pulling him away and trapping his feet with his own.

Angel however managed to pull Matt's arm off and threw him off as both got up. Matt punched Angel and both struggled as Angel backhanded Matt, making him spit out blood.

Matt then flipped and trapped Angel's head between his feet, sending him down and trapping him in another arm bar, but Angel managed to free himself and threw Matt off. Matt rolled and got up, kicking Angel's face as he was sent back.

Matt then leapt up into the air and kicked Angel right on the chin, making him fly into the railing of the stairs, shattering some more of the railing as Angel fell down.

Before Angel could get back up, Matt ran and flipped to his other side, then grabbing him, flipped him over onto a glass cupboard, shattering that as well as Angel was on the floor, groaning, and Matt was as well.

* * *

Same time, Cordelia's apartment

"Ah, so you're into women then, I'm sure Tara's nice", Cordelia said to Willow as they continued talking.

* * *

Same time, Sunnydale, Magic Box

"Oh yeah, she's….well, she's amazing, I can't describe her", Willow said as Tara smiled and kissed her hand. "And, you seeing anyone?"

* * *

Same time, Los Angeles, Cordelia's apartment

"Oh yeah, his name's Matt", Cordelia told Willow. "He's handsome, blind, and an attorney."

" _Wait, what? Please repeat, I don't think I heard right_ ", Willow said to Cordelia.

"He's handsome", Cordelia said.

* * *

Same time, Sunnydale, Magic Box

"After that!" Willow said.

" _Attorney"_ , Cordelia's voice came.

"No, before that", Willow said again.

" _Blind"_ , Cordelia said as Willow had dropped jaw.

"What's the matter?" Buffy asked Willow.

Willow put the phone down and said to the rest. "Cordelia's dating a handsome attorney who is…wait for it…..blind!"

Buffy's, Xander's, Dawn's and Giles' jaws dropped too.

"Uhhh, what's the big deal?" Peter asked.

"Wow!" Dawn muttered.

"Is dating blind people looked down upon?" Anya asked out of curiosity, not getting why all were so shocked.

"No its not", Tara shook her head.

"I can't believe it!" Giles said.

"I know right? This is…has Hell frozen over?" Xander wondered.

"She has grown as a person", Buffy said with a smile and Willow nodded before she continued chatting with Cordelia.

* * *

Same time, Los Angeles, Hyperion

Matt kicked Angel on the back, sending him into a wall. Angel turned as Matt punched him then trapped his throat by his elbow, only for Angel to push him off.

Matt tried to punch twice but Angel blocked and as he tried to punch, Matt deflected his blow and turned him around again, trapping him in a chokehold. Angel then lifted Matt up and threw him into a glass table, shattering that as Matt groaned.

Matt got back up and tried to spin kick Angel who backed to avoid, and then Matt tried to punch as Angel deflected before Matt kicked him into a wall, damaging it.

Matt tried to kick again but Angel avoided as the kick damaged the wall. Angel then grabbed Matt and slammed his head into a bookshelf, making the books fall down as the shelf shook, and then Angel tossed Matt away onto a small side table as it fell down along with the stuff on it.

Matt got back up and charged Angel, grabbing him by the waist and flipping them both down as they rolled and got back up. Matt then kicked Angel's face, who swung a few times as Matt dodged, but was elbowed on the face and kicked away again through a wall, shattering it as he fell into another side of the hotel.

Angel kicked some more of the broken wall, breaking it a little more, then walked to Matt and tried to kick but Matt grabbed his foot. Angel grabbed Matt by the back of the neck but Matt got up and pushed him off. He then drop kicked Angel, sending him flying into another wall that also broke and Angel fell on the other side.

Matt then rushed Angel who punched him, then grabbing him by the collar, turned him around and ran, slamming them both through one more wall.

Angel then punched Matt's face who punched his face thrice before punching his throat, making him let go. Angel got up as Matt spun and swept his feet from under him, making him fall down once more.

The two got back up as Angel grabbed Matt by the throat, running out through a door into the hallway where Matt head-butted him away. Matt then charged Angel who lifted him by the waist, but Matt punched his face, then elbowed it too.

The two struggled, rolling down some stairs again and got back up, struggling and slamming through another wall, and then Angel threw Matt off onto the railing where it broke a little and Matt rolled down while Angel rushed him but Matt again flipped him over and both fell down the stairs to the ground, rolling away.

They got back up, and both were very bloodied by now, and groaning and panting as well, but neither was going to give up in any way.

Matt suddenly kicked Angel who deflected, and then Angel deflected some more blows before Matt punched his abdomen and jumping, elbowed his face, sending him back. He then kicked Angel on the back of the knee, sending him down before punching his face, sending him back.

Angel got up, deflecting some kicks before one more got him on the face. Matt charged but Angel deflected his punch and punched him back before trying to kick, which Matt deflected.

Matt tried to kick but Angel spun and grabbed is foot, flipping him to the ground. Matt got up, deflecting another kick and charged Angel who blocked both of his punches, but was kneed in the gut. Matt grabbed him and kneed him a few more times.

Angel picked him up with a roar and charged but Matt kept elbowing his back as Angel threw him off to the other side. Matt got up but Angel charged and pushed him off again. Matt got up again, deflecting a punch before being kneed into the wall.

As Angel tried to knee again, Matt leapt away to avoid and punched Angel's face before kicking him there and trapping his face on the wall with his foot, only for Angel to grab Matt's foot and slam him into another cupboard.

Angel then grabbed Matt in a chokehold from behind as Matt gritted his teeth, then elbowed Angel twice, making him let go, and grabbing his head, kneed his face, then rushing to the wall, ran up on it and flipping behind Angel, kicked the back of his knee before grabbing his face and kneeing it, sending him rolling away.

Angel got back up, deflecting Matt's blows before being hit on the knee, then he kicked Matt away. Angel then grabbed Matt by the throat, only for Matt to flip him to the other side with his foot.

Matt then tried to spin kick twice as Angel dodged and they deflected each other's punches again before Angel grabbed Matt's arm, only to get two hard punches on the face, making him let go, and Matt flipped him over again.

Matt tried to kick as Angel grabbed his foot and tripped him. He climbed on top of Matt from behind who elbowed his face, sending him rolling away. He got up and as Angel tried to get up, Matt kneed his face.

Angel tried to kick but Matt grabbed his foot and flipped him down. Then as Angel tried to get up, Matt kneed his face, before lifting him by the waist and flipped him down, slamming him onto a table again as Angel gasped, feeling a piece of wood enter the right side of his chest, his face turning human again as blood poured out his mouth.

Matt, bloodied himself, staggered to where his cane was, picking it back up, and used it to support himself, then picking up his jacket, put it back, on and just hung the tie around his neck, not bothering to make the knot, and finally put his glassed back on.

Angel staggered up, pulling the piece of wood out as he gasped, looking at Matt, almost sorrowful. Almost!

Matt turned around and staggered to the door, opening it, and then staggered off as Angel just looked down, getting on his knees, groaning, looking around the hotel the fight had damaged, but it was nothing compared to the relationships he had damaged with his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the chapter's done. Hope the big fight was worth it as well. I loved writing it.
> 
> Also the cameo of the Scooby Gang with Peter was enjoyed, this is right after the 'Blade' arc in my other fic. And hope the Scoobies' reactions to Cordelia dating a blind guy were enjoyed too.
> 
> Anyway, hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	13. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt is cared for by Cordelia due to his wounds while Angel starts regretting his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.
> 
> Thank you to Brainstorm Sorcerer for his help as well.

Cordelia's apartment

Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn were sitting together at her place as Cordelia commented. "Matt was just going to tell Angel that we're continuing the mission, right?"

"Yes, that was what he said", Wesley said with a nod. "But he is taking too long for a task like that."

The two exchanged a worried glance as Gunn said. "You've seen the guy in action, he's fine."

Then the door opened and Matt walked in, and their eyes widened at his condition. He was bleeding all over, though the blood seemed to have dried up by now. There were a lot of bruises on him too, and he was staggering pretty badly, even his cane wasn't the best help right now.

The three just starred in shock as Matt continued forward in spite of it.

"How are you still standing?" Wesley asked as he and Gunn got up, running up to him to support him.

"A combination of high pain tolerance", Matt winced as he moved till the two got a hold of him while Cordelia was now standing up as well, looking worried. "And the Murdock stubbornness."

Gunn started. "Look at you….oh wait!"

Matt smirked as they helped him further in. "You should see the other guy, I sure as hell can't."

"Angel did this to you?" Wesley asked him.

Matt started. "Well, in Angel's defense-"

"No! You are not his lawyer anymore! You don't defend him!" Cordelia snapped angrily, her voice laced with worry, concern and anger.

Matt's defense for Angel was that he himself hadn't objected to the fight and had allowed it to escalate.

Cordelia opened the door to her room as Wesley and Gunn carried Matt to the bed, helping him lie down as he groaned.

* * *

Few minutes later

Cordelia was cleaning Matt's wounds with a wet cloth as he gritted his teeth, some bandages and other first aid instruments also lying nearby, with Wesley and Gunn standing behind Cordelia.

"So you and Angel had a fight then", Wesley noted. "Must have been one long and brutal one."

"Angel is strong", Matt agreed. "But he doesn't hit harder than a building."

Wesley and Gunn exchanged a shocked look as Cordelia said. "Okay, we really need to have a talk about THAT particular incident."

Gunn looked over at Matt's injuries and commented. "This wouldn't happen if we had Luke Cage."

"Really Gunn?" Wesley asked in an annoyed tone.

"I actually agree with Gunn this time", Matt then piped up.

"Thank you!" Gunn said gratefully.

"No talking from the patient!" Cordelia snapped.

"I believe you should go to a hospital", Wesley said as Cordelia now started bandaging Matt's wounds, having cleaned them up finally.

"No, I will heal", Matt assured him. "I know a trick to do so. And besides, I have one fantastic nurse."

"Fantastic nurse needs payment", Cordelia quipped as they all shared a chuckle.

* * *

Few hours later, night time

Matt was meditating on the bed, as it helped him in healing himself. Then he suddenly heard someone walking into the room and clapping sarcastically with a chuckle, and he recognized the voice instantly.

"Stick", Matt muttered as Stick stood near him. "I know you're not real, so clearly, I don't need to listen to you."

"But you want to, deep down, don't you, Matty?" Stick, or rather the hallucination of Stick, asked. "Have to say, you have carved a nice reputation for yourself. All Demons in the city seem to be afraid of you."

"They think I am something I am not", Matt replied to him.

"Or perhaps you are, you did help in ending the Hand after all, who had carried out a reckoning against Demons in New York City and wiped them out, even Angelus, the worst of the worst, did not enter New York because of them", Stick pointed out to him. "And now here you are, punching Vampires, Demons, Mohra Demons and Angelus himself."

"His name is Angel", Matt said to him.

"What's the difference, Matty? The difference is just an 'us'", Stick said. "Even when he has a soul, the dark impulses reside deep down, and you have got a taste of those yourself. You know about them, don't you? You have unleashed them yourself."

"Not anymore", Matt told him.

"You can lie to yourself all you want, but we all know the truth. Besides, every one of us have dark impulses", Stick said. "Even the blind bookworm cocksucker. Well, all of them are blind bookworm cocksuckers. I know because the Chaste used to work with them once upon a time."

"The others at the Council may be, but Wesley isn't one of them anymore", Matt said.

"Well, good for him", Stick said. "The Chase and the Watchers used to be allies once due to shared goals, but their desire to be in control went against us, so we split. And they hate us because sometimes over the centuries, we have taken in and trained Slayers without using them for our goals. And we ridicule them since they never considered the Hand dangerous due to them being humans, in spite of Pompeii and Chernobyl, because those exterminated many Demons alongside the shitty ass humans too. We may not be able to see, but those blind bookwork suckers were really blind, they didn't even know the Hand had their organization infiltrated for years, but nothing came of that since the Hand is gone now."

"So what? You came here to give me a history lesson?" Matt asked dryly, though he made sure to remember all of this info as well.

"No, I came here to tell you that you've been fighting with one eye shut this whole time", Stick said cryptically, and then Matt didn't hear him anymore. What could Stick have meant?

* * *

Few days later

Cordelia was lying next to Matt on the bed, the two relaxing as Matt was saying. "So then I was fighting in a hallway….again! But this time I had my friends to watch my back, since I can't do it myself."

The two shared a chuckle at that as Matt said. "And then I ended up fighting Elektra-"

"Who's Elektra?" Cordelia asked, never having heard the name.

Matt sighed, realizing he'd never mentioned her to Cordelia. He had actually never mentioned her once after her death from Midland Circle falling, the pain was still not completely gone.

Seeing his expression, Cordelia decided not to probe when Matt said. "Wes and Gunn are here."

And then there was a knock as Cordelia groaned and getting up, walked out and opened the door to let them in. "Hi guys, thank you for interrupting our moment."

"We just need to finalize our plans", Wesley reminded as they walked into the room where Matt was still lying.

Wesley asked. "How are you feeling?"

Matt quipped. "Starting to wish I had Luke's skin, and healing factor."

Gunn then suddenly asked. "He heals fast too?"

Matt nodded.

"Damn he's awesome."

Then he noticed the deadpan looks from the others, even from the blind man.

"You're cool too, Matt."

"So anyway, what about the logo?" Wesley asked as he held up the card.

"Is that a lobster?" Gunn asked.

"No, that is an angel", Cordelia said, annoyed.

"The one thing we don't have", Gunn reminded. "Let's make our own logo."

Wesley nodded. "Yes. Something sleek, but edgy."

Gunn started adding. "Something that says: you need help, we're there."

Wesley agreed. "Exactly. Danger is our business."

Then Matt heard Cordelia's heartbeat fasten and ignoring his pain, leapt out of the bed, catching her before she could fall as she was hit by a vision while the other two watched.

Matt helped Cordelia sit down on the bed as she panted while Wesley said. "Easy. Breathe... breathe..."

Gunn asked. "What is it? What you're getting."

Cordelia breathed hard. "It - it has two heads. And it breathes fire. - It's gigantic."

The guys helped her up as Matt was still sitting. "And it's rising up in the sewers, beneath Kenyard School for Girls."

The guys rushed out the door. Cordelia called after them. "You shouldn't go alone!"

Matt started getting up to go with them when she said. "No, you're staying!"

"But they might need my help", Matt reminded.

"You think you can help in that state?" Cordelia asked as she walked to the door and shut it. "If you're gonna keep getting into fights without fully recovering, you're never gonna be at your 100%, and you're never gonne be any help, you get it?"

Matt sighed, realizing she was right, and sat back down. "You should be a lawyer, you know?"

"Maybe I can be", Cordelia quipped as she sat next to him and they kissed each other.

* * *

Angel was walking down a sidewalk in a residential neighborhood at night, then bumped into a blonde girl, carrying a big box coming the other way and knocked the box out of her hands, spilling clothes onto the ground. "Oh, jeez..."

"Oh!" The girl gasped as Angel started to gather up the clothes. "I'm sorry."

The girl, putting down her purse, started to help. "No, it was me. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Angel, putting clothes back in the box, looked at her. "Fine."

The girl apologized. "I just... I couldn't see over the box. I was rushing. I'm late for work."

Angel held up a cloth with big bright spots on it. "You do clown work?"

She laughed. "No. Just some old clothes that got donated.

"East Hills Teen Center." She stared at him as he said. "It's on the box."

She looked at the box. "Oh. Right."

Angel straightened, holding the box. "You missed one."

She picked it up. "Thanks." Then saw her purse on the ground. "Oh. Oops. Hold on." She picked it up, then accepted the box from Angel. "Okay. I think I'm good. I'm really sorry."

"No problem", Angel assured.

She said. "They're for the kids. We close in a couple of hours and there is always a feeding frenzy when a new batch comes in."

Angel asked. "You work with runaways?"

She told him. "Some of them. Some are from around here, just don't have anywhere to go. We, um, give 'em food, clothes, somewhere to stay if they need it."

"That's good... It's good that someone's... It's - it's good to do." Angel gave her a slight smile.

She told him. "Well, I'm late."

Angel nodded. "Right."

She turned to go with a smile. "See you around."

Angel nodded. "Uh-huh."

She started walking away as Angel watched, conflicted. She was nice, she was like Tina, whom he had failed to help back when he had first come to Los Angeles.

He kept thinking to himself that right now, only the mission mattered. But then again, was it really worth everything? When he had beaten up Matt, and been beaten up himself in return, he had started realizing just how much damage he was causing by doing all of this.

"Anne!" Angel called out as she turned to him, now shocked.

"I never told you my name", Anne said to him.

"I know, and I'm sorry", Angel said to her as he walked to her. "I know you're associated with Wolfram and Hart currently."

"So you've been following me? I'm calling the police", she said immediately.

"No, please", Angel requested to her. "I was wrong to do it, I realize that, just, it's Wolfram and Hart."

"They helped my firm pro bono, and now they're going to do a fundraiser for it", Anne said. "Whatever you have against them, leave me out of it."

"The money, it'll be tainted with blood", Angel told her. "You sure you can handle that."

"The children are important to me, not whatever you have against them", Anne told him. "They will help me raise 2 million dollars-"

"Of which you'll probably see only five percent of", Angel pointed out.

Anne told him. "Yeah, well, I did the math. Five percent of two million is a hundred thousand dollars. That's more money than this shelter could raise in two years."

Angel asked her. "What about the other ninety five percent? You don't care where that's going, who that could be hurting?"

Anne said after a beat. "I can't."

Angel pointed out to her. "There is blood on that money, Anne. Are you the person who can ignore that? Have you become that yet? I don't think you have."

Anne said to him. "You don't know what it takes to run a shelter..."

Angel requested. "Help me. Get me into the party." He pulled out a pen drive. "I put this on, the world sees a whole new side of Wolfram and Hart."

Anne asked him. "Why should I?"

Angel told her. "Because it's right. In the long run, it's better."

Anne shook her head. "Most of my kids don't have a long run. - No. I'm saying no."

* * *

Two nights later

Wolfram and Hart's Highway Robbery Ball

Holland Manners was up on a big screen, wearing a shirt, but no tie and a knit cardigan over it, sitting on a park bench. "The world can be a dangerous place, especially for our most vulnerable citizens, our children." He petted the collie sitting at his feet then got up. "Far away from home with little money and even less hope, too many runaways find themselves on the streets, over their heads and under society's radar."

Anne looked around then sipped from the fluted glass in her hand. Holland up on the screen came up next to a disheveled kid sitting on another park bench. "But there is a place, right here in Los Angeles that can help these troubled kids - the East Hills Teen Center."

He held out a hand to the kid and helped him up. "It's a terrific refuge that we at Wolfram and Hart support one hundred percent."

A bald guy wearing thick rimmed glasses walks up to Holland.

"Mr. Manners", he greeted.

"Good evening, Mr. Reed", Holland greeted back.

Nathan asked. "Things progressing nicely?"

Holland shrugged. "Well, it's a pretty simple formula. Rich people pay to touch famous people. Cameras catch all the not quite prostitutional action. Pretty profitable and it all goes into the public consciousness as a good deed courtesy of Wolfram and Hart. It's really true - charity gives you this - warm glow, you know?" He saw Anne and beckoned to her. "Anne. I'd like you to meet one of my colleagues at Wolfram and Hart, Nathan Reed. Mister Reed this is Anne."

Nathan shook Anne's hand. "So this is the young woman whose dedication and hard work brings us together tonight."

Anne smiled. "Well, I - try to help - where I can. Thank you for everything, sir. Both of you."

Nathan told her. "I like to think of my job as underlining the 'heart' in Wolfram and Hart."

Holland reminded her. "Remember, save some time for interviews tonight. Now, whether you like it or not, you are the public face of this charity. We can't have that messed up now, can we?"

Nathan nodded. "And what a face it is."

Holland agreed. "Yes. Never underestimate the power of positive publicity."

Gavin was checking with the security guys up on the second level. "He stays up here. Are we forgetting anything?"

The guard said. "No, sir. My men are stationed at every possible entry point everyone is in constant radio contact."

Behind them a dark robed vampire detector looked up, showing his pale face.

"And if this vampire of yours gets within a hundred feet, Zorn will let us know."

Gavin said. "The moment he senses anything you alert Boone."

Holland on the screen now in suit and tie was standing in front of his desk. "Can we really change the world? At Wolfram and Hart - we're counting on it.".

Nicholas Lee was on the podium and on screen. "I have recently joined this firm, but I can tell Mr. Manners has a vision most of us can't even imagine. Let's make it come true, together."

There was applause as Lee continued. "Now lets get started, but not with a plea for money. No, no. No, we're not here to ask you for money, we're here to take at gunpoint." There was laughter. "Please welcome our celebrity bandits, from the hit show 'Life Lessons' Serena Tate, Holden Rayne, C.J. McCard, and Jordan Johns!"

There was applause as the celebrity bandits rushed into the crowd, wielding guns and carpet bags to collect the donations. A cowboy, with a scantily clad saloon girl with a carpetbag beside him, put his gun against the chest of a guy in a tux. "Hellooo, that's some pretty nice duds there, fello'. What you say we see some of that cash you got stowed in them silk pockets?"

The guy said. "Hey, hey, cowboy, don't hurt me now!" He smiled at his date as he pulled out a brown envelope with "Highway Robbery Ball - Donor: Mr. And Mrs. Jenkins - Gift amount: $ 25,000 cash" written on it and dropped it into the bag. "My daughter from my first marriage, she is a huge fan of your show."

"Yeee-haw."

A security guard strolled through the crowd listening to others report that everything is clear in their area.

As the talking continued, a guard said to Gavin. "No sign of him yet."

* * *

The Vampire Detector then looked up. He pulled back his hood to reveal that it was Angel. Angel took off the robe and turned to find himself face to face with Boone, who had found out Angel's recent activities and had made Wolfram and Hart recruit him.

"Angel. I was afraid you weren't going to show. You are ready to finish this."

* * *

The employees at the table were putting the cash they removed from the envelopes into one bag. Lee said. "Once again I'd like to thank our wonderful stars from 'Life Lessons' for giving so generously of their time."

There was applause as the stars smiled and waved. "And to you, our benefactors, let me just say that we really can change the world. With your support we can make it a safer place for all our children."

There was more applause, which gave way to talk as everyone's attention was drawn to Angel and Boone fighting on the open upper level. Screams rang out, as Boone and Angel toppled over the low wall and landed a little ways beside the table with the money.

Angel and Boone continued their fight where they landed and Boone sent Angel sliding over the table with the cash, knocking some of it off.

Two guards grabbed a hold of Angel as he got back up and Gavin started to pat him down. "Did you really think we weren't gonna be ready for you once our client told us you were harassing her? Where is the drive?" He couldn't feel it in any of Angel's pockets. "Where is it? Where is the drive?"

Boone patted Gavin's arm as he came to stand next to Angel. "He doesn't have it." He turned to Angel. "Are you okay? I tried to cushion the fall."

Angel shrugged his jacket straight. "I'll be fine."

Gavin was shocked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Angel thanked Boone. "Thanks for getting me in." He turned to Gavin. "This place is like a fortress."

Lee arrived. "What's going on?"

Gavin snarled. "They're in it together."

Angel shrugged. "Me, I'm just here for the show."

Angel turned to look at the screen as Gavin muttered. "The drive. The drive. She's got the drive."

Anne was walking towards the video equipment, pulling the drive out of her purse. Gavin and Lee started to push their way through the crowd, for all to see up on the big screen thanks to a diligent cameraman capturing all the action. "Excuse me!"

Anne inserted the drive and the American Flag appeared with the title 'Rappin' with Cap- Food for Thought.'

And then Captain America was seen on the screen, smiling. "Hi, I'm Captain America. Whether you're a student, or a soldier, there is one thing that will give you an edge."

A lot of tasty food appeared in the background as he said. "A hot lunch."

Lee and Gavin stopped dead, watching the screen.

Cap continued. "You don't have to be injected with a super-secret government serum to have strong bones and muscles. A well balanced diet is one of the best ways to keep your body healthy."

Lee and Gavin sighed as a food pyramid appeared next to Cap and he said. "The food pyramid will help you find the balance."

Then that ended as Cap was shown saluting while it read in a circle around him- 'This Has Been Rappin' With Cap.'

"I've seen these ads before", the cowboy said to Serena next to him.

"They are time well spent", Serena smiled. "Though I'm still wondering why Cap hasn't burst out laughing yet?"

Then another video appeared, this one being- 'Safety First.'

Cap now stood with his arms folded, an image of firecrackers in the background as he said. "Hi, I'm Captain America. I love celebrating this great nation on the 4th of July. But trust me, there is nothing patriotic", the background changed to show a burning house, "about illegal fireworks."

Gavin and Lee were groaning as Anne shook her head while Holland and Nathan made faces.

Cap had fire in the background as he said. "So remember, if you're on fire- stop, drop and roll."

He then said. "Now repeat after me- stop."

"Stop!"

"Drop"

"Drop!"

"And roll."

"And roll!"

Angel came to stand next to Anne. "Looks to me like you two were acting like a couple of crazy people - on camera, too. - Ouch."

"You don't have us on video, do you?" Lee asked.

Angel smiled. "I got nothing. Do you know how hard it is to secretly record someone as paranoid as you two?"

Gavin realized. "This whole thing was a setup."

Lee snarled. "You hired Boone."

Angel reminded. "No. You did. For a whole lot of money, too."

Gavin turned to look towards the tables. "The money."

He and Lee ran back through the crowd, pushing people aside and yelling 'look out' and 'move,' running past Holland Manners and Nathan Reed, to find the employees knocked unconscious and the money gone. "Damn!"

"What happened?" Manners asked.

Lee sighed. "He stole the money."

Nathan asked. "Who?"

Gavin informed. "The cowboy."

"I'll get it, right?" Anne asked Angel in a whisper.

"Yeah, you will", Angel assured her.

* * *

Later, Hyperion

Angel was standing, looking around at the still damaged place when he smirked. "So you came back after all."

Angel turned and Boone was standing on the landing in front of the entrance. "You are not surprised."

Angel agreed. "I am not surprised."

Boone lifted up the carpetbag in his hand and threw it down into the lobby. Money and jewelry spilled out.

Angel asked. "How much did it come to?"

Boone told him. "With jewelry? North of two and a half million, I'd say."

Angel said. "That's a lot to lay on the line."

Boone agreed. "Yeah. But I got to know."

Boone stretched his hands down and the steel coils wrapped around his hands while he looked around. "This place is banged up. You had a fight with someone?"

"Yeah, big one", Angel said, sounding regretful.

"I'd love to fight this guy myself", Boone told him as the two launched at each other across the lobby.

* * *

Later

The bag with the money was dropped on Anne's desk. Angel told her. "All of it. Little bit more than five percent."

Anne reached in and took out some of the bundles of money. Angel was struggling to stand right now. Boone so soon after Matt was almost too much.

He turned to go. "Wolfram and Hart find out that you have that money..."

"I can find a way to hide it", Anne fingered the money then looked at the dark liquid coming off onto her fingers. "What's this?"

"Blood."

Anne looked at him, then looked down, hesitating for a moment, then said. "It'll wash."

She went back to removing the money form the bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done.
> 
> So Matt's little beatdown did knock some sense into Angel, since this time he didn't manipulate but was rather straight with her from the beginning. Basically, he told her to tell Wolfram and Hart of him and Boone was already hired, so they'd be prepared similarly to canon, and the whole bit will go the same, except Anne knows this is just a trick, and Angel has assured her he'd get the money later, which he did.
> 
> Didn't show the bits with the others much because even with Matt, their plot would be mostly similar.
> 
> Next episode will have a few changes as well.
> 
> Hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	14. Saving time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt, Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn continue the mission in the new office, after Matt has it sorted out of course. Lorne comes to Angel with an important mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.
> 
> And thanks a lot to Brainstorm Sorcerer for his help here as well.

Cordelia took down a box of papers from a shelf. Wesley was kneeling on the floor of their new office looking through another stack of papers. The place was a mess. There were papers strewn everywhere.

Wesley asked. "When they went out of business they just left these here?"

Cordelia added. "Yup. Also the desk. We'll share."

Wesley commented. "And when we go out of business we can just leave our stuff for the next guy."

Cordelia didn't want those kind of thoughts. "Hey, hey, negative energy boy, with all of our money pooled together we can stay here a long time."

Wesley commented. "Hmm. 20 minutes."

Cordelia knew that was probably accurate. "At least."

Wesley then asked. "Angel Investigations without the angel. - You think we can do it?"

Cordelia reminded. "Well, we better. I mean, what else can we do? And I still have the visions. That'll keep us busy sometimes."

Wesley agreed but there were more things to consider. "We're gonna need a lot more than that. A steady, outside clientele."

Cordelia was trying to be positive. "It'll happen. This is our future, you know? And, personally, I think it is pretty bright. Ow" She hit her head on a planter hanging from the ceiling. "Dead plant! - Not symbolizing our future. Really!"

Gunn came in: "Okay, everyone parked within ten blocks has a flyer on their windshield. We just slightly irritated almost a hundred people." He wrinkled his nose. "Does it smell funky in here to you?"

Cordelia assured him. "It'll air out. And good job with the flyers. Now we can just sit back and let the calls roll in."

Gunn then tried the office phone. "They better roll in through a bull horn. We've got no dial tone."

Cordelia was shocked. "What?"

Wesley pointed out. "Perhaps it's the wires."

Wesley crawled under the desk while Cordelia checked the phone. "They said it would be on by now!"

Gunn then asked. "One desk? We're sharing?"

Wesley said from under the desk. "Aha! Things are looking up. I think I found the right wire. Ah!"

All the lights went out.

Gunn rolled his eyes. "I'm so glad I met you guys. It's entertaining. Really."

"So, how's work?"

Everyone jumped at the voice before realizing who it was.

"Matt?" Cordelia asked.

"You have to promise to never do that again", Wesley said to Matt as he chuckled.

"It's dark", Matt noted, feeling the lack of electricity. "And there are a few dead rats trapped between the wires."

"I knew there was something funky!" Gunn said.

"Ewww, rats, in wires?" Cordelia asked.

"So that's what I touched?" Wesley realized, and everyone knew he was cringing in disgust without even meaning to.

"How can they give us this place without cleaning all that up?" Cordelia asked, clearly angry.

"You were assured this place is fine before getting it, right?" Matt asked.

"Yes, we were told that", Wesley agreed.

"In that case, I can pay them a visit and get this all sorted out", Matt told them. "Electricity problem, dead rats and-"

"One desk!" Cordelia said.

"All right then, I'll be back in a while", Matt said, walking out.

"I love having a lawyer", Gunn said.

"I love our lawyer", Cordelia said at the same time.

* * *

Angel lay down in his bed - and woke up to the sounds of someone singing the star-spangled-banner. He frowned, groaning as he still hadn't healed from his two recent fights, then got up. He came down the stairs into the lobby of the Hyperion and stopped on the landing, crossing his arms.

Lorne saw him and interrupted his song. "Hey, big fella. You're gotta be singing all the time in here, am I right? Come on, with these acoustics?" He sang, "'and the rockets red glare!' - Do you hear that resonance?"

Angel told him. "What I hear, and maybe, hopefully, I'm still dreaming, is the star-spangled-banner being belted out by a loud green demon."

"We're all brothers under the skin, mi amigo. Although the garden hue and the horns have kept me out of some key public performances. Just once I'd love to ring in a Lakers game with our national anthem. Is that so much to ask?" Lorne told him.

Angel got to business. "Yes! Is there a reason you're here?"

Lorne told him. "There is." He then looked around at the damage. "The place has seen better days, I'm sure", he looked at Angel's face. "And your face as well I am sure."

"Is my place and face the reason?" Angel asked.

"No", Lorne shook his head. "What's today? Thursday? Tomorrow night - the world's going to end. I thought you might want to know."

* * *

Few minutes later

Angel noted. "So the world's gonna end."

Lorne told him. "Brings you right down, doesn't it? - Don't feel the need to offer your guest a frothy cappuccino or a hot cinnamon roll."

Angel sat down in a chair with his arms crossed. "I would, but the machine broke so I can't."

Lorne commented, "Man, you are dark, but not as dark as I feared. The damage sure knocked a little sense. And the weird thing is, your aura? Still a little beige."

Lorne then ran a finger over the desk. "You don't have coffer, or a duster, buster. I don't know why you fired those three plucky kids and Devillicious. They were good company, especially Rocky, you know what I mean there. Not to mention, Cordelia? Uh! Hot-o-rama! In the 'oh my sizzling loins' sense of the word, if you know what I mean. And the British boy? He's gonna be playing a huge - well. "

Angel reminded Lorne of the priorities. "Are you gonna get to the world ending or are you just gonna chat until it does?"

Lorne said. "All right, all right! Although my buoyant good will falling on your deaf ears is something we'll need to look at in the future. The world ending? Huh, it's kind of a funny story. I'm at the club last night. Fairly typical Wednesday crowd. A Torto demon and his parasite were murdering the Everly Brothers...which is nothing compared to what Elian had done to my sea-breeze!"

Lorne actually grimaced, remembering what he had tasted. "Is this a difficult concept? Was he absent the day they taught sea-breeze in bartender school? Vodka, cranberry, fresh grapefruit juice. Which requires a real live grapefruit. One that they must cut and squeeze, not pour from a can."

Lorne groaned and shook his head. "...Oh. The man is such a moron. You have no idea how I'm suffering since Ramone left."

Angel was annoyed. "Oh, I have an idea. Can you just get to the point already?"

Lorne nodded. "Yes, I can, if you'd let me get a word in edgewise, Mr. Get-to-the-point-y-pants. - So this guy I've never seen before - gets up to sing. Usually I love it. You know, they sing, I read their futures, their auras, I see into their souls..."

Angel trailed off. "So this guy..."

Lorne told Angel. "The thing that was remarkable about him was there was absolutely nothing remarkable about him…..Just your average Joe about to mangle a tune and bore me with some bland vision of his bland future..."

Lorne remembered. "...But when he started singing - man, he knocked me out!"

Angel asked. "He was good?"

Lorne laughed. "No, Angel-face, he knocked me out."

Lorne acted like he was falling down, closing his eyes before opening them again. "...When I came to he was gone."

Angel asked. "He didn't wait to hear what you saw on him?"

Lorne shook his head. "Nope-ah."

Angel asked. "So what knocked you out?"

Lorne told him. "I looked into this guy and I saw - he has no future after ten o'clock tomorrow night - and neither does anybody else."

Angel got up from his chair, arms still crossed. "Let's say I do believe you."

Lorne quipped while also being serious. "Oh, honey, let's say a lot more than that. We've got to find this guy. This is the big blackout we're talking about. This guy is gonna do something between now and tomorrow night. I don't know what, but it's gonna cancel everybody's summer plans. We got to find him and stop him."

Angel asked. "Why'd you come to me?"

Lorne asked. "Isn't it obvious? You're a champion. A unique force for good in a troubled world. - Also, all the other champions I know are currently out of town or – dead- or not on his 100% in one's case. Why? You don't want to work with me? - Is this because I sent you on a couple of missions that turned out to be a little..."

Angel half-asked, half-said. "Pointless and deadly?"

Lorne took responsibility. "As for example. But I sent you on those missions in good faith. And we interrupt this broadcast to inform you: world ending? Kind of an emergency situation here. You might want to get on board."

Angel asked. "So why did this guy leave the club before you had a chance to tell him what you saw?"

Lorne pointed out. "People get scared. They come in for a reading, then they don't wanna know. Especially when the psychic faints and, uh! - a teeny bit of vomit... Lets-lets not dwell."

Angel then pointed out something too. "Maybe he's just a guy who likes to sing Karaoke. Maybe he doesn't know anything about you."

Lorne agreed. "That'd make more sense. - So what we should do is to start with the other local Karaoke bars, see if we can get a lead on him. That is if you're not too busy trying to fighting a lawyer and setting girls on fire."

* * *

The new office, next night

The lights were on now, the telephone was working, the rats had been removed and there were 4 desks now, with Matt, Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn on each one of them.

Then Virginia walked in, looking around. "Huh, the place is fine, and you all look excited. I brought some champagne and food."

Wesley got up and the two shared a kiss as Cordelia said. "Let's enjoy all the food."

"Oh yeah, we thought we would go way down, but looks like it ain't too bad", Gunn shrugged as they started huddling around her.

"You're Matt Murdock?" Virginia asked Matt.

"Yeah, that'd be me", Matt said as he held out his hand and she shook it.

"Virginia Bryce", Virginia introduced herself. "I heard some people talking about you after that case." She smirked. "You've some admirers too."

"Well, I'm flattered but spoken for", Matt said as Cordelia came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him while resting her head on his shoulder.

"All right then, and I've a case for you", Virginia said. "Very rich client by the way."

"Really?" Wesley asked.

Cordelia asked her. "And this isn't the first thing you say when you come in the room?"

"There must be a reason", Matt shrugged.

Virginia said. "Well, I got distracted by your waves of hope. But it's true. My friend Patricia, her family, they've got like this big guy that's been harassing them, hanging around the house getting scary, and they'd be really grateful if someone got rid of him."

Gunn commented. "That sounds easy."

Cordelia then asked. "Uh, wait. By 'big guy' do you mean demon?"

Virginia nodded. "Yeah."

"I knew it", Matt said

Virginia added. "And by 'house' I mean palatial estate, and by 'grateful' I mean they'll give you big tubs of cash. Really rich family. They invented, uhm, I don't know, like - chairs, or something."

Cordelia told her. "We'll do it! We'll do anything."

Virginia informed. "Oh, that's so sad. Anyway, he's a Wainakay demon, and he got the eldest son already."

Cordelia asked. "So there's been a death?" Virginia nodded. "You just let these facts kind of dribble out, don't you?"

"I think that makes this a little dangerous", Matt said.

Virginia told them. "I'll call Patty and tell her you'll take the job."

* * *

Later

Angel and Lorne were driving down the street in Angel's convertible as Lorne asked. "So there is another gear after that number two thingy?" Angel gave him a look. "Oh, relax. I'll pay for a tune-up. Unless the world ends, then I'm off the hook."

Angel joked darkly. "Well, if it saves you some money, then I guess it's a good thing."

Lorne then told him. "Oh, this whole sour pussy mode of yours, it's starting to grate. You know what your problem is? - Are you listening?"

Angel asked. "Do I have a choice?"

Lorne told him. "Your heart isn't in it anymore."

Angel pointed out. "I don't have a pulse so technically I don't have a heart."

Lorne reminded. "Technically, someone puts a stake through it you don't have anything anymore. So, Bubba, your heart counts."

Angel said. "I have no idea what you're babbling about."

Lorne said. "Yes, you do. If the world were to end tonight, would it really, in your heart of hearts, be such a terrible thing?" Angel didn't answer. "Now- now, sweetie, is that a fun place to be?"

Angel said. "I think you should shut up now."

Lorne told him. "I'm the host. Have you met me? I never shut up. You pushed your friends away. You went from helping the helpless to hunting down the guilty. Blood vengeance is a luxury of the lesser beings. You're a champion, Angel. I mean - you were, at least."

Angel asked. "What do you want me to tell you?"

Lorne said. "Everything. What's in your heart, why you stopped caring. You know, the whole ball of wax, so I can help you get back on your path. No need to rush, we got time. You know - not a lot

Lorne then sang a little. "La la la li, du du dum..."

Angel told him. "You want to know what my problem is? I'm screwed. That's my problem. I can't win. I'm trying to atone for a hundred years of unthinkable evil. News flash! I never can! Never going to be enough. Now I got Wolfram and Hart dogging me, it's too much! Two hundred highly intelligent law-school graduates working fulltime driving me crazy. Why the hell is everyone so surprised that it's working? Then Matt ended up beating the truth into me!"

Lorne asked him. "Then what?"

Angel said. "I may know the truth, but I am too deep in the darkness to pull out now. Redemption. Darla had a shot at redemption. They took it from her. Now I have to hunt her down and kill her. I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna kill her, and then I'm gonna burn that law firm to the ground."

Lorne thought to himself. " _Someone is gonna beat you to that."_

Angel continued. "My crew - they couldn't handle that. That's good. It means that they're still human. It means their better off fired."

Lorne pointed out. "You kind of left them in the cold."

Angel said. "It's a lot colder in here."

Lorne told him. "It's not always gonna be this way. Matt has a capacity for darkness inside of him, which is why these Demons fear him so much. The will, though, he has one of the strongest ones I've seen. So he fights for the light in spite of his darkness, because both respond to each other. So if the Devil could climb out of his pit, so can the Angel. It is only you that holds yourself back. So, the song can chance. Unless, of course, we don't get there on time, in which case - you'll be frozen in this crappy mood forever. I shudder to think."

Angel looked over at Lorne. "We'll get there."

Lorne then said "Look out!"

Angel looked back around to see a figure standing in the middle of the road. The car hit it and sent it flying over the car as Angel hit the brakes, bringing the car to a stop.

Angel and Lorne got out to check on who they just hit, but when they turned the body over it turned out to have been a Lubber demon. Angel and Lorne straightened up to see more Lubber demons converge on them from all sides, carrying their strangely shaped axes.

* * *

Matt had gone out as Daredevil once more while Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn were working on the case. He had been advised not to go out but he just couldn't stay behind while others helped people. So far, nothing too bad though, just a few odd muggings and a drug deal at one point.

He stood in an old office of an abandoned building.

Right now, all seemed to be quiet. Then Daredevil sniffed salt in the air and ducked before rolling away to avoid a swing from the Mohra Demon before rolling up to face it.

This was the 3rd one to come after him now.

"The Champion's greatest ally", the Mohra muttered as he kept the sword inside and prepared to fight.

Daredevil remembered that Angel had mentioned about 3 having come after him up till now, and so he knew how to beat them as well, like he'd done the last time.

Daredevil then charged and threw 2 punches which the Mohra dodged and punched him back. Before Daredevil could recover, he got another punch, staggering him back.

Daredevil then parried some strikes and knees before punching the Mohra. Daredevil then tried to strike a few times and knee but the Mohra parried and then ducked the last one, before kicking Daredevil on the side, sending him back slightly.

Daredevil blocked the next punch but was then punched on the stomach and the face before being kicked below the knee. He deflected the next kick before ducking to avoid a punch and punched the Mohra's abdomen, then the face.

He was then punched in return but kicked the Mohra, sending him back. He then tried to punch and kick but his strikes were blocked and then he tried to spin kick too but the Mohra backed to avoid before throwing Daredevil down.

He then lifted Daredevil up and pushed him back before kicking him over a table onto the chair behind it. The Mohra then lifted Daredevil up and they struggled before Daredevil got 2 punches in the abdomen. He blocked the next one and freed himself but got kicked back.

Daredevil then ducked to avoid a spin kick and blocked another before punching the Mohra's face. The Mohra punched back but Daredevil leaned back to avoid, only to get an elbow to the face, then a punch to the abdomen and an uppercut as well.

He then spun away to avoid the next kick but the Mohra quickly kicked him back. Daredevil then deflected some blows and dodged one before punching the Mohra.

The Mohra then punched Daredevil's face before leaping and kicking him into a wall. Daredevil groaned before ducking to avoid another kick which shattered some glass.

Daredevil then rolled to his other side and got back up, ready to fight again. He threw 2 punches which the Mohra deflected before getting one punch to the face.

Then Daredevil deflected another kick before kicking the Mohra and giving him 2 punches. The Mohra then tried to hit as Daredevil blocked and deflected before punching his face.

The Mohra spin kicked Daredevil's face, sending him back and then leaping at him, kneed his abdomen and threw him into a vase, shattering it before pushing him back.

Daredevil tried to punch but the Mohra lifted him and threw him onto a table, shattering it. Before the Mohra could do anything, Daredevil kicked its knee, making it kneel a little before throwing his club. It ricocheted off a wall and hit the Mohra's jewel, destroying it as the Mohra went up in a flash of light.

Daredevil then staggered up, panting.

"Impressive."

Matt turned at the female voice, he hadn't sensed her at all because she had just appeared.

"Who are you?"

"A friend, and a fan." She approached looking him up and down while Matt could feel something...different about this woman. "Stick taught you well, Mr. Murdock."

"How do you-"

"Know?" The woman chuckled in a voice that sounded like church bells ringing. "It was I who brought Stick to the Chaste when he was just a boy."

"You made him what he is?"

"No, I brought him to where he was destined to be, and he was destined to find you."

"This doesn't make sense."

"Doesn't it? With the Chaste, Stick fulfilled his potential, and then he helped you with yours, and then began your journey to become who you are now. There has been no grand scheme of manipulation, I assure you. Just letting the right people meet."

"I don't even know who you are, why should I believe you?"

"You may call me the Ancient One, I occupy the same profession as you, only on a different scale, and full time, for the last seven hundred years."

If someone had told him a few years ago that he'd be fighting vampires, demons, and talking to a centuries old sorceress, Matt would have straight up laughed in their face. Now though, after everything he's learned, Matt decided that he had to just roll with it.

"If you ever wondered where Stick learned his tricks, well, as you were his student, for a time, he was mine."

"So Stick had help from a centuries old sorceress to last as long as he had...I can believe that."

"I have to go now," the Ancient One walked past Matt to the window of the building, before turning back to Daredevil. "One last piece of advice: never forget who you are, or what you are."

Matt tilted his head in confusion. "You'll understand soon enough."

The air buzzed to Matt's senses as he felt an entirely different climate through a small circular hole, the same hole he could make out through his "eyes". It closed as soon as she stepped through. Well, tonight had been eventful, Matt mused as he turned to go to the roof and Cordelia's apartment.

"Oh and," the bald immortal popped her head out of a small portal, "You should listen to Stick and open your other eye."

Then she was gone.

"...I really miss the good old days."

* * *

Down in the basement of Gene's building a Lubber demon was entering new control functions on Gene's laptop. The machine revved up and the field started to grow. The Lubber demon nodded to himself, then turned as another of its kind came crashing down through the window, followed by Angel.

* * *

The field was growing down from the top apartment. It engulfed and froze a guy sitting down pouring himself a beer.

* * *

Angel was fighting the two Lubbers in the basement. He knocked one of them down, then smashes its head in the open door of a dryer sitting there knocking it out.

The other Lubber hit Angel from behind, then hit him hard enough to send Angel flying to the top of the basement stairs. The Lubber charged up the stairs after him. Angel rolled onto his back and used his feet to catapult the Lubber into the wall, then jumped down to the basement floor.

Then suddenly a portal opened as the Ancient One appeared and pointing at Gene's machine, chanted something, making the device crackle and then die down, melting into nothingness while the field shrank, making all the people come back to their normal states as it vanished.

The Lubber Demons growled but the Ancient One pointed at them, her hand glowing with Eldritch magic, and waved, and they screamed as they combusted into flames, making Angel watch her with wide eyes.

Lorne then arrived, looking at the Ancient One.

"Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan", Ancient One greeted him before turning to Angel. "Angel, the two of you showed great bravery today. The world owes you."

"A mystic", Lorne realized. "Umm, you are the one who stopped this."

"It is the effort that counts", Ancient One told Lorne. "And I'm not just a mystic. I am the Ancient One."

"Why are you here?" Angel asked her.

She pointed at the remains of the machine. "Time was in danger, and it is part of my job description."

"What is your job?" Angel asked her.

"She protects the world from mystical threats", Lorne told him. "Big ones, like powerful beings from other Dimensions."

"Angel, there is always some light, even if the source of that light is not one you expect", Ancient One told him before turning to Lorne. "You have Demons to face soon."

She then turned away as Angel asked. "Why don't you take on Wolfram and Hart then?"

"Because your paths are entangled and there is a natural flow to it all", Ancient One said when Gene arrived, looking at his machine.

"Oh God!" Gene said, looking at it. "What did you-"

"Gene Rainy", the Ancient One's kind voice now sounded loud and powerful as Gene jumped at his name being called out while she turned to him, not looking pleased. "You tried to freeze time and put the whole world in danger with your actions. Even if it wasn't your intention, your intentions were not kind, you were selfish, there is punishment for that."

Gene begged. "Please, I'm so-"

The Ancient One chanted something and there was a glow around Gene before it disappeared.

"My work is done", Ancient One said before opening a portal and disappearing into it.

"So, Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan?" Angel asked Lorne.

"I just prefer Lorne", he told Angel.

Gene ran to the melted remains of his machine and tried to touch it but his hand passed through it. "What?"

He then got up and touched himself. That he could do. He then touched the wall, and his hand didn't pass through.

He tried to touch the melted remains of the machine again but here his hand passed through.

"No time for making stuff now, buddy", Angel shrugged to Gene who looked horrified.

The Ancient One's enchantment had ensured that Gene would not be able to touch any kind of technology for one full year, which was no less than what he deserved.

* * *

The new office

Matt, Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn were dancing. There was music playing and the office was filled with people.

Matt held Cordelia by the back as they danced and he dipped her, the two smiling.

Then he heard a heartbeat approaching the place and Cordelia looked towards the window and stopped dancing, patting Wesley on the shoulder and walked towards the door with Matt. A human, middle aged male was walking in through it.

"Hi", Cordelia greeted.

Wesley asked. "How are you?"

"Uhm..."

Gunn asked. "You alright?"

"You sound unsure and confused", Matt noted.

The man said. "I just - I need help. Is this Angel Investigations?"

Wesley nodded. "Uh, yeah, you're in the right place. Ah. Sorry about the confusion."

Cordelia said. "We're just having a little celebration. A new beginning kind of thing."

"Yes, some good things just happened recently", Matt told him.

The man said. "Oh, well, maybe I should..."

"No!" Wesley stopped him.

Gunn said. "No, no. You need help, you're in the right place. We can talk in back. Come on in."

"We aren't off-duty even with a party going on", Matt agreed.

The man asked. "Which one of you is Angel?"

Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn exchanged a glance while Matt just stood. Wesley then said. "It's just a name."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is done.
> 
> Considering the role Angel is supposed to play in the apocalypse, I don't think only one Mohra would come at him over the years, a few more may have come after him as well as Buffy but got beaten due to knowledge of their weakness, and same for Matt and this Mohra Demon here.
> 
> Hope the cameo of the Ancient One was enjoyed. Remember, at the end of 'The Spider, the Slayer and the Key', when Strange arrived to help against Glory, he mentioned Dormammu as very recent, and since these shows take place over months, the Ancient One would be alive and kicking right now, so she came because Gene threatened the whole of time with his invention.
> 
> Speaking of Gene, he got off way too easy in canon IMO. Sure, he did not intend to freeze the world, that was not his fault, but he still intended to freeze himself and his girlfriend so they would stay together forever. Freezing her with himself during sex just because he's too much of a snowflake to let her go, it's just messed up. Denise deserves better than a creep like him.
> 
> Anyway, hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	15. A familiar face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone running from something arrives at Wolfram and Hart for help, while cops start becoming more and more brutal, and there's more to it than just unnecessary police brutality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.
> 
> Thanks a lot to Brainstorm Sorcerer for the help once more.

Angel slowly crossed the hotel lobby, looking around. He looked down at the books and papers on the counter, and pushed them off. Then he turned around to survey the lobby, crossed his arms and looked down.

He used to gather here with Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn, and later when Matt came the two used to train nearby in the basement.

Now, he had sent them away because he had let the darkness out, and he didn't want them to see it. But they deserved than what he had done to them.

Clutching his fists, he growled and toppled over the reception table, and then walking to the nearby shelves, started punching them with roars, shattering them and throwing the stuff around.

He then threw the ruins and debris from his fights with Matt and Boone around, punching or kicking them, and then he finally punched a wall while his head leaned against it.

Then he turned so that his back leaned against it, and slid down, sitting on the floor, angry at what he had done to his friends for caring about him.

* * *

Later

Merl was in his lair packing his stuff into boxes, then turned around and almost ran into Angel standing there.

"Hey, Merl."

Merl was jump-scared. "Jesus, man! I mean, can't you, you know, knock?"

Angel told him. "You don't make that funny expression when I knock, or if you do I don't see it. - What are you doing?"

"Packing", Merl said, matter-of-fact.

"Why?" Angel asked him.

"Just don't want to stay here", Merl said. "I mean, I've been lucky, but I don't want to risk my chances with the Devil."

"What about all the fun facts I want to know?" Angel asked.

"Well, some guy is coming to Wolfram and Hart, he is scared off his rocker", Merl told him what he had heard. "They're thinking of what to do with him and whatever is after him."

"You know what's after him?" Angel asked.

"No, not a peep", Merl said when Angel actually took out some money and handed it to him, to his shock. Angel then handed him some more.

"For all the previous times", Angel told him and Merl, while shocked, decided to take it all in case Angel changed his mind.

"Well, good to know you don't care about yourself", Merl thanked Angel the best he could.

"I really don't think you're in a position to judge", Angel said to him.

"How is old Wesley, huh? - Or the other three you fired? They doing alright? Oh, gee, let me guess. You never even bothered to check", Merl pointed out to him. "Please don't take back the money."

"No, you're right", Angel nodded as he walked off. "Carry on."

* * *

New office

"What I wouldn't give for a roving band of Prekian demons right now", Wesley said as Cordelia and Gunn, sitting by the desk, gave him a look. "Without the ritualistic slayings of course."

"Of course", Cordelia nodded.

Wesley picked up the newspaper and closed the door. "Something to fight. Good to be done. A little action."

Cordelia quipped. "Maybe we could by one of those star maps, find out where Steven Segal lives." Wesley and Gunn gave her a look. "You're telling me he got to be a movie star without a little demonic assistance?"

Gunn looked at the newspaper. "Look, I say if things are quiet, let them be quiet."

Wesley went to sit down. "Quiet maybe good for mankind - but bad for business. We need to make a name for ourselves."

Gunn reminded. "We can't even agree on a new name yet. Unless, of course you guys have come around to the idea of..."

"I don't think so."

"Give it up already."

Wesley got back up. "New name or not we need to be on the streets, plying our trade. Generating a little word of mouth. We can't expect evil to just walk through the door."

The front door opened and a woman ushered in a young girl. Cordelia got up. "Can we help you?"

The woman said. "I'm, ah, looking for Wesley Wyndham Price."

Wesley introduced himself. "I'm Wesley."

The woman did the same. "Ah. I'm Francine Sharp, my daughter Stephanie. I'm a friend of Virginia's from the club."

Wesley remembered. "Oh, right, the country club."

Cordelia asked. "One of Virginia's rich friends?" Wesley, Stephanie and Francine gave her a look. "You certainly came to the right place, ha, ha."

Francine said. "Virginia said you specialize in, uh, strange phenomenon?"

Cordelia agreed. "The stranger the better as far as we're concerned. Please, have s seat. - Tell us what the problem is." Francine lead her daughter over to a chair. "Trust me, we specialize in strange. There is nothing we haven't see..." she trailed off as she saw an eye blinking up at her as Stephanie sat down, then turned to Wesley and whispered. "There's an eye in the back of her head!"

Wesley and Gunn came over to take a look. Wesley moved his finger in front of the eye and the eye tracked it.

Francine relayed what she knew. "Something grabbed her on the way home from swim practice and bit her. When she woke up this morning that was there."

Wesley crouched down next to Stephanie's chair. "Did you see who or what did this to you?"

Stephanie looked over at her mom who said. "It was dark. She doesn't remember much. She's been in a state of shock since it happened. - I'll pay you whatever it takes. Can you make it go away?"

Wesley nodded. "Yes, absolutely. Consider us already on the job."

Cordelia agreed. "I knew you came to the right place."

Francine asked. "Who would do this?"

Wesley assured her. "We're going to find out, but it - it'll take a little time. You'd be surprised how many nasty things are on the streets these days."

Cordelia muttered to Wesley. "She has 3 eyes now, Matt has none, its weird."

Wesley was going to point out Matt did have eyes, but decided to let it be.

"Speaking of Matt, where is he?" Gunn asked.

"Working", Cordelia told him.

* * *

Same time

Daredevil stood on the edge of a rooftop, listening and waiting, when he heard rapid footsteps.

"He's right behind us", a young male voice whispered, his heartbeat rapid and his tone scared.

"Oh god", a young female voice said, sounding pretty much the same.

"We got to move. Now", the male voice replied as they hurried forward.

Their hearts were beating like drums. Daredevil then also heard steady footsteps following the two, but there was no heartbeat. So he followed from the roofs, thinking it could be a Vampire.

However, the smell, while rotten, seemed different, and it was coming over from all over this person's body, rather than just the face which would be the case with a Vampire.

He heard the couple running faster as the rotten thing followed them at its steady pace.

* * *

The guy and girl were running as fast as they could and turning around, saw he was still after them, and gulped, when a red-suited figure leapt between them.

Taking their cue, they ran off.

Daredevil faced the creature, which seemed to be whirling a police baton.

"You're under arrest", it then said in a normal 'cop' voice, shocking him. What was going on? The smell and all that, was this a zombie or something? But they didn't talk, at least in fiction.

"What are you?" Daredevil questioned.

"You're resisting arrest!" The cop zombie suddenly said as he swung his baton but Daredevil ducked and leaned away to avoid.

Then he heard another zombie cop arrive, smelling just as rotten as this one, and this one came at him from another side.

"Get down!" One said, then repeated. "I said get down!"

"That's not gonna happen", Daredevil said.

Then the one in his front swung his baton but Daredevil ducked to avoid and then blocked some blows before punching the cop away. He then spun to avoid a strike from the other cop and grabbing his hand, pushed his other foot backwards, kicking the other cop away near a dustbin, making him fall down.

He then punched the cop whose hand he'd grabbed and taking his baton away, smacked his face, knocking him down before turning to face the other cop.

The cop swung his baton as Daredevil blocked with the one he had before smacking the cop while snatching his baton and then spinning, kicked the other one away.

As the previous tried to attack, he hit him a few more times with the batons and kicked him down and as the other tried to attack, Daredevil spin kicked him down as well.

He then threw the batons down and started walking away when he heard the two getting back up, the smell of decay even stronger now.

Daredevil turned around. "You're not human." He then noted. "You're not even alive." He smirked and cracked his neck. "Good."

He rolled and picked up the batons again before leaping and kicking them both away. As one got up, Daredevil spun and hit his foot, breaking the baton due to how hard he'd hit him, and threw the other at the other cop's face, throwing him down.

He then punched the first cop so hard his jaw was punched off, and he fell down. Then as the other got back up, Daredevil took out his Billy club and with a leap, hit his head, breaking open his skull as he fell down too.

Daredevil then sniffed the smell of dropped sweat of the two teenagers who had been chased, and leaping back to the rooftop, followed that until he reached near the East Hills Teen Shelter, and he knew the place well since he had helped out some kids here at Gunn's request recently, and met Anne too.

He heard Anne's heartbeat as she opened the door to the two teens and the boy said. "Anne, look, I know its past curfew, but we got to come in."

Anne reminded them. "Sorry, Kenny. Ten o'clock. You know the rules."

Kenny begged. "I know, I know, but - you can't leave us out here, okay? There's something – " he looked back over his shoulder. "- we gotta come in."

Anne told him. "We're already packed to the ceiling! There is no room, even if I did let you in. No more beds."

The girl offered a compromise. "Please. We'll sleep on the floor."

Kenny begged too. "Anne, don't make us go back out there."

Anne stepped aside and the two teens hurried inside. Anne took a look up and down the street then pulled the door close and locked it.

Daredevil knew these kids were afraid of the zombie cops he'd just fought, and he had a feeling these two weren't the only ones, so he decided to stay out for the night in case any other zombie cop came around, since their victims would need protection.

* * *

Early next morning, Wolfram and Hart

A car drove up to the Wolfram and Hart building, and armed bodyguards walked out of the building, pointing their guns around in different directions, scanning every place as carefully as they could with their eyes, making sure there was no disturbance.

One bodyguard walked to the car and opened the door, revealing a frightened man in a suit. The bodyguard nodded as the frightened man scurried out of the car, and got behind the bodyguard who closed the door, and they quickly and carefully walked back in while the bodyguards continued looking around before going inside with the frightened man in the suit.

Watching the frightened man and the bodyguards, a man was reflected in the side mirror of a nearby car, unnoticed by anyone.

* * *

The frightened man was lead to Holland's office as the bodyguards walked out, leaving him inside.

"Mr. Bates", Holland greeted him calmly.

"P-Please, help me!" Bates begged Holland. "It's been following me since New Mexico! Across 3 goddamn states!"

"It?" Holland asked calmly with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it's not human!" Hayward Bates snapped, clearly terrified.

* * *

Same time

A van drove by, to a building and stopped as the man who'd been watching Bates and the bodyguards walked out of the driver seat, walking into the building.

"I heard you had an apartment to rent", the man said to the person at the reception desk.

"Yeah, we do", he said as he walked off the desk. "Follow me."

The man followed the guy on the reception to an apartment, looking at the view from the window.

"View of Wolfram and Hart", the reception guy said, pointing at the outline of the firm. "I know, not the most pleasant."

"I'll take it", the man said as he took out some money and handed it to the reception guy, who counted it, and looking satisfied, walked off.

"Enjoy your stay", he said as he closed the door behind him.

The man looked out at Wolfram and Hart from the window. In the reflection of the window was Frank Castle.

* * *

Next morning, new Angel Investigations

"So the cops what, just got up?" Cordelia asked and Matt nodded.

"Yeah, they were dead but walking, and they could talk like normal, but their smell, it was of rotting corpses", Matt told them.

"It could be reanimated zombies", Wesley noted. "There have been cases of those."

"Well, after Vampires, not that surprised", Matt shrugged.

That was Anne walked in as Gunn greeted her. "Annie! What's up, girl? Come here!"

Anne smiled back and they hugged as she looked at Matt. "Mr. Murdock."

"Miss Steele", Matt greeted as they shook hands.

Gunn then asked. "So, what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Well, I just thought I'd see how the other half lives", Anne looked around, "and strangely enough, it's not that different."

Gunn turned her towards Cordelia and Wesley as the former said. "We like to think of it as early American dilapidation." She then shook Anne's hand. "Hi. I'm Cordelia."

"Anne."

Wesley introduced himself too. "Wesley Wyndham-Price. Nice to meet you."

Gunn told the two. "Anne here runs a teen shelter over on Crenshaw, not too far from my hood."

"Yeah, Gunn took me there a while ago to help out the kids", Matt told them.

"And you did it pro-bono", Anne smiled. "The kids call you 'The Samaritan'."

Chuckles followed as Matt said. "I'm just happy to help. Besides, better name than what I've got at the police precinct."

Anne then asked Matt and Gunn. "If you're not too busy, mind if I run something by you?"

* * *

Later, evening

Anne was sitting holding a cup of coffee. "Kenny is not the only one. I've talked to some of the others and they all say the same thing. No provocation, no reason, the police are just terrorizing them."

"Renegade cops. Not exactly my usual", Gunn commented before whispering to Matt. "Must be yours."

Matt nodded as Anne said. "Oh, that's right. You used to hunt..."

She looked over at Matt, Cordelia and Wesley, the latter two still researching at the desk. Gunn assured. "Oh, it's cool. It's cool. They know what's what."

Cordelia asked. "What?"

Gunn told Anne. "I still hunt vampires, but if this job has taught me anything, it's that there's things a lot worse out there than a set of teeth."

Anne agreed. "Like a bunch of overzealous cops beating on my kids. - Speaking of which... I should really get back. The shelter's been getting jammed after sunset, and somebody's got to keep them reined in."

"I can go to the precinct and charge them with police brutality", Matt told her.

"Yeah, but the kids are frightened, they might feel better if you talk to them", Anne told him.

"In that case, I'll come", Matt agreed.

Gunn volunteered himself as well. "I'll go with you too." He turned to Cordelia and Wesley. "We're gonna head over to the teen center. See if we can figure this thing out."

"Hopefully, we do", Matt said.

Cordelia quipped. "Oh, gee, and miss out on this exciting case we're working on?" Anne looked at her. "One of Wesley's wealthy acquaintances got bit by a demon."

Anne asked in concern. "Are they okay?"

Wesley nodded. "Uh, for the most part."

Cordelia added. "Except for where she grew another eye in the back of her head."

"I'd be jealous but sight is overrated", Matt quipped.

Anne commented. "Oh, that sounds... handy. What kind of demon does that?"

Wesley informed her. "That's what we're trying to figure out. Once we know we should be able to deoculate her. I mean, just the one in back."

Cordelia spoke up. "Oh, yes, Angel Investigations, home of the wicked high creep factor."

Anne asked. "Angel?"

Gunn nodded. "Oh, our company. It's named after our former boss. We're planning, uh, on changing it to the Gunn Agency..."

Cordelia and Wesley said together. "No, we're not."

Gunn finished. "As soon as these two narcissists come to their senses."

"We can just call it 'Paranormal Investigations'", Matt shrugged with a smirk as they chuckled.

"Or Murdock Investigations, since you're famous", Anne told him and they chuckled again.

Then Anne asked. "But Angel, that... this isn't the guy in the long, black trench coat, is it?"

Gunn asked. "You know him?"

Anne nodded. "Yeah. He tried to help me out a few weeks ago."

Gunn looked over at Matt, then Cordelia and Wesley. The two of them get up from the desk as Cordelia asked. "He did?"

Wesley asked too. "Really?"

Cordelia walked closer to Anne as she said. "Well, he wanted to screw over a law firm, but he made sure nothing happens to me, and helped me out in the case."

Cordelia and Wesley shared hopeful smiles as Matt felt there was hope yet. Gunn said to Anne. "Come on."

Matt, Gunn and Anne walked out together as Matt inquired. "So, tell me more about this situation."

Matt heard Angel's faint breath pattern nearby and turned his head up, directly where Angel was looking down on them, but neither of them said a word.

* * *

Same time

Frank stood in his apartment, a bleeding guy strapped to the chair as he asked. "Where is he?"

"I don't know man!" The guy said. "They're trying to give him a safe area to crash in. And you know what they can do."

"They've no idea what I can do", Frank snarled before reminding. "And there's something else too."

"What?" The guy asked, only for Frank to sneer at him while kneeling close to his face.

"Jackson", Frank reminded with a growl as the guy gulped.

"Ah, right! Jackson!" The guy remembered. "He plans to look for a past employee of his tonight."

Frank grabbed him by the throat and pointed a knife over his eye.

"Where?"

* * *

East Hills Teen Shelter

Gunn had sent Anne away and was sitting with Matt, talking to the kids as Gunn asked. "You guys try to play her?"

A girl asked. "What?"

A kid called Ray assured. "No way, G."

Gunn told him. "Anne's no fool, but she's got a blind spot. She wants to trust you all. Now, if I find out you're taking advantage of that..."

Ray told him. "This ain't no scam, G. We're the victims, man!"

"They are the victims, Gunn", Matt told him, having heard their heartbeats, and he knew what had chased the kids last night. He assured them. "Don't worry, I'll help out."

"Thank you", Ray sighed in relief as Matt got up and walked off.

"I'll be working on this", Matt assured Gunn who caught the double meaning.

"All right then, I'll stay here", Gunn said as Matt nodded and walked out to suit up.

* * *

Few minutes later

Matt was walking out to Cordelia's apartment to suit up when he heard sounds of fighting nearby and turned his head as Angel kicked a zombie cop's head right off his neck, which bounced off a windshield.

The decapitated and decayed looking head spoke. "Do you understand your rights as I have….."

The words slowed and stopped as Angel looked down at the LAPD badge of the now decayed looking corpse, then picked it up, putting it inside, before looking up to see Matt standing there.

"…Hi", Angel said awkwardly.

"Hi", Matt said back, sounding equally awkward.

There was awkwardness in the air too and Matt was sure if he could smell it, he would.

"Need a ride?" Angel asked.

"Wouldn't mind one", Matt nodded as the two walked to his convertible and Angel opened the door for Matt who sat on his seat and then Angel sat on his before driving off in the direction of Cordelia's apartment.

It was quiet for about 2 full minutes.

"How are you?" Matt finally asked.

"Fine", Angel said with a nod.

Then there was another one minute of silence.

"How are you?" Angel then asked back.

"Healed", Matt told him with a nod of his own.

Another minute of silence.

"So, the cop you fought, I fought two of those last night", Matt told Angel.

"They're not alive, are they?" Angel asked.

"No, they're not", Matt said. "I think the word is-"

"Zombies", Angel finished and Matt nodded again.

"I am pretty sure something is causing these cops to come around like this", Matt said.

"I'll ask Kate about it, she'll know", Angel told Matt. "There must be a source for this."

"So you'll look for it?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I'll look for it with Kate", Angel said. "What about you?"

"The shelter and streets need protection", Matt pointed out.

"So I'll look for the source, and you'll be at the streets and shelter", Angel noted, stopping the convertible outside Cordelia's apartment. "Good plan."

"Yeah", Matt said as he opened the door and got out.

"Matt…" Matt stopped as Angel felt and sounded regretful. "I'm sorry."

Matt turned back, feeling and looking equally regretful. "I'm sorry too, and I understand. But it's not me you need to apologize to."

"I know", Angel nodded with a sigh. "Good luck."

"You too", Matt said as he walked off while Angel closed the door of the convertible and drove away.

* * *

Later, new Angel Investigations

Cordelia had just got off the phone with Gunn and turned to Wesley. "Okay, Gunn's about to do a really stupid thing."

Wesley was reading his book. "What did he say?"

Cordelia told him. "Just that in order to find out if the police have been brutalizing and killing people in Anne's neighborhood, he's going to videotape the cops trying to brutalize and kill him."

Wesley looked up. "You can't be serious."

Cordelia pointed out. "Nothing says 'Aha, I'm on to you' like being on the receiving end of a vicious police beating."

Wesley asked. "You couldn't stop him?"

Cordelia said. "Hello! Gunn, stubborn, synonyms."

Wesley was unsure. "That can't be his plan, can it? I mean, it's - really a dumb plan."

Cordelia reminded. "Hey, Gunn graduated with a major in dumb planning from Angel University. He sat at the feet of the master and learned well how to plan dumbly."

Wesley shrugged. "We'll just gonna have to let him do this."

Cordelia agreed. "Oh. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Wesley added. "He wants our help, he knows where to call us."

Cordelia summed it up. "We'll work our gig, Gunn can work his."

Then Wesley said. "Right. Let's get down there and save him from himself."

Cordelia agreed again. "It's not like that third eye is really going anywhere."

They got up as Wesley asked. "So, shall we contact Matt?"

"He's only gonna hear us if we yell really loud", Cordelia told him.

"What about a text?" Wesley asked.

"He doesn't do those in case someone unwanted reads them and figures out what he's doing", Cordelia pointed out.

"Right", Wesley nodded as they rushed out together.

* * *

Later

Daredevil was out on the streets. He had met 2 more zombie cops and beaten them up before they could do anything to their victims.

Now standing on the rooftop, he concentrated and listened.

BANG!

The sound of the gunshot made him leap away into that direction, as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop, reaching closer. The heartbeat of the shot person was slowing down and it belonged to…Wesley!

Gunn was there too, with 2 more people he didn't recognize, and a zombie cop from the smell.

"Wesley!" Gunn called out. As the zombie cop turned to Gunn, Daredevil leapt down from above with a flip and hit the cop's head hard with his Billy club, destroying his brain as he fell down.

"Daredevil", Gunn sighed while his 2 friends watched in horror.

"He just….killed a cop!" One said.

"He was already dead", Daredevil told them, shocking them even more as he ran to Wesley, pressing his wound. "It's all right, you'll be all right."

Then the police officer sat back up, his head seeming fine again.

"What?" One of Gunn's friends asked.

"That don't look dead to me", Gunn said.

Gunn ran to Daredevil and helped him support Wesley as they ran with the two kids as far from the cop as they could. Daredevil heard the cop call for backup as they moved away.

"He's losing blood, we need to stop it soon", Daredevil said and pointed to a hole in a chain link fence, and they slipped through it, then around the corner of the building.

Gunn pointed. "Around here. - Put him down. Easy! Take it easy!"

Wesley gasped. "Nine one one. You've got to call 911."

Rondell said. "Screw the cops! They're the ones that did this to you!"

Gunn pointed out. "An ambulance."

"Oh."

Wesley pulled out his cell as Daredevil said. "I'll warn if cops are coming."

Gunn dialed the phone as George said. "Tell them no siren."

" _911 What is your emergency_?"

Gunn told them the emergency and they waited for a few minutes, Daredevil warning them if cops came nearby, and they used those warnings to hide better so the cops couldn't see them.

Then Daredevil heard the ambulance coming, recognizing it due to the vehicle's size which he detected from the pressure the wheels put on the ground, and pointed in the direction. "Ambulance's there."

"How do you know?" George asked.

"He knows, come on", Gunn said as he and Daredevil supported Wesley and along with Rondell and George walked to the ambulance, which stopped on seeing them, and then Wesley was loaded into the back by the 2 paramedics.

Gunn said to George and Rondell. "You two meet me back at the shelter, all right? Watch your backs!"

The two ran off as Daredevil told Gunn. "I'll watch your back."

The paramedic was about to shut the door when Gunn said. "Hey, hey, I'm with him."

He got into the back of the ambulance and it drove off while Daredevil jumped to the rooftop to help out from there in case there was any interference.

Then Daredevil realized 2 cop cars had arrived and were blocking the exit of the ambulance. The driver of the ambulance got out to talk to the cops.

The cops pulled out guns but Daredevil leapt down from above, dropping onto the two cops as they were disarmed, and the driver was saved.

"Get out of here!" Daredevil said as the driver ran back to the ambulance and shutting the door, drove it away.

Daredevil got up to run after the ambulance when a van arrived and he actually smirked on hearing the familiar heartbeat inside it.

The van opened up as Frank Castle poked his head out. "Get in!"

Daredevil walked to the van as the two cops started getting up behind him but Frank pulled out a gun and shot their legs, making them drop again as Daredevil sat in the van next to Frank.

Frank then drove away and said. "Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too again, Frank", Daredevil said. "And I know you're legally alive once more."

"Yeah, long story", Frank shrugged. "I thought you were dead for a while."

Daredevil shrugged. "Almost."

Frank asked. "We have to follow that ambulance, right?"

"No", Daredevil said. "They'll make it to the hospital now, we need to go to a shelter."

* * *

Few minutes later

The two vigilantes reached near the shelter as Daredevil said. "Let's go."

They ran together, Daredevil climbing up and kicking a window open, before giving Frank a hand and helping him up. "Come on."

The two dropped down inside, and then Frank shut the window. They walked through the dark basement to the lobby, as people watched with dropped jaws, not having expected to see them.

"Oh my God!" Anne muttered with wide eyes.

"It's all right, we're here to help", Daredevil assured them.

Jackson was horrified on seeing Frank and turned away, trying to hide himself, because right now, running off wasn't the best option. Unfortunately for him, Frank did notice him turning away.

" _Not now"_ , he said to himself.

Frank then started laying out some guns and ammo on the table, a shotgun slung over his shoulder as he loaded his guns.

"What should we do?" Anne asked, getting over her shock and knowing the best way to survive this was with the help of 2 vigilantes.

"They're coming, so just huddle in the middle, let us do the heavy lifting", Frank told her. "But do shut everything down."

"Come on, you heard them! Shut the doors and windows!" Anne ordered as everyone started doing as instructed.

Cordelia walked to Daredevil. "How do you know the Punisher?"

"Long story, I'll tell you after this is over", Daredevil told her as she nodded and walked off to shut a window, but then noticed 2 cop cars stopping.

She ran back and said. "They're here."

"Come on", Daredevil said to Frank as they ran to the window and Frank pointed his long range rifle outside. "They don't have guns."

"Makes it easier", Frank shrugged as he pulled the trigger, shooting one cop down, and then another, and another. While they fell down, the others kept walking as if nothing had happened.

"Funny", Frank muttered.

"Zombie cops don't bother you?" Daredevil asked.

"Me and zombies, it almost feels like we have history", Frank quipped as he shot down another. "Besides, I've seen a lot of messed up stuff recently."

Daredevil got the double meaning and knew that Frank meant he knew of the supernatural world too. Frank continued firing while both heard the commotion in other parts of the place, with cops trying to break down doors and windows, and some were even entering but Cordelia, Anne and the kids held them back with bats.

"I think we might need some really pointy stuff when they come in", Frank told Daredevil as he shot down another.

"Knives", Daredevil realized. "Lots of knives."

Frank gestured to his inner pockets. "I've about 10 throwing ones, take half."

Daredevil took five of them out while Frank shot down another and he said. "I'll get more from the kitchen."

He then ran to the kitchen, getting some more knives from there and keeping them around on his suit when the windows and doors were all broken open as cops poured in.

One of them pinned Cordelia to the wall and the other pinned Anne, but Daredevil leapt and kicked the one grabbing Cordelia on the face, knocking him away while Frank arrived with a roar and grabbing the one holding Anne, smashed his face with his hammer.

"GET BACK AND STAY TOGETHER!" Frank yelled at everyone in the shelter and they followed as Matt and Frank stood back to back, the cops entering to fight.

"There are too many", Matt noted.

"Pretty unfair", Frank agreed. "For them."

"Yeah", Matt nodded.

And then it began!

As a cop struck with his baton, Matt grabbed his hand and disarmed him before grabbing him by the waist and flipping him down while Frank shot down 2 cops in quick succession.

As another cop struck Matt, he stabbed his left foot with a knife before hurling it at another one's throat, taking him down. He then took out another and stabbed the one he was fighting in the gut, taking him down.

Frank grabbed one cop by the hand before shooting his head twice and turning around, shot down another before hitting one's foot with the hammer, making him fall down, and shot him as well.

Matt threw a knife at another cop and then taking out some more, threw them at about 3 of them, staggering them all back.

One cop rushed Frank but he fired at him, staggering him back before hitting his throat, making him stagger to a pillar. Frank tried to fire but was out, so he quickly reloaded before firing through his eye, taking him down.

He then shot 2 more down in quick succession.

As a cop leapt at Matt, he grabbed his hand and then stabbed his gut too, taking him down. He then threw another knife at another cop's chest, making him fall down as well. As another rushed him from another side, he spun and threw 2 knives at him while throwing himself down, taking that one down as well.

He then picked up 5 more knives and hurled them in quick succession at 5 cops, taking them all down as well.

One of them started staggering up when Matt picked up 3 more knives and threw all 3 at him with precision, taking him down finally.

Frank fired at the foot of a cop before firing at his stomach, then his head, and then kicked him away.

"Red!" Frank then called out as Matt turned to him and he tossed him a pistol, which Matt caught, and without even looking, shot some zombie cops in the head. He didn't use them normally, but this time was an exception since his enemies were already dead.

As one cop rushed him, Matt swept his feet from under him and climbing over him, aimed the gun at another rushing cop and shot him down before getting up and pinning that one, and shot him too.

Then it ran out and ejected the mag as he called out. "Frank!"

Frank threw another mag to him while Matt swung the gun in the air in such a way that the mag entered the gun without touching it. Matt then tossed the pistol back to Frank whose rifle had run out and catching it, he shot down another zombie cop.

The others were just watching in awe as Anne commented. "They work like one."

"Huh? Yeah", Cordelia muttered with a dropped jaw.

Jackson was scared, wishing he could get away from these cops and Punisher soon.

"I think we got everyone inside", Frank said.

"There are more outside", Matt said.

"Let's go", Frank then nodded as they rushed out at more cops.

* * *

Angel and Kate had arrived at a precinct where Angel had confronted the captain and figured out he was controlling the zombies, and now Angel was looking for what he used, finally spotting it.

"Here we go. It's the idol of Granath. The Zombie god."

Angel picked the idol up as the captain charged him with a scream, cross raised high to strike. Angel smashed the idol on the captain's head and as he dropped to the floor, covered in its pieces.

* * *

East Hills Teen Shelter

The zombie cops all dropped down, turning into decaying corpses.

"Looks like it's done", Matt sighed.

"Pleasure working with you", Frank said.

"Same here", Matt nodded.

Then Jackson started walking outside, thinking he could sneak away, only for Matt and Frank to turn to him.

Jackson gulped in fear as he reached for his gun but-

BANG!

Cordelia, Anne and the kids gasped as Jackson held his bleeding throat, coughing out blood, and then fell down, choking to death.

Ray looked both shocked and relieved simultaneously as Frank told the shelter people. "Cops or me, doesn't matter in his case."

He then walked off as Matt said. "See you around, Frank."

Frank turned and said. "I hope so too, Red."

And then he walked off, disappearing into the night.

* * *

Next morning

Angel walked up to Kate's desk and sat down. "Hi. - I thought you might want to know I took care of our little cop problem."

Kate handed Angel a file. "Crime reports from that precinct. - Up until three months ago there was a murder every two weeks, a rape every two days, a robbery every hour and a half. And that's what we would have given back to the people of that community if Daredevil hadn't showed up in town."

She sounded grudging near the end but Angel knew how she felt.

"If that's the case, I can live with that", Angel said.

"You learn to live with a lot of things, don't you?" Kate asked.

Angel handed the file back to her. "Yeah."

Kate sighed. "This job is making me crazy."

Angel nodded. "I know the feeling."

A woman handed Kate a file. "For you, detective."

"Thanks", Kate looked at the file. "Wyndham-Price, isn't that the guy that works for you?"

* * *

Later, hospital

Angel watched as Gunn and Wesley talked in the hospital, clearly bonding, and then turned to see Cordelia standing there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I heard about Wesley", Angel said.

Cordelia quipped. "Well, that's great. Too bad it takes a gunshot wound to make you give a crap about us. You may not have gone as bad as I thought, but after what you did to Matt, Wesley doesn't need you right now. We don't need you. You walked away. Do us a favor and just stay away till you make up your mind."

After a beat Cordelia walked past Angel into Wesley's room. Angel watched as she handed a cup of coffee to Gunn then leaned down to brush Wesley's hair. He turned and walked away down the corridor into Matt.

"You heard?" Angel asked.

"All of it", Matt told him.

"I don't think I will ever be forgiven, not that I deserve it", Angel sighed as he walked past.

"Everyone deserves a second chance", Matt told him as Angel turned to look at him.

"Thank you", Angel nodded.

"And thank you", Matt said as Angel looked at him. "For destroying the source."

"It was my job", Angel shrugged before walking off as Matt walked into the hospital room as well.

* * *

Unknown location

Hayward Bates was on the phone, sounding terrified. "Come on! Please don't!"

" _With who's after you, we've decided you're too much of a liability to our firm",_ Holland's voice told him from the other end. " _I'm sorry it has to be this way, but your actions caused it."_

"Oh come on! It's not like I have the Devil of Hell's Kitchen after me!" Hayward said.

" _It'd have been better if you had him after you rather than who you do",_ Holland told him.

"Please, Holland! I'm your brother-in-law for God's sake!" Hayward snapped. "Do something!"

" _I already did"_ , Holland shrugged as the call was cut.

Hayward ran to his bag, putting some files in when the door broke down and Hayward gulped, falling to the floor in horror as Frank Castle walked in, his skull vest visible.

"P-Please!" Hayward begged, crying. "I will give up this profession! Please jus-"

"Sure would be a comfort to the family of that guy whose killer you got off", Frank snarled as he marched while Hayward gulped, backing off. "That guy got his. Now it's your turn."

With a roar, he brought the hammer down on Hayward's foot, breaking it as Hayward cried and screamed in pain, turning and crawling to the telephone line as Frank walked after him.

Hayward reached for the phone. Frank walked to it, and unknowingly copying the actions of the man he hated the most, picked the phone up and ripped it off, cutting the line, while Hayward's hand fell to his side.

Frank then let the telephone fall and with a roar, brought the hammer down on Hayward's head.

* * *

Later, night time

Frank loaded his stuff into the back of his van before sensing a presence behind him and turned to see Daredevil. "Came to see me off?"

"Whatever works for you", Matt shrugged. "Thank you for your help."

"No problem, couldn't let a bunch of assholes beat up kids, could I?" Frank asked and Matt nodded. "We'll meet again, Red."

"Yeah, we will", Matt nodded as Frank turned away.

"Frank."

Frank turned back to Matt at the mention of his name. "Semper Fi, Marine."

Frank laughed and returned the gesture. "Semper Fi, Red."

With that, Frank got into his van and drove off, while Matt just stood there, having 'seen' him off.

* * *

Wolfram and Hart

"So, as you know, this is not really official company policy, so whatever you do, it reflects on me", Nicholas Lee said to the man in front of him. "Which is why this all needs to be done right."

The man was playing with a pen in his hand, twirling it around as Lee said. "Are we clear?"

A fly buzzed near Lee's ear, and the man then threw the pen. Lee closed his eyes, feeling the pen whizz pass him, and then opened his eyes, looking behind to see the fly was stuck to the wall from the pen.

"We are clear, Mr. Lee", Benjamin Poindexter told him with a smirk. "Besides, this firm is why I can walk again. Now why would I want to make it look bad?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope I made the episode better with Frank as well as the ending scene. Thanks a lot to Brainstorm Sorcerer once more for all this.
> 
> Hayward was named after the dick Acting Director of SWORD from WandaVision.
> 
> Anyway, hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	16. None of it matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Senior Partner is coming over for a review, and Angel sees it as the perfect opportunity. Dex tries to make his move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.
> 
> Once more, thanks a lot to Brainstorm Sorcerer for his help in this one.

Los Angeles, night time

Inside some dark, deserted corridors littered with trash and hear some strange, low screams, were heard. Angel came around a corner, looking for the source of the sounds. He opened a door, stepping into the room and pulled the chain of the light bulb dangling from the ceiling to reveal that the room was stuffed full of goats. He saw a door at the other side of the room. Angel opened the door to see two men preparing to sacrifice the goats.

"What's next?" The first one asked.

The other man was reading from a booklet. "Make sure all troths are securely fastened and sacrifices tilted as shown in diagram F-12 to ensure full drainage into sacred offering bowl."

The first one asked. "Yes, yes, and?"

The second one said. "Using a clean, diagonal motion slit throat of sacrifice with the pre-blessed ceremonial dagger provided. - I didn't see that in the box."

The first one urged. "Look under the packing. Hurry up!"

The second one dug through box. "It's not in here." He went to look through another box.

The first one reached for the booklet. "Just-just gimme-gimme this..."

"You know..." The two men spun to face Angel playing with the dagger. "I've", he chuckled, "well, I really couldn't help but notice the goats. - Yeah - a lot of goats." He sauntered closer. "Goats - many. Those are goats, guys!"

"Hey, that's our pre-blessed..."

Angel slammed the dagger into the wall and bent it over

"….ceremonial dagger?"

"So sue me. Or better yet, have your bosses do it. This building is owned by Wolfram and Hart, right?" Angel asked.

The first man asked. "What, what do you want?"

Angel told him. "I want to know what they're having you worship."

"That's none of your business. Who are you?"

Angel smiled.

"Me?"

Angel flashed across the room and pinned the two guys against the wall by their throats. He was now in vamp face. "Well, I'm just the type of guy who hates to see good blood go to waste."

The first man was terrified. "Look, man, we just get paid to do the slaughtering and say the prayer."

Angel asked. "What are you praying to?"

The 2nd man snapped. "We don't know!"

"How can you not know?" Angel asked.

The first one said. "The ritual - it's, it's all in Latin. They said - we should just - sort of, you know, sound it out."

"They?"

"Like you said, Wolfram and Hart."

The 2nd man said. "All we know is that the sacrifice got to be done by midnight or something out there will be real pissed off!"

Angel looked from one to the other. "Good."

He let them go and began to trash the place as the two men fled for the door.

* * *

Same time, a bar

3 girls were talking to 3 guys, and all of them were taking drinks too, when the girls turned drowsy, as their drinks had been spiked. The guys shared smirks and dragged the drowsy girls out, who were too knocked up to resist.

They led them somewhere and started tying them up to an alley. One of the girls, who hadn't drunk as much as her friends managed to let out a light scream.

"Shut up!" One guy said.

"Let's blindfold them", another said to him. "So they don't see it coming."

"Right", the third agreed as they blindfolded the 3 girls, who were now coming to their senses little by little, but couldn't resist.

The 3 guys then started chanting but then the girls heard the sounds of punching, bones breaking and pained screams. After that, there was dead silence.

Then their blindfolds were taken off to reveal Daredevil who untied them. "I'm here to help. Get out of here."

The girls staggered away as Daredevil turned to the guys. "So, why did Wolfram and Hart hire you to sacrifice 3 girls?"

"Virgin girls!" One of them spoke up.

"All right then", Daredevil put a knee to his throat. "Why were you hired?"

"We were just supposed to do this ritual by midnight or something would be really angry!" Another one told Daredevil, and he knew he was telling the truth. But what was this thing?

* * *

Later

Gavin Park was returning home when suddenly Daredevil kicked him into a wall from behind. When he turned, Daredevil grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall, terrifying him.

"What's going at Wolfram and Hart?" He snarled.

"What are you talking about?" Gavin asked but Daredevil knew that Gavin was in the know.

"These rituals, virgin sacrifices. What are you trying to do?" Daredevil asked him, punching his abdomen.

Gavin was mainly the all-bark and no-bite guy, so this terrified him. "A Senior Partner! One's coming over for a review this Friday! Everyone wants to do their best!"

Daredevil threw Gavin down and he coughed with closed eyes but when he opened them, Daredevil was gone.

* * *

Next morning

Gunn was checking the back of Stephanie's head. "I don't see anything."

Wesley sat on a wheelchair next to them. "Not a trace."

Cordelia told Francine. "When she goes back to school the other kids will never even notice that there was a third eye growing back there." She patted Stephanie's head. "And this should come back in before you know it."

"What?" Francine asked.

"The hair?" Cordelia half-asked, half-said. "The... I meant the hair - that was in- in the back - there... Not the third eye! Because that won't come back." She then asked Wesley. "Right?"

Wesley agreed. "No reason it should." He handed Stephanie a sucker. "The curative charm seems to have worked - like a charm, really."

"We can't thank you", Francine said.

"Oh, don't give it another thought", Wesley assured.

"It's what we do", Gunn agreed.

"Kind of a mission", Cordelia added.

"No, I mean, we can't thank you - and we can't pay you either", Francine said and then Matt realized was she was doing as she held up the bill. "This bill is ridiculous."

Cordelia took it. "What do you mean? We didn't even charge you for the mandrake."

"My husband says it's outrageous", Francine shrugged.

"Does he?" Wesley asked. "And just what would your husband consider to be a fair price for the removal of the third eye from the back of your child's head, Mrs. Sharp?"

Francine was about to speak but was beaten to it by someone else.

"I imagine there is no price for the health and safety of one's child."

Matt approached Francine slowly, as Gunn whispered to Cordelia and Wesley. "I love this part."

"Choose your next words carefully, Mrs. Sharpe. My clients provided a service you were not likely to find anywhere else. Had they not been the unquestionable characters they are, the news of your daughter with a third eye would be on the front page of every tabloid in the city."

Francine's eyes were wide in shock as she could feel Matt's eyes boring into her soul, and he was blind!

"You cannot refuse to pay their rightful dues, or else we'll be seeing you in court, where I'm sure I can ask my previous client, Donald Sullivan, to mention the case to his friends in the media, and believe me, neither you nor your husband want to take it that far. Now, pay for the services that has saved your daughter from being labelled a freak, or you'll pay another way."

Francine took the bill back from a smug looking Cordelia, grabbed her daughter, and left.

Cordelia took a big whiff. "I can practically smell the freshly printed cash."

"Man, you bad." Matt offered a hand up for a high five with Gunn.

"Now I know how Wolfram & Hart's clients feel", Wesley commented as he rolled his wheelchair over to his desk.

"So, some Senior Partner is coming to town?" Cordelia asked Matt.

"Yeah, and I have a feeling it's not someone in a suit based on what Gavin said", Matt told her.

"The Senior Partners would be the Demons that run Wolfram and Hart all over the world", Wesley told Matt. "Anyway, it's going to be a problem for sure, but we have another. The Demons that did this to Stephanie would still be out there. I think you should try to track them."

Matt agreed. "With my senses, I'd be able to detect the extra moisture they produce from their third eye-"

"Too much information, man", Gunn said as he raised a hand and Matt shut up with a smirk.

"All right, now tell me how you know the Punisher", Cordelia asked Matt.

Wesley and Gunn stared in shock. "You know the Punisher?!"

"Of course I know Frank, I defended him."

"No, as in "you" know him?"

Matt caught the double meaning and nodded. "Yeah, when we first met, he shot me in the head."

And that rewarded him with dropped jaws and a room full of silence.

"He shot you?" Wesley had to make sure he heard right.

"In the head? Gunn carried on.

"With a gun?" Cordelia had to ask.

"Just above the eyebrow", Matt even pointed to the spot. "Wasn't a pleasant memory."

"...and here I thought L.A. was crazy", Gunn muttered to himself.

"So," Wesley started, "this man shoots you in the head-"

"-then you become best friends?" Cordelia finished.

"Well, it's more complicated than that. His bullet caused an overload for my senses," Cordelia winced, she knew what that was like, "and in our next fight, he used my moment of weakness to knock me out and chain me up on a rooftop, leading to a long philosophical debate, I escaped and, after he severely pissed off the Dogs of Hell, I knocked him out, proceeded to fight a building full of bikers, saved him from the Irish, bonded, fought again, and he then helped me against some ninjas so...I suppose we are...friends."

At least, he believed they could consider each other as such, especially after their last meeting.

Once again, he was met by complete silence.

"And I thought our lives were weird", Cordelia muttered, still working on comprehending the whole story. Matt could certainly give Buffy a run for her money in terms of weirdness.

"Does this have anything to do with the building you mentioned?" Wesley then asked after a moment.

"Now that's a long story."

"Save it", Gunn held up his hand to stop the man. "I'm still working on the surviving a bullet to the head part."

Matt chuckled to himself, it was kind of fun to tell them his escapades. Even the blind man with the super senses could admit it was hard to believe.

"Anyway, I guess you'll be off for now then", Cordelia said, still trying to process it all.

"Yeah", Matt nodded as they shared a kiss and he walked out.

* * *

Police precinct

Angel was talking while following Kate around the police office. "Blood sacrifices, black masses, totems... I don't know what it means, but it's happening all over town. I mean, it could be a raising, but, you know... I - I really don't know. I mean the prayers, the rituals, I think they're too generic for that, you know, boilerplate. They could be preparing the way for something."

"Maybe they're just trying to make it rain. Why is this so important to you?" Kate asked as Angel followed her back to her desk.

"Because it's important to them", Angel said firmly.

"Oh right! And therefore it must be stopped", Kate scoffed.

Angel requested. "Kate, look, I need your help. I don't have the resources..."

Kate asked. "My help? You need my help?"

"Yeah", Angel sighed. "At the very least they're butchering animals without a permit. You can get them on that."

Kate shook her head. "No, I can't. I can't get them on anything, Angel. I'm on desk duty pending a hearing on Friday."

"Hearing?"

Kate reminded. "You remember Atkinson? The captain at the two-three? He's blaming me for granting access to some lunatic who broke into his office and beat the ever holy crap out of him. He's filed a formal complaint."

"He was raising zombie cops and setting them loose on the streets", Angel reminded.

Kate laughed. "And I'm sure once I explain that to Internal Affairs this will all just go away. - And they've just been looking for an excuse... And you know what they say about *me*. I am a cop. That is all I've ever... I can't take a suspension... I would just..."

Angel watched her pace for a moment and said quietly. "I can call up Matt and he can-"

"I don't want his help!" Kate snapped before walking off as Angel sighed.

* * *

Gavin entered his dimly lit apartment where Darla was watching with a smirk and folded arms as he gulped at her sight. After Angel had burnt her and Drusilla, she'd approached him a while later and threatened him into inviting her in, and the cowardly man had done so, so she'd recovered at his place.

"So Gavin", Darla asked as she walked to him, pacing around him while he breathed fast. "I smell fear. And I don't think it's me who has got you this riled up." She asked him while whispering in his ear. "What is it?"

"Senior Partner!" Gavin immediately said. "One is coming over for a review."

He took out a manila envelope which contained information about the whole review, having compiled it himself, and handed it to her. "Go take a look! Please, just make sure my name doesn't come up!"

"Oh it won't, my sweet summer child", Darla said, stroking his face as he felt a chill run up his spine, before she pulled her hand back and started looking through the contents of the envelope.

* * *

Caritas

Angel walked to Lorne. "We need to talk."

Lorne told him. "And you should have booked in advance. I don't think we can get you on stage tonight."

"I'm not here to sing", Angel assured.

"Oh, is that what we're calling it now?" Lorne asked.

"Something's coming."

"Really? I thought it was just the complimentary nachos bringing in the morally ambiguous crowd", Lorne shrugged and Angel turned as he saw that the place was packed with humans in business attire.

"Lawyers."

Lorne calmed him down. "Easy, big fella. I know what you're thinking. And the throwing yourself across six tables and twisting their necks off part? Not a good idea."

Angel realized something. "You've read them. You've seen it. You know what's coming."

Lorne pointed out. "Now, Angel-cakes, you wouldn't appreciate it if I were to blab your personal stuff to every Tom, Dick and vampire that walked in the door, would you?"

"Is it bad?" Angel simply asked.

Lorne reminded. "Oy. - But I really can't divulge to you what I read in another being. - But I can tell you what I overheard in the men's restroom. It's coming Friday. And it's got all their legal briefs in a twist about it."

"What?"

Lorne explained. "Well, every seventy-five years your friends over at Wolfram and Hart have this review. I think the general angst isn't so much about the review, but more about the reviewer. And let's just say it ain't Rex Reed."

"What is it?" Angel asked.

Lorne told him. "It's evil. - It's dark. - It's merciless. - Actually, now that I say it out loud it sounds an awful lot like Rex, doesn't it?"

Angel knew this was urgent. "Maybe you could just tell me in one word what it is."

"Not likely", Lorne shrugged before saying. "But I can tell you in two. Senior - Partner."

* * *

Few minutes later

Two lawyers were singing a duet of "Reunited" on stage as Angel walked over to the table where Lorne was sitting and watching the stage and sat down next to him.

"I need more", Angel told him.

"Well, we all need more, darlin'."

"More information."

Lorne said. "What you need more of is tether. Because you're about at the end of yours."

Angel said to him. "Look, I get how this works. I'm not asking you to rat out their destinies. I don't care about that. But getting to the Senior Partners, that's my destiny."

"Is it?" Lorne asked. "Because I haven't actually featured a destiny with you in it lately. It's all kind of murky. A certain Devil on the other hand…"

Angel sighed as Lorne told him. "Look, all these messy rites and rituals you've been crashing all over town? They don't mean anything. Nervous children. Trying to score as many brownie points as they can before daddy gets home. I got news. Daddy? Not impressed. Anyhow, stopping them won't prevent 'it' from passing into our world on Friday."

Angel asked him. "What is 'it' and how do I stop it?"

"I don't know and you don't."

"Can it be killed?" Angel asked.

Lorne said. "Most anything that can manifest in order to move in this dimension can be killed as long as it's not too powerful. Kinda the down side of being here. That and the so-called 'musicals' of Andrew Lloyd Webber."

Lorne took a sip from his drink while Angel just kept staring at him. He sighed. "The Band of Blacknil. Don't ask me what it means. I don't know. I shouldn't even be giving you that much."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

Angel started to get up, but Lorne put a hand on his arm to stop him. "Hey, Home office. I picked it up from half a dozen of them tonight."

"What does it mean?" Angel asked.

"Could be the source. Who knows?" Lorne told him. "Now stop pestering me."

Angel got up and started walking away as Lorne called after him. "Oh, and I am picking up one other thing." Angel turned to look back. "They'd really like to see you dead."

Angel turned his head to see a bunch of lawyers giving him hostile stares.

* * *

Later

Angel was searching through his books at the Hyperion. Scratching his head he walked over to the almost empty bookshelf, checked the few books there, before dropping them on the ground.

He then looked around with a sigh.

* * *

Angel opened the door and walks into the new Angel Investigations office, not bothering to close the door behind him.

"Good Lord", Wesley said.

"Angel", Cordelia said.

"May we - help you?" Wesley asked.

"It's just important", Angel said as he walked to the bookshelf behind the desk and started looking at the books there.

"Excuse me, that - that area is for employees only!" Wesley said.

"Yeah. You took all the books", Angel told him.

"Yeah, well, you got the waffle iron", Cordelia said.

Angel took a book and started to leave but Cordelia snatched it out of his hand. "Hey! No! You can't take this, I-I-I'm in the middle of it." She put the book back on the shelf and shoved a phonebook at him. "Here, take this one."

Angel took the phonebook and threw it to the side before telling Cordelia. "It's important, let me take it!"

Matt then walked in through the door.

"Angel!" He shouted in a scolding tone.

Angel turned to Matt and started calming down, realizing the whole 'Senior Partner' thing was eating away at him and so he was behaving erratically.

"Not like this", Matt told Angel who then sighed, feeling his guilt again.

Cordelia and Wesley exchanged a look at the effect Matt was having on the Vampire.

"Take the book, and go."

Cordelia started. "But Matt-"

"Cordelia, please."

Cordelia looked at Matt and conceded with a sigh, shoving the book in Angel's chest.

Angel took it and walked off, making eye contact with Matt as he mouthed the word 'Senior Partner' with a faint breath, and Matt nodded, realizing Angel would handle it as he walked out the door.

* * *

Later

In a bookshop, an old man wearing glasses was watching TV.

"You Denver?"

Denver looked up at Angel. "I don't believe it."

* * *

Later

Angel and Denver were looking through books in the back room as Denver said. "You know you changed my life that day. I mean, a vampire comes into my place looking to kill a demon to save human beings? I figured if something like that could happen there really must be good in the world."

Angel wanted to talk more but this was urgent. "Right. So you never heard of that term before 'home office?'"

"Hey, how'd that go anyway? It was a Thesulac, paranoia demon, if I recall", Denver remembered.

"I kind of gave up, but then realized I shouldn't so I stopped him and corrected that mistake", Angel said as Denver looked pleased. "So we can't be sure where this home office is, but you think this Senior Partner is a Kleynach demon?"

Denver stopped staring at Angel and looked down at his book. "Right. Kleynach. A lot of dark entities use the form of a Kleynach to manifest because the Kleynach doesn't have to rely on being conjured or brought forth. They can come and go as they please with that ring."

"Tell me about the ring", Angel asked.

Denver pointed at an illustration. "The Band of Blacknil. Simple thing, plain. You wouldn't give it a second glance in a pawnshop, but it's the source of its power to move between the dimensions, and that's what it'll use to get here... and get back."

"Get back?"

"Well, sure."

"Well, can anyone use this ring?"

"How do you mean?"

Angel explained the plan to him. "Will it get me back to the home office or where ever it came from?"

"Might... if you're insane!" Denver said to him. "You realize what this home office probably is?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea", Angel shrugged.

"Hell!" Denver said. "Why the heck do you wanna go to hell?" Angel didn't answer. "You're gonna try and go down there and destroy the whole lot of them, aren't you? Not a terrific idea. It's suicide, really."

Angel got to the point. "Look, will the ring get me there or not?"

Denver told him. "Well, you got to get it first. And to get the ring you've got to kill the Kleynach."

"How?" Angel asked.

"You happen to be looking at the one guy who can tell you how."

"How?!"

"To kill the Kleynach and get the ring you should either have much greater power than it, good or evil doesn't matter, or you need the glove."

Denver went and took another book from a shelf as Angel scoffed. "Okay, now you're making this up."

Denver carried an open book. "Legend says that the Kleynach rose up from their demon world, raped and pillaged the villages of man and all who fought against them were incinerated, whether they struck with fist or sword, since none of them had greater power than the Kleynach. But one brave and worthy knight - he had a glove." Denver dropped the book in front of Angel, displaying a rendition of the glove. "Fashioned and blessed by all the powers of light. And whoever wore this glove could kill the Kleynach just by grabbing it at the throat."

Denver walked into another part of his store and came back carrying a mailed glove. "Picked up in seventy-five in a yard sale in Covina. Been using it as an oven mitt. Now, I give it to you. No charge. 'cause the truth is you did change my life. And I got a feeling this time things are gonna go..."

Denver's eyes suddenly popped open and blood spilled from his mouth. Angel looked down to see the tip of a bloody sword protruding from Denver's belly. He reached out to catch Denver as he began to fall and someone drove the sword through Denver and into Angel.

Darla straightened up behind Denver. "That's right, Angelus, go towards the bleeding mortal, because that's smart."

Angel collapsed backwards to the floor and Darla picked up the glove. "The ring's not about vengeance, Angelus, it's about power." She kicked Angel in the face. "We'll get to the vengeance part soon."

With that Darla walked out while Angel pulled his body slowly off the sword. He looked in the direction where Darla had just disappeared, then just lay there gasping.

* * *

Cordelia's apartment

"I mean- I get he's all riled up but not even one 'I'm sorry for firing you all'?" Cordelia asked. "We deserve that much."

"Yeah, and you'll get it", Matt assured her as he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Anyway, regarding those 3-eyed Demons, I think I should go and look for them."

"Good luck", Cordelia said as Matt nodded and went to his room, suiting up, and then walked out as they shared a kiss and Daredevil then leapt off the window to swing away.

"I wish I could get used to that", Cordelia muttered.

* * *

Later

Cordelia was washing some dishes and keeping them away when suddenly the window shattered, a knife flying through, and it would have hit her right in the brain had a plate not flown in the way, and the plate got shattered instead as Cordelia fell to the ground, gasping in horror, though completely unharmed.

"What…what was that?" Cordelia wondered.

* * *

From the rooftop of the adjacent building, Benjamin Poindexter frowned. How had the plate come in the way of his knife?

He now wore a black suit and mask to cover the top of his face, and had white gloves and shoes, with a target drawn on the top of his mask.

Whatever, he still had a lot more stuff to throw. He threw a playing card next.

* * *

Cordelia was getting up when the playing card flew at her but another plate dropped down on it from above at the right time, throwing the card down.

* * *

Dex growled in anger and threw two playing cards simultaneously.

* * *

As Cordelia started moving away, the cards entered but a little unnatural wind blew them away.

* * *

Dex was pressing his fingernails so hard now it looked like he'd draw blood. With a roar, he hurled two knives simultaneously.

* * *

Cordelia had almost moved out of the kitchen but the knives were coming at her when two knives from the kitchen flew at those knives, deflecting them.

* * *

Dex was really angry now and taking off his gloves, bit off each of his fingernails one by one. He then hurled one.

* * *

Cordelia was pushed out of the way by an unseen force as the fingernail hit the wall behind her.

* * *

Dex hurled two more.

* * *

A chair was thrown in front of Cordelia as the fingernail embedded into that.

* * *

Cordelia picked up her phone and dialed 911. " _911, what's your emer-"_

"There's a man!" Cordelia said, frightened, almost crying. "He's trying to kill me! Please, come quickly! Please!"

She then quickly told her address before cutting the call and calling Matt. _"Cordy?"_

"Someone is trying to kill me! Please! Just-"

" _I'm coming!"_ Matt's voice said as the call was cut.

* * *

Dex put the fingernails in his pocket, deciding he could use them later, and took out a baseball instead, playing with it a little before he hurled it.

* * *

Before the baseball could hit Cordelia's face, a lamp appeared in the way and was swung like a baseball bat. It shattered on impact with the baseball but the force was still enough to send the baseball flying out the window and onto the ground.

* * *

Dex leapt off from that rooftop to another, deciding it was time to do it intimately instead.

* * *

Cordelia was huddled under her table as she heard sirens and sighed in relief when the door broke down, and she let out a scream of horror as she saw a pair of feet in black walk in.

Then two pairs of feet in blues stepped behind the man. "LAPD, put your hands behind your back and get on your knees!"

The feet in black stopped, and Cordelia through the man was complying. Then suddenly there were gasps of pain and Cordelia watched with wide eyes as the two cops fell down, dead, needles sticking out of their throats.

She had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from gasping.

As the feet in black prepared to move further in, more sirens were heard. Cordelia heard the man growl and saw his feet running out of the door, and she sighed in relief.

She then got out from under the table, wiping her tears as she stifled her sobs. A Kleenex flew next to her as she took it and wiped her tears. "Thank you, Dennis."

* * *

Wolfram and Hart

"You brought in Benjamin Poindexter?" Gavin asked Lee incredulously. "You know how crazy that man is? He's crazier than Darla and Drusilla combined, and they almost massacred the whole team!"

"He is crazy, but he has a specific skillset", Lee told Gavin calmly, only finding him an annoyance at best. "Which we would need to wipe out Angel's team and bring over to the dark side completely, which is what the Senior Partners want, obviously."

His phone then rang and he picked up. "So he's back. Looks like he k- What? He didn't? That's impossible!"

Then the door opened and Dex walked in, his mask and gloves now off as he glared at Lee and Gavin.

"Your job was to take her out quickly and quietly", Lee berated Dex. "And you failed!"

"I failed because you neglected to inform me everything", Dex sneered as he marched closer to Lee, leaning his face into his, and Lee now paled as he looked into those unhinged eyes. "There was something in the apartment. Something that made me miss. Every single time. Why was I not told about that?"

Lee gulped, realizing he had made a mistake.

Dex glared at both him as well as Gavin, who also paled under his gaze, and then walked off, leaving the 2 lawyers behind.

* * *

Cordelia's apartment

The cops were looking around as Matt arrived, seeing Cordelia sitting on a chair.

"Cordy", Matt said as she looked up at him and ran to him, hugging him as she cried into his shoulder.

"It's all right, I'm here", Matt assured as he kissed her forehead.

"Dennis…..he saved me", Cordelia told him.

"Thank you Dennis", Matt said, 'seeing' his spectral shape in the air.

She then whispered to him. "The case that has your suit is hidden, they can't find it."

"I can call in a favor from Donald, have our stuff deposited at the previous hotel", Matt told her and she nodded. "Did you see who it was?"

"No, only his feet", Cordelia said, wiping her tears.

"Knives", a cop was showing another one. "And look- playing cards, and even fingernails! Who is this guy?"

Matt paled on hearing that. He knew only one person who could throw things seemingly as harmless as playing cards and fingernails in a deadly fashion.

"What is it?" Cordelia asked as Matt took a sniff of the place, knowing he'd have come in here, and he recognized it instantly, growling in anger.

"Dex."

* * *

Next night

It was the night of the review!

Gavin was walking to the building when Angel grabbed him from behind, making him pale again. "I'm gonna need something of yours."

* * *

Few minutes later

Gavin pressed his right thumb to a scanner in the secure elevator.

"Good evening Mr. Park. What floor please?"

"Fifteen", Gavin said, and then displayed false bravado. "You know of course you'll lead security where ever you go the moment you step inside."

"I'm counting on it", Angel said, then winced a little in pain and Gavin noticed him lifting a hand towards his middle where Darla had stabbed him earlier.

* * *

New Angel Investigations

Cordelia was sitting in the office, having locked all doors and windows like Matt had told her to. He had stayed with her for the remainder of the last night as she didn't want to be left alone, but now, she was a bit better.

A demonic pregnancy couldn't take down Cordelia Chase! An assassin wouldn't do it either. Well, he was a very skilled marksman and pretty frightening, but she'd not stay down.

Matt had told her all about Dex and having gotten his whiff, was hunting him as Daredevil tonight, so she was alone at the office for now, but she felt safe since it was all locked up.

The phone then rang and she picked it up. "Good evening. Angphlel Investigations, we help the helpless, how can we help you?"

" _What in god's name is Angphlel_?" Wesley asked from the other side.

"Oh, there are just some names I'm not saying at the moment. Well, what is it, Wesley?" Cordelia asked.

" _It's just... I'm not really feeling that great_ ", Wesley said. " _And I know you aren't either, since you were almost killed last night_."

"Oh, well, still, you are the one still hurt and in a wheelchair", Cordelia pointed out.

" _Uh, I'm thinking maybe I'm not coming in tomorrow_ ", Wesley told her.

Cordelia shrugged. "No big deal. It's not like they're beating down the door. No, you should stay home, spend time with Virginia."

Wesley said after a beat. " _Yes. - Uh, and you. I wish I was like you. And well, whenever Matt comes back from his hunting, you two can go around in the city of…... Angphleles_?"

"Yeah, but he's out as Daredevil trying to protect people, myself included as he's looking for the guy to put a beating on him", Cordelia said. "Can't be mad at him, I actually admire what he does."

" _I admire what you do_ ", Wesley told her.

"Ah, it's nothing really, I just have to see what's happening", Cordelia downplayed her role.

Wesley swallowed on the other end. " _That's not true_."

After a beat, he then said. " _Things are gonna get better Cordelia... for all of us. You'll see_."

Cordelia told him. "I'll call you tomorrow. See how you're feeling."

" _That'd be nice_ ", Wesley nodded. " _But I'll call first_."

"Good night, Wesley", Cordelia hung up the phone.

* * *

"Night", Wesley said from his side.

* * *

Cordelia was on her way out the door, looking around carefully and preparing to call Matt when the phone rang again, making her turn back around. "Oh, geez, Wesley. Zippity duh-dah, alright?"

She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

* * *

Francine was twirling her hair with one hand while holding the phone with the other. "Ms. Chase?"

* * *

"Oh. Mrs. Sharp!" Cordelia greeted.

" _We were hoping you were still in the office_."

"The back of your daughter's head is still okay, right? Anyway…you're gonna pay us now?! Uhm, you're on my way home, give or take - thirty miles. - Personal check, uhh... normally not, but-but but fine. Uhm, will you give me the address again?"

She turned on the desk light and scribbled the address down on the pad lying there. "Uh-huh - okay. Great, I'll see you soon."

* * *

Francine hung up the phone and turned around to look up at an ugly, white skinned demon. "Uhm, one of them - is on their way here now."

The demon reached out to stroke Francine's hair and she looked away. The demon put his other hand on her chin and broke her neck with a quick snap.

* * *

Some robed figures were pacing around a pentagram painted on the floor swinging incense burners. The room was filled with lawyers as Holland and Lee stood together.

Then a guard arrived and whispered something to Holland before walking off as Lee asked. "Is there a problem?"

"Someone just let a Vampire onto the floor", Holland told him.

Holland then scanned the crowded room and saw the frightened Gavin coming in with Angel herding him.

Holland pointed. "There!"

Gavin, getting a rush, elbowed Angel in the gut and ran off. Angel forced himself after him, still hunched over.

Holland and Lee hurried across the room, pushing people out of their way as Reed called out. "Security."

Security men started moving, listening to their ear pieces.

Angel reappeared in another part of the room and scanned the crowd. He then pulled out a bottle of water, and, popping the top off, waded into the crowd. He grabbed a hold of the long black hair of a small woman and pulled it off to reveal blonde hair underneath.

Angel then threw the water into Darla's face as she turned and vamped out. "Vampire!"

As the crowd milled around them Angel tried to pull the glove off Darla's hand. Darla knocked him in the head, sending him flying back.

Two security guards tackled her with stakes, but she batted them away and headed for Angel. Reed then sank to his knees behind one of the robed figures as the air above the pentagram began to shiver and a red robed demon materialized.

Angel finally got the glove off Darla's hand and kicked her to the side. Security converged on the downed Darla with stakes while Angel pulled on the glove. Darla managed to knock all the security guards away.

The red robbed Kleynach turned around and Angel launched himself at it from across the room, grabbing it by the throat with the glove. As soon as the glove touched it, the Kleynach began to dissolve with a scream, while it and Angel were falling backwards through the window.

Darla hurried out of the room while Holland looked at the broken window and then moved towards the elevator.

* * *

Angel was plummeting the fifteen stories to the ground, and landed, still clutching the robe, in a shower of glass. The ring landed beside him with a metallic clink. Groaning a little Angel grabbed it and forced himself to his feet. There was a homeless man sitting on a planter in the background, watching.

"Okay. Home office", Angel slid on the ring. "Let's finish this."

The ding of an arriving elevator sounded and Angel turned to see the doors of it open on the outside wall of the office building behind him. Holland was now standing in the open doors of the elevator slowly clapping his hands. Angel slowly walked closer.

"Congratulations. Great victory", Holland smirked.

Angel started. "You're..."

"Not here to stop you", Holland shrugged, giving Angel a big smile, then motioned his head. "Hop on in. You certainly earned it."

Angel slowly stepped in, looking at Holland in disbelief, who laughed. "No, this isn't a trick! Home office, wasn't it? I should mention the trip is one way."

Angel stood in the elevator looking out, not saying anything. A homeless person was pushing a loaded down shopping cart across the plaza in front of the elevator.

Holland shrugged. "Well, if there are no objections, I suggest we get going. It is rather a long ride."

Holland pushed the 'down' button. The doors closed and the elevator descended down the elevator shaft.

Angel and Holland were standing side by side in the elevator as the lights from the floors it was passing flashed by and typically annoying elevator music played in the background.

Holland broke the ice. "Well, this is exciting, isn't it?" He smiled. "Going straight to the source. - So, what's the big plan, Angel? Destroy the Senior Partners, smash Wolfram and Hart once and for all?"

Angel nodded. "Something like that."

"Hm-mm, now tell me just what do you think that would accomplish? In the end, I mean", Holland asked.

Angel told him. "It'll be - the end."

Holland smirked. "Well, the end of you, certainly. But I meant in the larger sense."

Angel simply retorted. "In the larger sense I really don't give a crap."

Holland said. "Now I don't think that's true. - Be honest. - You got the tiniest bit of 'give a crap' left. Little more than tiny actually. Otherwise you wouldn't be going on this Kamikaze mission. Now let me see, there was something - in a sacred prophecy, some oblique reference to you. Something you're supposed to prevent. Now what was that?"

"The apocalypse."

"Yes, the apocalypse, of course", Holland nodded. "Another one of those. Well, it's true. We do have one scheduled. And I imagine if you were to prevent it you would save a great many people. Well, you should do that then. Absolutely. I wasn't thinking. - Of course all those people you save from that apocalypse would then have the next one to look forward to, but, hey, it's always something, isn't it?"

He smirked again.

The elevator shaft and cable dissolved as the elevator continued to plummet into a hellish red glow.

Angel told Holland. "You're not gonna win."

"Well - no. Of course we aren't", Holland said, realizing his opponent was still naïve. "We have no intention of doing anything so prosaic as 'winning.'"

Holland laughed and for the first time Angel turned his head to glance in Holland's general direction.

"Then why?"

"Hmm? I'm sorry? Why what?"

"Why fight?"

That's really the question you should be asking yourself, isn't it?" Holland said, then explained his philosophy. "See, for us, there is no fight. Which is why winning doesn't enter into it. We - go on - no matter what. Our firm has always been here. In one form or another. The Inquisition. The Khmer Rouge. We were there when the very first cave man clubbed his neighbor. See, we're in the hearts and minds of every single living being. And that - friend - is what's making things so difficult for you. - See, the world doesn't work in spite of evil, Angel. - It works with us. - It works because of us."

And with that the elevator came to a screeching halt. The doors opened and Angel looked out to see a homeless person pushing a loaded shopping cart across the plaza in front of the Wolfram and Hart Office building in LA.

"Welcome to the home office."

"This isn't..." Angel trailed off, looking with wide eyes, the horror and cold realization visible.

"Well, you know it is. - You know *that* better than anyone. Things you've seen. Things you've, well – done", Holland reminded him. "You see, if there wasn't evil in every single one of them out there", Angel watched as some people in the plaza stared yelling at each other, "why, they wouldn't be people. - They'd all be angels."

The glove dropped from Angel's right to land on the floor of the elevator and Angel slowly shuffled out of it.

Holland called after Angel as the doors closed. "Have a nice day."

Angel slowly walked the streets of LA, seeing a prostitute and a potential customer having a verbal disagreement, a woman yelling at a girl.

* * *

Kate opened the door to her bathroom cabinet and took out a bottle of pills.

* * *

Angel slowly walked down the street passing a homeless man with a brown-bagged bottle under his arm, a young man standing by a lamp post.

* * *

Wesley was lying in the dark on the sofa in his apartment, staring at nothing.

* * *

Cordelia was getting ready to leave the office, looking around carefully.

* * *

Matt as Daredevil stood on a rooftop, growling, having been unable to find Dex.

* * *

Angel entered the Hyperion Hotel just as the answering machine went off.

" _Hi, you've reached Angel Investigations. We help the hopeless. Leave a message and we'll get right back to you_."

It beeped as Kate's voice said. " _You did it, didn't you? You bastard..."_

* * *

Kate was sitting on the floor of her apartment her head leaning back on the seat of a chair, holding the phone so she could speak into it but with the other end resting on top of her forehead instead of against her ear. There was an empty bottle of booze sitting next to the phone, and the bottle of pills was lying beside it. White pills were spilled out on the floor. "You made me trust you. - You made me believe. - No, it wasn't you", she lay back on the floor, knocking over the bottle. "It was me, right? I couldn't take the heat..."

* * *

Angel walked over to where the answering machine was sitting on the counter.

" _That's what they're gonna say. Then you're gonna feel all bad - or you won't care. But then, then I won't care either. I won't feel a thing_."

Leaning on the counter, Angel turned down the volume on the machine, then turned towards the stairs.

Angel then entered his apartment, stopping a few steps in. "What do you want, Darla?" He held up the ring and looked over his shoulder at Darla behind him. "You want this?"

Angel dropped the ring on the floor and Darla hurried over to pick it up. Before she could, Angel grabbed her arm and sent her stumbling towards the wall. "Or maybe what you really want is this!"

He pushed her up against the wall and gently brushed the hair back from her face. "That may be - what you really want, isn't it?"

Angel kissed Darla softly, then, when she didn't react, he kissed a little harder. Darla pushed him away. "Don't play games with me."

Angel told the truth. "I'm not playing. I just wanna feel something besides the cold."

He pushed her back onto a table, lowering himself on top of her and kissed her again. Darla reached up and pushed his jacket off his shoulders, kissing him back. Angel stripped off his jacket with her help, still kissing her.

Suddenly Darla began to laugh and Angel pulled back the same time she pushed him and got up.

"Why're you laughing?"

Darla continued to laugh, not answering him, and Angel hit her, sending her crashing through the glass doors leading to his bedroom. Angel slowly walked after her as she rolled over and looks up at him.

"Don't you feel the cold?"

Angel grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up.

"What're you doing?" Darla asked.

"It doesn't matter", Angel stroked the side of her face. "None of it matters."

He kissed her again and she responded. They fell back onto the bed and stripped off each other's clothes.

* * *

The curtains in the open window billowed in the wind of the thunderstorm outside, while some books were dropped on the floor, the two Vampires' discarded clothes nearby.

Angel and Darla were lying on the bed asleep, Angel on his back, Darla on her side with her back to him.

A loud crack of thunder rang out and Angel suddenly sat up with a gasp.

* * *

On a road that led to Los Angeles, it was quiet, like it usually was at night. Then a blur shot by, the roar of a motorcycle loud and clear.

* * *

At a Vampire nest, a Vampire was packing his bag as he turned to the other Vampires, who were doing the same, and all of them were running as well.

"It's here!"

"Run!"

The Vampire looked at the fleeing Vamps, then his bag, then made a run for it, leaving his bag.

* * *

The road was quiet, and then the blur shot past once more.

* * *

One Demon reversed his car, but crashed it into another Demon's car from the side. But both ignored each other and drove away.

* * *

A large muscular Demon who was 8 feet tall came bursting through a wall, screaming as he made a run for it, and other Demons ran in the same direction.

* * *

The motorcycle was speeding closer to LA, a rider on top of it.

* * *

At a basement somewhere, a Vampire was on the floor, praying to an idol of La Magra. "Please, save me this night from it."

He then turned to an idol of Osiris, praying to that too. "Please, do not let it take me away."

Then he turned to an idol of an Old One and prayed again. "Protect me from it with your power, please."

* * *

Daredevil stood on the rooftop still, looking shocked. He could hear multiple Demons in the city screaming in fear and running around.

"Out of my way!"

"RUN!"

"IT'S COMING!"

"What's coming?" Matt said to himself.

* * *

It was almost chaos as the Demons were trying to make it out of the city.

* * *

The biker was on his way, and the sign saying 'Welcome to Los Angeles' was very close now.

* * *

Wolfram and Hart

Holland, Lee, Park, Reed and the other human lawyers looked around in shock as the Demons ran around, almost causing a stampede as they rushed to the elevator.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"SAVE US FROM IT!"

All the humans were thinking why the Demons were behaving like this.

"What in God's name is going on?!" Holland roared.

One Demon halted and stared at him timidly. "Not God…HIM!"

Then it ran off, joining the running Demons as the humans looked even more confused.

* * *

Caritas

Lorne was nailing planks to the door. While he wasn't evil and was a peaceful pacifist, he didn't want to take any chances either. "The big guy is coming, the big guy is coming! I should have never left Pylea!"

* * *

The rider approached the city, his face set in stone as he stoically stared at his destination. And then his face erupted in flames, the blackened skull surrounded by hellfire as his bike burst into flames too, now leaving a fiery trail behind it.

_Ghost Rider Arrives plays_

He roared as the bike sped past the 'Welcome to Los Angeles' sign, leaving a fiery trail behind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, didn't see that coming, did ya?
> 
> And well, things are sure ramping up, aren't they?
> 
> Hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	17. What we do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has an epiphany. A new arrival in Los Angeles has all the Demons fleeing in terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.
> 
> Thanks a lot to Brainstorm Sorcerer once more for his help with this.

Los Angeles, Night, Hyperion Hotel

Angel, barefoot, wearing his pants, his shirt only half on, staggered out into the rain through the open balcony doors and dropped to all fours. He looked up as lightning crashed overhead. Darla sat up in bed. Angel, still on all fours was shrugging on his shirt.

"Oh god."

"Don't fight it my love."

Angel's head snapped up as Darla, wrapped in a sheet appeared in the open door behind him wearing a slight smile. "Just let it happen. It'll only hurt for a minute."

"Oh god. Oh god."

"Yes. Yes, I know. It was the same for me. The soul is gone but it leaves a bitterness. It'll pass", Darla spoke from her experience.

Angel looked up over his shoulder at Darla, then climbed to his feet and staggered a step back from Darla, staring at her.

"What you need is a fresh kill. Hot human blood will wash away the foul memory of it. I promise."

Darla reached up to touch the side of Angel's face, but Angel's hand shot up and caught her wrist, arresting the motion, while he stared at her.

"What? - What is it?" Darla asked.

"You saved me", Angel said.

"Yes. - But I was going to kill you tonight. Take you out of this world the same way I brought you into it. But I didn't have to. You gave yourself over so completely, Angelus. I felt you surrender", Darla told him, describing the sensations.

Angel shook his head slightly. "I gave you everything I had left."

Darla smiled. "Yes."

Angel sounded regretful. "I am - so sorry."

"You don't have to be."

"But I am", Angel took her hand and lifted it to lay against the side of his face. "I am sorry."

Darla shook her head slightly. "What?"

"I am sorry, Darla."

Darla shook her head harder. "No..."

"You saved me. Sorry I couldn't do the same for you", Angel said regretfully.

"Let go of me!" Darla pulled her hand free and backed away. "You still have a soul."

Darla ran back into the room and saw the rumpled bed, turning back to Angel, who slowly followed her in. "But we..."

"Yeah", Angel sat down on the foot of the bed and began to put on his shoes.

"And you..."

"I know."

"Then I..."

"Three times."

Darla was in disbelief. "You're not evil. I-I don't understand. - Was I... Was it... not good?"

That last sentence made Angel uncomfortable, since Buffy had asked him the same thing after their first time when he had become Angelus.

The two were more alike than he realized.

Darla let out a short laugh. "Well, I don't accept that. You cannot tell me that wasn't perfect. Not only have I been around for four hundred years, but I used to do this professionally. And that was perfect." She grabbed his arm and tried to drag him back to bed. "We'll go again."

Angel pulled free and got up, backing away. "No. No. We can't. You know we can't. - We're finished."

"Finished? Why? What, because you suddenly decide? You know an hour ago you wanted this. You weren't tricked into anything. I didn't seduce you. You wanted it!" Darla snapped.

"Yeah. And it was perfect, Darla. - It was perfect despair."

Darla just stared at him. Angel, no longer looking at her, said. "And you were the reason. You've always been the reason. You were the thing that made me what I am, and - I thought - if I could save you, I'd somehow - save myself, but - but I was wrong. And when I failed..."

"Stop it!"

"When I failed, you saved me. And I have to thank you for that. There is nothing I can do for you now, Darla. I can't even hate you", Angel told her.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" Darla accused. "You made me trust you! - You made me believe!"

As Darla said the words they echoed in Angel's head in Kate's voice.

" _You made me trust you. You made me believe_."

Angel turned to go. "We're done. Let yourself out."

Darla hurried after him, picking up a piece of wood like a stake. "Where are you going?"

Angel turned and caught her wrist on the down swing. "You did me a favor tonight. Now I'm gonna do one for you. Get dressed and get out. Because the next time I see you I will have to kill you."

Angel turned and walked out as Darla stared after him.

* * *

Later

Angel banged on the door to Kate's apartment. "Kate. Kate! Kate, open the door! Kate!"

* * *

Kate was lying on the floor, unconscious. A steady beeping was coming from the phone lying next to the empty whisky bottle and scattered pills and pill containers.

* * *

Angel kicked in the door and rushed to her side. "Kate."

Angel touched his fingers to the side of her neck, moved his hand in front of her nose and mouth, then reached to pick her up.

* * *

Angel turned on the shower, standing in it, holding Kate, under the spray of water. After a few moments Kate began to cough.

"All right. Cough. All right. That's it. Come on." Angel held her against him as she coughed, resting his face against the top of her head for a moment.

* * *

Kate, dressed in dry clothes, but hair still wet, looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, then turned to face Angel, standing behind her in the open door.

"Thanks. - Now get out." She walked past him.

Angel just stood there for a moment, then walked out of the building, and onto the street, and that was when he felt it. An uneasy feeling in the back of his head.

His hand shook as he turned nervous, and looked around, on edge.

It was here!

* * *

Caritas

The place was deserted, chairs up on the tables. Someone was ringing the buzzer, repeatedly. Lorne, wearing a golden house robe, walked over to the bar. "Please don't kill me! I just run the bar!"

"It's Angel!"

"Oh, thank God!" Lorne pushed a button which opened the door, but then Lorne remembered the planks he'd put on. "Wait a second!"

He walked over, slowly taking out each and every plank one by one, and then Angel walked in.

Angel looked just as shaken up as Lorne. "What the hell is going on?"

Lorne shook his head. "Oh no, I'm not a hot headed Gryffindor, I ain't saying its name!"

* * *

Angel sat at a table as Lorne was fixing some drinks at the bar.

"I probably should have killed her."

"Eh, kill her, give her cab fare, whatever. The point is, you've turned a corner", Lorne came walking over to the table, carrying two drinks. "Well, yay you. Zuzu's petals. It's about time. And between you and me, if it had taken you much longer to hit your bottom, I was gonna kick it."

Lorne set the drinks on the table and sat down across from Angel, who said. "I'm still not sure I understand what happened."

"What's to understand? You think you're the first guy who ever rolled over, saw what was lying next to him and went 'Guyeah!' And you're not. Believe me. - It's called a moment of clarity, my lamb. And you've just had one. Sort of appalling, ain't it? To see just exactly where you've gotten yourself?" Lorne asked.

"I don't know how to get back."

"Well, that's just the thing. You don't. You go on to the new place. Whatever that is."

Angel said after a beat. "I don't know if I can. - I-I've done - things. - Questionable things."

"Yes, you have. But-but you didn't kill those lawyers, Angel", Lorne reminded. "Well, almost did but you didn't. That is slated to happen with or without you. The Powers are trying to work it so it'd be without you, that's all."

"So the Powers did it?" Angel asked.

"No, Matt did", Lorne told him. "He isn't even being used by the Powers, but now, he's your guide to be a hero for a while. Besides, like I said, it's slated to happen without you, so don't be hard on yourself."

"Who's gonna kill 'em?" Angel asked but Lorne did a zipper motion regarding that, making Angel's eyes widen.

Lorne then said. "Now I think I'm speaking for everyone when I say if all you're gonna do is switch back to brood mode, we'd rather have you evil. Then at least - leather pants."

Angel shook his head. "What now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how do I fix this? I mean, what do the Powers want me to do?" Angel asked.

"Does it look like I'm hearing voices? Because I'm not. I'm not your link with the Powers, Angel. I never was", Lorne reminded. "You got rid of that when you fired your crew. - Yeah, that's gonna be the hardest part of all of this, you know."

"Yeah."

"And there is a chance, a good chance you won't be able to put this back together. It just... well, it depends, really."

"Yeah, whether they'll even talk to me", Angel sighed. "Other than Matt that is."

"No, actually it depends on whether they live through the night. And I got to tell you, at the moment, the odds? Not good."

* * *

A taxi pulled up in front of the Sharp's house and Cordelia got out. She saw that the house was completely dark and stopped on the sidewalk. She looked at the taxi pulling away, then back at the house.

The door to the house was partly ajar and after some knocking Cordelia peeked into the house. "Hello? Mrs. Sharp?" She inched her way in. "Anybody home? Cordelia Chase here. - Uhm, I hope you haven't gone to bed already. - Took me a little longer to get here than I expected. Hello?"

Cordelia took a few steps deeper into the house and looked in through the doorway into the kitchen to see the Sharps bodies lying on the floor there. Cordelia upped a hand to her head as she got a blurry vision of herself trying to leave the house but encountering a Skilosh demon instead.

Cordelia, taking a deep breath, got up and hurried to the door only to recoil from the sight of a Skilosh demon standing right there, blocking her way.

"That was helpful!"

The Skilosh growled at it jumped at her.

* * *

Cordelia, sitting back against the wall in the Sharp's house, slowly came to. Touching the back of her head she got on all fours. S

"Human."

Cordelia let out a startled yell and looked up. "Destroyer of our Spawn."

"Destroyer of your... Have we met?"

"The others. You will make them come to us."

"Huh? What others?" Cordelia asked.

"Four are responsible. Four must pay."

"Look, I think you must have me confused with someone else. I haven't destroyed anyone's spawn. Promise", Cordelia said.

Two more Skilosh came in and spoke to the first one in Skilosh. While Cordelia couldn't make out what they were saying, they sounded on edge for some reason.

As the first Skilosh turned around, Cordelia got to see the back of its head for the first time. "Hey! You've got a third eye in the back of your head just like that little girl did -before - we - destroyed your spawn."

The Skilosh turned to Cordelia. "We've located the wheel-ed one. Where is the other?"

"Wheel-ed one?"

* * *

Daredevil was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, trying to make sense of things. The Demons were still running here and there, scattered about. No one was safe.

Then he sensed some extra moisture nearby…..from a third eye! In the back of someone's head!

A Skilosh!

Then he realized there were two of them.

Daredevil used that extra moisture to follow the Skilosh, and they were heading right to Wesley's apartment. He remembered Wesley had said that the Skilosh would want payback for what was done to their spawn, and that's why they were coming now.

Though their footsteps were really fast, as if they were also trying to avoid something. Daredevil knew it wasn't him, because the Skilosh weren't aware of his presence.

The Skilosh stopped at a window outside Wesley's apartment while Daredevil heard Wesley talking…with Angel!

"Invite me in! I've never been here before, Wesley, you have to invite me in!"

"Well, perhaps if you'd shown a bit of interest..."

"Wesley..."

The Skilosh crashed in through his window.

"Yes. No. Absolutely. I invite you in. In I invite you!"

Daredevil ran and leapt into the place, kicking both the Skilosh from behind after they had been punched by Angel.

"What are these things?" Angel asked as one tried to strike him but he ducked and punched it back while Daredevil flipped back to avoid the other's strike and flip kicked it away.

"I believe the third eye indicates adult Skilosh, though this is the first time I've had occasion to..."

Having temporarily knocked both demons across the room, Daredevil and Angel leaned down on Wesley's chair.

"How do I kill them?" Angel asked.

"Well, uhm, there are a number of ways..." One of the Skilosh tackled Angel away from Wesley and knocked him into the wall.

"Wesley!"

"Yeah, right, yes, uh, ah", Daredevil flipped behind the other Skilosh who was going to attack him and then spin kicked it to the side. "Hack it to pieces!"

Angel grabbed an ax mounted on one of Wesley's walls, kicking his Skilosh away, then followed it where it landed behind the sofa and hacked it to pieces, splattering the wall with thick yellow gore.

Daredevil kicked his Skilosh on the throat, sending it back again, before leaping and kicking its face. And then Angel brought his ax down on it, hacking it to pieces as the wall was splattered with more thick yellow gore.

"Looks like you two got them", Wesley smiled. "I can only pray Mrs. Starns isn't at home."

Wesley was smiling at them both but then his smile disappeared into a frown as he asked Angel. "What are you doing here?"

Angel straightened up, the slight smile on his face vanishing with a sigh. "I heard you were in trouble."

"Really?" Wesley asked.

"Not now", Daredevil told Wesley. "We need to find the rest."

"The two of us can go to the office to find Cordy", Angel assured.

"I'll find Gunn", Daredevil nodded as he leapt out while Angel started wheeling Wesley away to his convertible.

* * *

Wolfram and Hart

Security was looking around, having been called by Holland when the Demons had run, and they were all wondering what it was that had them so spooked.

A tall man in a trench coat then arrived at the lobby, looking around at the place, and the security.

For some reason, Holland felt something off about him, and then walked to him. "Can I help you, Mr….?"

"I've come for you."

Holland dropped his calm and nice façade as he shouted. "Security?"

The security guards all surrounded the man, aiming guns and tasers at him.

"For all of you."

The man looked around him, security guards and lawyers staring at him. The damned soul then looked back at Holland and locked eyes.

It was then, his eyes began to burn and glow.

_Ghost Rider Arrives plays_

"It's time to pay for your sins."

Then an explosion of hellfire erupted from his body, throwing them all back.

All of them staggered back up to see that instead of his face, he now had a blackened skull surrounded by hellfire, and his body. His jacket was melting and making bubbles due to the fire.

"Ghost Rider…" Holland whispered to himself in horror.

Ghost Rider just stood at one spot, tilting his head.

"Well kill it!" Gavin ordered stupidly.

One guard fired at Ghost Rider from behind, but he was unaffected as he turned to the face the guard. He then threw his hand back, a chain unwrapping from it as Gavin threw himself to the ground to avoid it.

The chain then started glowing with hellfire too as Ghost Rider hurled it at the guard who had fired at him. The chain wrapped the guard as he screamed, and then Ghost Rider pulled, turning the guard into flaming sparks while everyone watched with dropped jaws.

Smoke was emanating from where the guard had been burnt, while Ghost Rider was standing still, tilting his head here and there.

Holland swallowed, wondering how to get out of this.

Then suddenly Ghost Rider turned to him and he gasped. In a flash, Ghost Rider was right in front of him.

"Hungry…." Ghost Rider growled and then opened his mouth, growling louder as Holland just stood at his spot, shivering in pure terror.

Gavin was on his knees at this point while the rest were frozen in terror.

Ghost Rider closed his mouth, staring at the terrified Holland, then grabbed him by the face, making him look right into his eyes as he tilted his head around.

And soon, Holland was screaming as everything he had done was coming back to him, now hurting him instead. Human Darla's pain especially was something he couldn't even bear.

And then, Holland was completely still and frozen, not moving a muscle, his wide and horrified eyes still fixed as if they were staring at Ghost Rider.

He let the now catatonic, as good as dead Holland drop to the floor and turned to the rest.

Ghost Rider then marched to them all as one guard regained his bearings and fired but Ghost Rider pushed him off effortlessly, and the guard was set on fire as he fell to the ground.

He then hurled his chain, wrapping Gavin who was also burnt into nothingness.

Lee screamed and turned to run the other way when Ghost Rider brought his chain down on the man and it split him in two as both the halves turned into flaming sparks too.

Ghost Rider then rushed to Reed, who took out a gun suddenly and fired multiple shots at his face with a roar. Ghost Rider opened his mouth and took all of the bullets in till Reed ran out and watched in horror.

Ghost Rider then looked down, acting like he was about to puke, then looking up at Reed, opened his mouth and regurgitated the bullets back at him, now flaming with his hellfire added, and it was the last thing Reed ever saw.

* * *

Wesley was sitting in the passenger seat of Angel's convertible, holding a cell phone to his ear. "She's not picking up."

"She wasn't at home before either", Wesley turned to Angel with a frown. "I-I stopped by there - before I went to your place."

"Oh. Did you. Just keep going straight."

"So, ah, I guess you're probably wondering why I'm, you know", Angel laughed slightly, "back?"

Wesley was in business mode. "It hadn't really occurred to me. You're gonna want to take a right turn shortly."

Angel reminded. "I know how to get to your offices, Wesley."

"Oh yeah, of course. You did pop by."

Angel didn't say anything. The car hit a bump in the road and Wesley winced.

"I'll try to avoid the bumps."

"I appreciate that."

Angel tried to make conversation. "Actually, it's kind of funny. I-I recently got a - a gut wound myself." Wesley stared at him with a frown. "Not - not a gunshot wound like you got there. But, uh, it's kind of a - antique – sword", Wesley just kept staring at him, "is what it was."

Wesley turned back to watch the road. "Went deep. - Yes, it did. - Hey, guess who stabbed me?"

"Darla?"

"Yeah. - Actually kind of a funny story. The whole reason I had - this epiphany..." Angel looked over at Wesley staring straight ahead. "Alright, so why don't you just tell me about these Skilosh demons."

"Very well. We at Angel Investigations were recently contracted by a family to investigate the sudden appearance of a mysterious third eye on the back of their young daughter's head", Wesley narrated.

"Oh, really? You kept the name", Angel noted.

"Pardon?"

Angel said with a slight smile. "You kept the name: Angel Investigations."

"We're gonna change it."

Angel's smile melted away. "Go on."

"In any event, I diagnosed the girl's condition as infection by a Skilosh."

"With your books", Angel noted.

"Yes."

"Yeah, you were always so good with your books. Made it looks so easy. When it isn't", Angel appreciated him more.

Wesley explained. "Skilosh, a notoriously violent, asexual, self-replicating species of demon, has the distasteful habit of injecting its demon spawn into the cranium of a human host. One of the key diagnostic symptoms being the tell-tale third eye on the back of the host's head. If this condition is not arrested in time a newborn Skilosh will erupt, fully grown, from the skull of its human host."

"But you guys, you saved the little girl", Angel said in realization.

"Yes, we did."

"You did a good thing", Angel told him.

Wesley said after a beat. "Thank you."

"Welcome."

* * *

The Skilosh at the Sharp's house was talking to some others and Cordelia made an attempt to back away while its back was turned, only to have it spin around and growl at her. "I'm guessing 'hey! Look behind you!' is really not gonna work, is it?"

"Two more have been destroyed."

"What? Oh, no! Matt, Wesley, Gunn, you - you killed two of them? - You horrible, ugly, three-eyed..."

"Four must pay."

"Oh! Two of you have been destroyed", Cordelia gave a relieved breath. "Okay..." She frowned. "Oh. That's bad..." The Skilosh stared at her. "I'm sorry?"

"More must rise."

Two Skilosh grabbed a hold of Cordelia. "Oh. Oh, no. Hey! Hey, hey. Wait a second. Guys!"

"More must rise!"

Cordelia was frantic now. "No, no. No more must rise. Honest. Listen, I've been impregnated by demon spawn before. Let's just say, didn't really work out."

An ugly, three pronged tongue started to protrude out of the demon's mouth as he leaned closer to Cordelia. "Oh, god. Please don't do this. Please, no. Ah!"

The other two demons turned Cordelia around and held her head down when she played her last card. "You touch me and the Devil will come for you all!"

At that point, they let her go, scared, since all of the Demon community was scared of Daredevil, not knowing exactly what he was.

Cordelia sighed in relief as they growled at her but didn't try to impregnate her again….for now!

* * *

New Angel Investigations

Wesley, sitting in his wheelchair looked at the window as a car drove by. Angel came out of the back of the offices. "She's not here."

"That doesn't bode well", Wesley said.

"Well, maybe she's just out with her friends or something since Matt is here", Angel said.

"That's unlikely", Wesley retorted.

"It's Friday night, Wesley", Angel reminded.

"So?"

"So, we are talking about the same Cordelia Chase, right?"

Wesley turned to face Angel. "That's correct."

"Knowing her..."

"But you don't. You don't know her at all. For months now you haven't known", Wesley scolded him. "Otherwise you might have realized that our Cordelia has become a very solitary girl. She's not the vain, carefree creature she once was... Well, certainly not carefree. - It's the visions, you see. The visions that were meant to guide you. You could turn away from them. She doesn't have that luxury. She knows and experiences the pain in this city, and because of who she is, she feels compelled to do something about it. - It's left her little time for anything else. Her and Matt both, who also experiences the pain, just in a different way. Besides, she was attacked last night and almost killed if not for Dennis", Angel's eyes widened at that. "You'd have known that - if you hadn't had you head firmly up your... place that isn't on top of your neck."

Angel quietly said after a beat. "We have to find her."

"Yes, we agree on that. She could be in grave danger", Wesley nodded.

"And even if she's not..."

Wesley looked at Angel, but Angel's attention was on something else. "Something's coming."

Wesley instructed. "Turn off the lights. The Skilosh may have followed us here."

"No need. It's us!" Matt's voice came as they sighed in relief, and the door opened as Daredevil and Gunn walked in.

Matt then took his helmet off for the time being as Gunn said. "Matt told me the whole situation."

"Good to know you're fine", Wesley smiled as the two exchanged an elaborate handshake ritual.

"So, I see you guys have bonded", Angel noted lamely.

"Happens when you fight shoulder to shoulder", Gunn spoke up.

"Or rather hip to shoulder these days", Wesley reminded.

"This man took a bullet for me!" Gunn praised Wesley.

"Ah, it was nothing!" Wesley assured as they did the handshake ritual again.

Gunn then asked about Angel. "So, what's he doing here?"

Angel told him. "Went and saw the host of Caritas. He said my friends were in danger."

Gunn asked Wesley again. "So, what's he doing here?"

Wesley told him. "He had an epiphany."

"He is here to help", Matt said firmly as Angel nodded gratefully.

"Where's Cordy?" Gunn then asked.

"We don't know. Not here", Wesley said grimly.

"I think we should check her pad", Matt suggested.

"I stopped by there earlier", Angel said.

"You enjoying your visit to nineteen seventy three?" Gunn asked as Matt picked up a memo pad. "He meant her message pad."

"Oh, right. That's a good idea", Angel nodded.

Matt ran his fingers over her writing as Gunn looked over his shoulder. "Directions."

"Let me see", Wesley said as Gunn pushed Angel out of the way and brushed past him to hand the pad to Wesley.

"Yes, I know that address. It's the Sharps", he turned to Angel. "The family, whose daughter we treated."

"She wrote that tonight", Matt said.

"What do you think they'd do?" Gunn asked.

"While I hate to imagine, we better be prepared", Wesley ripped the carbon off the pad. "The de-oculation powder is in my desk. Get it."

"Alright."

Angel started. "Guys - guys, d-does it make sense that sh-she would go there in the middle of the night without calling any of you? I mean, she was attacked last night."

Matt, Wesley and Gunn spoke together. "They owe us money."

Angel was convinced. "Let's go."

* * *

Later

Angel was driving down the road, checking his side mirror form time to time. Matt was sitting in the passenger seat, Wesley and Gunn in the back, the chair in the boot.

"What is it?" Wesley asked.

"I don't know. Nothing I guess", Angel said.

"I feel it is something", Matt noted.

"So, you had an epiphany, did you?" Gunn asked.

"Yeah."

"So, what you just wake up and bang?"

"Well, it was sort of the other way around", Angel gave Gunn a smile.

"Ah, I get it", Matt said with a light chuckle, getting the gist of it.

Gunn commented. "Well, that's good, you know. That's real good that you can have one of those. Ain't that good, Wes, Matt? 'cause you know, epiphanies, they handy. - When do you think you might be having another one?"

Wesley started. "Gunn..."

"No. No. I'm interested. You know, 'cause they could strike at any time. Could be the next time you see one of them lawyers, you get all epiphanied off right back at 'em."

"No."

"No? You don't think so? - Well I hope you don't go having another one before we get to Cordelia, because if something happens to her... I mean, something bad, I just might have me an epiphany."

Angel sighed, then said. "There's something going on with all the Demons in town."

"What?" Wesley asked.

"You saw it too?" Matt asked him.

"I felt it, inside of me", Angel said grimly.

"What is going on?" Gunn asked.

"Many of them are running for their lives", Matt said, to their shock.

"Even the Host had Caritas all barricaded, he only opened it for me", Angel informed.

"What is it that has them all scared?" Wesley wondered.

"Look out!" Matt warned as a Skilosh demon dropped out of a tree into the car and both Wesley and Gunn shifted to avoid it.

Matt then turned and whacked its face with his club multiple times, managing to kick it down as it rolled away. Angel swerved the car and stopped in the middle of the road, staring into the side mirror as the Skilosh slowly picked itself back up and is joined by two more of its kind.

"Angel?" Wesley looked back and saw the demons. "We should probably go."

Before the Skilosh could move, there was the roar of an engine.

"I smell…..fire", Matt told the other three as Angel froze, looking pale.

The Skilosh froze in fear too as a loud, powerful, demonic roar was heard. And then a flaming bike, leaving a trail of fire, circled around the lot of them.

_Ghost Rider Arrives plays_

The flaming skeleton then slowly walked forward at the scared Skilosh. One of them screamed and jumped into the trail of hellfire the bike had made, burning into sparks on contact.

One started backing off as the other was frozen in fear when Ghost Rider grabbed him by the throat, breathing flames right onto its face as it screamed and turned into flaming sparks too.

The last one was backing fearfully.

Team Angel was just sitting in the car, frozen with actual fear.

"What the hell is that thing?" Gunn finally whispered quietly.

Angel was sweating in fear with his face reflecting it.

"It can't be..." Wesley muttered, gulping. He knew the stories, the legends, and even the rumors, but this, he never could have prepared for this.

"Can't be what?! Wesley?!" Gunn asked.

"The Spirit of Vengeance."

The last Skilosh was still backing fearfully when Ghost Rider was right in front of him in a flash, and grabbing him by the face, Ghost Rider ripped his whole head out, spine in tow, before it was all consumed in fire.

Angel said the words he'd been dreading to say. "The Ghost Rider."

Its head turned to them, empty holes piercing through all of them.

"Don't look in its eyes!" Wesley warned, covering his own.

"Shouldn't we be running?!" Gunn looked at Angel, whose eyes didn't look away as the Rider approached slowly.

"You can't run from it. It will only catch you", Wesley told him. "You can only-"

"Pray", Angel finished.

Finally, the demon was at the hood of the car, eye holes locked on all of them.

Then it turned, to Matt!

The Catholic has been quiet for the whole thing, speech seemingly leaving him as soon as his vision "saw" the walking pillar of fire in front of them.

The Ghost Rider then, before they knew it, was at the passenger side door, and grabbed Matt by his throat and lifted him up.

"MATT!

"NOO!"

Daredevil tried to break the grip, but the arm was rock solid. The Spirit of Vengeance tilted Matt's head to one side, then the other, before it looked through the red lenses and into the eyes beneath them.

Then, it saw...

It roared in Matt's face, who grimaced, before letting go, as the Rider's flaming motorcycle rolled over.

The Rider revved his bike before turning and shooting off.

"Matt, are you alright?" Wesley asked in concern as Gunn and Angel checked on him.

Matt panted heavily as air returned to his lungs. "I don't know."

"Why did it go after you instead of me?" Angel wondered. "I am the one he should have gone after."

"You're not wrong, based on what I know of him, he would try to go after you", Wesley agreed before turning to Matt. "You, why would he go after you? You're the last person someone like Ghost Rider would go after. As far as I know at least."

"Honestly, I have no idea", Matt said as he got up. "Let's go save Cordy."

"Right", Angel nodded as all got back into the convertible and drove away, the encounter with the Rider still in their minds.

* * *

Cordelia was still in the Sharp's house as they conversed fearfully and she wondered when something would happen.

Suddenly, two of the Skilosh grabbed her again and held her down. "No, no! We talked about this! The Devil will kill you all!"

But this time, her threat didn't work as one of them leaned out its three-pronged tongue behind her.

Then there was suddenly the roar of an engine as they stopped, dropping Cordelia.

_Ghost Rider Arrives plays again_

The door burst into splinters as a flaming bike sped in, hitting one Skilosh which was burnt by the flames. Ghost Rider then got off the bike, the chains clinking as he tilted his head at them.

The clinking of his chains was the last sound these Skilosh ever heard…..asides from their own screams of terror and the demonic cackle of their doom.

* * *

Later

Angel's convertible stopped neat the Sharp's house as Matt sniffed fire, dust and ash.

"What happened here?" Wesley wondered as they moved closer, finding the house broken at several spots and piles of ashes here and there.

Cordelia was sitting at a corner, looking shocked.

Matt ran to her, taking off his helmet as he kneeled to Cordelia. "Cordy!"

Cordelia looked at him and then hugged him full force. "The flaming skull….it…"

"We know", Matt told her as he kissed her forehead while the other 3 exchanged looks.

"Looks like it did our job for us", Gunn muttered.

"Still dangerous though", Angel told him as Cordelia looked over Matt's shoulder at Angel who also kneeled down to her, smiling.

"Angel….hi", she said.

"Hi", Angel greeted. "You okay?"

"Uhh….yeah", Cordelia nodded as she turned to Matt. "I want to go home."

"Yeah, let's go home", Matt said as he helped her up and they staggered out of the place together.

* * *

Next night

Angel and Kate were sitting side by side outside in the garden court of the Hyperion.

Kate told him. "I feel like such an idiot."

Angel nodded. "A lot of that going around."

"I just couldn't..." Kate trailed off. "My whole life has been about being a cop. If I'm not part of the force it's like nothing I do means anything."

Angel looked up. "It doesn't."

"Doesn't what?"

"Mean anything", Angel explained the lesson he had learnt. "In the greater scheme or the big picture, nothing we do matters. There's no grand plan, no big win."

Kate noted. "You seem kind of chipper about that."

Angel explained his lesson and philosophy to her in detail. "Well, I guess I kinda - worked it out. If there is no great glorious end to all this, if - nothing we do matters, - then all that matters is what we do. 'cause that's all there is. What we do, now, today. - I fought for so long. For redemption, for a reward - finally just to beat the other guy, but... I never got it."

Kate asked. "And now you do?"

Angel told her more of his philosophy. "Not all of it. All I wanna do is help. I wanna help because - I don't think people should suffer, as they do. Because, if there is no bigger meaning, then the smallest act of kindness - is the greatest thing in the world."

Kate commented. "Yikes. It sounds like you had an epiphany."

Angel was happy someone was listening. "I keep saying that. But nobody's listening."

Kate said. "Well, I'm pretty much convinced, since I'm alive to be convinced."

Angel started. "You know you don't have to be a cop to be..."

"I'm okay", Kate assured. "Anyway, I'm not headed towards another pillathon. - I'm very grateful. - I never thought you'd come for me, but... I got cut a huge break and I believe... - I don't know what I believe, but I - have - faith. - I think maybe we're not alone in this."

"Why?" Angel asked her.

"Because I never invited you in."

Angel looked shocked on hearing that, wondering how that had happened. Had she died temporarily and he had revived her? Or had the Powers let him enter the house and save her instead of watching her die helplessly as he had watched her father die?

Either way, it worked out in the end.

Kate then got up as Angel asked. "What are you gonna do now?"

"Probably some soul searching", Kate told him with a smile as he got up too. "I mean, this city is still part of me, so I'll come back."

"I'll be here for you", Angel assured her. "Be well, Kate."

"You too, and never forget this epiphany. I like it", Kate told him as they shared a friendly hug, and then parted, looking at each other one last time before she turned and walked away.

* * *

Same time

Darla had packed up her stuff from Gavin's place and was leaving the city, when she heard the revving of an engine and froze in fear as she realized what it was.

A flaming bike sped past her, leaving a fiery trail behind as Ghost Rider got down, running up to her in a flash.

Darla was frozen in fear, knowing this was her end. Ghost Rider looked into her eyes, then beneath them and saw….

Ghost Rider titled its head in confusion, then growled as she paled. It then looked down at her stomach before looking back up at her and growled in a demonic voice, "…..Innocent."

With that, it got on its bike and sped off, leaving behind the fiery trail as Darla sighed in relief, falling to her knees, but very much confused about what had just happened.

* * *

Next morning

Angel was walking to his convertible that he'd parked in the shade when he saw Matt standing there, waiting for him.

"You all right?" Angel asked.

"I know where you're going", Matt told him.

"Well, there wasn't any need to come here then", Angel said as he walked to Matt.

"Yeah, but figured if we had to talk, we should do it alone", Matt said. "What are you looking for?"

"Forgiveness", Angel said. "And I know I don't deserve it, but that's what I'm looking for, due to pushing everyone away like that."

"If you're the man I know you are, you'll redeem yourself of this", Matt assured.

"I still feel guilty though", Angel said. "And I'll continue to feel that way for a long time."

"The best man I knew, a man without fear, once told me- "Guilt can be a good thing. It's the soul's call to action. The indication that something is wrong. The only way to rid your heart of it is to correct your mistakes and keep going until amends are made. I don't care now that you pushed everyone away and left them in the cold. The guilt, the guilt means your work is not yet finished."

"Thanks", Angel told him gratefully.

"It was nothing", Matt assured him.

Angel was insistent though. "You never stopped believing in me, no matter what I did. There's no amount of times I can say "thank you" enough to tell you how I grateful I am."

Matt nodded and he and Angel then walked to the car as Matt quipped. "Thank me by not picking fights with me."

Angel agreed with a chuckle. "I could do that."

"So, heard the news?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, Wolfram and Hart is in ruins, the lawyers are all dead", Angel noted. "The Host told me something else was gonna kill all the lawyers anyway."

"I think we know who did it", Matt told him.

"Yeah, we do", Angel smirked as they reached his convertible.

* * *

Later, New Angel Investigations

Wesley was sitting behind the desk at the new Angel Investigations. The phone rang and Cordelia came over to answer it while Wesley handed her the memo pad. "Angel Investigations. We help the helpless. How can we..."

She looked up and saw Angel, slowly edging his way in through the front door, Matt behind him.

"...help you? - Check is in the mail."

She hung up, as Gunn came up behind her and all three of them stared at Angel standing there, while Matt simply stood.

"I'm sorry", Angel spoke.

Wesley grabbed a hold of a walking stick and pushed himself up out of his chair and came around to stand in front of Angel. "Before you say any more I think I should tell you, we've all discussed this, and none of us are ready just yet..."

"It's okay, Wesley", Angel assured. "I don't want you to come back and work for me."

Wesley noted. "Oh. I see."

His next words shocked them all.

"I wanna work for you."

"You wanna work for us?" Gunn asked.

"Yeah. I do", Angel nodded.

Wesley asked. "Why?"

Angel told him. "Because I think I can help."

Cordelia asked. "How do we know we can trust you?"

Angel told her. "I guess I'll just have to earn that now."

"Besides", Matt said from behind. "Nelson, Murdock & Page have never turned down a client, mainly because we can't afford to."

"No", Cordelia said as Matt heard her heart beat faster and her body shake. Gunn and Wesley turned to look at her. "No. No. No! Ahh."

Cordelia reached up to her head as she was hit with a vision. "The usual big scary rising up in a housing project in Topanga, and - why are there two hands on me?"

Matt and Angel were both standing behind her, having caught her in time.

"We got you", Angel assured her.

Cordelia looked back at him, then at Matt, smiling, then back at Gunn and Wesley. "Maybe he should drive?"

Wesley after a beat, said with a slight smile. "Let's go."

He and Gunn turned to head out the door.

* * *

Same time

A woman stood over the ruins of Wolfram and Hart, the building having been burnt to a crisp by Ghost Rider, piles of ashes lying everywhere.

She pulled out her phone and dialed a number, the person picking up as she said. "We're gonna need a replacement."

" _How many_?" The voice on the other end asked.

The woman looked at the destroyed place and said. "All of them."

* * *

Outside the city, a flaming bike sped away, leaving a trail of fire behind as Ghost Rider laughed maniacally, having destroyed the biggest base of evil in this city, for now.

He then drove away, leaving Los Angeles behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, my version of 'Dark Angel' comes to an end, hope you enjoyed mine more than the show since Angel wasn't a dick here.
> 
> And well, Wolfram and Hart is gone…..for now! But we won't be seeing Holland, Lee, Reed and Gavin again.
> 
> Any guesses as to why Darla was spared? *Winks* Why am I asking? Everyone knows the answer. So, any guesses as to why Matt was spared? *Winks* Now that's an interesting question.
> 
> Don't worry, I'm not Joss Whedon, so I don't get any kicks from demonically impregnating Cordelia/Charisma, once was too much for me.
> 
> For Johnny Blaze (that was who the Ghost Rider was), imagine Thomas Jane in the role since he's my fancast for Blaze in any of my works.
> 
> Anyway, hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	18. Evil old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia's old friend from high school- Harmony Kendall, comes to visit. Problem is, she is a complete nuisance! Also, she's an evil Vampire!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.
> 
> Thanks a lot to Bl4ckHunter for helping out with one portion of this chapter.

Cordelia's apartment

Cordelia and Matt returned to her apartment, the police procedure now done, and the minor repairs as well.

"Home sweet home", Cordelia said, hands raised to either side. "I missed you, Dennis."

The two were greeted by a gentle wind to the face as Cordelia said to him. "Thanks so much for what you did for me that day."

Matt clutched his cane a little tighter, knowing Dex was still out there and needed to be caught.

* * *

Next day

Matt, Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn arrived at the Hyperion, still damaged from the brawl Matt and Angel had a few weeks ago, and Angel's brawl with Boone had made it even worse.

It was time to fix it all up now so they could make their office here.

"Man, this place looks worse than when we moved in", Cordelia commented. "And it was a mess back then."

"Yeah, kind of my fault", Angel said as he arrived.

"You and Matthew, we know", Wesley nodded.

"Yeah, us, and then one other guy", Angel told them. "I won that one."

"We supposed to cheer?" Gunn asked.

"Well, he bet the money that Anne needed to run the shelter, and I got it when I beat him", Angel pointed out.

"In that case", Gunn tapped Angel's shoulder. "Way to go, man."

Angel looked around at the place and said. "Matt was just trying to get me to see sense, I didn't listen, and so this happened, and he barely won."

"Yeah, but Angel did put up one good fight", Matt complimented him. "I think we should start moving past this now."

"Hopefully", Angel nodded with a sigh.

* * *

Few days later, Hyperion, Day

"This won't be easy for any of us, Angel. You're going to have to change your behavior. Engage your co-workers from time to time."

Angel was sitting behind his desk, looking up at Wesley who was pacing in front of him while lecturing him. "Be sensitive to their feelings, their opinions, especially before you take some action one might construe as - oh, let's just call it insane. It goes a long way to show you - appreciate and respect them."

Wesley dropped out of his lecturing tone for a moment. "This is torture for you, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Good. - I think that's all for now."

Angel nodded. "Okay. Well, you know, I think I'll - I'll just, you know, sit and absorb it all."

Wesley looked at him then glanced around the office then back at Angel. Angel glanced around the office then spread his hands and got up out of the chair. "Somewhere else. Not here. I mean, this is - your office - now. Yeah, I just, uhm, I'll get out of your hair."

Angel walked towards the door without looking at Wesley.

"You're sure about this."

"Absolutely", Angel turned to face Wesley. "You know what? I work for you." He slid the doors behind him apart. "I just need to find a place for me to..."

Angel turned and saw Cordelia adding a few pencils to the cup sitting on top of a little folding table next to her desk, Matt sitting there and smirking.

"I took the liberty of providing you with a new working space", Wesley informed Angel.

"Great."

"And I'd love a cup of coffee."

Angel laughed. "That's, that's very funny."

Wesley slid the doors to his new office shut in Angel's face. Angel turned around to look at Matt, Cordelia and Gunn.

"Two sugars in mine", Cordelia spoke up.

"Mocha cappuccino here", Gunn added.

Both of them walked off, leaving Angel and Matt.

"Man. Atonement's a bitch", Angel muttered.

"Well, you're doing it right", Matt quipped as the two shared a chuckle and Matt tapped his shoulder before walking off.

* * *

At a park at night, two teenagers were sitting in a parked car, listening to music, talking and kissing.

A hooded figure watched them from the bushes, then walked closer. The girl broke away from the guy with a scream as the hooded figure smashed the driver's side window in.

* * *

Gunn slapped a mace into the palm of his hand, then dropped it into a box full of weapons. He picked the box up and walked away as Wesley came up from behind the counter and dropped some ring-binders on it.

Cordelia walked by in the background, carrying a box of papers with Matt helping her.

Angel came down the stairs. Wesley looked at him and Angel slowed, looking around. Wesley cocked his head towards Cordelia.

Angel shifted his feet then moved towards Cordelia and Matt while Wesley looked back down with a slight smile.

Angel walked over towards them. "Uh..."

Cordelia, looking through the papers in her box, her back to Angel, said. "Uhhh, what?"

"I just wanted to….." Angel trailed off.

"We get it", Matt assured Angel.

"I just wanted to know how you were. Are. I mean, we really haven't had a chance..." Angel trailed off.

Cordelia picked up the box and Angel reached for it. "Here let me get that for you."

"It's okay."

"Nah, I'd be glad to."

"Look, you don't need to try this hard", Cordelia told Angel as they looked at each other. "I mean, yeah, you weren't the best, but I did tell you to get lost that one time."

"I beat up your boyfriend", Angel reminded.

"Ummm, I beat you up more", Matt spoke up.

"Right", Angel muttered lamely.

"Look, I've still not learnt to fully trust you again, give it time, okay?" Cordelia requested.

"Okay", Angel nodded.

Cordelia smiled and walked off as Matt muttered to Angel. "Handled like a pro."

Angel chuckled when Matt felt Cordelia shaking and heard her heart beat faster.

Cordelia dropped the box as Matt and Angel rushed to her, Matt grabbing a hold of her arms as Angel supported her from behind and the two eased her down onto a chair.

"Wesley", Matt called out.

Wesley was soon leaning over Cordelia, with Matt and Angel hovering just behind him and Gunn leaning on the other side of her desk. "Okay, she's screaming. They're pulling her from a car. Guys in robes. Blue robes… They're taking - people and, and, whoa, big bird."

"Big bird?" Gunn asked.

"Not the muppet, you dumb ass", Cordelia said.

Wesley asked. "Where's the car, Cordelia?"

"Ah... Lafayette Park, near the fountain."

"Right. Let's move."

Wesley and Gunn headed out as Matt and Angel leaned in closer to Cordelia. Angel started. "Are you, uh….."

"I'm fine", she said.

"Take rest, okay?" Matt assured her as he put a hand on her shoulder and she nodded.

"You should, ah, take off", Angel reached for his jacket. "I mean, ah, for the rest of the night." He backed away from her to follow Wesley and Gunn. "Go home."

He backed into one of the pillars, stumbling, then hurried towards the door. "Order - order Chinese."

Cordelia watched Angel run out.

"Still trying too hard", Cordelia muttered.

"It's because he cares about you", Matt told her. "Anyway, I don't know about the Chinese and all that, but you should go home. You'll be safer there."

Cordelia nodded, knowing he was talking about Dex, who hadn't been seen after that night he'd attacked her.

Matt then ran off to change as Cordelia sighed, remaining seated.

* * *

Cordelia was turning off the lights on her way to leave the hotel, then slowed and started to look around the deserted lobby. "Hello? Hello?"

She turned around and let out a scream when she found Harmony Kendall standing only a few steps behind her on the landing to the entrance.

"That's the way you greet an old friend?"

Cordelia screamed again in a different tone. "Harmony?"

Harmony hurried down to her and they embraced.

"Harmony! I don't believe it!"

Harmony laughed. "Yup. It's me."

They broke apart.

"Wow. I haven't seen you since..."

"Our high school blew up."

"Right. Right. Seems like a lifetime ago", Cordelia said and Harmony nodded

"Oh! For me, too, totally."

"Wow. Look at you. You look - different", Cordelia noted.

Harmony returned the gesture. "Hey, I'm not the same person I was back at Sunnydale High. - And you - you - you cut your hair!"

Cordelia touched her hair. "Yeah."

"Well, I think it looks adorable off your neck."

"Thanks. I - was just, you know, looking for a change."

"Sure. Change", Harmony laughed. "Change is good - sometimes." She walked past Cordelia towards the counter. "So, this is where you do - whatever it is you do?"

"Detective Agency", Cordelia supplied.

"Right. But - you're not a detective..." Harmony noted.

Cordelia said. "Uh, well, not me - technically, I'm... - Mostly, I manage things. The office."

Harmony nodded. "Huh. Sounds - rewarding."

Cordelia asked. "So, what are you doing here in town? Business?"

Harmony shook her head. "No. No business. Play, play, play. - Uhm, I just broke up with someone. Real smothering relationship. You know, the kind where they just can't live without you?"

Cordelia nodded. "Oh, sure. That one. - Hate that. Speaking of, I'm in a relationship too."

"Wow! Who's the guy?" Harmony asked.

"His name's Matt, he's a handsome, blind lawyer", Cordelia informed, and now Harmony looked shocked.

"He's…..blind?" Harmony asked.

"Yeah, so?" Cordelia asked.

"Ummm, so, like when you dress up beautiful, he can't even see it?" Harmony asked. "There's no sense in that."

"Oh come on!" Cordelia said. "You said you were in a smothering relationship so you don't have any feet to stand on."

"Right, right, sorry", Harmony nodded. "Anyway, I thought it would be a good time to come check out the L.A. nightlife, look up certain old friends."

"You got a place to stay?" Cordelia asked.

"You offering?"

"Do I have to say it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, you're coming home with me", Cordelia hugged Harmony. "I hope you don't mind the couch."

* * *

Daredevil, Gunn, Angel and Wesley ran up to the teenagers' car. The doors were hanging open, and there was blood on the broken windows, but otherwise there was no one nearby.

They stopped, Wesley breathing hard and holding his side. Gunn looked around. "Now what?"

"Wait", Daredevil said, raising his hand. "I can hear something", he pointed in the direction. "That way!"

And then faint screaming was heard from the direction as they took off.

* * *

A woman was struggling against a figure wearing a hooded green robe, which saw Daredevil, Gunn, Angel and Wesley running towards them. It picked up the woman and tossed her towards them. Angel caught the woman, while Daredevil rolled and threw his wooden baton, and it hit the Green Robe in the heart, dusting it.

Wesley was trying to calm the woman down now. "It's alright. It's over now. You'll be safe here."

Gunn looked at the fallen robe and remembered. "Cordelia said 'blue robes' didn't she?"

"It was dark. Perhaps she was mistaken", Wesley spoke up.

"Hey, I think we should give her the benefit of the doubt before just condemning her like that, don't - you?" Angel asked, then trailed off as Wesley and Gunn looked at him.

"Maybe there are more than just one kind of robe", Daredevil suggested.

Gunn turned to Wesley. "I'll do another quick sweep. See if those blue boys are still around."

"I'm doing the same", Daredevil nodded as they moved away, Daredevil leaping up to a roof.

Wesley noticed a symbol sown onto the robe- A triangle with a snake forming the number two inside of it. He showed it to Angel. "Religious sect?"

"I don't know."

Wesley pulled out his cell phone. "I'll put Cordelia on to it."

"Uhm, - I-I gave her the night off."

Wesley asked. "Did you?"

"Well, I though, you know, she looked so tired and - I mean, the vision took a lot out of her. Do-do you think, maybe, that I should - send her something? Some flowers maybe?"

"Flowers", Wesley muttered.

Angel nodded. "Yeah, uh, to say, you know, 'thanks.' Uhm. 'Sorry about the migraines.' Uhm, you know, '-II appreciate you?'"

Wesley nodded. "Yes, by all means. And uh, while you're at it, pick another fight with Matt, since he's the boyfriend, and please pick me up one of those 'sorry you were shot in the gut' bouquets."

"Right. Sorry", Angel muttered.

Wesley explained. "There is only one thing you can give her, Angel. And that's time. Cordelia has a lot of pain to work through."

* * *

Cordelia was laughing her head off. She and Harmony were sitting on the couch in her apartment wearing house robes, their heads wrapped up in towels.

Harmony laughed. "The cackle."

"Remember in ninth grade remedial Spanish - Donnie something", Cordelia reminded.

Harmony was excited. "Oh! Donnie Ray, yes."

Cordelia confirmed. "That's him. He followed me everywhere."

There was a half-empty bottle of red wine on the table and both of them had wine glasses in their hands.

"Oh, oh, and he wrote that love song to you. How did it go?"

Cordelia and Harmony sang. "Oh, Cordeeelia, how I long to feel ya!"

They broke into laughter.

"Eww!"

"Oh, god. We totally ruled."

They clinked glasses as Cordelia said. "Yup, that we did."

Harmony added. "We were powerful, rich, popular."

Cordelia nodded. "None of that's changed for me - apart from the powerful, rich and popular. - But I tell you one thing: I am happier now than I was then."

"Get out", Harmony said.

Cordelia told her. "It's hard to explain. I'm telling you. It's like - I don't know. I had these air pockets inside of me, and the work I'm doing, uh, we're doing, it's-it's like the pockets keep getting filled and I'm becoming me and..." Harmony laughed, "me has had way too much to drink and me shut up", she pushed Harmony with her foot. "You now. You barely told me anything."

"Uhm, well, uh, what can I say? Things are faboo. I'm having a ball and a half. I mean, I did just get out of that really unhealthy relationship", Harmony said. "And just, you know, feeling really good about me in general."

Cordelia said after a beat. "Well, good for you - in general. Well, you must be doing something right, because you look", she saw Harmony making a face, "- crampy. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just", Harmony took a deep breath and looked over at Cordelia's neck, "hungry - I guess."

"Got the cure for that. - Pizza!" Cordelia laughed and leaned across Harmony to reach for the phone on the side table.

Harmony was suddenly in vamp-face, but by the time Cordelia sat back, phone in hand, she was back in her human face. "I know just the place to call. It's my favorite. Thin crust, heavy on the sauce. Do you like pineapple and Tandori Chicken?"

"Oh, yeah. It's all good."

Then the door opened and Matt arrived, immediately frowning due to Harmony.

"Matt", Cordelia got up, walking to him as they kissed, Matt smiling at her before she gestured to Harmony. "This is my old friend from school, Harmony Kendall. Harmony, meet my boyfriend, Matt Murdock."

"Ah, so you're him!" Harmony said as Matt held out his hand and Harmony shook it. "Okay, I eat my words. You're doing great, Cordy."

She looked Matt up and down as she said that.

"Knew it", Cordelia smirked.

"Uhhh, Cordy? Can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Matt asked.

"Sure", Cordelia said with a nod as they walked to her room and Matt closed the door. "What?"

"She's your friend from school?" Matt asked Cordelia.

"Yeah", Cordelia nodded.

"Well then, I'm really sorry", Matt told her.

"Why?" Cordelia asked.

"She's a Vampire", Matt told Cordelia as her eyes widened in shock and horror. "I felt it, she's a Vampire."

"Oh my God!" Cordelia said in horror and disbelief. "But…..she hasn't tried to kill me so far. She's behaving the same way."

"Might be trying to get you to lower your guard", Matt told her.

"Wait", Cordelia said as she walked out to Harmony. "Harmony, why didn't you tell me you were a Vampire?"

Matt groaned, wondering how she'd explain how she knew as Harmony asked. "Vam- How did you know?"

Cordelia tried to think of an excuse and remembered one. "I've been facing Vampires for a long time, which you didn't know, so I know stuff. You were staring at my neck a little too much, you know?"

"All right! Yes, I'm a Vampire! And I'm sorry I didn't tell you!" Harmony said. "And I'm trying to control myself, you know? My urges!"

"Really?" Matt asked.

"Yes! And I was scared you'd kill me if you found out!" Harmony said to Cordelia. "Please! I'm still your friend! I have resisted so far, haven't I?"

"I'm not convinced", Matt said, clearly skeptical of her.

"Look, you may be her boyfriend, but we go way back!" Harmony said, pointing at him as he sighed while she turned to Cordelia. "Please, let me stay! I won't do anything, I promise! I'm not bad!"

Matt couldn't even tell if she was lying or not since she had no heartbeat.

Cordelia looked a bit conflicted, then turned to Matt. "I think I'll be fine."

Matt started. "But-"

"Just trust me, okay?" Cordelia said. "She's my friend, I know her."

Matt knew if there was one person he couldn't argue with, it was Cordelia. "All right, fine, but we must be careful."

"We will be", Cordelia assured.

"Thank you so much!" Harmony said, jumping.

* * *

Next morning

Cordelia was talking to Willow on the phone. "Harmony is a Vampire and you didn't tell me?"

" _She's in LA?"_ Willow asked.

"Yeah!" Cordelia nodded. "With me!"

" _Cordy, you can't trust her, she's evil"_ , Willow said.

"Oh come on, she hasn't done anything bad her, she's controlling herself", Cordelia told Willow.

" _No, she's fooling you!"_ Willow told her.

"Talking to someone?" Harmony asked from behind.

"Bye, Willow, we'll talk later", Cordelia said, cutting the call before Willow could say anything else and turned to Harmony.

* * *

Hyperion Hotel

"Any suggestions on what I can do?" Angel asked Wesley, as he seemed to have no role when the phone rang.

"You can answer that."

Angel went to pick up the phone. "Angel Investig... Willow? Willow. What's... - Slow down. What's - hold on."

* * *

The door of Cordelia's apartment burst open as Wesley and Angel ran in, stake and crossbow at the ready, Wesley aiming his crossbow at Harmony. "Get away from the-"

Matt, Cordelia and Harmony were having breakfast together.

"-ir food."

"I heard you coming, but didn't have enough time to stop you", Matt sighed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cordelia asked.

Angel tried to explain. "We're... Willow called. She said that you were in trouble."

"We know she's an evil Vampire", Matt said, and they realized Matt would have known.

Cordelia groaned. "So you thought you just bust into my house and kill my friend without giving her a chance to explain herself."

Angel and Wesley exchanged a look.

"Yeah."

"Pretty much."

"That was our plan."

"Not the best plan", Matt sighed as he walked to them and whispered to Angel. "I tried to explain."

Cordelia told them. "Well, holster your guns, boys. She came to me for help. - That's what we do, right? Help?"

With a sigh Angel put his stake away, but Wesley took a step closer, crossbow still aimed squarely at Harmony. "That is not your friend. That thing may have your friend's memories and her appearance, but it's just a filthy demon, an unholy monster. Uh, no offence."

"About what?" Harmony asked.

Wesley got ready to shoot Harmony, but Angel pushed the crossbow down. "Wes, you can't. If Cordelia here feels that her friend doesn't pose a threat then I think that we should respect her wishes."

"Unless she proves to be a threat, I think we can trust Cordelia about her", Matt said. Of course he wasn't trusting Harmony, but he trusted Cordelia.

Wesley stared at Angel and Matt, then said to Cordelia. "Cordelia, we need you at the office."

Cordelia looked from Harmony to the guys then got up off the couch. "Let me get my coat."

Wesley asked. "So, uhm, you're just going to leave her here? - A vampire, alone in your home, risking your neighbors lives."

Cordelia reminded. "Hey, I told you, Harmony is my friend and I trust her completely."

Harmony smiled up at Wesley.

"Harmony can stay here."

Harmony then said. "I don't wanna stay alone here with the ghost."

Everyone turned to look at her as Matt sighed and said. "Ghost has a name and feelings too, you know?"

* * *

Later, Hyperion

Wesley was flipping through the pages of an old book lying on the counter in the Hyperion's lobby, while Cordelia was looking for information with the computer.

Wesley explained. "The triangle evokes pyramidal imagery but there is nothing with both the serpent and the pyramid as a symbol."

Harmony came over and climbed up on a stool next to Wesley, loudly chewing some gum.

"Doesn't appear to be either hieroglyphic or..." Harmony popped a bubble. "Do you mind?"

"Well, I'm kinda bored, but - go ahead."

Wesley stared at her for a moment then walked over to Cordelia's desk as Angel asked. "Yeah, well, look, the red bird you saw in your vision, was it, ah, you know, an eagle, a hawk, a falcon?"

"I haven't seen for ages but I don't think a flashy vision would show the sign", Matt pointed out.

Wesley started. "Perhaps it's an idol or a totem the cult uses in its rituals, or..." He looked over towards Harmony, chewing her gum - loudly, and tapping a pencil on the counter top.

Matt groaned, since with his hearing, her antics were annoying him a lot too.

Harmony laughed. "Duck worshippers?"

Angel suggested. "It could also be a landmark of some kind, telling us their hiding place."

"Well, I'm unaware of any red bird statuary in downtown Los Angeles, so unless you are I suggest", Harmony popped another bubble, "someone put a stake through that woman's heart if she persists in popping her bloody chewing gum!"

"Lose the gum right now!" Matt ordered in a tone that made Harmony want to comply.

"Okay, okay! Sorry. I thought it would help with the cravings", Harmony ripped a page out of the book Wesley was looking at earlier and spit her gum into it at the others stare at her.

"I mean, you'd think I'd get a thank you for not biting any of you."

Wesley pulled the book off the counter and snatched the crumpled up page from her hand. "What are you doing!? This book is twelve centuries old!"

"Okay. So it's not like I messed up a new one."

"Okay, now I'm really beginning to regret letting you stay", Matt said as Harmony looked at him with wide eyes.

"Hey, it's just a book!" She snapped.

Wesley put the book down on Cordelia's desk as she said. "It's not like she did it on purpose."

Harmony added. "That's right. And I could have. Because, you know, I am evil."

Wesley pulled a stake out of Cordelia's desk and lunged at Harmony. Cordelia jumped on him from behind, wrapping her arms around him. "Wesley! Wesley!"

Angel grabbed a hold of Harmony's arm and pulled her to the side. "Harmony, there is blood in the refrigerator. Why don't we get you some and let everyone get back to work?"

Angel opened the fridge, taking out a container of blood and poured some into a cup for Harmony. "Here we go. That's it. Drink up."

Harmony took the cup and started to drink. "Eww! Yech! It tastes funky."

"It's pig's blood."

"Ugh, well, that's gonna go straight to my hips", Harmony sighed. "How do you stand this?"

"You get used to it."

Harmony asked. "I mean how do you stand everything? Being what you are, how can you deprive yourself of the taste? The sensation of rich, warm, human blood - flowing into your mouth - bathing your tongue - caressing your throat with its sweet, sticky..."

"You wanna be good?" Matt asked.

"Yeah!" Harmony said with a nod.

"Then get used to it", Matt shrugged as she groaned.

"I'm back!" Gunn arrived.

Angel turned away from Harmony as Gunn walked down into the lobby while Angel dropped onto a stool and leaned onto the counter.

"Oh, I see we have company", Gunn waved at Harmony and smiled. Harmony gave him a wink and a smile while pouring sugar into her cup of pig's blood.

Cordelia slapped her hand on the counter in front of Gunn to get his attention. "That is Harmony. She's visiting for a couple of days."

Wesley spoke up. "It's alright to speak freely in front of her. She's a vampire."

Wesley gave Cordelia a look. Gunn, no longer smiling asked. "Don't we kill 'em any more?"

"It's a long story", Matt spoke up.

Angel asked. "What did you find out?"

Gunn told them. "Alright. Robed vampires been grabbing people off the street for a while now, almost a month."

"A month? How come we didn't know about it?" Cordelia asked.

"Okay, even I didn't hear of those", Matt said.

"Well, we've all been a little distracted lately", Angel pointed out.

"And for you, first week after Angel fired us, you were recovering for a bit, then zombie cops, then Senior Partner", Cordelia reminded Matt. "Sometimes things get missed."

Gunn agreed. "Yeah. Or maybe we haven't heard because not a lot of bodies been turning up."

Angel realized. "They're not feeding. They're turning them."

Cordelia asked. "Into vampires?"

"That'd be it", Matt nodded.

Wesley realized. "Someone's recruiting, building an army."

"Question is, for what?" Gunn asked.

* * *

Later

Wesley was pushing pins into a map, while Matt and Angel sat on the edge of a desk in the background, arms crossed, watching.

Wesley asked. "Next?"

Gunn said. "Two USC students grabbed in a parking garage. Fourth and Figueroa."

"Got it. Next."

Gunn explained. "Guy was snatched to blocks over on sixth."

"Really? When was this?" Wesley asked.

Gunn told him. "Last night. Heard about it from one of my guys."

Cordelia was sitting in front of the computer with Harmony sitting on the edge of her desk watching her.

"What?"

Harmony told her. "Nothing. It's just - I can't believe this is what you do now. We always said we were going to do something cool with our lives. Now look at us. You're an office manage and I'm dead. At least you're dating a hot lawyer."

"Yeah, well, life takes some funny turns sometimes", Cordelia told Harmon. "Maybe I'm not where I thought I would be, but it's still... Ho! Hey! Hello! Guys? Found something."

Matt, Wesley, Gunn and Angel came to look at what she'd found as she said. "And there is nothing mystical about this. Department of Justice website. It's a logo for a defunct pyramid scheme."

"What is it?" Matt asked.

Gunn muttered. "Vamps running money scams now? That's low."

Cordelia spoke up. "This particular one was run by a motivational speaker and - ugh, lord help me - self-described 'life-coach' named Doug Sanders. Held meetings all over the city until the feds caught up with him."

"I've heard of him", Matt remembered. "He disappeared when the feds caught up with him, and is still at large."

Wesley commented. "Sounds like he has the makings of a cult leader."

Cordelia got some more. "Oh, hold on. Here is something: a list of his known meeting sites - and a picture!"

"Now we're talking!" Gunn smirked.

"Oh, let me see!" Harmony, cup of pig's blood in hand, leaned over to get a look at it. The blood spilled all over the keyboard and screen, causing it to spark and fizzle and the screen to fade out.

Cordelia jumped and let out a squeak while Harmony gave her an apologetic smile.

"What happened now?" Matt asked.

"Blood spilled on computer", Angel muttered with gritted teeth.

Harmony apologized. "Okay, that was my fault."

Wesley ordered. "Get her out of here. Now."

Cordelia led her away. "Come on, Harm."

Wesley spoke up. "Such a fitting nickname."

He picked up the keyboard and held it sideways to let the blood drip out. "Oh, bloody hell."

Harmony went to sit on one of the chairs in the lobby. "This was a mistake. I should never have come here. I'm just getting in the way. Messing up, like always."

Cordelia sat down next to her. "Don't talk like that."

Harmony told her. "Easy for you to say. You've got friends and a boyfriend. - I don't have anyone who understands what I'm going through."

Cordelia looked over at the four guys clustered around her desk then back at Harmony. "I know someone who understands a little something about pain." She yelled to the guys. "We're going out!"

* * *

Later

Angel, Wesley and Gunn had gone to Caritas where Cordelia had taken Harmony to sing in 'Disharmony' to find out her path. The plan was to go around in the ten block radius where these kidnappings happened so Cordelia could pick out the red bird she'd seen, and Matt was gonna follow around as Daredevil.

Eventually, they'd found the place and Harmony had decided to go in as a mole to do a head count of how many people were inside.

Daredevil heard her being convinced by Doug to join though and leapt down to join Angel, Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn.

"So, what did you hear?" Cordelia asked.

"I'm sorry, Cordy, but I was right about her", Daredevil told her with a sigh. "She has joined up with them and will betray us the moment we walk in."

"What?" Cordelia asked in disbelief. "You sure you-"

"Look, I didn't want to say anything, but they are right", Angel said about Matt and Wesley. "Harmony is the enemy, and she has betrayed us now."

"Well, damn!" Gunn muttered.

"What now?" Wesley wondered.

"Now I'll correct my mistake", Cordelia said as they walked into the back of the theater, and Harmony arrived in Vamp-face. "Fine. There is maybe a hundred of them in there, give or take. There's a cage holding about a dozen people."

"I got that too", Daredevil muttered as Harmony looked at him.

"Oh my God! The Devil of Hell's Kitchen! You're here now! It's so great to finally mee-"

"Harmony", Cordelia snarled, aiming her crossbow right at her heart. "Why?"

"Why wha-"

"I know you betrayed us", Cordelia snarled as Harmony paled.

"How did you know? I mean- I didn't!" Harmony snapped, but she'd already spilled the beans, which she realized. "Okay, I have to master my destiny!"

Cordelia leveled her crossbow at Harmony more firmly. "Well, Harmony, aren't you just about the most weak-willed, soft-brained..."

Harmony shrugged. "Huh-uh. Doug says those kind of comments are self-growth inhibitors. I tune out mental roadblocks."

Before she could do a thing, Daredevil flipped and rolled, kicking Harmony away with both feet. "Ouch! I can't fight in my dr-"

She was cut off when he smacked her face in a spin motion, staggering her away, then rolled behind her to avoid another strike and leaping, kicked her on the back, sending her down and she got up to her knees to see Cordelia aiming the crossbow right at her heart.

Harmony got up, backing off. "Okay. You're angry. And I don't blame you. I just, you know... and it's nothing personal. I'm evil. We're still friends, right?"

Cordelia tightened her finger on the trigger and Harmony squeezed her eyes shut.

Cordelia slowly lowered her crossbow and Harmony hesitantly opened her eyes, asking in a small voice. "We're still friends, right?"

Cordelia snarled. "No, Harmony. We're not friends. Just get out of here."

"Really?"

Cordelia added. "Not just here. I want you out of my city. You're gonna wanna be as far away from me as possible."

"But I left a few things at your", Cordelia raised the crossbow. "Bye."

Harmony turned and ran up the stairs, looking back at Cordelia once to see that she still had the crossbow trained on her, then finally ran off.

"I'm sorry", Daredevil said.

"Never mind", Cordelia told him as they all walked further in, downstairs to a back stage like area and Daredevil said. "Behind us."

Several Vampires arrived on stage as Doug stepped up. "Now where is our new group member who showed us her true potential in 20 minutes of joining the organization? She delivered tow to turn, one for food, and as a bonus the infamous Angel and Devil duo- she made the ascension to blue robe status."

"She is gone, like the coward she was", Angel shrugged. "Now your turns."

"You don't want your friends to die, do you?" Doug asked.

"No I don't", Angel said. "Wesley?"

"Kill 'em all!" Wesley ordered.

And with that the team sprang into action. Cordelia and Wesley fired their crossbows, while Gunn attacked with his ax, Angel with his fists and stake, and Daredevil with his fists and pointed batons.

Beyond the stage lights robed vampires were sitting in the audience, watching.

Angel dusted one vampire as Daredevil kicked another one with both feet, sending him flying into some vampire on the seats, all falling. The vampires that one landed on start heading up the aisle towards the exit, starting a mass exodus.

"Not much now, are they?" Daredevil asked Angel.

"Yeah, looks like it", Angel shrugged.

A yellow robed vamp hit Wesley in his recently healed gut, causing him to hunch over but before he could do any more damage Angel pulled him off Wesley and buried a stake in its chest.

Cordelia fired at another yellow robe rushing at Gunn, getting his heart as he dusted.

Gunn dropped a yellow robed vamp on its back but before he could kill it, he was grabbed from behind by a blue robe, only for Daredevil to flip and hurl his pointed baton at the Vamp's back, dusting him as it entered his heart.

Angel helped Wesley to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Get to the cage. Get those people out."

Wesley limped over to the cage door. "I'll get you out of here."

He tried to get the door open but couldn't. Angel, keeping an eye on Wesley, was jumped from behind and pushed to the floor by Doug and the two of them started to fight.

Angel tossed Doug near a fire ax which he grabbed and swung at Angel. "Why are you working with these humans, Angel? You should be maximizing you inner potential, empowering your vampire self."

Gunn staked a green robe as Daredevil flipped and spun, kicking away two blue robes simultaneously and then in a spin motion, threw two pointed batons at their hearts, dusting them.

Wesley was still struggling with the locked cage. A green robe stuck him with a cattle prod and Wesley dropped to the floor with a groan. As the green robe got ready to jab Wesley again, Cordelia dusted him by firing her crossbow, and then Gunn arrived to help Wesley.

A key dropped to the ground, followed by some dust. Wesley grabbed the key. Gunn reached a hand down and helped Wesley up, then they unlocked the cage.

A green robe ran at them but Daredevil swept his feet from under him and flipping up, staked him.

One green robe rushed at Cordelia but she managed to point her crossbow at his heart in time, making him freeze as she fired, dusting him too.

Angel was dodging the wild swings of Doug's ax. He hit Doug, then grabbed a hold of him and threw him against the wall, causing him to drop his ax - which Angel picked up and uses to behead Doug as he came back up.

"It's over", Wesley sighed in relief, the people having been led away.

"Look, Cordy", Angel started. "I know she was your friend and all tha-"

"I get it, you were worried about me", Cordelia said with a nod. "Look, I still haven't fully forgiven you for what you did, but I can move past that."

Angel had a bright smile on his face as he asked. "So, are we-"

"Yeah", Cordelia raised her hand. "We're friends."

"Good", Angel said as they shook hands, and the others also smiled as this issue had been resolved finally.

But there would always be more- like the matter of Dex!

* * *

Dex sat in a small rundown apartment that he'd been provided by Wolfram and Hart, clutching his fists angrily. They had been paying him, and they had fixed his back, but now they were gone, and he had no one to kill.

"Breathe", he muttered to himself. "Breathe."

Then with a loud roar, he kicked his couch away before toppling a nearby table, shattering it into small pieces of wood, and picking up one small piece, he hurled it at the wirers of the television set without even turning around, managing to cut the wires as the TV went out.

He then hurled one fingernail of his at the window so hard it shattered into pieces.

And then he roared loudly again. "EEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

He then looked through the shattered window to see the apartment from his, where the owner was entering. Picking up one of the fallen glass pieces, Dex flicked it at the other apartment. The piece shattered the window and went through the throat of that owner, making him choke and cough blood as he fell to the ground, dying painfully.

He then closed his eyes, took a deep breath in, and then opened his eyes, breathing out, feeling at ease now. A sickening grin spread over his face as he now knew what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode was hilarious to watch, but a pain to write.
> 
> Anyway, I loved the Cangel plot in this episode, especially the ending where both Cordy and Angel were jumping happily, but it wouldn't work for this story so I had to cut it, sadly.
> 
> Now since Lindsey hasn't returned from being 'reviewed' by the Senior Partners yet, 2x18 won't happen right now(I did love David's and Christian's banter in it, which worked perfectly due to their real life friendship), so I'll replace it with something else instead.
> 
> Anyway, hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
